


Что не так с Блум?

by Evanithe



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Becoming A Hero, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Magic, Magic School, Magical Realism, Reluctant Hero, search for parents, Близкие враги, Герой по неволе, Живой сосуд, Избранные, Магический реализм, От антигероя к герою, Поиск родителей, Предопределенность, Разнополая дружба, Серая мораль, Согласование с каноном, Становление героя, Шантаж, алкоголь, драма, насилие, невзаимные чувства, повседневность, потеря памяти, раздвоение личности, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe
Summary: Блум с детства знает, что её удочерили, и иногда замечает, что вокруг неё происходят необъяснимые вещи. Но это не мешает ей жить тихой и мирной жизнью, ведя собственное расследование по выяснению своих корней, ровно до того дня, как судьба сталкивает её со Стеллой - феей света, попавшей в беду. Привычная жизнь Блум рушится, когда на её семью нападают существа, выглядящие точно как тролли из детских сказок, но этот день также открывает ей новые горизонты для расследования.
Relationships: Andy/Bloom (Winx Club)
Kudos: 4





	1. Кто такая девочка Блум из Гардении?

_«Блум»._

_«Блу-у-у-ум»._

_«Блум, ты слышишь меня?»._

— Эй, Блум, просыпайся!

Рыжеволосая девушка медленно открыла глаза и села в постели, вид у неё был такой, будто она спала менее трёх часов, а всю ночь занималась каким-то непотребствами с хорошей дозой спирта. Но на самом деле это было обычное состояние Блум по утрам. Она искренне ненавидела «утро» как явление, так и слово, за одно существование. Блум была тем, кого интернетные психологи идентифицируют как «сова». Она не понимала, как другие люди высыпаются, начиная свой рабочий день с утра, а не вечера.

Отведя руку в сторону, она рассеянно постучала ладонью по всем поверхностям, до которым смогла добраться, не упав с кровати. Даже для Ванессы это выглядело забавно, она не сдержалась и прыснула, стараясь скрыть веселье на своем лице ладонью. Её дочь это чудо.

— Ох, Блум, чем ты занималась всю ночь?

Наконец нашарив рукой телефон, оказавшийся под кроватью (кто бы мог подумать?), она посмотрела на время. Что такое механический будильник, в этой семье никто не знал.

— Как… странно. — Экран мобильника точно показывал и дату, и время. — Мам. Сейчас выходной. Зачем ты меня разбудила? — Теперь её взгляд наконец-то обратился к Ванессе, выглядя справедливо возмущённым.

Ванесса улыбалась, когда повернулась и вышла за дверь.

— Мам? Ма-а-а-а-ам!

Больше всего Блум раздражало именно такое поведение её матери. Она любила вести себя максимально загадочно, чтобы заинтересовать слишком упрямую и разумную дочь. Если бы она просто сказала: «помоги мне в магазине», Блум скорее всего нашла с десяток решений, как ей самой не придётся выходить из комнаты и при этом работа будет выполнена. А Ванессе всё ещё хотелось проводить время со своей дочерью.

Раздражённо сдув упавший на глаза локон огненно-рыжих волос, Блум с силой откинула одеяло и, одевшись и приведя себя в порядок, спустилась на первый этаж, где мама продолжала делать завтрак, а отец сидел за столом с газетой, потягивая чай. Молча усевшись напротив, она взяла к себе на тарелку блинчики и стала вяло их прожёвывать. Её слегка раздражённый взгляд то и дело возвращался и сверлил спину матери, которая профессионально игнорировала её. Она продолжала ждать, когда же ей удосужатся объяснить, что за астероид упал в их городе, с которым ей необходимо прямо сейчас, в шесть утра, разобраться, иначе вымрет человечество.

Не найдя реакции от матери, она переключилась на отца.

— Пап.

— Да, милая?

— Ты знаешь, что случилось?

Майк каким-то подозрительно рассеянным взглядом посмотрел на неё после того, как опустил газету:

— Эм, прости, милая, я и сам не в курсе.

А вот это странно. Майк и Ванесса всегда жили душа в душу и чуть ли не были единым существом — что знала Ванесса, обязательно знал Майк. Похоже, бедствие действительно масштабное. По телу Блум пробежали зловещие мурашки: _«Неужели это связано с…»_.

Однажды Майк и Ванесса рассказали Блум правду о её происхождении и том, что она была ими удочерена при весьма странных и «чудесных» обстоятельствах. Ванесса бесплодна, у неё не может, не будет и не могло быть детей. Когда Блум поставила их перед этим фактом, узнанным ею из медицинских записей семьи, и учитывая, что этот ребёнок всегда был достаточно понимающим, семейной паре ничего не оставалось, кроме как признаться. Услышанное не могло не шокировать, но ещё более — смутить.

Когда ей было не более двух лет, Майк, выехав на очередной вызов по работе, подобрал в горящем доме ребёнка. По его словам: _«Это было настоящее чудо. Пламя было кругом, но никак не подходило к тебе, как будто бы огонь уважал и защищал тебя»_.

Блум свято верила, что отец, надышавшись дыма в тот день, видел галлюцинации. Но как бы она ни старалась все эти годы, она не смогла найти ни одного упоминания, чтобы хоть у одного жителя того дома были пропавшие без вести дети. И она знала, что Майк первым же делом, найдя ребенка, попытался и сам найти ее родителей через полицию. Майк забрал её в свою семью с разрешения органов опеки после прохождения всех необходимых испытаний, заверяющих, что усыновленному ребёнку ничего не грозит в новой семье. Никакого злого умысла у этой семейной пары не было, и она искренне любила их и благодарила за то, что они не бросили её в тот день, что ей повезло оказаться с ними.

Но это не решало вопрос, почему настоящие родители бросили её в пламя. По сути… это разве не покушение на жизнь? Блум и хотела знать причины, и боялась узнать нелицеприятную правду. Но предпочитала всё же идти к знанию, нежели жить в неведении. Когда она узнает, что на самом деле произошло, даже если окажется, что её биологические родители — монстры, намеренно бросившее дитя в пламя, она примет это и наконец успокоится.

Ещё одна причина, по которой она верила в версию с отравлением дымом, это то, что попытки «поиграть с пламенем» заканчивались ожогами. Огонь отнюдь не «уважал» и не «защищал» её, как утверждал отец. Сам Майк на это только пожимал плечами, разводя руки в стороны. Он видел то, что видел. Даже если сейчас это не работало.

Перед тем как проснуться от голоса мамы, Блум слышала иной голос. Это был красивый и мелодичный голос девушки, что часто являлась к ней во снах. Очередное загадочное явление наряду с «уважающим пламенем». Она никогда не видела подобный образ ни в одной из прочитанных ею книг, просмотренных сериалов и фильмов, ни на одном рекламном постере. Единственное место, где она видела эту леди, это в её голове. И это до чёртиков пугало. Она упрямо пыталась заверить свой паникующий разум, что, наверное, видела её в бессознательном возрасте, например, когда ей был год или два. Эта девушка вполне могла быть её родственницей, если она реально существует и является плодом её детской памяти. Но… поскольку Блум никак не смогла бы с ней связаться через сны — это было смешно — она неохотно слушала каждую подобную фантасмагорию и не особо вдумывалась, что этот плод её подсознания от неё хочет. После сна, погружаясь в ежедневную рутину, она редко об этом вспоминала. Это было совершенно не важно.

Касательно же того, что происходило здесь и сейчас, Блум вспомнила о третьем загадочном явлении: предчувствии неизбежности. На протяжении всего её существования, были такие моменты, когда у неё было ощущение натянутости и нереалистичности происходящего.

Что-то вроде того, когда родители купили ей кролика, когда ехали покупать котёнка. Все знали, что она презирает кроликов, считая «безвольными бесполезными и попросту жалкими созданиями», однако именно кролик оказался в её комнате на её десятый день рождения. Накануне вечером и следующим утром Блум чувствовала, что произойдёт что-то. Это мерзкое ощущение натянутости и неизбежности трагедии преследовало её до самого того момента, как она увидела этого голубого кролика.

Ох, любопытно, что случилось с этим кроликом? Десятилетняя Блум, взяв Майка под локоть, отправилась в магазин и вернула «подарок» обратно. На мгновение боковым зрением ей показалось, что создание смотрит на неё жалобно, но… какой бред, это всего лишь глупый кролик. Оглянувшись, она заметила нечто прекрасное и поспешила подвести Майка к этому: с бежевой пушистой шкуркой и казавшимися озорными светло-карими глазами прямо на неё лукаво посматривал котёнок, он лениво лежал, но удосужился грациозно подняться, когда к его вольеру подошли. Ей всегда нравились хотя бы немного разумные создания, имеющие характер и привычки, делающее что-то осмысленное, а не сидящие на одном месте и глазеющие в пустоту как это делают кролики и им подобные. Последние всегда вызывали у неё жалость и неразумное желание высвободить их на волю из клетки, одновременно она понимала, что декоративные кролики не смогут выжить без людей, их выведших — как итог, замкнутый круг жалости и ненависти, нашедший выход в ненависти ко всем кроликам и подобным безвольным «овощным» созданиям. Кошки отличались. Они приходили и уходили, когда того хотели. Даже потеряв хозяина, они были в состоянии выжить сами. Хорошо поддающиеся адаптации животные ей нравились намного больше.

В десятый день рождения Блум подарили котёнка, которого она разумно назвала Пурр. Это имя, казалось, позабавило котенка, будто он посмеивался над очень «креативным» решением своей хозяйки. В тот день Блум не поняла, что, отвергнув одно навязанное решение судьбы, она добровольно приняла другое. Уже позже она стала замечать, что этот кот такой же странный, как и тот кролик. Но кот всё ещё был лучше кролика.

Подобные события происходили ещё не раз. Но от каких-то она всё-таки сумела отвязаться, возможно, для кукловода, играющего с её жизнью, они были просто не столь критичны, как наличие у девочки загадочного происхождения необычного питомца.

Казалось, судьба хотела поссорить её с её одноклассницей Митси ещё в первые школьные годы. Однако на сегодняшний день Митси является её самым лучшим другом в Гардении, с которым она часто тусуется на вечеринках и с которым накануне она действительно много выпила. Поскольку сейчас официально каникулы, у Майка и Ванессы нет причин сильно ограничивать свою дочь, единственное, на чём они настояли, разрешив ей общаться с Митси, это чтобы она периодически писала или звонила, что всё в порядке, а также в случаях чрезвычайных ситуаций первым же делом отзванивалась Майку, а не пыталась решить всё самостоятельно. Что уж говорить, что подобный звонок поступал лишь раз, когда на подобной вечеринке какой-то идиот устроил поджог. А как решить эту проблему лучше всего? Позвонить пожарному, правильно. После этого она неделю не выходила из дома, оказавшись под домашним арестом, но зато никто не получил серьёзных ожогов. Как тогда пошутила Митси: _«Это была действительно **горячая** вечеринка! Повторим, когда тебя выпустят, солнышко»_. Блум искренне любила Митси как друга. С ней было весело всегда и везде, и благодаря ней она знакомилась с десятками и сотнями разных людей как в своём городе, так и в других странах.

Возвращаясь к сегодняшнему дню, то, что Майк не может предсказать причины поведения Ванессы, означает, что это очередные проделки судьбы. Сегодня что-то произойдёт. Блум, нахмурившись, ждала, когда же Ванесса закончит с мытьём посуды, но женщина не особо торопилась.

Когда же она закончила, так, будто они уже некоторое время вели диалог, Ванесса подошла и встала рядом с Майком, сказав:

— Кстати о подарках. У нас для тебя есть маленький сюрприз.

Блум ошеломлённо смотрела на них, видя, как еще секунду назад ничего не знающий Майк внезапно подтвердил слова Ванессы:

— Это поможет тебе быстрее передвигаться по Гардении.

С недоумением и подозрением Блум направилась вслед за родителями, которые выглядели пугающе естественно, неся, по меркам Блум, абсолютную чушь. Она не случайно спрашивала у Майка о происходящем. Ещё минуту назад он ничего не знал, и это был искренний ответ. Родители никогда не лгали Блум. У них не было для этого причин. _«Что-то происходит»_.

На улице их ждал красивый и украшенный корзиной с цветами спереди велосипед.

— Красивый, правда? — С самодовольной улыбкой поинтересовался Майк.

Блум всегда пугали такие моменты. Разве это так весело — превращать её родителей в овощи в вот такие странные, не укладывающиеся в голове моменты? Они будто следуют какому-то сюжету, который должен к чему-то привести. Блум давно решила, что если она найдёт то, что управляет её жизнью и влияет на её родителей, она обязательно это уничтожит.

У неё уже был мопед. Зачем ей велосипед? Что это за странная шутка? Причём дальнейший диалог родителей, как будто они разговаривали сами с собой, был о том, что она якобы расстроена подарку и мечтает о мопеде и о том, что Майк считает мопеды опасными. Но они разговаривали об этом два года назад, и Майк, видя, как Митси ездит на мопеде, вынужден был согласиться разрешить и Блум. Она несколько месяцев под руководством Майка и Митси обучалась тому, как правильно водить. Это… это просто какая-то непонятная чертовщина.

— Пап, я рада этому подарку. Даже если у меня уже ес… Пап? Мам?

Наблюдая, как Майк и Ванесса заходят в дом и не обращают на неё внимания, будто не видят и не слышат, что-то в очередной раз кольнуло в груди. Она беспомощно сжала педаль велосипеда. Даже если она расскажет кому-нибудь об этом, ей никто не поверит.

Почувствовав себя одиноко и печально, Блум села на велосипед и поехала вдоль дороги, не особо разбирая направление, лишь подсознательно следя, чтобы никого не сбить или не попасть в опасную ситуацию.

Она не заметила, когда в корзинку с цветами спереди велосипеда запрыгнул Пурр.

— Эй, Блум. — Не успела она далеко отъехать, как пришлось затормозить рядом с одним из соседних домов, прижавшись спиной к забору которого стояла Митси. — Что с тобой? Этим утром что-то произошло?

Митси выглядела обеспокоенно. Должно быть, она заметила Блум издали, пока лениво ждала, что грузчики распакуют её новый скутер.

— О, прекрасный лавандовый цвет, Митси.

— Спасибо. — Отмахнувшись, она небрежно кивнула, а затем вернулась к более важному вопросу: — Так что случилось? Хочешь пойти со мной в бар, чтобы поговорить об этом?

— В баре с самого утра?

— А что такого? — Со смехом парировала вопросом девушка. Она не отводила от Блум изучающего взгляда, прекрасно видя, что её рыжая подруга увиливает от вопроса, уже второй раз за последние пять минут. Со вздохом она помахала ей рукой: — Ладно. Если захочешь поговорить — заходи в любое время!

—…Спасибо, — Блум улыбнулась, ощутив, как её глаза невольно защипало от сентиментальности.

Она поспешила уехать от этого места как можно дальше, пока никто не заметил, что уголки её глаз покраснели, а выражение лица стало довольно жалким. Пурр, сидевший в корзине, дотянулся и коснулся лапкой руки девушки, будто стараясь немного успокоить и отвлечь. Его нежное и успокаивающее мурлыканье доносилось до ушей Блум даже сквозь плотные потоки воздуха. Блум давно перестала обращать внимание на подобные странности кота. Как будто этот кот ведёт себя совсем как человек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рон - котёнок, которого заводит Блум в фильме Тайна затерянного королевства. В озвучке Никелодиона его зовут Пурр (переводится как мурлыкать). Является пикси-зверьком.  
> Есть гипотеза, что Кико тоже является пикси-зверьком. И учитывая, какую роль сыграл Кико в каноничной истории Блум (, помимо того, что все кролики тупы как пробки, это мой личный опыт), полагаю, это правда. Я подумала и решила, что видоизменённому характеру Блум уже не подойдёт милый плюшевый кролик в спутники, но пикси-проводник-до-Стеллы ей всё ещё был нужен.
> 
> (А что там с аллергией Майка?..)


	2. Ты не обычный ребёнок, Блум

Громко и настаивающим тоном мяукая, к ней подбежал Пурр. Он уцепился зубками за её штанину, зовя куда-то за собой.

 _«С какого чёрта я следую за кошкой, которая ведёт себя странно?»_ — со скепсисом и лёгкой долей раздражения и усталости размышляла Блум, следуя за взволнованным котом. У неё не было особого выбора, ведь иначе взбесившийся кот порвал бы ей штаны, либо искусал до необходимости обратиться за помощью. _«Пожалуй, по возвращению стоит сделать ему дополнительную прививку от бешенства»_.

Это был самый большой парк в Гардении, настолько, что внутри него был расположен небольшой естественный лес. Однако, здесь не было никаких опасных зверей, потому в лесу можно было свободно гулять. Но сегодня, проходя мимо деревьев и углубляясь в середину леса, Блум с удивлением никого не обнаруживала на своём пути. Куда подевались все люди и те влюбленные парочки, что обожали здесь миловаться и заниматься непотребствами средь бела дня?

— Это определенно очередные проделки судьбы, — с подозрением прошептала Блум, осторожно продолжая свой путь.

Не зная, что может произойти дальше в столь одиноком лесу, она решила взять в руки ближайшую твёрдую и достаточно прочную палку. По крайней мере, этим можно ранить и вырубить человека, если на неё нападёт какой-нибудь маньяк. После случая, когда Блум однажды преследовал сталкер, Майк настоял на том, чтобы его дочь изучила приёмы самообороны и иногда посещала занятия по боевым искусствам. Блум не стала отказываться. Ей ещё была дорога её жизнь, а тот мужчина всё ещё представал перед её глазами всякий раз, когда она поздно в одиночку возвращалась домой после тусовок с Митси. Её радует, что Майк и Ванесса — не те озабоченные родители, которые определённо заперли бы её и не выпускали из дома без присмотра после подобного опыта.

Впереди послышались вскрики и стоны, такие, будто кто-то снимал фильм-боевик с участием Джеки Чана. Эти «И-и-и-я!», «Кха!», «Ыах!» вызвали у Блум кислое выражение лица. Она правда не хотела отвлекаться на то, чтобы покритиковать эти наигранные звуки, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Подойдя ближе, всё ещё скрываясь за деревом, она увидела достаточно впечатляющую сцену, вынудившую её застыть с раскрытым ртом: девушка в трико, выкрикивая не менее сомнительные команды вроде «Рассвет» и «Солнечный ветер», отбивалась от маленьких забавных темно-красных существ. Смотря на неё, Блум не могла не сравнить эту девушку с… Сейлор Мун: у неё были точно такие же два длинных хвоста золотых волос, и она, вроде как, дралась со… злом? _«Ребята, а у вас есть авторские права на подобную переадаптацию?..»_

Пока Блум вдавалась и вспоминала тонкости авторского права, в её поле зрения попала огромная фигура, напоминающая желтокожего великана. Это что-то вроде Хагрида с желтой кожей? Хагрид-из-Симпсонов?.. Что за трешовое кино они снимают?

Заметив, что Пурр убежал и сейчас преспокойно сидит в центре этого сражения на пне, Блум невольно запаниковала.

— Эй, Пурр, ты не можешь сниматься в кино, не договорившись со мной и не обговорив условия стоимости твоей работы! Иди-ка сюда! — громким шёпотом звала котёнка Блум, осторожно на корточках подбираясь ближе к пню, надеясь, что никто её не заметит. Теперь она заметила ещё одну вещь: — А где камеры, люди, которые снимают, режиссёры? Должно быть, это какое-то очень высокотехнологичное кино, раз у них такие прекрасные спецэффекты.

Она успешно добралась до Пурра и пересадила к себе на плечо. Всё ещё улыбаясь, довольная выполнением своей миссии, она уже собиралась вернуться обратно за дерево, когда услышала нечто, вынудившее её громко закашлять, поперхнувшись. А дело было в том, что блондинка пафосно сказала:

— Уходи, злодей, или ты почувствуешь на себе волшебство солнечно-лунной феи!

От превышающего разумные пределы пафоса в этих словах Блум закашлялась, уже всерьёз испугавшись, что умрёт по такой глупой причине, как подавиться от нелепости реплики.

Это точно были съемки кино. Ей даже не пришлось уверять себя, она знала это. И загнала ту маленькую часть себя, которая зачем-то хотела поверить, что уведенное наяву, в самую дальнюю часть сознания, чуть ли не выпнув её из своего разума с треском. Ни один разумный человек не стал бы такое говорить, если только он не сумасшедший или… не находится в посредственном кино, где все пафосно говорят пафосные бессмысленные речи.

Вытирая проступившие слёзы с уголков глаз, Блум заметила, что на неё обратили внимание актёры.

— Это ещё кто? — Спросил желтокожий Хагрид.

— Простите, что прервала! Я уже ухожу! Удачных съемок. — Она махнула рукой, идя в ту сторону, из которой пришла, чтобы вернуться в начало парка. С её губ сорвался нервный смешок: — Надеюсь, я никогда не увижу этот **шедевр**.

Но не успела она сделать и пяти шагов, как ей дорогу преградили те темно-красные причудливые создания. Блум удивлённо посмотрела на них, а затем повернулась с тем же удивлённым и непонимающим выражением лица. Тем временем, пока девушка в трико отвлеклась на пришедшую Блум, пытаясь предупредить её об опасности, великан с грозным кличем разогнался и ударил её всем телом, отбросив назад. Ух, Блум подумала, что удар был действительно болезненным. Они для реалистичности решили не звать дублёра на замену действующей актрисе? Надо отдать ей должное. Выглядело это слишком больно. Он мог бы сломать ей пару костей.

— Агрх, твоё время пришло, фея! — Он вскинул свою огромную руку, указывая в направлении лежащей блондинки: — Монстры, возьмите скипетр!

Половина маленьких созданий напала на лежащую девушку, начав грызть ей ноги и руки, а также пытаясь отнять из её рук скипетр. Вскоре один из маленьких красных созданий стоял рядом с великаном, держа скипетр в своих лапках.

 _«Эта сцена выглядела довольно страшно, если подумать. Это ведь та ситуация, когда Сейлор Мун лишается своей силы и совершенно беспомощна. Значит, вскоре должен показаться местный Такседо Камен, чтобы спасти её? Как тривиально, но мне нравится»_.

Скипетр оказывается в руках великана, а его хранительницу по рукам и ногам удерживают маленькие монстры, один из которых даже заткнул ей лапкой рот, чтобы она не могла позвать на помощь.

 _«Сейчас точно время появиться спасителю»_.

Великан приблизился к лежащей воительнице, склонившись над ней с жутковатой гримасой, какая бывает у победившего злодея:

— Теперь ты не такая смелая?

 _«Вот сейчас. Сейчас идеальное время для появления героя»_.

Блум с ухмылкой наблюдала, будто зритель, ожидающий очевидного и любимого поворота сюжета. Её совершенно не волновало, что позади неё стояли такие же монстры, как те, что удерживали героиню, и что ей почему-то не позволяют уйти. Она уже забыла об этом, желая досмотреть это шоу. Может, эта картина будет не такой уж плохой, как ей думалось, когда она заслышала клишированные слова этой «феи»?

Но время шло, ситуация становилась хуже, а Такседо Камен всё опаздывал. Наконец она занервничала и чувство, всё время преследовавшее её с самого утра, начало кричать о себе с утроенной силой, будто если она не предпримет что-нибудь, случится непоправимое, и судьба этого не простит с той же лёгкостью, с какой позволила ей общаться с Митси.

Пурр, сидевший на плече, зарычал и резко рванулся вперёд, напав на великана и расцарапав ему лицо. Блум с ужасом наблюдала, как великан, крича от боли, с силой отшвыривает зверька прочь. Маленькое бежевого цвета тельце отлетело в ближайшие кусты и с характерным звуком затихло, ударившись о землю и обмякнув. Вместе с этим звуком что-то разрушилось внутри Блум, образовав зияющую бездонную пустоту.

Этот маленький котёнок… такой непослушный и любопытный, вечно смеющийся над ней и вредничающий, обожающий по утрам лениво греться на солнышке на подоконнике в её комнате… это маленькое создание, будто звавшее её в том магазине животных…

В этой жизни у Блум были три вещи, с которыми ни при каких обстоятельствах не должно было случиться несчастье. Которым ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был кто-либо навредить. Первая — её родители. Вторая — её лучшая подруга Митси. И последняя… этот маленький котёнок, ставший таким же членом её семьи, как и прошлые два пункта.

Блум не помнила, что происходило после того, как она вышла из себя. Когда она очнулась, ощутив, как что-то шершавое касается её щеки, она уже сидела на велосипеде и была на полпути к своему дому, а вся её одежда местами была разорвана, местами покрылась гарью, а где-то и вовсе сожжена, источая малоприятный запах.

Маленький котёнок сидел у неё на плече, будто ничего не происходило. И только сгоревшая местами одежда напоминала о том, что сегодня что-то произошло. Что-то, чего она не помнила.

Похоже после того, как Пурра ударили на её глазах, она действовала на автопилоте, отключив разум, и только сейчас была в сознании, будто очнувшись от наваждения.

— Что бы ни случилось… надеюсь, с тобой всё в порядке, Пурр, — её голос дрожал, когда она говорила это, её руки тоже дрожали, когда она остановилась неподалёку от дома, чтобы взять Пурра в руки и рассмотреть.

Он не выглядел раненным, но отчего-то Блум всё ещё думала, что он сильно поранился от того чудища. Раны не всегда видимы. Она решила сразу же съездить к ветеринару, даже если это окажется пустой тратой времени. Она всё ещё волновалась и переживала, что с Пурром может быть что-то не так, что он может страдать от внутренней боли и выглядеть при этом так же, как всегда. И даже когда ветеринар осмотрел Пурра и отпустил их обоих, заверив, что с котёнком всё в порядке, Блум продолжала бережно держать его у себя на руках до самого дома, боясь, что что-нибудь может снова случиться.

Она заходила домой молча, пребывая в мрачном настроении. Ей не хотелось тревожить родителей странным событием, они всё равно не поверят ей - даже она бы точно не поверила. Блум тихо прокралась в свою комнату, пока Майк и Ванесса смотрели телевизор, и, сбросив грязную обожжённую одежду, легла под одеяло, спрятавшись с головой. Ей просто хотелось, чтобы этот безумный день сейчас же закончился. Пурр, стараясь её успокоить, лизал её щеки и руки и постоянно мурчал. Понемногу это вынудило Блум расслабиться и задремать.

Она пролежала так до самого вечера, пока зашедшая её проведать Ванесса, увидев состояние её волос и одежды, не устроила сцену, заставив срочно пойти в душ. Она силой затолкала дочь в ванную, а сама спустилась к Майку, чтобы с тревогой рассказать о том, что случилось с Блум. Когда Блум вымылась, её ждал серьёзный разговор с обеспокоенными родителями. Конечно, родители подумали, что Блум, следуя за Митси, снова влипла в какую-то историю и в этот раз едва осталась живой.

— Ты не будешь больше общаться с Митси!

— Но пап! Митси здесь совершенно не причём!

— Юная леди, следи за тоном, с которым разговариваешь с отцом! — Сурово пригрозил Майк. Блум осеклась, она действительно повысила голос, когда защищала свою подругу от несправедливого решения её родителей. — Этот разговор давно назревал. Милая, Митси очень дурно на тебя влияет. Мы вынуждены почти каждый день беспокоиться, где ты и что с тобой. Она легкомысленна, и если её родители не заботится о ней — то мы о тебе заботимся!

Блум поморщилась. Эти слова были неприятны. Родители Митси много зарабатывали и, как следствие, много пропадали на работе. Они не могли уделять много внимания дочери, вместо этого выражая свою заботу крупной суммой карманных денег. Сама Митси не раз говорила, что лучше бы жила в семье, подобной Блум, нежели так. Она была одинока, и поэтому пропадала на вечеринках в компании разных людей, лишь бы забыть о том, что дома её никто не ждёт. Возможно, отец отчасти прав, называя её легкомысленной. Но Блум не могла согласиться с тем, что родители Митси о ней не заботятся.

— Митси здесь не причём. Дело… в другом.

Майк и Ванесса переглянулись. Они прекрасно расслышали, с каким тоном Блум это произнесла. Возможно, они поспешили, обвинив во всём соседскую девчонку. Исходя из поведения дочери, произошло что-то намного серьёзнее того, что была способна устроить Митси. Несмотря на то, что Блум не рассказывала о многом, они были в состоянии догадаться, что их дочь, связываясь с этой легкомысленной девушкой, постоянно влипает в неприятности даже похлеще, чем тот пожар. И с каждой передрягой их дочь справлялась, возвращаясь с радостной улыбкой. Митси не была способна влипнуть во что-то настолько серьёзное и сложное, с чем не смогла бы справиться Блум. Они наконец осознали, что их дочь говорит правду, и это заставило их занервничать.

— В чём же, милая? Что с тобой случилось?

Она с сомнением посмотрела на них, не скрывая этого. Дело было не в том, что она не хотела рассказывать. А в том, что она не верила в то, что они ей поверят. Но Блум всё-таки решила попробовать объясниться:

— Я… гуляла по центральному парку Гардении. Пурр хотел мне что-то показать, и я пошла за ним глубже в лес. Там я… увидела съёмки какого-то фильма, по крайней мере я так думаю. Проблема в том что… я не помню, что случилось после того, как один из актёров ударил Пурра и откинул в кусты. Когда я очнулась, я уже была очень далеко от того места, а с Пурром было всё в порядке.

Блум не заметила, что её кулаки непроизвольно сжимались, пока она говорила. Что-то внутри всё ещё клокотало от ярости.

Блум заметила, что Ванесса смотрит на Майка с тревогой и касается плеча, будто прося поддержки. А также то, что они оба дёрнулись на словах «я не помню».

— Майк, если это то, о чём я думаю…

— Возможно.

— Я не знаю чего-то ещё? Мам? — Блум перевела испуганный взгляд на отца. — Пап?

Они долго смотрели на свою дочь, а затем будто бы решились на что-то, кивнув друг другу. В их семье уже давно существовало правило — никакой лжи. Они могли что-то скрывать и не рассказывать, но если их дочь прямо об этом спрашивает, им ничего не оставалось, кроме как рассказать обо всём. Блум испугалась ещё сильнее, ведь этот жест был точно таким же как тогда, когда они решились рассказать ей правду о её биологических родителях.

— Четыре года назад ты подожгла соседского пса. — Начала Ванесса.

— Буквально, милая. От него остался только чёрный пепел на асфальте.

— Вы имеете ввиду того самого пса, который, как вы сказали, сбежал и не вернулся?

— Да, милая.

— Даже несмотря на наш уговор… мы не знали, как лучше об этом рассказать.

— Постойте, но как я подожгла пса? В смысле, кто-нибудь же должен был меня остановить, разве нет? — Блум чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, будто говорит вовсе не о себе, а о третьем человеке. Она не могла это совершить, ведь верно же? Даже если её раздражал тот пёс, она бы даже пальцем его не тронула! Она не мучитель животных!

— В этом и странность, Блум. — Ванесса смотрела прямо в дрожащие голубые глаза девушки. — Тебе стоило только взглянуть, как меньше чем за секунду пёс сгорел. Ты ничего не делала. Не подходила к нему. Даже не поднимала рук. Я… я не знаю, что это было.

Родители были явно испуганы, когда говорили об этом, но старались друг друга успокоить. Они не боялись Блум, но здраво опасались того, что в ней скрывалось.

— Был ещё один случай, милая. — Снова начала Ванесса. Казалось, Майк вообще не способен об этом говорить. — Когда твой отец выехал на вызов, а тебя не было дома. Майк сказал, что пожар неожиданно сам по себе исчез, будто… по чьему-то велению. Уже позже он нашёл тебя без сознания совсем рядом с тем местом.

Блум помнила, как примерно год назад она гуляла по Гардении, а затем неожиданно очнулась в своей постели. Тогда она решила, что Митси чем-то напоила её, и целый день осторожно пыталась узнать у родителей, вела ли она себя подозрительно, когда вернулась домой. Но Майк и Ванесса с натянутой улыбкой отвечали, что ничего странного не видели, ей не о чем беспокоиться. Блум подумала, что они обманывают её, чтобы не смущать подробностями. Однако любопытство не давало ей спать по ночам, и она пыталась узнать у Митси, что случилось в тот день, но та зачем-то лгала ей, что они даже не виделись. Тогда Блум разозлилась и неделю игнорировала Митси, считая, что девушка специально обманывает её. Митси не раз обманывала её, поэтому поверить в эту версию было несложно.

— И поэтому вы решили… что это снова я?

Ну, смысл в этом был — Блум пришлось это признать. В первых двух случаях её лично видел один из родителей, в последнем — несложно связать события между собой. Всё это всё больше и больше вызывало у Блум внутреннее напряжение и лёгкое чувство страха.

Она понимала, почему родители не могли ей об этом рассказать. С вашим ребёнком происходит какая-то мистическая белиберда, но этот ребёнок не поверит вам, даже если вы ему это расскажете, он найдёт массу оправданий увиденному вами, и именно поэтому вы придерживаете своё мнение при себе, поскольку в отличие от ребёнка вы — свидетель, видевший всё собственными глазами. Вы не можете забыть увиденное и точно знаете, что нет разумного объяснения, которое смогло бы вас обнадёжить по-настоящему. Блум осознавала, что, если она захочет, она сможет опросить тех, кто видел этот «исчезнувший» пожар. Это можно было бы оправдать массовой галлюцинацией, можно было бы… Но что-то внутри Блум надоедливо заверяло, что ей не следует этого делать. Не в этот раз. _«Ты не сможешь этого объяснить. Ты не сможешь увидеть видеозапись того дня и уверенно сказать: «Это всё монтаж!». Не в этот раз»_.

— Что мы точно знали, дорогая, это то, что мы не можем кому-либо об этом рассказать. Для твоего же блага. — На глазах Ванессы появились слёзы. Она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать. — Никто не в силах помочь нашей дочери. Кто поверит, что подросток способен управлять огнём? — Её голос дрожал.

Исходя из их слов, Блум догадалась, что они связали эти моменты с тем, что Майк видел, когда только нашёл её.

Ребёнок, которого уважает и оберегает пламя. Ребёнок, убивающий пламенем. Ребёнок, повелевающий огнём.

Связать это не так-то и сложно.

Блум медленно начала осознавать, что сегодня произошло, и ужас накрывал её, начиная с ног и добираясь до головы. Если она не помнит инцидент с собакой, как не помнит сегодняшний день, значит ли это… что она сожгла всех, кого сегодня видела в глубине того парка?

Она быстро рванулась к пульту от телевизора, чтобы переключить на новостные каналы. Судорожно искала определённые заголовки, говорившие что-либо о произошедшем в центральном парке сегодня днём. Но ничего не нашла. Она чуть менее напряжённо выключила телевизор, вернувшись к разговору с родителями. Это дало им несколько минут, чтобы обдумать свои слова.

— Милая, в этом нет ничего ужасного. Все дети совершают ошибки.

— Не такие, как я, папа. Обычные дети не сжигают собак и не сжигают людей в приступе ярости!

— Блум… ты кого-то сожгла? — Медленно и тихо спросила Ванесса, голос её был тонок и испуган. Они не выглядели шокированными, хотя внутри наверняка такими были. Было больше похоже на то, что они старались вести себя максимально осторожно, будто сапёры с тикающей бомбой.

Блум не знала, что сказать. Она судорожно открывала и закрывала рот, но звуков не выходило. Как тут признаешься в подобном? Она даже не была уверена в том, действительно ли это произошло! Всё, что у неё было, это догадка, что так и есть.

Ванесса подошла и обняла Блум. Оказалось, она уже несколько минут как стояла перед ними и плакала. Мать и дочь вместе рыдали, пока отец за ними беспомощно и опечаленно наблюдал.

Когда они немного успокоились, Майк предложил:

— Давайте все вместе завтра сходим в центральный парк и посмотрим на то место, где сегодня была Блум. Быть может, всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь, милая.

Блум кивнула, но энтузиазма в ней не было. Она прекрасно видела по лицу Майка, что он не особо надеется на то, что говорит. Но Майк не столько не верил своим словам, сколько не надеялся обнаружить на месте происшествия что-нибудь, что сможет понять и что сможет решить их общую проблему.

— Милая, мы всегда знали, что ты особенный ребёнок. — Бережно сжав руки Блум, сказала Ванесса с улыбкой. Она чувствовала, что этой девочке сейчас поддержка нужна куда сильнее, чем ей. — Если этот дар есть, ему должно быть объяснение. Значит, он пригодится тебе однажды.

Предназначение? Блум внутренне скептично хмыкнула, но сил это озвучить у неё уже не осталось. Она никогда не верила в фатализм, пускай и знала, что нечто вроде судьбы способна ощущать сама. Блум скорее поверит, что кто-то всё это подстроил. И этот кто-то сейчас чуть не разрушил её семью.

— Мы вместе найдём способ, как контролировать эти… способности. Даже не думай, что из-за этого мы оставим тебя. Это всё глупости.

После этих слов Майк присоединился к объятьям, теперь они оба обнимали её и успокаивали.

— Что ж, — зайдя к себе в комнату, Блум начала односторонний разговор с Пурром. Она редко с ним разговаривала, поскольку считала разговоры с животными довольно глупым делом. Только в подобные часы отчаяния, когда ей требовалась поддержка, она болтала с Пурром. — Несмотря на ужасающую сторону этого события, у меня есть сверхспособности — я — повелитель огня! Та-да-да, та-да! — Она торжественно или зловеще вытянула руки в стороны, будто пыталась обхватить огромный шар перед собой.

Котёнок запрыгнул на подоконник и склонил голову набок. Они обменялись скептичными взглядами, после чего Блум рассмеялась.

— Ты прав. Пользы от этого мало, пока я не умею этими способностями манипулировать. Но что поделать? Я не смогу начать серьёзные тренировки, пока папа не подготовит для этого безопасные условия. — Она поёжилась, представляя, как без присмотра пользуется этими странными способностями и сжигает себе руку до обугленного состояния или же лишается всех волос на голове: — Я всё ещё хочу жить. Мне и так не очень понравилось вернуться с сожжённой одеждой. Это ведь были мои любимые джинсы!

Она плюхнулась под подоконником, прижавшись спиной к стене.

Утром они собираются отправиться в парк Гардении очень рано, чтобы успеть к часу открытия, пока там ещё нет людей. Сейчас Блум снова предоставлена сама себе, но её душевное состояние оставляет желать лучшего, она чувствует себя опустошённой, хоть и счастливой. Всё же идея поделиться произошедшим с родителями была правильной, хоть и рискованной. Кто знает, что бы она натворила, попытавший в очередной раз решить эту загадку в одиночку. Картина сожженных волос всё ещё представала перед её глазами всякий раз, когда она об этом думала. Пожалуй, это станет для неё своеобразным предупреждением, стоп-словом, чтобы не влипать в неприятности и не принимать поспешные решения. Блум могла решить обычную человеческую проблему, но когда дело касается фэнтэзи… она с огромным трудом приняла мысль, что владеет пирокинезом. События просто не оставили ей иного выхода.

И даже сейчас к ней закрадывались мысли и подозрения, что если она захочет, то легко найдёт объяснение. Отец надышался дымом в ночь, когда нашёл её. Матери померещилось, что собака сгорела, поскольку она слышала откровение отца и в целом была достаточно легковерной — серьёзно, эта женщина однажды доверилась спекулянтам, которые с вежливой улыбочкой шантажировали её, пытаясь отобрать магазин под предлогом безумно выгодных для неё условий, и её ничего не смутило, как её слова вообще можно брать в расчёт? Единственное, с чем ей было действительно сложно поспорить, это с тем, что второй необычный пожар тушило много людей — все они видели своими глазами, а кто-то наверняка ещё снимал на камеру, что произошло. Поспорить с видеоуликой действительно сложно. Но… не невозможно.

 _«Но мир не так сложен. Я не могу придумать простое объяснение произошедшему. А таковое обязано существовать. Вселенной вовсе незачем себя усложнять. Даже сложные термины легко объясняются простыми словами_ ».

Блум задремала, положив голову на прижатые к груди колени, когда резкий грохот заставил её открыть глаза и вскочить на ноги. Пурр мякнул и зашипел, смотря на дверь, его шерсть встала дыбом.

— Это… не предвещает ничего хорошего.

 _«Похоже на то, что сегодняшний список странных происшествий ещё не исчерпал себя»_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут полно отсылок к другим фэндомам. Я как-то слышала, что Страффи в одном интервью признавался, что Винкс - это гибрид школы волшебства Хогвартс и девочек в матросках Наоко Такеучи.  
> Имя Такседо Камен упорно применяется вместо более привычного Такседо Маска, потому что это японское Такиси:до Камэн просто потрясающе, каждый должен его услышать в исполнении сейю Сейлор Мун.


	3. Простой человек решает проблему

Выбежав из комнаты и подойдя к лестнице, Блум услышала доносившиеся с первого этажа крики. Это были испуганные вскрики родителей. Её сердце ушло в пятки, а кровь в жилах заледенела. Когда она сделала несколько осторожных и пугающе спокойных шагов, спускаясь по лестнице, она увидела, как мать взбегает вверх ей навстречу, спотыкаясь через каждую третью ступеньку. Увидев Блум, она схватила её за руку и вернулась вместе с ней в её спальню. Блум с волнением наблюдала, как мать баррикадирует дверь мебелью.

— Мам? Мам, что происходит? Мам, где папа?!

— Тихо! — Не оглядываясь, скомандовала Ванесса. — Я и сама не понимаю, что за чертовщина происходит, но что-то пришло в наш дом, и Майк сказал делать так!

— Мама… разве мы не должны пойти за папой?

— Нельзя, милая! — Кое-как забаррикадировав дверь, она отвлеклась, быстро приблизившись к Блум и снова схватила её за руку, посмотрев очень серьёзно: — Мы не можем помочь твоему отцу. Он сказал нам ждать здесь!

Лицо Ванессы выражало отчаяние и смирение. Она обняла дочь, крепко прижав к себе и опустилась вместе с ней на пол. Снизу доносились страшные звуки, что-то падало и грохотало, был слышен страшный рёв какого-то дикого животного, который Блум никогда ранее не слышала.

Или… нет, она слышала этот рёв! В лесу, на съёмках второсортного фильма с волшебницей и великаном! Но это не принесло Блум успокоения. Поведение матери, её страх вовсе не подтверждали мысли Блум о том, что к ним в дом пришёл выживший актёр, чтобы потребовать компенсацию за пострадавших или даже погибших друзей в обход судебному разбирательству.

Блум с ужасом осознавала, что своими действиями привела в дом… убийц. Эти люди не стали идти в суд, чтобы расквитаться с ней, нет, они пришли в её дом, чтобы убить её и всех, кто им помешает. Это звучало немыслимо, но реакция её матери говорила именно об этом, будто она боялась, что их обеих убьют, именно поэтому забаррикадировала дверь и велела вести себя тихо. Её собственные действия привели к этому! Блум хотела было переложить вину на навязчивое чувство неизбежности, которое испытывала весь день, однако это не отменяло того, что именно из-за неё всё произошло. Не отправься она сегодня в парк Гардении, ничего бы не случилось. Умей она контролировать свои вспышки гнева, она бы не натворила дел. Знай она о своих силах, если бы она только не отнеслась скептически к словам Майка об «уважающем» пламени, она, возможно, смогла бы их исследовать и предупредить беду. Сейчас происходящее — полностью её вина!

В таких ситуациях, как и в любых других, Блум знала только один способ всё исправить. Взять себя в руки и начать.

— Мам! — Она несильно оттолкнула мать, а затем схватила её за плечи, посмотрев серьёзно и решительно: — Если мы продолжим сидеть здесь, за нами придут. Прятаться здесь всё равно что отрезать нам все пути к побегу и добровольно сдаваться на милость врага!

Ванесса смотрела на дочь оцепенелым взглядом. Она никогда не видела свою дочь такой. Но такой её постоянно видела Митси.

В этих словах был смысл, Ванесса была вынуждена согласиться после того, как Блум объяснила, что составленная ею баррикада продержится недолго, а убийца, идущий по её душу, обязательно проверит все комнаты в доме. Единственный оставшийся выход из комнаты Блум — это окно. Но это второй этаж. Даже если Блум выживет после падения, отделавшись ссадинами или максимум — сломанной конечностью, которая заживёт, то взрослой женщине придётся сложнее. Регенерация взрослых не так быстра, как у детей. К тому же, раны Блум всегда быстро заживали, не говоря уже о том, что она была выносливее и сильнее большинства сверстников. Поэтому вытекала вторая причина, почему им следует выбираться из комнаты: Блум способна защитить их обеих, если кто-то нападёт.

Они скоро разобрали построенные Ванессой баррикады из стульев и стола, а затем осторожно вышли из комнаты. Блум шла уверенным шагом в то время, как Ванесса семенила следом. Она боялась, но не могла ни на секунду отойти от дочери. Она решила, что если Блум будет угрожать опасность, будет лучше, если она защитит дочь, приняв весь удар на себя.

Когда Ванесса убегала по велению мужа, он оставался в гостиной один против того желтого страшного великана и краснотелых монстров. Судя по тому, что крики прекратились, Майк… Майк… Ей не хотелось об этом думать. Она надеялась, что он просто потерял сознание от ужаса. Даже если Блум называла этих созданий актёрами, семейная пара сразу поняла, сопоставив это событие с очередным пробуждением дара их дочери, что это отнюдь не обычные актёры, если вообще люди. Это чудовища. Они смогли принять существование чудовищ, раз уж приняли, что их дочь владеет пирокинезом. Как они считали, одно другому не противоречило.

Когда мать и дочь осторожно и тихо спустились по лестнице, они застыли.

— Снова она? — С удивлением воскликнула Блум.

Златовласая воительница парила под потолком их скромной прихожей, заливая всё пространство ярким тёплым светом. Её лицо сосредоточенным и решительным взглядом, но с лёгкой щепоткой дерзости взирало на двух великанов, выглядывавших из гостиной и взиравших на неё озлобленно. Маленькие краснотелые монстры были там же и теперь их стало раза в два больше.

— В прошлый раз вы застали меня врасплох, но в этот раз у вас ничего не выйдет!

Девушка взмахнула скипетром, и светлая волна полукругом полетела в сторону её врагов. Три краснотелых монстра, которые не успели увернуться в отличие от своих товарищей, в миг засветились и взорвались.

— Ох, это ты? — Фея быстро повернула голову, заметив Блум, и снова отвернулась — в этот раз она не собиралась давать своим противникам шанс застать её врасплох из-за подобной глупости. — Было бы неплохо, если бы ты присоединилась и помогла мне. Твой отец храбро сражался, но… сейчас он валяется без сознания где-то за вашим диваном.

Блум не стала спрашивать что-либо, понимая, что для этого сейчас не время. Она подошла к входной двери, за которой всегда в углу стояла бейсбольная бита, и взяла её.

— Бита? Ну, это тоже сойдёт, — беззаботным тоном прокомментировала воительница, замахиваясь сверкающим серебряным скипетром для новой атаки. — Хотя я бы предпочла, чтобы ты снова испепелила их своей волшебной силой!

— Волшебной силой? — Ударяя по очередному краснотелому монстру, Блум продолжала разговаривать. Она могла внимательно следить за ответными ударами монстров, парируя или уклоняясь, при этом осмысленно вести разговор, спасибо за это тренировках, доведшим это до рефлексов. — А, прости. Я не могу это контролировать.

За пару минут они избавились от всех красных монстров и зажали двух великанов в угол гостиной. Воительница спустилась, встав рядом с Блум, стоявшей в боевой стойке.

— Не беспокойся. В Алфее тебя всему научат.

Великаны, почувствовав внезапный перевес в силах, решили разделиться. Желтый великан отдал синему приказ нападать, и он, издав характерный ритуальный рёв, разбежался, чтобы ударить стоявших на пути девушек. Но ни Блум, ни фея не были настолько глупы, чтобы попасть на эту уловку дважды. Блум отпрыгнула в сторону в то время, как фея взлетела вверх. Однако монстр резко схватил блондинку за ноги, спустив на землю и резко приложив об пол со всей силы. В это время Блум заметила, что желтый великан вылезает через окно. Зачем он убегает, если только что они вернули преимущество?

Блум вновь вернула внимание к происходящему в гостиной. Она схватила биту покрепче и, взмыв в воздух в прыжке, со всей силы ударила синего великана по голове. Воительница всё ещё лежала и пыталась прийти в себя, она медленно и слабо пыталась отползти от великана подальше. Великан увернулся от удара Блум, но это отвлекло его от феи. Он разозлился и направился вслед за осторожно отступающей назад Блум.

— Хочешь меня поймать? — Громко выкрикнула Блум, провокационно улыбаясь, хотя сердце её билось от страха так, что готово было выпрыгнуть из груди в любой момент.

— Блум!!! — Вскрикнула Ванесса, когда её дочь выбежала через то же окно, что недавно использовал жёлтый великан, а вслед за ней погнался синий.

Женщина подбежала к уже сидящей и пытающейся встать блондинке и осмотрела её. Ванесса отчаянно думала, чем она может помочь своей дочери. Единственная, кто способен ей действительно помочь справиться с тем чудищем, это эта волшебница.

— Помогите мне выйти наружу. Я не могу подняться сама.

В сопровождении Ванессы фея вышла на улицу, где они обе наблюдали за тем, как Блум уворачивается и отпрыгивает от сотрясающих землю ударов великана. Как бы она не искала глазами, фея не могла найти, куда подевался жёлтый великан. «Трус» — фыркнула девушка, хотя и знала, что сейчас это ни к месту. Если бы здесь были оба великана, они бы точно проиграли, и тогда один только великий дракон знает, что бы произошло. Она взглянула в отчаянии на небо и, как и ожидалось, увидела, что сейчас уже поздний вечер. Её силы действовали особенно хорошо только при свете солнца. Если бы солнце сейчас светило, она бы могла быстро восстановить свою магию и силы. Однако… оставалось только ждать, пока они восстановятся сами собой, пока эта удивительная земная девушка отвлекает тролля.

Блум уже давно выдохлась и чувствовала боль в мышцах, но всё ещё продолжала уворачиваться и искать момент для контратаки. Она не сможет зайти великану за спину — он этого не позволит. Оставалось только в моменты его усталости быть его в морду и под грудь, да ещё корректировать удар в полёте, когда он пытается сделать блок руками.

Блум уже не считала, что это киноактёры. Она приняла как должное, что сражается с чудовищем, решив, что будет думать об этом серьёзно после того, как вокруг станет безопасно. Боковым зрением она увидела, как её отец вышел из дома, опираясь на клюшку для игры в гольф. Он весь был в ссадинах и синяках, его губа была рассечена, и он не мог стоять ровно, даже шаг ему делать было тяжело. Её мать стояла вместе с той девушкой неподалёку, смотря испуганно, а взгляд феи был решительным, она будто пыталась сказать ей, что надо потерпеть ещё немного.

Незадолго до того как светлый огр сбежал, Стелла отправила сигнал о помощи своему другу. Она подозревала, что именно поэтому великан сбежал, каким-то образом перехватив сообщение, что скоро сюда прибудет команда спасателей и повяжет его вместе с подручными. Очень хитрое создание. Похоже, он был мозгом этой операции.

Когда Блум от изнеможения не смогла увернуться от очередного удара синего великана, удар в полной мере пришёлся по ней, отбросив на дюжину метров и заставив своим телом проехаться по асфальту. От боли Блум стиснула зубы, а затем попыталась подняться, но руки дрожали и не слушались. «Давай же. Вставай. Поднимайся». Когда рука, казалось, твёрдо опиралась на землю, она вновь соскальзывала. Раз за разом. Блум перевернулась с груди на спину, чтобы наблюдать, как великан подходит к ней с пугающим безжалостным выражением лица. Всё было кончено. Её ноги тряслись так же, как и ослабевшие руки, всё её тело дрожало от боли и усталости, а разум был совершенно пуст, в нём остался только ужас.

Единственная мысль крутилась в её голове. Если она сейчас сдастся, что случится с её семьёй? Это чудовище убьёт их?!

Благодаря этой мысли она смогла найти в себе немного сил, чтобы перекатиться, уклонившись от сверхсильного удара, которым великан планировал добить её, превратив в лепёшку. Спотыкаясь, она поднялась и отошла от него как можно дальше.

— Блум, — позвала её фея. Спрашивать, откуда она знает её имя, не приходило в голову, ведь мама совсем недавно громко кричала ей. — Ты тоже фея, как и я! Если ты сосредоточишься, ты сможешь выпустить свою волшебную энергию! Попробуй сделать это!

— Ты с ума сошла? — Вскрикнула Блум, почувствовав приток ярости рационалиста, считавшего подобные глупости в такое время неуместными. — Хочешь, чтобы я навредила не только чудищу, но и ненароком убила себя и свою семью?!

— Если ты будешь бояться, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет! Поверь в себя и свои силы! — Отчаянно молила златовласая девушка, опиравшаяся на Ванессу. — Твои силы не причинят вреда ни тебе, ни тем, кого ты любишь, Блум! Светлая магия работает именно так!

— Откуда ты вообще можешь знать, что эти силы — светлые?!

Девушка посмотрела на неё странным взглядом с лёгкой улыбкой:

— Поверь мне, я знаю. А теперь перестань спорить и попробуй сделать это!

Блум в отчаянии смотрела на приближающегося великана, будто прося его заговорить и подтвердить, что слова этой блондинки совершенно неразумны.

Она вздохнула и закрыла глаза, стараясь успокоиться и забыть о том, насколько это действие неразумно в ситуации опасной для жизни. Она слышала, как великан приближался, пыхтя и… облизываясь? Боже. Стараясь игнорировать, Блум решила послушаться и пробудить то, что таилось внутри неё всю её жизнь. У неё есть эти силы. Но почему-то они проявляют желание работать и являть себя только в момент угрозы жизни её близких или её самой. Так ситуация же подходящая, в чём проблема?! Её жизни угрожает неведомое чудовище, уже избившее её отца, напугавшее до смерти её мать и избившее и желающее убить её саму. Где эти чертовы силы?!

Вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Блум только испытывала всё большую ярость и отчаяние. Она готова была поклясться, что в подобной ситуации невозможно «пробудить дремлющие силы», как это обычно делали герои фэнтэзи. Единственное, о чём она может думать, это проклинать себя, проклинать весь свет и молиться, чтобы кто-то или что-то явилось и спасло их, починило и исправило всё.

— Блум, только ты можешь спасти нас! Прекрати думать о плохом! — Донёсся окрик феи. — Магия фей происходит из добрых и светлых мыслей!

«Почему только я? Почему?!». Довольно не вовремя в ней взыграл противник фатализма, поднявший планку уровня гнева до невероятной доселе высоты.

— Ты, чёртово чудище, думаешь, простой человек не сможет своими силами тебя прикончить?!

Блум открыла глаза, и взгляд, которым она оглядела монстра, напугал его настолько, что он невольно сделал шаг назад. Она всегда была сильнее, быстрее и выносливее сверстников. Ей также требовалось меньше времени, чтобы прийти в себя после сложных изматывающих упражнений. Учил ли её тренер противостоять противнику в четыре раза крупнее себя? Нет. Он знать не знал, что кому-либо на этой планете однажды доведётся биться с подобным. Но побег и использование подручных средств — тоже тактика.

Дочь предусмотрительных родителей рванулась в сторону дома, пока чудовище всё ещё трусливо психологически пресмыкалось перед ней и не успело очнуться и сообразить, что она задумала. Она вернулась в гостиную и вбежала в комнату отца. Когда она вернулась, заметила, что великан стоит на том же месте. Похоже, он будто ожидал, что она вернётся.

— Блум, откуда ты…? — Начал было спрашивать Майк, когда заметил, **что** его дочь держала в руках.

Это был револьвер, который Майк хранил дома для самообороны.

— Закон одобрит это решение. — Решительно произнесла Блум и спустила курок несколько раз. У Майка есть лицензия, и этот случай самая настоящая самооборона.

Она не умела стрелять, но видела, как это делают в фильмах. Разумеется, в кино это выглядит проще, чем на самом деле, поэтому прежде, чем Блум смогла хотя бы раз зацепить великана, много пуль пролетело мимо него.

Великан, слыша громкий пугающий звук выстрелов, пытался уворачиваться от пуль, но когда одна в него попала, он недоумённо посмотрел на неё. Несмотря на толстую кожу тролля, пуля всё же прорвала её, войдя в тело. Он в ярости оскалился, разозлившись ещё больше, чем до этого, и побежал на Блум. Больше он не собирался играться с ней, желая только разделаться. Феи не так отвратительны, как эти чудаковатые люди со своими странными приспособлениями. Блум продолжала отчаянно стрелять, ведь чем ближе он подходил, тем проще ей было в него попадать, но сколько бы пуль не поразило великана, они едва ли могли его остановить и убить. «Возможно, следует целиться в зону сердца?» — наконец подумала Блум, но, заметив, что огр подошёл слишком близко, ей пришлось готовиться к очередным уклонениям и перекатам, главное — не дать ему себя схватить.

Тело всё ещё ныло и болело, но адреналин и ярость в крови не позволяли Блум упасть от изнеможения и давали сил двигаться вновь и вновь. Даже фея была впечатлена, хоть и раздосадована тем, что девушка не послушала её. Вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться своей силой, землянка предпочла решать проблему по-земному. Но ей хватило этого времени, чтобы восстановить немного сил.

— Спасибо, мадам, — фея убрала с себя руку Ванессы и встала ровно. До прибытия помощи оставались считанные минуты, а пока она в состоянии немного помочь Блум.

Завидев это, в глазах Блум блеснула надежда. Но расслабиться только от того, что её союзник вернулся в строй, она не могла. Только сейчас она досадно заметила, что перед тем, как идти на помощь отцу, ей необходимо было позвонить Митси и попросить ту привести помощь из её крепких ребят. Но… это она учтёт в следующей опасной ситуации, которая неизбежно с ней произойдёт, ведь жизнь просто обожала подкидывать ей трудности.

Мощным энергетическим выбросом с выкриком «Горячее солнце!» фея отбросила синего великана. Ей всё ещё после каждого заклинания приходилось опираться на свой скипетр, чтобы более-менее ровно стоять. Как и в предыдущий раз, она выполняла роль поддержки, пока Блум сражалась на передовой.

— О. Наконец-то!

Услышав радостный возглас облегчения от феи, Блум повернулась и увидела возникшую из яркого бело-голубого света группу парней в одинаковых бело-синих костюмах с развевающимися на ветру голубыми плащами. Один из них, с гладко зачёсанными назад малиновыми волосами, словно ковбой крутанул в воздухе кнутоподобным оружием* с тремя грузами на конце, плеть легко и грациозно закружилась вокруг шеи великана, затянувшись в петлю.

— Ребята, все готовы? — Спросил один из парней.

— Хорошо, отведём его в тюрьму, где ему и место! — Ответил другой, удерживая в руках щит и меч и выглядя весьма воодушевлённым.

— Зачем спешить, может, стоит повеселиться? — Расслабленным и медлительным голосом спросил тот, что удерживал великана в своей хватке.

Парень подле него, что скептично взирал на эту картину, сложенными руками опираясь на рукоять огромного меча, хотел было ему ответить, когда его опередила Блум:

— Повеселишься, когда эта тварь перестанет угрожать жизни моей семьи!

Тон её звучал достаточно яростно, чтобы впечатлить любого, при том, что выглядела она так, будто побывала в аду — настолько была потрёпана.

— Она права, Ривен. Не стоит выпендриваться.

Как он и ожидал, через секунду великан освободился и перекинул Ривена вместе с верёвкой у себя над головой на другую сторону, где стояла Блум. Она едва успела отойти в сторону.

С разочарованным вздохом парень с большим мечом поднял своё оружие над головой и сделал удар в пол, волшебной ударной волной разрезав его под ногами великана, но тот всё ещё стоял. Поэтому другой спаситель, держа в руках чудаковатое приспособление, сделал несколько выстрелов, и самонаводящиеся подобия ярких светлячков устремились под ноги чудовищу, взорвавшись. Испугавшись, великан не смог устоять и провалился в дыру в асфальте. На этом битва была закончена. Очень быстро.

— Наконец-то всё закончилось. — Осознав, что опасность миновала, фея уже не выглядела столь усталой. Она подошла к Блум и представилась: — Немного запоздало, и всё же. Меня зовут Стелла. Спасибо, что спасла меня сегодня. — Она улыбалась. — Если бы не ты, скорее всего я бы погибла.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. — Послышалось позади неё, это был голос того парня с огромным зелёным мечом. Он верил, что Стелла бы обязательно нашла выход, даже если бы никто не пришёл к ней на помощь. Волшебное Измерение не настолько страшное место.

— Ах, давай представлю наших героев. Это принц Скай. — Далее она по очереди переводила взгляд на блондина с мечом и щитом, который ничего не сделал; рыжеволосого парня в очках и со странным приспособлением, добившим монстра; и малиноволосого самоуверенного глупца, что так хотел потанцевать со смертью: — А это Брендон, помощник принца Ская. А также Тимми и Ривен. Они вместе учатся в Красном Фонтане — школе для храбрых героев.

Такая формулировка их школы немного смутила Тимми, но он не стал тратить время и поправлять Стеллу. Это было не столь важно.

Ривен успел нацепить на пытавшегося выбраться великана голубо-желтый браслет-ошейник, который заискрил жёлтыми молниями, парализовавшими и поднявшими великана в воздух. Сказав на прощание «увидимся позже», они исчезли в голубом свете, из которого ранее появились.

— Надеюсь, на этом этот сумасшедший день наконец точно закончился, — успела произнести Блум прежде, чем упасть на землю без сознания. Последние её силы на этом наконец иссякли.

Майк и Ванесса осторожно подняли свою дочь и отнесли в дом. Второй этаж был единственным уцелевшим местом после учинённого погрома. Стелла проследовала за ними, чувствуя себя растерянной. Она считала себя слегка виноватой за то, что произошло с этой семьёй, но она не могла и не чувствовать радость, ведь именно благодаря этим людям она смогла выкрутиться из опасной передряги. В благодарность, пока родители Блум укладывали её спать, она восстановила разрушенный первый этаж, как ни как, погром там случился по её вине. А затем наколдовала себе волшебную постель, чтобы остаться спать в комнате Блум, отклонив предложение остаться в гостиной или занять свободную комнату для гостей.

Этот день был для всех тяжёлым. Майк и Ванесса не стали спорить ни с чем и просто отправились спать, сразу же уснув.

Сегодня никому из них не снились сны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Кусаригама состоит из серпа (кама), к которому с помощью цепи (кусари) крепится ударный груз (фундо). Длина рукояти серпа может достигать 60 см, а длина железка серпа — до 20 см. Железко серпа перпендикулярно к рукояти, оно заточено с внутренней, вогнутой стороны и заканчивается остриём. Цепь крепится к другому концу рукояти, или же к обуху серпа. Её длина составляет около 2,5 м или меньше».  
> Кто до этого дня знал, что Ривен использовал кусаригаму в первой серии при своем первом появлении? Она у него своеобразного вида (это не совсем серп, вместо цепи именно что что-то вроде кнута, и на конце не один ударный груз, а три светящихся фиолетовых грузовых шарика), однако это всё же кусаригама, как и говорит винксопедия. 
> 
> Как я понимаю, Красный Фонтан это не столько школа для храбрых воинов и героев, сколько училище для будущих паладинов подобных тем, что служат в монастыре Светлый Камень, куда ссылали Трикс в конце первого сезона-начале второго.


	4. Прощаясь с Гарденией

— М-м-м… перестань, Пурр, — простонала Блум, переворачиваясь на другой бок, чтобы избежать шершавого кошачьего языка. Однако, стоило ей это сделать, как она вскрикнула от боли в мышцах. Это сразу же разбудило её.

Блум открыла глаза, воззрившись в потолок. Ей не хотелось подниматься. Возможно, она даже не могла, ведь всё её тело всё ещё болело. Боль была хорошим напоминанием, что произошедшее вчера — не сон. Она никогда раньше не занималась тренировками до такого состояния, убивающего её тело.

 _«По свидетельствам очевидцев я могу контролировать огонь. Вчера ко мне в дом ворвались пара великанов и краснотелые монстры. Вчера я познакомилась с феей — не косплеершей, а реально творящей какие-то неведомые магические штуковины феей. Я видела, как команда межгалактических спасателей со сверхтехнологичным оружием победила великана и… телепортировалась в неизвестность, из которой пришла. Ну, а ещё оказывается я сожгла соседского пса. Пожалуй, на этом мой доклад исчерпан»_.

 _«Этим утром мы с родителями планировали поехать в центральный парк, но…»_ — Блум за секунду вспомнила, что те люди, которых она предположительно сожгла в Магиксе, оказались теми же монстрами, что напали на её семью прошлым вечером. Эти обстоятельства весьма исчерпывающе лишали её ранее обозначенной проблемы, грозившей ей судебным разбирательством. — _«Похоже, это уже бессмысленно. Теперь нам всем требуется заварить чай с ромашкой, взять коробку миндального печенья и посидеть около телевизора, смотря бессмысленные мелодрамы. Иначе наше психическое здоровье не восстановить»_.

— О, Блум, ты проснулась? — Раздался энергичный девичий голос в комнате. — С добрым утром!

Блум не потребовалось и секунды, чтобы понять, что это Стелла — её новая знакомая, чью жизнь она вчера спасла и чьё появление разрушило ей собственную мирную и тихую жизнь. Блум заплакала в сердце, вспоминая об этом.

Стелла сидела на подоконнике, поджав колени, утреннее солнце освещало её тело, наполняя как магической энергией, так и хорошим настроением. Она радостно улыбалась, смотря на Блум. Сегодня она должна будет покинуть Землю, чтобы наконец отправиться в Алфею. Этим утром решится вопрос, прибудет ли она в Алфею одна или в компании новой подруги. Она была настроена оптимистично, веря, что ни одна девушка не упустит подобный шанс, тем более та, что в первый раз видит магию и узнаёт о Волшебном Измерении.

За завтраком семья вела себя молча, никто не мог первым поднять тему вчерашних событий. Но когда завтрак подошёл к концу, Майк сказал:

— Итак. Кто объяснит, что это вчера… произошло?

Блум и Ванессе сказать было по этому поводу нечего. Они так же как и Майк мало что понимали в произошедшем.

— Как я ранее упоминала… — Начала Стелла. — Я фея и родом не отсюда. Вы слышали о Магиксе?

— «Магикс»? Что это?

— Это одно из имён Волшебного Измерения, которое соседствует с вашим. В Волшебном Измерении люди, подобные мне, встречаются тут и там. Тот мир живёт и дышит магией.

Майк смотрел на Стеллу с очевидным сомнением. Если бы не вчерашние события, он бы точно уже звонил в полицию и просил забрать девушку, сбежавшую из психиатрии, из его дома. Сейчас у этой семьи полностью менялось представление о мире. Существуют другие измерения? Существует магия? Люди, пытающиеся найти жизнь в космосе, должны были вместо этого искать проход в другие миры? Теория мультивселенных — это правда? Большинство этих вопросов возникало скорее в голове у Блум, нежели её родителей, которых заботило только то, что магия существует и где-то есть место, где их одарённая не поддающимся пониманию даром дочь сможет найти поддержку.

— Я летела на планету Магикс, когда на меня напали. Это происходит не в первый раз. Но меня впервые занесло настолько далеко от дома.

На принцессу Солярии и раньше совершали нападения. Всё это началось после того, как она впервые поступила в Алфею. Стелла догадывалась, что огра могли прислать её недруги либо из самой Алфеи, что вряд ли — феи не пользовались услугами подобных мерзких созданий, либо её «дорогие друзья» из Облачной Башни. Но пока у неё были лишь догадки, кто бы это мог быть, и посвящать в них новых знакомых она не собиралась.

— Феи… волшебные измерения…

Блум вздохнула. Кажется, Майк сдулся. Он ещё достаточно долго продержался прежде, чем уйти во внутреннюю панику.

— Кстати, а что случилось со вторым великаном? — Блум нахмурилась, вспоминая, что чудовище вылезло из окна и исчезло. — Он может вернуться, приведя с собой ещё монстров.

— В Алфее мы будем в безопасности.

— А как же мои родители? Мне не важно, будем ли мы в безопасности, мне важно, чтобы с **моими родителями** всё было в порядке и никакое лохнесское чудовище их не побеспокоило. — С нажимом сказала Блум. Для постороннего человека её семья не имела значения, но Блум так просто не смирится с этим.

— Я понимаю, — Стелла кивнула, перестав улыбаться. — Но твоим родителям ничего не будет угрожать, если мы будем далеко отсюда. Тролль-охотник шёл по твоему следу, Блум, у них есть какая-то твоя вещь, из-за которой они будут тебя преследовать, чтобы добраться до меня. Я понятия не имею, что им от меня нужно, но похоже для них это что-то очень важное, раз они гнались за мной до самой Земли. Злой шутник не стал бы заходить так далеко.

Блум скептично изогнула бровь, подмечая, что у Стеллы есть какие-то враги. Пускай она сказала, что у нападавших должна быть веская причина, Блум также знала, что, если бы ей просто не понравилась Стелла, ей не потребовался особый повод, чтобы загнать её на другой конец Вселенной. По крайней мере, именно так поступали её любимейшие персонажи кино и литературы — они обрубали вероятную проблему их будущего под корень. Фея «солнца и луны» кого-то разозлила, кого-то, кто теперь ведёт на неё охоту и не успокоится, пока не добьётся своего. Блум начинала жалеть об этой встрече. Если бы она только не встретила её, ничего не произошло, она бы продолжала мирно жить со своими родителями. Даже она понимала, к чему всё ведёт. Фея говорила об этом и вчера. Ей… придётся уехать.

— Так что… у тебя нет иного выбора, кроме как отправиться со мной в Алфею. Прости, Блум, но тебе всё равно необходимо учиться владению своими силами. И Алфея — лучшее место для этого.

Блум продолжила хмуриться. Она понимала, что Стелла права. Стеллы не было в их доме, однако чудовища всё равно пришли. И придут снова, если она останется. Пока она здесь, её родителям угрожает серьёзная опасность! Если бы она только знала, как они нашли её… она могла бы избавиться от этого устройства и тогда…

«Вещь». Стелла только что сказала, что «тролль-охотник» шёл по её следу потому, что у них была какая-то её вещь. Что Блум брала с собой, когда направлялась в центральный парк? Только велосипед с цветами и Пурра. Ничего не пропало. Тогда как они её выследили? Если тролль-охотник выслеживает добычу по принципу собаки-ищейки, то ему, наверное, было бы достаточно и клочка её волос. Блум не помнила, что происходило после того, как у неё начался «приступ». А стоило бы… _«Этой информации мне сейчас крайне не хватает»_. Был ли у тролля её клочок волос? Клочок одежды? Кусочек кожи? Нет, её кожа цела и невредима… относительно. Да и волосы немного обгорели, но в целом в порядке.

Могут ли тролли-охотники выслеживать добычу по наличию в ней магии? Но это было бы глупо. Если, как сказала Стелла, всё в Волшебном Измерении живёт и дышит магией, этот навык — искать магию — несколько… обесценивается. Либо тролли должны быть специалистами по распознаванию самого разного вида магии. Блум мысленно вздохнула. Она чувствовала, что слишком усложняет: _«В любом случае. Это лишь домыслы. Я не знаю совершенно ничего о троллях и как они устроены. Сейчас мне бы пригодились эти знания. Может, Алфея не такой уж плохой вариант, по крайней мере, там я смогу найти всю информацию о подобных опасных тварях и методах эффективной борьбы с ними»_. Вот так за минуту она приняла то, что её отъезд неизбежен, и даже нашла в этом плюсы.

— Милая, ты не обязана уезжать только из-за беспокойства о нас. — Ванесса накрыла её руку своей ладонью. — Как и сказала Стелла, нам ничего не угрожает. Если что, мы можем переехать к моей сестре и пожить пока у неё. Не волнуйся о нас.

— Тебе следует уехать. Так будет лучше. — Майк переглянулся с Ванессой. — Не думаю, что здесь мы сможем найти место, чтобы развивать твои таинственные способности, а эта девушка утверждает, что такая школа для одарённых детей существует. — Стелла кивнула, подтверждая слова Майка. — Блум, мы можем поступить так: ты поедешь в эту… Алфею и научишься всему, чему сможешь. Научившись пользоваться своим даром, ты сможешь вернуться и защитить нас в случае… повторения вчерашней трагедии.

— Похоже, это единственный выход, папа. — Блум согласилась, она понимала, что так будет лучше, однако всё равно ничего не могла с собой поделать, её трясло, а мир перед глазами снова расплывался. Её уже во второй раз за эти два дня душили слёзы.

Стелла с печалью смотрела, как семья обнимает плачущую Блум: _«Так будет лучше. Блум — фея, а Алфея — лучшее для таких как мы место. ...Чёрт, и почему мне кажется, что я сама себя пытаюсь убедить в этом?»_

За час Блум собрала необходимые вещи в чемодан: сменную одежду, несколько вечерних и обычных платьев на всякий случай, пару украшений, еду для Пурра и его любимые игрушки. Было решено, что Пурр отправится с ней, чтобы ей не было так уж одиноко вдали от дома и он мог успокаивать её в грустные моменты. Пурр наблюдал за её сборами с интересом, иногда он будто подсказывал, что следует взять с собой. Стелла отметила, что этот котёнок невероятно смышлёный, она таких раньше не видела.

Потом настал черёд «заканчивать дела в Гардении».

— Прости, ты можешь подождать меня ещё пару часов? Я хочу попрощаться с несколькими дорогими мне людьми, — осторожно попросила Блум.

Стелла посмотрела удивлённо, но кивнула, осознав, что возможно у Блум тут были друзья, а теперь она вынуждена вот так взять и резко исчезнуть из их жизни:

— Хорошо. Но у нас не так много времени. Студенты пребывают в Алфею с самого утра. Но… — Она улыбнулась, словно собиралась совершить какую-то шалость. — Я не думаю, что наша задержка кого-то сильно расстроит.

Почему-то Блум была уверена, что Стелла только что солгала. А Стелла уже воображала прекрасное, полное ярости лицо мисс Гризельды, отвечавшей за проверку новоприбывших. Учёба всё равно не начнётся в ближайшие два дня, спешить вообще некуда.

Блум выходила из дома под пугающее «хи-хи-хи» её новой знакомой, которая не стала идти с ней. Как ни как, это было личное дело Блум.

* * *

Через пятнадцать минут Блум сидела за барной стойкой во «Фрутти Мьюзик» вместе с черноволосой девушкой её возраста.

— Так ты уезжаешь?

— Да.

Митси выглядела как всегда расслабленной и самоуверенной, но Блум видела, что рука, держащая бокал, слегка подрагивает. Ей от этого было грустно. Митси не хочет показывать, насколько ей печально слышать об отъезде Блум, она не хочет терять перед ней лицо. Она могла сколько угодно позволять Блум вести перед ней себя словно упрямое дитя, но не могла ответить тем же.

— Случилось кое-что, из-за чего мне придётся сменить школу. Но, — она задумчиво повертела в руках бокал, видя в нём отражение своего кислого лица, — там я смогу узнать больше о моих биологических родителях.

— Ох, ты всё ещё об этом?! — Митси раздражённо выдохнула. Её тон стал более резким и раздражённым: — Я же говорила, прекрати заниматься этой ерундой!

— Для меня это не ерунда. — На удивление в этот раз Блум ответила ей спокойно. Обычно эта тема была извечным предметом ругани и ссор.

— Блум, у тебя уже есть родители. Зачем ты ищешь ещё одних? Хочешь быть супер-ребёнком с двумя парами надоедливых, запрещающих всё взрослых?

Блум горько усмехнулась.

— Мне тебя не переубедить, да? — Она постукивала пальцами по стеклу стакана. — А что ты скажешь **ему**? Он знает, что ты уезжаешь из города? Что будет с вашими отношениями?

— Я… — Блум запнулась, не зная, что сказать.

— Ты не позвала его только поэтому? — Ей не требовалось услышать ответ, чтобы догадаться.

— Митси! — Блум окликнула её, одарив укоризненным взглядом. — Я… Я хотела позвать его, но потом передумала. И вообще, давай не будем об этом! Я пришла попрощаться с тобой, надеясь напоследок весело поболтать о всяких глупостях. А не вести разговор о моей личной жизни, которую ты и так не одобряешь. ...Или ругаться.

Митси нахмурилась, сверля Блум раздражительным взглядом. Но затем отвернулась и сделала несколько больших глотков своего коктейля, осушив бокал. Милая розоволосая девушка-бармен отвлеклась от протирания стаканов, чтобы поставить перед Митси новый коктейль. Она весьма понимающе добавила в него больше алкоголя, на что Митси одобрительно подмигнула ей. Сегодня она точно собирается напиться.

— Эй!!! Ней пей так много с самого утра!

— Отстань, рыжая! — Фыркнула девушка, отмахнувшись от неё. — У меня весьма поганое настроение. Как только увижу Энди, тоже заставлю его пить вместе со мной. Сегодня он играть не будет! И не отделается от меня, пока мы не осушим весь этот чёртов бар!

— Митси, не смей! — Взмолилась девушка.

— Ахах, а что ты мне сделаешь? Ты будешь уже далеко отсюда.

Блум раздражённо зарычала и вырвала уже третий коктейль из её рук.

— Эй!? А ну верни! Ох, да я просто закажу другой, думаешь, мне это чего-то стоит?

Блум взглянула на неё, а затем перевела всё внимание на бармена. Бармен профессионально улыбалась ей.

— Рокси, не смей наливать ей алкогольные напитки!

— Прости, Блум, но Митси приносит четверть прибыли «Фрутти Мьюзик». — Девушка снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Рокси!!!

— Забей, Блум, — вальяжно произнесла Митси. — Рокси, твои фруктовые коктейли потрясающие, продолжай в том же духе, милая.

— Агрх, Митси!!!

 _«Иисус, как избавить эту безнадёжную девушку от алкогольной зависимости?!»_ — раздражённо шипела Блум. Только в такие моменты она искренне верила, что с проблемами головы Митси может справиться только чудо. Митси посмеивалась, смотря, насколько она раздражена из-за такой мелочи.

Её всегда забавлял этот ребёнок, пускай они и были одногодками. В её глазах Блум наивна и даже как-то чересчур невинна, и таковой она оставалась всегда, сколько бы лет они ни были знакомы. В этом была очевидная прелесть Блум. В какой бы грязи Митси не погрязла со своим отношением к жизни и к людям, она всегда может прийти к Блум за поддержкой. Блум никогда не разочаруется в ней, что бы она ни натворила, и не обидится на её грубые, произнесённые в порыве ярости или гнусных чувств слова. Митси была грубым и самоуверенным человеком, из-за чего часто влипала в неприятности. Но она просто не могла вести себя иначе, быть доброй, правильной и законопослушной. Она была… слишком озлоблена на этот мир. А теперь этот мир собирался отобрать её «солнышко». Пальцы непроизвольно крепче сжали бокал. И она вынуждена позволить миру это сделать.

Когда они немного успокоились, то вновь вернулись к разговору.

— Я не хочу видеть его, потому что если увижу, я… я уже не смогу уехать.

От этих слов Митси будто бы проснулась и резко поднялась, выкрикнув:

— Так, я иду звать Энди! Если он обладает подобной силой, пускай сейчас же тащит свою задницу сюда!

Блум резко и с силой надавала на плечо Митси, с грохотом усадив её обратно.

— Энди сейчас на репетиции! Сядь и сиди смирно! Иначе на одну целую ногу у тебя станет меньше. И я не шучу!

— У меня всё ещё есть вторая и милая малышка Рокси. — Серьёзно и абсолютно бесстрашно парировала Митси.

— Если Рокси дорог бар её отца, она тебе не поможет. — Блум улыбалась, но это была злая улыбка. — И если кому-то из твоих друзей дорога жизнь, они тоже не пошевелят и пальцем, если не хотят загреметь в больницу!

Угроза оказалась эффективной.

— Я… поняла. — Испуганно дрожа, пролепетала очень тоненьким голоском подруга.

Блум убрала руку с её плеча.

— Так… ты не собираешься сказать об этом Энди? — Уже осторожно спрашивала Митси, понимая, что угрозы Блум не шуточны. Теперь она старалась верно подбирать слова, чтобы лишний раз не злить её.

— Как раз об этом я хотела попросить тебя. Можешь передать ему это? — Блум достала из своего рюкзака конверт и положила на барный стол между ними.

— Расставание через письмо? — Митси хмыкнула, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, которая так и норовила растянуться на её лице. — Пожалуй, я первая, кто сообщит ему, что он — неудачник, которого бросили через записку! Думаю, он проплачет три дня. — Как бы она ни старалась, из её горла всё же вырвался злорадный смех.

— **Митси** , — с угрозой позвала её Блум. Она уже всерьёз предполагала, что Митси специально раздражает её, чтобы оказаться избитой напоследок. — Если я узнаю о чём-нибудь таком, уже **ты** загремишь в больницу, и не важно, кто скажет об этом Энди, с последствиями будешь сталкиваться **ты**.

Они обе понимали, что шутят, и бармен это понимала, потому не вызывала охрану, хотя происходящее со стороны выглядело как нарастающий конфликт.

— Ах, а в средней школе из вас вышла такая красивая пара Ромео и Джульетты, — фыркнула девушка, предаваясь ностальгии.

— Я не расстаюсь с Энди. Начнём с того… — она отвернулась, тон её голоса с шуточного изменился на остранённый, — что мы и не встречались.

Митси изогнула бровь, но поняла, что Блум этого немого вопроса, жаждущего продолжения истории, не видит.

— Вы разве не ухлёстываете друг за другом уже три года? Даже нет, вы были близки ещё с младшей школы, — с нескрываемым удивлением в голосе спрашивала Митси, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией подруги. У неё с трудом укладывалось в голове, что эти двое смогли от неё что-то скрыть. Тем более, что-то подобное.

— Ухлёстыва **ла**. — Блум грустно улыбнулась. — Энди милый. Он ни за что не обидит ни одну девушку. Если у него действительно есть ко мне какие-то чувства - ну, помимо жалости - я узнаю об этом, когда вернусь. Поэтому, Митси, так важно передать это письмо. Я… — произносить эти слова ей было по-настоящему больно и неприятно, будто она собственными руками сдирала с себя кожу, сам их смысл был противоестественен для неё, — не хочу его видеть.

В письме Блум достаточно чётко изложила свои мысли и условия. Она впервые за эти три года была настолько честной. Но эта честность для неё стала обоюдоострым мечом. Если у Энди нет к ней никаких чувств, при следующей встрече они останутся друзьями, если не отдалятся совсем. Если же есть… Блум не приходилось на это надеяться. Она просто хотела наконец положить конец этим безнадёжным отношениям, где один любит, а другой смиренно принимает и пытается подыгрывать. Если Энди вступил в эту связь из сочувствия и сострадания, её следует разорвать, чтобы они оба наконец смогли пойти своими путями. Может, Блум и не сможет найти того, кто смог бы заменить в её сердце занятое Энди место, но... Энди заслуживает лучшего, он заслуживает счастья.

— Блум, я не думаю, что всё обстоит именно так… — Серьёзно сказала Митси, надеясь достучаться до неё. — Энди действительно любит тебя.

— Как и тебя. — Она глупо улыбнулась. — Как и всех своих друзей. — Блум вздохнула в очередной раз за этот долгий разговор: — Из френдзоны трудно выбраться.

— Я… не понимаю этого. — Митси нахмурилась, а её голос от нервозности немного повысился. Она быстро затараторила: — Почему вы не можете просто быть такой же обычной парочкой, как и все? Зачем всё так усложнять? Энди любит тебя, ты любишь Энди! Разве это не хорошо?

Не услышав ответа, она залпом выпила очередной коктейль, едва не уронив его и пролив немного напитка на стол. Её губы немного подёргивались от нервов.

— Ты пожертвуешь своими отношениями, пускай и неудачными, ради поиска призраков?

— Митси, я уже говорила, что у меня нет выбора, кроме как уехать. Случилось кое-что, о чём я… пока не могу тебе рассказать.

— Секреты, Блум? От меня?! Я думала, мы с тобой лучшие подруги!

— Митси! — Голос Блум был полон отчаяния.

— Я понимаю. Прости. — Она на какое-то время опустила голову, замолчав. Затем снова посмотрела на Блум, уже улыбаясь так же как обычно: — Раз так, иди и задай там всем жару! Я не прощу тебя, если ты позволишь кому-то там тебя обидеть!

Блум улыбнулась:

— Разве тебе не стоило сказать, что ты придёшь и побьёшь моих обидчиков?

— Нет! — Она широко улыбнулась. — В том, что тебя задирают, будешь виновата только ты. Поэтому бить буду тебя!

 _«Ну, не говоря уже о том, что ты не сможешь побить волшебника, даже если сильно захочешь,»_ — Блум улыбалась, допивая свой коктейль. Один единственный за всё время, безалкогольный. Рассматривая стены и стойки бара, Блум чувствовала, что ещё ни раз будет вспоминать это место и скучать по нему. Как и по таким посиделкам с Митси и музыкальным вечерам с Энди. Энди со своей группой потрясающе играют. Может, именно тогда, когда Энди впервые взялся за гитару, она в него и влюбилась.

Ещё через полчаса Митси сидела в баре одна. Утром здесь было мало людей, в основном редкие семьи с детьми и парочки на свидании, редко можно было увидеть таких одиночек как Митси, которые либо наслаждались коктейлями и закусками, либо занимались работой вне дома.

— Это дитя пропадёт в одиночку, — вздохнула Митси, прижавшись щекой к холодной поверхности барной стойки.

— Если бы я не знала, что вы мои одногодки, я бы решила, что слушаю сорокалетнюю женщину, чья дочь сбежала с каким-то мерзавцем, — Рокси профессиональными движениями протирала только вымытые тарелки и складывала их в ряд чистой посуды, который снова будет использован для следующих клиентов.

— Ро-о-о-окси, — завыла опечаленным голосом Митси. — А ты не хочешь поступить в мою старшую школу?

Рокси насмешливо фыркнула:

— Мне это не нужно. Если я оставлю отца одного следить за твоими друзьями, уже этим вечером полиция прикроет наш бар.

— Какая ты грубая. Выскочка!

Рокси улыбнулась. Митси подняла конверт, долго в него вглядываясь, не отлипая щекой от твёрдой поверхности барного стола. Если бы они не были друзьями, она бы точно разорвала его или даже выбросила. Ей и сейчас очень хотелось это сделать. Может, если Блум услышит, как её парень места себе не находит, разыскивая её повсюду, она одумается и вернётся? Митси замотала головой. Она недостаточно смелая для этого. Иногда нужно отпускать людей, даже если ей очень не хочется этого делать.

— Что ж! Сегодня я точно отыграюсь на Энди, — зло улыбнулась Митси, выпрямляясь на стуле и снова осушая бокал. Последний, прежде чем нагрянуть на репетицию их общего знакомого и устроить там сцену.

* * *

Блум стояла перед дверью своего дома, собираясь взяться за ручку и войти. Она всё ещё размышляла, хорошая ли это идея — покидать Гардению. Мало того, что Митси останется без присмотра и сможет влипать в разного рода проблемы и учинять другим неприятности, так она пообещала, что устроит «счастливую» жизнь Энди. Ей уже было заранее жаль Энди. К сожалению, нормальных друзей у неё не было. Только такие мстительные неадекваты как Митси.

Со вздохом она всё же открыла дверь. _«Надеюсь, никто не погибнет, пока меня не будет»_.

На пороге гостиной её уже ожидали Майк, Ванесса, Стелла и её чемодан, скромно стоявший у стены.

— Ты готова? — Спросила Стелла, снимая кольцо с пальца и подбрасывая вверх. Оно прямо на глазах превратилось в скипетр, который фея ранее использовала для сражений с монстрами. — Дороги назад уже не будет.

— Я готова, Стелла. — Она покрепче сжала ручку своего чемодана, а затем, крепко сжав челюсти, чтобы подавить нахлынувший приступ слёз, развернулась, чтобы попрощаться с родителями: — Мама, папа, мне пора. Я обязательно вернусь на ближайших каникулах.

— Ох, Блум… — Ванесса прижала руки к груди, чтобы сдержать очередной порыв обнять её. Если они так продолжат, то точно не смогут отпустить её. Кто бы мог подумать, что их дочь так быстро и неожиданно покинет дом? Она никак не могла принять, что этот день настал так скоро.

— Хорошей учёбы, милая. — Отец решил напоследок дать несколько «безумно важных» советов, которые Блум и сама знала, но… слушать их сейчас было так трогательно. — Не ищи приключений и не влипай в неприятности. Если завидишь монстра, подобного вчерашнему, сразу же убегай! Не будь безрассудной! Защищать учеников — это задача учителей, а не других учеников!

— Майк! — Ванесса перебила его, хотя он только начал разогреваться.

— Что? Мы понятия не имеем, куда наша дочь отправляется!

— Пап, не волнуйся. — Блум улыбнулась. — Я буду придерживаться этих правил. Я уже поняла, что не со всеми опасностями я смогу справиться. И буду вести себя осторожно, чтобы вернуться целой и невредимой. А ещё… я буду часто звонить.

Она собиралась придерживаться этих правил ровно до тех пор, пока не сумеет за себя постоять. Или пока обстоятельства не вынудят её нарушить данное родителям слово. Впрочем, она поступала так и ранее, не так ли?

— Полагаю, на этой ноте мы можем закончить с прощаниями. Простите, что не приглашаю вас посетить школу, но… мы и так уже опаздываем. Не волнуйтесь, — Стелла подмигнула, — я прослежу, чтобы с Блум ничего не случилось.

Стелла взмахнула скипетром. И в следующий миг перед глазами Майка и Ванессы они растворились прямо в воздухе. Они в оцепенении наблюдали за пустым местом в гостиной ещё несколько минут, а затем обнялись. Супружеская пара искренне надеялась, что с их дочерью всё будет хорошо.

На мгновение, пока они перемещались, у Блум закружилась голова. Они летели в быстром потоке в пустом пространстве. Или же оно только казалось пустым тогда, как на самом деле они со скоростью, превышающей скорость света, неслись через всю галактику. В считанные минуты перед глазами перестал мерцать разноцветный свет и появилась далёкая зелёная трава, на которую обе девушки упали. Ну, точнее, упала Блум, а Стелла привычно приземлилась на ноги. Она усмехнулась, тихо посмеявшись над неуклюжестью Блум, хотя и понимала, что к телепортации надо привыкнуть. Она-то пользовалась этим методом перемещения часто, а для Блум это было впервые. 

Блум ошеломлённо оглядывалась по сторонам, с трудом вспоминая о том, что надо не только смотреть, но и дышать. Их окружал сказочный лес и сверкающее кристальной чистотой озеро, а вдали виднелись пики башен приятно-розового замка с голубыми стёклами больших окон. Маленькие зверьки, птицы и звери побольше спокойно и безбоязненно бегали по лесу и лазали по деревьям. Возможно, с её зрением было что-то не так после перехода, но казалось, будто всё мерцало волшебным золотым блеском.

Если у Блум ещё оставались сомнения по поводу всего, сказанного Стеллой, то сейчас они рухнули, разбившись вдребезги.

По лесу гуляли причудливые маленькие создания, которые, завидев их, осторожно приблизились. Стелла с удивлением наблюдала, как они подходят к Блум, выражая дружелюбие и доверие.

— Это… необычно. Волшебные животные обычно довольно пугливы, чтобы приближаться к людям. Ладно, — Стелла сказала громче и уже не с таким удивлением, — вставай. Нам нужно поспешить в школу.

Блум последовала приказу, оттряхнула грязь с одежды и схватила ручку чемодана, последовав за Стеллой. Она с недоумением спросила, взглянув, насколько далёк замок:

— А почему мы высадились здесь, а не у ворот школы?

— А-а-а, ты же не знаешь, — Стелла сначала оглянулась, будто этот вопрос сам по себе был странным, но затем вспомнила, что имеет дело с _землянкой_. — Вокруг школы установлен защитный барьер, не пропускающий неволшебных существ в Алфею. Поэтому мы приземлились здесь — неподалёку от купола. Если бы его не было, все эти зверьки с удовольствием бы пробрались на школьную кухню, чтобы полакомиться тем же печеньем.

Блум задумалась: а это неплохой способ бороться с антисанитарией из-за живности. Во многих ресторанах грызуны и мелкие вредители были извечной проблемой. Здесь же, благодаря барьеру, такие проблемы были невозможны. Ей всё больше нравилась эта школа. Дело в том, что насекомые тоже были очередным пунктом в чёрном списке Блум, рядом с кроликами.

Когда они шли к школе, зверьки всё ещё будто заворожённые следовали за ними. Блум показалось, что они как будто провожают её. Что с ними такое? Они чувствуют, что она — землянка? Когда они дошли до барьера и пересекли черту, звери ещё какое-то время смотрели им вслед, а затем разбежались. Блум отметила это явление как ещё один вопрос к здешним преподавателям — нормально ли что животные следуют за феей. Она потихоньку свыкалась с мыслью, что теперь будет феей. Хотя сомневалась, что магия, убивающая собак, может относиться к свету. Разве что в Волшебном Измерении нет привычного утрированного представления о добре и зле, что герой не может убивать, а злодей, наоборот, обязан. Тогда её всё устраивало.

Стоило им пересечь барьер, как школа была как на ладони. По крайней мере, так казалось. Им всё ещё требовалось идти в течение получаса по горной тропе, пока они не вышли на финишную прямую, откуда виднелись ворота школы.

— Похоже, мы опоздали на вступительную речь директора. — Расслабленно сказала Стелла, проходя вместе с Блум через ворота. — Но ничего страшного, я уже слышала её в прошлом году и могу тебе пересказать слово-в-слово. Она довольно короткая и занудная.

Во дворе замка было не так много людей. И, как сказала Стелла, это в основном старшие курсы, которые наблюдали за пришедшими первогодками. Стелла подошла к одной из девушек, чтобы узнать, как давно всё началось. Группа первогодок ушла следом за директором полтора часа назад.

— Мне нужно встретиться с директором, — немного взволнованно произнесла Блум, осматривая замок. Ахитектура этого места завораживала. — Ты можешь помочь мне найти его, Стелла?

Блум держала в голове, что ещё не поступила в Алфею в отличие от всех, кого она видела вокруг. Она весьма сомневалась, что в такой престижной по словам Стеллы школе не рассматривают заявления абитуриентов прежде, чем зачислить их в школу. К тому же, школу с общежитием. Блум оставалось только надеяться, что её не выгонят из такого по истине королевского места. Она впервые видит, чтобы для школы выделяли целый замок. Это определённо роскошное место, в которое наверняка сложно попасть и необходимо записываться заранее. Но её ситуация критическая. Судя по тому, что барьер пропустил её, она — определенно волшебное создание, которому здесь самое место. Блум надеялась, что, поговорив с директором, сможет если не попасть в список учениц Алфеи, то хотя бы получит необходимую помощь и рекомендации, что ей следует делать. Волшебное Измерение не показалось ей варварским местом, по крайней мере, такое впечатление оно оставляло на первый взгляд.

Стелла с сомнением посмотрела на Блум:

— Ты уверена? Директор хоть и милая женщина, но кто знает, как всё закончится. — В руках Стеллы из воздуха и сверкающих звёзд появилось письмо. — Я могу помочь тебе. Мы можем представить тебя именем моей подруги, которая отказалась в этом году приезжать в Алфею. Ты отучишься какое-то время, а когда объявится настоящая Варанда Каллисто, мы поставим школу перед фактом.

Блум нахмурилась. Ей эта идея совершенно не нравилась, даже если у неё был шанс на успешное осуществление. Но всё же это был обман. Бессмысленный и чреватый последствиями обман. Да и где вероятность, что в списках поступивших нет фотографий новых студентов? Это не сработает.

— Так не пойдёт, Стелла. Если директор откажется принимать меня, я просто поинтересуюсь насчёт других волшебных школ.

— Но тогда нам придётся разделиться, Блум! А я обещала твоим родителям, что с тобой ничего не случится!

Из дверей парадного входа Алфеи кто-то вышел, похожий на преподавателя. Со строгим прожигающим взглядом женщина осмотрела периметр. Встретившись взглядами со Стеллой, она будто нашла свою добычу, и ринулась к ним.

— Блум, решайся! На нас движется цербер, — тихо взвизгнула Стелла, чьи волосы встали дыбом. Она резко отвела взгляд от приближающейся дамы, будто бы и не заметила её. Стелла предчувствовала, что сейчас ей устроят взбучку за опоздание. Что ж, год начался с замечания.

Блум решительно покачала головой. Фее солнца оставалось только вздохнуть и принять это. Даже если она попытается взять ситуацию в свои руки, Блум, скорее всего, воспротивится. К тому же… с навыком мисс Гризельды на то, чтобы раскрыть истинную личность Блум, не уйдёт много времени.

— А-ха-ха, — она нервно засмеялась, повернувшись к подошедшей и нервно стучащей пальцами по своему плечу женщине, — добрый день, мисс Гризельда, как провели каникулы?

— Благодаря вам очень хорошо, разбираясь с бумажной работой, касающейся инцидента с лабораторией зелий. — Она перевела свой острый взгляд на Блум: — Ваше имя?

— Ах, это…

— Блум. — Прежде, чем Стелла успела что-либо придумать, как её следует «правильно» представить, её опередила сама Блум, стоя перед Гризельдой уверенно и спокойно. — Я бы хотела поговорить с директором школы. Можете ли вы проводить меня?

Гризельда не помнила такого имени в списке, хотя она и не знала его назубок. Запоминать имя каждой девчонки, что ни раз причинит ей головную боль в течение пяти лет, было пустой тратой времени и сил, она ещё успеет узнать каждого в течение года и завести на каждую фею личное досье со всеми замечаниями и нарушениями.

Однако… Директор Фарагонда на днях предупредила её, что может возникнуть студент, которого нет в списках, но которого пропустил волшебный барьер. Похоже, речь была именно об этой девушке. Она без лишних вопросов провела её к кабинету директора, не выказав никакого раздражения и не задав ни одного вопроса, чем удивила и Стеллу, и Блум.

Стелла следовала за ними, чувствуя волнение и надобность свидетельствовать о вчерашних событиях. Пускай фея солнца не любила, когда взрослые вмешивались в её дела и мешали веселью, Блум была другой. Блум заумным тоном называла это «халатным отношением к собственной жизни». Она впервые задумалась, что в этом есть смысл. Когда те же слова повторяет одногодка, в них больше авторитета, нежели когда то же самое повторяли её отец или учителя. Стелла приняла решение не только рассказать о том, что случилось с Блум вчера, но и поведать, что происходило с ней, принцессой Солярии, в течение прошлого года и как она попала на Землю.

Директор Фарагонда встретила Блум и Стеллу с приятной улыбкой, будто уже долгое время ожидала их.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Самый простой способ сойти с ума - покопаться в винксопедии пару часов.  
> Логическая дыра #1: Как Кнут напал на Стеллу, отправлявшуюся в Алфею? Или же как он так на неё напал, что её занесло в другую часть галактики/другое измерение, на Землю?  
> Вариант А: Стелла была в городе Магикс, где Кнут на неё и напал. Несостыковка: тогда как её занесло за Землю?  
> Вариант Б: Стелла летела на планету Магикс из другого места, возможно, весьма далёкого, раз она предпочла приземлиться на Земле, либо, что куда вероятнее, из другого измерения, в котором расположена Солярия.  
> Если при переходе между измерениями (телепортации) на Стеллу напали, она могла затеряться и приземлиться на Земле. Это звучит куда разумнее версии с кораблями, бороздящими космос и сражающимися между собой.  
> Все ещё остаётся непонятным, как Кнут вообще выследил Стеллу, находившуюся вне Магикса. Остаётся спихнуть эту проблему на Трикс.
> 
> Я не пропагандирую разгульный образ жизни. Алкоголь - это плохо, о чём и говорит Блум. Но в то, что шестнадцатилетние не пьют, поверить сложно.


	5. Неприятный первый ужин в Магиксе

Директор школы Алфея выглядела как милая и явно очень добрая женщина пожилого возраста, с маленькими треугольными очками на носу и пышной причёской побелевших волос - их сложно было назвать седыми. Она расположилась за своим небольшим письменным столом, перед которым предусмотрительно стояло два стула. Всё выглядело так, будто она действительно ждала их.

— Добро пожаловать в Алфею, Блум, — приятным голосом произнесла она, создавая у Блум смутное впечатление, будто они уже были знакомы. Или же дело было в том, что директор откуда-то знала её имя. — Жаль, что вы не посетили вступительную церемонию. Но, как и сказала Стелла, в этом нет ничего страшного, ведь она сможет рассказать вам обо всём даже больше, чем любая из первогодок Алфеи.

У обеих девушек было такое впечатление, будто директор каким-то образом следила за ними с момента вступления на земли Магикса. Это было довольно жутковато.

— Стелла, ты что-нибудь знала об этом? — Переглянулась с ней Блум, чувствовавшая, что всё это подстроено. Но Стелла лишь помотала головой, тоже испытывая сомнения. Она хотела бы сказать, что директор Алфеи достаточно чудна́я женщина, но произносить это вслух сейчас было бы грубо.

 _«Что ж. Спишем это на магию. В школе есть всеведущее око директора»_.

— Директор, правильно ли я догадываюсь, что меня уже зачислили в школу?

Это довольно смелая догадка. То, что человек вас знает, ещё не обязательно значит, что он исполнит вашу прихоть. Но пока всё развивалось так, словно она была героем одной известной книги. Не хватало только узнать, что её биологические родители погибли, защищая её от лап самого могущественного тёмного колдуна, и ей достался шрам и часть сил этого волшебника, а впереди её ждёт длинный тернистый путь, чтобы одолеть его ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, поскольку он обязательно воскреснет из мёртвых с помощью какой-нибудь чёрной магии, потому что никто не догадался поймать его живьём и запереть в неприступной тюрьме, либо стереть память и сделать хорошим человеком. _«Это была бы такая классика»_. Уже то, что директор знаменитой школы Волшебного Измерения ждал её с распростёртыми объятиями и знал её имя было очень подозрительно.

— Вы правы. — Кивнула женщина. — Я не слышала, чтобы на Земле ещё остались феи, поэтому будет большим упущением, если школа не примет вас.

 _«Хорошая отговорка, Дамблдор. Допустим, сегодня я съем эту ложь»_.

Блум на мгновение засомневалась. Наверное, ей не следует трактовать все события так, будто Вселенная вращается вокруг неё. Но подозревать заговор она вполне может, ведь для этого есть хорошая плодородная почва: её кровные родители волшебники, а она волшебное дитя, оставленное в неволшебном мире на попечение людей, её дар достаточно сильный, чтобы поразить рядовую фею Стеллу. Допустим, она даст этому миру ещё один шанс. Но если мир без раздумий потратит его, снова пародируя вселенную Роулинг, она точно однажды переименуется в Гарри Поттера.

Стиснув зубы, Блум улыбнулась. Следующие пятнадцать минут разговора о произошедших событиях и тонкостях школы она только кивала, иногда вставляя комментарии и уточняющие вопросы.

Когда было обговорено всё, что касалось инцидента, и они собирались расходиться, Блум осталась, чтобы поднять ещё одну немаловажную для неё тему.

— Мисс Фарагонда, я бы хотела попросить у вас разрешение на то, чтобы иногда покидать школу, дабы видеться с моими родителями. Я беспокоюсь, что нападавшие могут вернуться, и мои родители окажутся в беде.

— Это нежелательно, Блум. — Женщина пыталась внимательно подбирать слова. — Обучение в Алфее достаточно сложное, поэтому, чтобы не отвлекаться от занятий, ученикам запрещено без веской причины ездить домой на выходные. Вы ещё даже не начали обучение, давайте вернёмся к этому вопросу, когда пройдёт, скажем, месяц, хорошо? И тогда мы вместе ещё раз обсудим этот вопрос.

— Это слишком долго.

— Мне кажется, этого достаточно.

Похоже, это была верхняя планка допустимого, ведь голос женщины из мягкого стал непреклонным и жёстким. Похоже, все уверились, что раз Блум и Стелла теперь в Магиксе, то не только родителям Блум, но и всем землянам ничего не угрожает. Какой-то определённый смысл в этом был. Ведь основной целью нападения была не Блум.

 _«Пока месяц не пройдёт, волноваться и переживать не имеет смысла, ведь я ничего не могу сделать. Но когда-нибудь надо научиться тому, как телепортироваться или открывать порталы без помощи других, как это умеет Стелла. Если я смогу сама открывать порталы, прибегая домой на обед, то что в этом плохого?»_.

Блум покинула кабинет Фарагонды, которая теперь знала о том, что принцессу Солярии, Стеллу, кто-то преследует и была этим обеспокоена. Стелле отныне было запрещено покидать Алфею в одиночку, без сопровождения хотя бы трёх учениц, поскольку преступник вряд ли осмелится напасть на неё в многолюдном пространстве и при свидетелях. По мнению Блум это всё ещё была слабая мера предосторожности, поэтому мисс Гризельда посоветовала познакомиться с кем-то из старшекурсниц и всякий раз, когда они захотят куда-то отправиться, приглашать их с собой. Стелла любезно отказалась от такого «счастья» наотрез.

 _«Похоже, Стелле с её нарциссизмом и гордыней крайне тяжело даётся ладить с другими феями,_ — догадалась Блум. — _Она хорошо ладит только с теми, с кем сама захотела подружиться или от кого ей что-то требуется»_.

На выходе её ожидала Стелла, вместе они вернулась в холл и направились в сторону жилых блоков с квартирами. На двери, за которой располагались апартаменты, которые им предстоит делить с ещё тремя девушками, среди других надписей с именами было и имя: «Блум». Но это не сильно удивило. Похоже, директор или заведующая с помощью волшебства сменила табличку.

Они разобрали вещи, познакомились с соседями и готовились отправиться отпраздновать начало учебного года, поужинав в городе Магикс. _«Измерение Магикс. Планета Магикс. Город Магикс. А у волшебников не такая богатая фантазия на названия. Не говоря уже о том, что Магикс это производное от слова **магия** »_.

Её соседками по квартире, помимо Стеллы, были Флора, Муза и Текна. Одна была феей цветов и растений, что разделяла с ней комнату, по характеру тоже тот ещё милый цветочек, как кажется на первый взгляд. Вторая увлекалась музыкой и была типичной представительницей девушек-пацанок, Блум предположила, что взрывной характер тоже прилагается, просто пока ещё не было повода проявить его. Как несложно догадаться, то, что она любит, было также её магической силой — фея звука и музыки. Она делила комнату с третьей девушкой — довольно любопытной представительницей Магикса, рациональной любительницей фантастических устройств и новейших видеоигр. Блум сделала пометку, что нужно не только привлечь эту фею техномагии на свою сторону «расхитителей Алфейских библиотек и архивов», но и ознакомиться, что революционного придумал мир магии в плане геймерства. Может, она могла бы привести пару видеоигр в подарок своим друзьям из Гардении.

— Пурр, ты остаёшься следить за комнатой! — Важно подняв указательный палец, Блум отдала приказ котёнку.

— Думаешь, он что-нибудь понял? — С сомнением смотрела на них двоих Текна. Она не могла с уверенностью сказать, однако всё равно не доверяла этому пушистому клочку шерсти с когтями, что в ответ зыркнул на неё таким же недоверчивым и полным скрытой агрессии взглядом. Фея испугалась: а точно ли безопасно держать подобное животное в Алфее?

Пурр недовольно взглянул на неё, словно её заявление для него было оскорбительным. А затем резко отвернулся и, раздражённо махая хвостом, запрыгнул на кровать Блум, где свернулся в клубочек и принялся дремать.

— Это не обычный кот. — Странно улыбнулась и произнесла загадочным-весёлым голосом Блум, чувствуя, что пока не желает объяснять мало знакомым людям о своём сверхъестественном предчувствии судьбы. — У меня уже появились кое-какие подозрения, что он… родом из Магикса.

Блум немного напряглась, поскольку едва не оговорилась, начав произносить « **тоже** родом из Магикса». Если бы она кому-нибудь рассказала о своих подозрениях, основанных лишь на наборе случайных событий и факте её зачисления в школу фей, кто-нибудь мог бы решить, что она немного не в себе. Даже в разговоре с директором она не стала упоминать, что её родители — **приёмные** , что навело бы на мысль, что сама она может быть не с Земли. У неё нет никаких причин как доверять волшебному миру, так и рассказывать о себе абсолютно всё.

« _Родители-волшебники оставляют своё дитя, подбрасывая его людям, которые не владеют магией и в окружении которых их дитя вряд ли найдёт своему дару применение или даже узнает когда-либо о его существовании. Мне сильно повезло, что мои родители оказались не только любящими, но и рациональными, позволив мне узнать правду моего рождения ещё до того, как я повстречала Стеллу. Как и то, что Стелла… направляясь в Алфею, упала **именно на Землю**. Совпадений слишком много»_.

Пятёрка фей покинула Алфею и направилась к остановке, где останавливался автобус с единственным маршрутом — до Магикса. Остановка располагалась аккурат напротив ворот замка школы фей. По дороге Стелла шутила и рассказывала всякие забавные истории из своей жизни, Муза с сарказмом комментировала, подмечая некоторые глупые моменты или неувязки, а иногда и выражала вселенское непонимание, зачем Стелла делает ту или иную вещь. Текна читала микроблоги в феечате со своего коммуникатора. Лишь Флора иногда бросала взгляды на задумчивую меланхоличную Блум.

_«Сейчас у меня есть две основные версии:_

_Первая гласит, что мои родители-волшебники были вынуждены оставить меня, потому что случилась некая трагедия. По этой версии они добрые, потому их, видимо, преследовало зло._ _И вторая — мои родители-волшебники были злыми колдунами или, попросту говоря, преступниками, а ребёнка они спрятали, чтобы до него не добрались представители добра._

_У обеих версий есть неувязки, но в обоих случаях мне не стоит кому-либо рассказывать об этом._

_Есть, конечно, и третий вариант. Что мои биологические родители просто избавились от ребёнка. Но в него сложно поверить после осознания существования магии и того, что маленький ребёнок, не умеющий пользоваться магией, чувствовал себя лучше всех в горящем доме. Родители должны были знать, что пламя не причинит мне вред. Может, они даже подстроили всё так, что меня нашёл именно Майк, чья жена не могла иметь детей и кто достаточно добр, чтобы удочерить меня»._

Блум постоянно отдёргивала себя, замечая, что хочет принимать желаемое за действительное. То, что её нашёл именно Майк, простое совпадение. Незачем искать связь судьбы с этим делом. Иначе так не далеко дойти и до мысли, что вся её жизнь — это фикция, очень хорошо расписанная и постоянно дёргаемая за верёвочки. Блум любила читать рассказы, полные приключений, но её всегда пугало оказаться в подобной истории, ведь чем нереалистичнее приключение и чем больше невероятных совпадений, тем более вероятно, что она всего лишь герой рассказа, призванный лишь для того, чтобы исполнить свою миссию, а потом скрыться за надписью «конец». Её страшила неизвестность, таящаяся за этой последней строчкой всех историй.

— Блум? Блум, ты в порядке?

— Ах? Прости... — Блум наконец заметила, что Флора звала её, когда её плеча коснулась чья-то рука. — Ты давно зовёшь меня? Я... я просто задумалась.

Автобус всё ещё летел по дорогам волшебной планеты, направляясь в город и удаляясь всё дальше от Алфеи.

— О чём же? — Флора всё ещё смотрела на неё с лёгкой тревогой. — Блум, ты выглядела расстроенной.

— Да? Прости. Просто… Я всё ещё скучаю по Земле.

Флора сочувствующе вздохнула, сжав пальцы руки, что всё ещё лежала на плече девушки. Она хотела было сказать, что Блум не одинока, ведь и сама Флора, и другие девочки покинули свои родные планеты, чтобы приехать учиться в Алфею. Но её прервали на полуслове.

— _Земля_? — Вклинилась в их разговор Текна. — Это же то место, где люди ничего не знают о магии?

Блум нахмурилась, приняв этот вопрос излишне близко к сердцу, будто кто-то оскорбил её дом. Но она быстро проглотила это. Это просто вопрос от любопытной Текны. Не стоит это принимать слишком близко к сердцу. Никто из них не понимает, что такое Земля и кто такие земляне, столь не похожие на жителей Магикса.

— Да, так и есть. На Земле магия упоминается только в сказках, произведениях художественной литературы, кино и видеоиграх. Если бы кто-то поднял эту тему во время разговора, утверждая, что магия существует, этого человека в лучшем случае сочтут ребёнком. В худшем… отправят к психиатру.

— Ой… довольно жутковато.

— Это нормально. Для Земли. — Блум задумалась, как бы это можно было объяснить так, чтобы человек из Магикса смог понять. Но подходящее объяснение так и не пришло ей в голову. Всё же это слишком сложно. Что в Магиксе невозможно и считают заблуждением? Блум пока не знала. Может, если она ознакомится с этим миром получше, то сможет объяснить кому-то вроде Текны доступным языком, почему земляне так реагируют. Она вспомнила ещё об одной вещи связанной в Землёй: — Послушай, Текна, ты можешь найти информацию, что случилось с волшебством на Земле? С точки зрения историков Магикса.

— А там было волшебство? — Не поняла смысла вопроса Текна, ведь только что было сказано обратное.

— Мисс Фарагонда… весьма загадочно сказала, что на Земле уже очень давно не было фей. Значит, из этого следует вывод, что феи там когда-то были. Так?

— Я слышала, что некоторые ведьмы из Облачной Башни родом с Земли, — влезла в их разговор Стелла.

— Правда?

— Ну… — Стелла засомневалась. — Я не знаю точно. Просто… когда мы были в Гардении, несколько лиц мне показались смутно знакомыми.

— Учитывая её память, можем смело отбрасывать этот вариант, — усмехнулась Муза.

Текна тем временем искала в феечате упоминания земных фей. Ей стала любопытна эта история. К её удивлению, найти хоть какие-то сведения представлялось очень трудной задачей. Реальных фактов просто не было, никаких документов и достоверных свидетельств, только слухи и высказывания сомнительных личностей. Блум взглянула на её коммуникатор и поинтересовалась:

— Текна, а сколько стоит твой коммуникатор?

Услышав цену в мэджикпоинтах, Блум спросила о переводе этой валюты в евро. На удивление, эти валюты коррелировались*. Однако, к несчастью, у Блум не было достаточно денег. Это сподвигло её задуматься о том, чтобы поискать подработку. Ей определённо пригодилось бы Магиксовое подобие компьютерного планшета, чтобы исследовать тот же феечат самостоятельно. Она не могла во всём доверить поиски Текне, хотя бы потому, что не хотела, чтобы кто-либо знал, зачем именно она прибыла в Магикс. Её могли бы исключить из Алфеи, если бы узнали, что она не особо-то хочет быть феей и здесь лишь ради того, чтобы приобрести силу для «стандартной процедуры избавления от вредителей» да порыться в их архивах и журналах касательно инцидентов пятнадцатилетней давности. Даже если ей говорили, что она прирождённая фея, Блум в это не верила и смотрела на этот момент о-о-очень скептично.

Вспоминая слова Фарагонды, история с существованием земных фей добавила в список «гипотез происхождения Блум» третью версию: её биологическая мать могла быть одной из земных фей, «исчезнувших много лет назад». Но тогда складывался другой подвопрос — куда подевался её биологический отец? Героически отправился вслед за матерью, наплевав на воспитание дочери? Блум эта гипотеза тоже не нравилась. Она в очередной раз вызывала у неё злость на своих биологических родителей, оставивших её.

— Блум? Ты злишься, что у тебя недостаточно денег? — Обеспокоенно спросила Стелла, видя, что лицо Блум исказилось гримасой ярости. — Я могу купить тебе, если хочешь.

Для Стеллы, принцессы Солярии, озвученная сумма была слишком маленькой, чтобы о подобном волноваться. Она в неделю тратит в сто раз больше, чем стоит этот коммуникатор.

— А мне что-нибудь купишь, ваше щедрое высочество? — Муза усмехнулась, в очередной раз стараясь поддеть эту забавную принцессу. Она с радостью принялась рассказывать: — Я видела отличные колонки в магазине электроники, пока мы шли через…

— Обойдёшься, Муза! — Стелла фыркнула, заявив: — Это эксклюзивное предложение для Блум! Если хочешь, я подарю их тебе на день рождения.

Муза наигранно-печально вздохнула, разведя руками в стороны:

— Эх, до тридцатого мая ждать ещё так долго!

— Спасибо, Стелла, — Блум постаралась дружелюбно улыбнуться, благо в такой весёлой атмосфере это было не так сложно. — Но я подумываю о том, чтобы поискать в Магиксе подработку и работать по выходным.

— Ты думаешь об этом в первый же день? — Тепер пришёл черёд Стеллы вздыхать: — Ох, боже… Подруга, да ты не умеешь развлекаться!

— Мне в любом случае понадобятся деньги в течение периода обучения. А моё десятилетнее-недельное пособие от родителей в здешних условиях не позволяет купить даже коммуникатор!

Точнее, Блум могла бы купить его, но тогда бы она осталась без гроша в кармане, что её не устраивало. В критической ситуации эти деньги помогут найти ей временное жильё, если её вдруг исключат из Алфеи. И было бы лучше, будь этих денег побольше. Всё равно пока не пройдёт месяц Фарагонда не согласится на повторное рассмотрение вопроса о посещении Гардении в свободное время, поэтому выходные дни у неё полностью свободны, и она может заняться поисками подработки. Будет тяжело совмещать работу и учёбу, да ещё и посещение библиотеки Алфеи, но… Блум что-нибудь с этим наверняка придумает.

 _«Ах, был бы у меня маховик времени**… Но даже будь такая вещь реальна в Магиксе и раздавай её усердным школьникам, я вряд ли выдержу без отдыха. Может, есть какое-то средство от усталости? Это же волшебный мир, здесь должны были изобрести лекарство от усталости!»_. Блум печально вздохнула: _«Но если бы оно действительно существовало, все бы им пользовались, и студенты в первую очередь. Хм-м, быть может, оно нелегально?»_

— Получается, на предстоящих выходных мы тоже прогуляемся в Магикс! — Решила Стелла за всех, но никто и не попробовал выразить протест, эта идея понравилась и другим девушкам. В первые выходные всё равно ни у кого не было планов, это же первая учебная неделя.

— А?

— Ты думала, мы оставим тебя одну? Нет, мы пойдём с тобой! Девушка не может прогуливаться по городу в одиночестве!

— Да, это может быть не безопасно, — кивнула Текна. — Вы видели статистику похищений? Каждый месяц пропадает хотя бы одна фея или ведьма. Кто-то похищает людей, наделённых ма-…

— Да-да-да, Текна, хватит этих ужасов! Мы пришли развлекаться, так что забудь про статистику! — Как раз когда Стелла это говорила, автобус уже добрался до конечной, и она сделала смелый шаг на улицу, буквально выпрыгнув из транспорта и с широкой улыбкой взглянув на представший перед глазами городской пейзаж.

Блум покачала головой. Похоже, в Магиксе свои проблемы с преступностью. Ей действительно следует быть осторожной.

Город Магикс наглядно демонстрировал то высокотехнологичное будущее, о котором грезили земляне в кино и литературе про фантастику: летающие машины, чистые улицы, волшебство решает вопрос с проблемой места на парковке, чистый, не загрязнённый выхлопными газами воздух. В Магиксе было не так много магазинов, в основном только те, что нужны для повседневного быта проживающих здесь людей и приезжих студентов. Стелла упомянула, что все большие магазины находятся в Адквистиксе — так называемом «городе магазинов», расположенном на северо-востоке от Алфеи. Однажды они туда обязательно заглянут, но не сегодня.

Компания из пяти девушек, недолго прогуливаясь, присмотрела и выбрала небольшое кафе со столиками, расположенными на улице, с природным оформлением, которое очень понравилось Флоре. Заняв один из них, рассчитанный на пять персон, они сделали заказ и поужинали, попутно болтая обо всём, что приходило в голову.

— С завтрашнего дня начинается учёба, так что сегодня стоит оттянуться напоследок! — С улыбкой произнесла Блум, подняв свой стакан с лимонадом словно делая тост. Остальные девушки повторили жест и сделали по глотку.

— Какой-то необычный стиль мышления. Впервые слышу, чтобы кто-либо так говорил, — Текна смотрела на Блум с изумлением. — Это какое-то чисто землянское мышление?

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, Текна. — Блум пожала плечами, и Стелла её поддержала.

— Я тоже. — Стелла широко улыбнулась. — Предложение Блум очень даже разумно. Давайте веселиться сегодня, а горевать завтра!

Флора посмотрела на них укоризненно:

— Нам завтра рано вставать, девочки!

Среди них Флора казалась подчёркнуто правильной. Эта девушка точно не смогла бы пропустить урок, разве что не свалившись с болезнью. Блум и Стелла переглянулись. Может, Блум и могла иметь в виду именно то, о чём подумала цветочная фея, но только потому, что она взрослела в не самой правильной компании (не в обиду Митси). Но Стелла точно согласилась по другой причине и иначе поняв предложение, она же добрая фея из сказочного мира, верно? Блум с улыбкой наблюдала, как Стелла укоряет Флору в неправильных мыслях.

— А о чём ты подумала, цветочек? — Подмигнула солнечна фея. — Я имела в виду, что нам нужно попробовать всё из меню, поскольку в Алфее строгий график питания.

 _«Ну, да. Только я подумала о том, чтобы веселиться всю ночь до раннего утра, а затем ещё в Алфее устроить пижамную вечеринку с битвами на подушках, хах,»_ — чересчур неправильная Блум сделала ещё один глоток, прикрываясь стаканом, чтобы никто не заметил изменения её выражения лица. Это была самая _лайтовая_ версия, как можно было провести время, котормую она могла придумать.

— И чем же тебя не устраивает трёхразовое питание? — Муза склонила голову, положив её на согнутую руку, с интересом смотря на Стеллу.

— Нет. Проблема не в этом! — Решительно сказала она. Стелла небрежно взмахнула рукой: — Диета! Бывают особые дни в Алфее, когда управление школы всерьёз считает, что мы должны питаться пыльцой и нектаром цветов!

— Звучит… неприятно, наверное? 

— Так и есть! У меня всю ночь живот сводило от голода из-за такой диеты!

Перед глазами солнечной феи предстала картина её прошлого учебного года. Она не шутила, когда говорила о цветочном нектаре и пыльце. В Алфее действительно практиковали такое, хоть и изредка. Эта картина заставила её рухнуть без сил на свой стул.

— Ох, бедная Стелла...

Девушки рассмеялись, смотря на недовольное и немного бледное лицо солнечной феи.

— Ох, Блум, что это такое? — Спросила Текна, взглянув на вещицу в руках рыжеволосой соседки, которая не особо следила за их беседой, будучи чем-то увлечённой.

Пока они обсуждали «определённо не правильное» питание в Алфеи, Блум отвлеклась, желая позвонить своим родителям ещё раз. Она пробовала это сделать ещё в Алфее перед их поездкой в Магикс, но… там не ловило связь, поэтому Блум подумала, что возможно, если они выедут за пределы аномальной зоны «Алфея», то связь появится. Однако… что-то телефон всё ещё не желал работать.

— М? Телефон.

— **Это**?! — Шокировано воскликнула фея технологий. — Где ты нашла этот раритет?

— Мне купили его родители. — Восклицание Текны ничуть не смутило Блум. Если здесь летают машины, и это — обыденно, то её телефон не может быть новейшей моделью.

— Это допотопная модель. Я такие видела только в учебниках по истории развития коммуникаторов!

Блум удивленно моргнула. Её телефон не ловит связь потому, что недостаточно развит? Это вполне возможно! О-ох, но это означало, что ей придётся покупать новый...

— Если хочешь, возьми мой, — поняв проблему Блум, Стелла достала свой мобильный.

— М-м, нет, спасибо! Я видела тут неподалёку автомат. Схожу, позвоню оттуда, а потом подумаю о покупке нового телефона. Я скоро вернусь!

На самом деле она могла принять предложение Стеллы, но решила не обременять её. Стелла не всегда будет рядом, чтобы помочь ей, поэтому было лучше заранее узнать, как пользоваться доступными видами связи.

Блум осторожно поднялась из-за стола и направилась вдоль улочки к ресторану за углом, мимо которого они ранее проходили. Из него туда-обратно сновал официант с подносом с едой и напитками, он разносил заказы для таких же столиков, расположенных на свежем воздухе.

— Если что встретимся на площади у фонтана, где мы раньше были! — Крикнула вдогонку Стелла.

Блум увидела автомат с отдельной кабинкой, всего таких стояло три в ряд у стены. Она зашла внутрь одной из кабинок и набрала номер домашнего своих родителей. Услышав голос мамы после нескольких стандартных гудков, она с силой сглотнула подкравшийся к горлу ком. Быть вдалеке от дома тяжело, особенно, когда ты в первый раз покидаешь его так надолго.

— Привет, мам! Как вы там с папой? Ничего не происходило после моего отъезда?

— Ах, милая, что могло бы произойти за полдня? — Послышался трогательный голос по ту сторону линии. — Блум, у тебя всё нормально?

— Да, всё прекрасно. Меня без проблем записали в Алфею, и теперь я живу в одной квартире со Стеллой и тремя другими девушками. Мам, а где папа?

— Его вызвали, так что он сейчас на работе. Он очень хотел дождаться твоего звонка.

— Ох… ясно, — Блум не хотела показывать этого, но Ванесса всё равно услышала, что её дочь расстроена.

— Милая, не волнуйся и приезжай на ближайших каникулах, тогда и увидимся.

— М, насчёт этого. — Блум подумала, что стоило бы об этом рассказать: — Я спросила у директрисы насчёт разрешения навещать вас в свободное время.

— Блум, не стоило! Это нормальная практика, когда дети уезжают учиться куда-то далеко, и мы всё понимаем! Ты можешь спокойно учиться. Даже если… мы с твоим отцом не очень понимаем, в каком мире ты теперь живёшь, мы всё ещё будем ждать тебя. _Всегда_.

Блум крепче сжала трубку, не в силах что-либо сказать. Мама слишком хорошо понимала, что она сейчас чувствует и её потаённые страхи. Живя в Гардении, она всё время тратила на то, чтобы искать своих биологических родителей, полагая, что Ванесса и Майк всегда будут с ней, что бы ни случилось. Что выйдя из полицейского архива даже поздно ночью и вернувшись домой, её будет ждать готовый ужин и тёплая атмосфера. Но что будет если она окажется слишком далеко?

— Блум, мы не забудем тебя, сколько бы времени ни прошло!

— Мама!..

— Милая… ты плачешь? — Ванесса на несколько секунд затихла, не зная, что ей следует сделать. Обычно она всегда могла обнять свою девочку, когда той было плохо или больно. Но сейчас у неё были только слова. Она не могла как раньше приехать в любую точку мира, чтобы найти Блум и забрать домой. Сейчас… Блум была за много световых лет от Земли. — Блум, послушай! Всё будет в порядке. Ты обязательно выучишься в своей новой школе, будешь самой лучшей, и мы с папой обязательно будем тобой гордиться, что бы ни случилось! Ох, но даже если ты не станешь отличницей, для нас ты навсегда останешься самой лучшей. Береги себя, Блум. — Тон Ванессы стал таким же поучительным, как у Майка перед отъездом: — Обязательно хорошо кушай и не пропускай завтраки! Если у тебя закончатся деньги, скажи нам, и мы вместе придумаем способ, как их… переслать через вселенную.

Ванесса под конец говорила неуверенно, так как для них всех это звучало странно и непривычно, даже безумно. Блум рассмеялась:

— Да, мам. Спасибо.

Ванесса хотела было рассказать об ещё одном событии, произошедшим незадолго до этого звонка, но… Вряд ли её дочь в том настроении, чтобы переживать ещё и об этом. Она узнает, когда вернётся домой, а сейчас незачем нагружать её, ведь Блум и так нервничает.

Попрощавшись, Блум повесила телефонную трубку и вытерла слёзы ладонью. Если она вернётся с таким видом к девочкам, ей не избежать расспросов. Поэтому Блум решила ещё некоторое время постоять на свежем воздухе неподалёку от кабинок, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Она выдохнула, посмотрев на проезжающие… вернее, пролетающие машины причудливой формы, напоминавшие беспроводные компьютерные мыши. Магикс был интересным с точки зрения фантастов городом. Хотя… думая о магии, мало кто воображает фантастический мир, где волшебство используют для экономии стояночного места. Скорее, большинство сразу представляет огнедышащих драконов и побеждающих их великих магов в средневековом антураже. Ну, на худой конец при упоминании магии люди представляют волшебников с палочками, размахивающих ими, словно желая проткнуть кому-то глаз. _«Спасибо, Магикс, что не впихиваешь подобные сомнительные ограничения»_. Конечно, это не означало, что в Магиксе нет своих странных ограничений.

Но… долго так спокойно стоять ей не пришлось.

_«Это… разве не Стелла лежит без сознания?! А там… это же тот огр!!!»_

Блум решительно побежала вслед за скрывшимся за поворотом жёлтым великаном, тем самым, которого она накануне встретила в Гардении и из-за которого всё это началось! Пробегая мимо лежащей Стеллы, Блум лишь слегка поморщилась: _«Тебе же говорили не оставаться одной! А теперь мне снова выручать принцессу, попавшую в беду!»_. Поскольку в руках чудовища был скипетр, а никого рядом не было, кто бы мог его остановить, именно ей придётся как-то отвоевать скипетр обратно и вернуть законной владелице.

Великан прошёл несколько пролётов и вышел в переулок, заканчивающийся тупиком. Блум осторожно двигалась вслед за ним и выглянула из-за поворота, чтобы посмотреть, что собралось делать это чудище. Ей было немного тревожно, ведь если бы он открыл портал и исчез, она бы не успела ничего предпринять, чтобы вернуть скипетр.

Великан дошёл до конца и стал оглядываться, будто искал кого-то, кто должен был быть здесь, или что-то. Вскоре в середине проулка возникли три фигуры, они появились будто бы из неоткуда.

— Госпожа, вы здесь?.. — Великан стоял к ним спиной и нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, вглядываясь в мрачные городские стены.

Послышался раздражённый вздох, а следом раздался резкий недовольный голос:

— Бесполезный кретин. Поверить не могу, что он нас не заметил!

Великан сразу же обернулся и обрадовался. Три девушки стояли близко друг к другу, одна из них, которая стояла чуть впереди двух других, явно была лидером. Их позы были уверенными и естественными, а взгляды самодовольными и немного сердитыми. По крайней мере довольной выглядела Сторми, Дарси испытывала интерес, а вот Айси уже понемногу теряла терпение и злилась.

— Неужели это было так просто?.. — Они столько времени потратили на то, чтобы похитить Меч Солярии, из-за чего Дарси не верилось, что Кнут смог так легко его заполучить после всех этих неудач.

Меч Солярии — магический артефакт, легендарный меч, передающийся в королевской семье Солярии из поколения в поколение. Его действующим хранителем является нынешняя кронпринцесса Солярии. Стоило принцессе оказаться в Магиксе, вдали от своего королевского дворца, оснащённого стражей, начались нападения одно за другим. И каждое нападение на фею заканчивалось провалом, поскольку либо фее приходили на помощь, либо огр по имени Кнут оказывался полным идиотом.

Но в этот раз этот идиот смог оглушить Стеллу и легко забрать кольцо. В это даже не верилось. Поэтому все трое ожидали подвоха, даже если об этом вслух говорила только Дарси. Пока Айси не почувствует скипетр в своих руках, она не испытает облегчения и не снизит свою бдительность.

— А теперь давай сюда скипетр! — Ведьма протянула ладонь, скомандовав. — Шевелись, отродье!

 _«Так вот оно как!»_ — в сознании Блум произошло озарение. Она вышла из-за стены, хотя этот поступок был очень глупым и необдуманным. Что она может сделать? Как сможет противостоять трём… _ведьмам_? Если у неё прямо сейчас не проявятся её космические силы, единственной, кто попадёт сегодня в больницу, окажется именно она. Если, конечно, её тело вообще найдут!

— Так это вы стоите за нападением на мою семью! — Её взгляд был излишне спокойным для той, кто противостоит преобладающему числом и силой противнику. — И вот, ради чего вы это делали — ради скипетра!

Шерлок проснулся в Блум далеко не вовремя. Даже она это понимала, но не могла перестать отыгрывать уверенность и равнодушие, ведь иначе её лицо точно исказит гримаса ужаса, а ноги понесут в ближайший полицейский участок по версии волшебного мира. А что? Она с лёгкостью сможет описать лица воришек! И, она была более чем уверена, их легко опознают, а кольцо вернут законному владельцу! Но… кто знает. Она ещё не была до конца уверена в том, как работает охранная и правовая системы волшебного измерения. Кто знает, может, им нужны видео- или фото-доказательства, а у Блум сейчас нет ничего подобного.

Пока она об этом хаотично думала, трио ведьм вздрогнули и повернулись. Фактически их только что застали с поличным и точно озвучили их мотив, что не могло не ошеломить на какое-то время.

— Ты ещё кто такая?

— Г-госпожа, это та, о ком я вам г-говорил!

Великан заикался и был явно испуган при виде Блум. Взглянув снова на рыжеволосую девушку, ведьмы тоже заметили нечто странное. Всего на миг, но им показалось, что её взгляд изменился. Они не придали этому значения, но огр был в ужасе, словно увидел призрака.

Айси скептичным взглядом осмотрела Блум с ног до головы, но не нашла ничего примечательно ни в образе, ни во взгляде, о чём и сказала:

— Ты в этом уверен, увалень? Говоришь, эта девчонка избила тебя и всех посланных с тобой монстров в одиночку? Да это же смешно.

Со слов Кнута картина была таковой, что некая рыжая девчонка помогла фее со скипетром, разнеся его и его армию всего **одним** ударом. При том, что при следующей встрече эта же девчонка не повторила демонстрацию подобных впечатляющих сил, ведьмы сочли, что этот глупый огр сочинил сказку, чтобы оправдать свой очередной провал. Более того, когда они дали ему тролля-охотника, этот идиот умудрился его потерять, поскольку испугался и сбежал. Это был просто позор...

Блум неловко улыбнулась. _«Ах, я тоже считаю это смешным. Это описание совершенно на меня не похоже»_.

— Послушайте, может, решим всё дипломатией и не будем прибегать к бессмысленному насилию?

— Ха?!

Она старалась выглядеть очень дружелюбно, когда продолжила оглашать своё _милое_ предложение. Но не учла, что этот образ вызывал только отвращение у оппоненток.

— Может, вы объясните, зачем вам нужен скипетр? Почему вы не можете просто попросить Стеллу на время одолжить его, сделать свои дела, а затем вернуть его назад? — Замечая скептичные непробиваемые взгляды ведьм, она начинала испытывать отчаяние. Переговоры явно не шли. И оттого её голос скрывался, а напряжение в воздухе росло. — Зачем вы ведёте себя словно преступницы или… психопатки? **Для чего вам скипетр?**

Ответом ей было:

— Чтобы обрести самую могущественную силу во вселенной и править Магиксом, дорогуша! — Ответила одна из них, а затем все три злобно рассмеялись.

Дарси и сама не понимала, почему вдруг сказала чистую правду, ведь можно было придумать такую причину, с которой Блум отдала им скипетр без лишних вопросов. Она словно чувствовала, что не имеет права не ответить на поставленный вопрос. Это было… странное и непонятное чувство, которое пугало её. Однако, если подумать об этом чуть дольше, ведьма не видела в своём ответе ничего необычного — кто поверит маленькой фее? Вероятно, её сёстры на миг удивились, но затем подумали о том же, что такая безымянная фея без родословной и каких-либо сил не сможет причинить им никакого вреда.

Скептицизм во взгляде Блум грозился испепелить эту вселенски тупую троицу раз и навсегда. При этом она ощущала собственную беспомощность. Блум никогда не дралась ни с кем, находя ловкие способы добиться своего без насилия более привлекательными. Перед ней стояли три колдуньи, которые очевидно превосходили её по силе. Но ей было необходимо вернуть этот скипетр.

_«Что я могу сделать? Как мне забрать у них скипетр Стеллы, если они намного сильнее меня?»_

**—** **_«Они не сильнее тебя»._** — Голос, тихо прозвучавший в её сознании, который она никогда прежде не слышала, отдавал приятным шипением. — **_«Это ты намного сильнее их. Это им следует пресмыкаться перед тобой, дорогая Блум, это то, что никогда не изменится»._**

От его звучания по всему телу разливался успокаивающий и умиротворяющий жар. Воздух вокруг будто плавился под его давлением. Нечто мистическое и таинственное звучало в нём. Он наполнял уверенностью и силой, которые сейчас так были ей нужны. Она не могла идентифицировать его ни как женский, ни как мужской. Это был… **её** голос.

— **_«Покажи им великую силу, на которую способна только ты!»_**

— Что за?!

Казалось, и так тёмное небо почернело, а следом раздалось душераздирающее завывание ветра. Сторми сжала виски, ощутив усиливавшуюся боль, но она не отрывала взгляда от происходящего. Порывы ветра невиданной мощи достигли трёх ведьм, закружившись вокруг них, а затем один из них выдернул скипетр из рук Айси и вложил в раскрытую ладонь Блум. Новоиспечённую «фею» не удивило, что скипетр перешёл к ней. Будто он и должен был так поступить, потому что это был отданный ему приказ. Она смотрела на ведьм с холодной молчаливой яростью в потемневших голубых глазах, а затем развернулась в намерении покинуть их общество.

 _«Хах! Они всерьёз думают о такой глупости как мировое господство? Мне не показалось, что они психопатки!»_.

Ошарашенные ведьмы быстро опомнились и пришли в себя. Даже испугавшись, эти ведьмы не имели привычки сдаваться на милость превосходящему силой врагу. Скорее они нанесут удар в спину, выждав момента, чем признают поражение. Айси сделала резкий выпад, вытянув руку и направив заклинание первой, с криком:

— Ты так просто не уйдёшь! Только не с **моим** скипетром!

На пути Блум появилась стена из кусков очень крупного льда, превосходившего высотой рост человека и отрезавшая ей путь к отступлению. Теперь в этом узком переулке они были отрезаны от остальной части Магикса. Блум вздохнула. Эти ведьмы не знают, когда следовало бы остановиться. Она развернулась, намереваясь всё же дать им ещё один шанс объясниться и решить всё миром, хотя малознакомый внутренний голос подсказывал, что щадить их не имеет смысла.

Блум выглядела и вела себя так уверенно, будто действительно могла в одиночку одолеть трёх ведьм. Она была абсолютно не похожа на ту Блум, что стояла перед ними несколькими минутами ранее и вежливым слогом, но обвиняющим тоном уличала в преступлении. Будто милый фейский цветочек наконец показал свою истинную сущность - что он имеет шипы.

— Г-г-госпожа, — Кнут был напуган ещё хлеще прошлого, теперь его дрожь была видна невооруженным глазом, а глаза лихорадочно бегали, ища, куда бы спрятаться, — эт-т-то… это о-она... госпожа!

— Заткнись, Кнут! Если ты не смог с ней разделаться, — Айси была зла и решительна, — то это сделаем мы! Сёстры!

Дарси и Сторми объединили своё заклинание, создав мощный ураган из тёмной энергии, направлявшийся на Блум и сметавший всё на своём пути. Обычно они использовали эту атаку против серьёзных противников и не собирались применять её против маленькой беззащитной феи, но ситуация выходила из-под контроля, играть было уже некогда.

 _«О-о-о, это выглядит серьёзно»_ , — на мгновение испугалась Блум, но затем сжала скипетр покрепче и воткнула его в землю. Если ведьмы собирались его использовать, то почему бы не использовать и ей? Она не знала, как правильно это делается, но надеялась, что что-то вроде мысленной команды или просьбы сработает на магическом предмете: — _«Я прошу защиты. Защити меня! Пожалуйста!»_ — Блум закрыла глаза, крепко сжимая пальцами жезл перед собой и надеясь, что это сработает. В любой другой ситуации она бы признала себя самоубийцей. Она чувствовала приближающийся магический ветер, усиливающиеся порывы силы, что метали в разные стороны её длинные рыжие волосы, задирали рукава, низ футболки и штанин, обдували кожу леденящим ветром. Электрические разряды нагревали и раскаляли воздух, резко контрастируя с холодными нетронутыми потоками.

— Что она делает?.. — с недоумением спрашивала Айси, наблюдая за феей.

Она своими глазами увидела, как Меч Солярии защитил девушку, окружив мощной золотой сферой, не позволившей атаке Дарси и Сторми задеть её и заставившей ураган пройти насквозь, будто не заметив препятствия. Будто Блум, стоящая со скипетром, была лишь иллюзией. Айси несколько раз моргнула и даже протёрла глаза, а затем… широко улыбнулась. Это лишь доказывало, что Меч Солярии действительно работает! Если он с такой лёгкостью пережил подобную атаку, будто невосприимчив к ней, это значило, что это — действительно мощный артефакт!

Услышав за собой хруст льда, Блум открыла глаза и восторженно посмотрела на сломанную преграду, а затем оглянулась на ведьм. Похоже, ледяная ведьма создала эти глыбы льда, а её подружки нечаянно их уничтожили!

— Ах, ты, маленькая... — Айси зашипела от ярости и, вскинув руку, направила десятки острейших ледяных сосулек в Блум.

Блум смело протянула руку навстречу льду. Она не была до конца уверена, что пришедший ей в голову трюк из кино*** сработает, но... попробовать стоило. В следующую секунду ведьмы были шокированы, когда атака Айси замедлилась, а затем с импульсом силы полетела обратно в ведьму.

Пока ведьмы разбирались с последствиями обращённой против них их же атаки, Блум сбежала, прихватив скипетр. Пройдя несколько закоулков и улочек, она вышла на знакомую улицу, где ранее ей пришлось оставить Стеллу. Навстречу уже шли обеспокоенные соседки, которые, похоже, ранее нашли и привели в чувство солнечную фею, а теперь с решительным настроем собирались найти и потерянную Блум. Увидев её, возвращающуюся со скипетром в руках, они не могли не выдохнуть от облегчения.

— Блум, с тобой всё нормально?! — Стелла подпрыгнула к ней с радостными объятиями. Она была сильно обеспокоена тем, что могло случиться с её земной подругой.

Буквально, Стелла снова вляпалась в неприятности и чуть было не нарушила данное родителям Блум обещание присматривать за ней. Хотя на взгляд Блум этого обещания никогда не существовало, это скорее она приняла священную миссию по спасению «дамы в беде», когда согласилась отправиться в волшебное измерение.

— Ах, да. Всё хорошо. — Блум ответила довольно неуклюже, несколько раз кивнув и стараясь вести себя спокойно, чтобы не разводить излишнюю панику. — А что?

— Тебя долго не было, — Флора говорила взволнованно.

— Мы заподозрили худшее и пошли искать тебя. — Голос Текны звучал серьёзно. А затем даже зловеще: — Как мы и думали! — Затем взгляд девушки стал смущённым, а тон вернулся к нормальному: — Ты знаешь, что телефонный автомат далеко отсюда и путь от автомата до фонтана не проходит через эту дорогу?

Блум опешила, не зная, что и ответить. Можно ли сказать, что Текна действительно подловила её? Остальные девушки улыбнулись. Кроме Стеллы.

— Короче, мы решили, что ты заблудилась, — Муза ободряюще хлопнула её по плечу, и Блум ощутила спокойствие на душе от этого дружеского жеста.

Выслушав их и помня об оставленных позади ведьмах и великане, Блум повела девушек к фонтану. Только оказавшись на центральной площади Магикса, где и было расположено оговорённое для встречи место, она смогла почувствовать себя в безопасности. Всё время пути молчавшая Стелла наконец приблизилась к ней, чтобы задать тревоживший её вопрос:

— Блум, а что произошло с огром? Как у тебя получилось вернуть скипетр?

Три девушки, не знавшие о произошедшем, переглянулись. Они нашли Стеллу без сознания, но не знали, что именно произошло. Когда они собирались найти пропавшую подругу, а Стелла хотела рассказать о нападении на неё великана, Блум уже подходила к ним, держа скипетр в своих руках. Понимая настроение подруги, Стелла помогла ей ускорить их переход на площадь, подальше от нежелательной опасности.

Блум горько улыбнулась. Похоже, её первый день в Магиксе закончился очередной катастрофой. Не успела она попасть в волшебное измерение, как обзавелась врагом — тремя ведьмами с широкими и непостижимыми амбициями. Она всё ещё так же, как и Трикс, не понимала, зачем они так легко рассказали ей свой мотив. Может, они просто не особо умные? _«Если бы я захотела захватить волшебный мир, я бы держала это в секрете и уж точно не разглашала свои планы не то что первым встречным, но даже друзьям»_.

— Это долгая история. — Блум посмотрела на уже давно потемневшее небо. Закат прошёл ещё около часа или двух назад. Им следовало поскорее вернуться в Алфею. — Ты послушаешь ее вместе со всеми в кабинете мисс Фарагонды.

— Мисс Фарагонды?! — Все четверо удивлённо воскликнули.

— Блум, а может не стоит? — Немного испуганно спросила Муза, которая, как и остальные, желала как можно реже оказываться в кабинете директора.

Но Блум на это только пожала плечами, разведя руки в стороны, констатируя для неё очевидное:

— Привыкайте. Похоже, мы станем частыми посетителями кабинета директора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Я отказываюсь иметь какое-либо дело с переводом упоминавшейся несколько раз в комиксах валюты в реальную валюту. Кидаю этот вопрос камнем в лицо Страффи.  
> **маховик времени — волшебный предмет, позволяющий безвозвратно вернуться в недалёкое прошлое на определённое количество оборотов-часов. Самый безопасный признанный волшебниками лимит - 5 часов. Т.е. можно расширить сутки до почти 30 часов.  
> ***отсылка к Матрице и Нео
> 
> Момент #1: в 1 сезоне 3 серии Блум потратила своё недельное пособие по содержанию за ближайшие десять лет на одно единственное платье, которое она надела лишь раз на балу. Благо есть комикс, где поясняется, что Блум ещё в начале 1 сезона нашла себе подработку, тема чего поднимается в этой главе.  
> Момент #2: по комиксу Кнут напал на Стеллу, когда та направлялась на поиски Блум. Она хотела превратиться, но Кнут оглушил её и забрал скипетр. При первой встрече с Трикс не Дарси заметила Блум, а Блум вышла вперёд, чтобы уличить ведьм, что они - сообщники огра. Довольно неразумное решение, но иначе Трикс могли вполне заполучить кольцо Стеллы ещё в этой сцене. И первое превращение Блум свершилось именно в этой стычке, из-за чего Трикс сбежали, поскольку не хотели серьёзно сражаться в пределах Магикса.
> 
> Да, я не только пересматриваю серии 1 и 4 сезонов, но и читаю попутно комикс, чтобы вставлять подходящие моменты и адаптировать их под alt!Блум.  
> Момент #3: рулейт комикса оставляет желать лучшего.


	6. В поисках справедливости

На следующее утро, ещё до начала занятий, пять студенток стояли напротив кабинета директора, не решаясь войти. Ну, на самом деле не решались на это лишь четверо, Блум, напротив, чувствовала себя спокойно. Она привыкла взаимодействовать не только с преподавателями, но и со взрослыми, когда выпрашивала разрешение на то, чтобы всю ночь напролёт оставаться в городском архиве. Получив такой полезный опыт, отныне она всегда обращалась за помощью к другим людям, когда считала, что своими силами не сможет справиться с проблемой. Её родителей никогда не вызывали в школу, поскольку Блум всегда спокойно общалась с директором, более того, она была той, кто приглядывал за более непослушной и стоящей на учёте у комиссии по делам несовершеннолетних Митси.

Иногда смотря на Блум, взрослые не понимали, почему она так отличается от других детей её возраста. Она и сама раньше не могла ответить на этот вопрос. Но теперь… возможно дело не только в том, что она рано узнала о потере своих биологических родителей, но и в том, что она… другой расы. Она не человек, а волшебница.

И в то же время… смотря на беззаботную и легкомысленную Стеллу, Блум уже начинала сомневаться, что причина в этом. _«Принцесса Солярии, лгущая учителям, которые заменяют ей родителей в стенах школы, о том, что на её жизнь покушаются ведьмы… А ей точно не пять лет? Или это то, что называют юношеским максимализмом?»_.

Блум также подозревала, что немалую роль сыграло само отношение администрации школы к своим студентам. Они же буквально в начале года говорят: _«Не связывайтесь с ведьмами из Облачной Башни»_ , так, будто если они с ними пересекутся — администрация им не поможет и даже применит против них санкции под предлогом «вас же предупреждали». И мисс Гризельда со своим строгим отношением к соблюдению всех гласных и негласных правил этому только способствует. Этими словами и поведением они сами вынуждают юных фей не доверять преподавателям и заниматься ненужным самоуправством, решая проблемы, о которых должна знать школа.

Но… мисс Гризельда тут не причём. Она всего лишь исполняет функцию местного дрессировщика, чтобы огромное количество студентов не разгромило Алфею за день, а доучилось до конца образовательного курса. Блум даже нравилась мисс Гризельда. Ей всегда нравились дисциплинированные люди. При этом эта женщина была довольно чуткой и понимающей, когда это было необходимо. Встретившись с ней вчера, Блум заметила это совершенно случайно. Но она не думала, что строгая и непреклонная женщина смогла бы ужиться с мисс Фарагондой, эти характеры слишком не сочетаемые. Заместитель директора пытается создать хотя бы видимость порядка, чтобы учебное заведение Алфея не посрамило свою громкую репутацию. И это определённо затрачивает у этой женщины очень много душевных сил.

Проблема была в отношении самих студенток и незнании собственных базовых прав, как думала Блум. Если бы они чётко знали, что всегда — подчеркнуто — всегда могут обратиться за помощью к администрации школы, поскольку те **обязаны** заменять им законных опекунов на время первых лет в школе до достижения совершеннолетия, никто бы не побоялся как Муза идти к директору по такому случаю. Ещё одна проблема заключалась в самих сложившихся между школами фей и ведьм отношениях. Разве это правильно — запугивать фей-первогодок ведьмами? Не похоже, чтобы ведьмы чем-то кардинально отличались от фей. Если ещё окажется, что любая фея может стать ведьмой и наоборот, то такая вражда вообще беспочвенна и абсурдна!

— Стелла, ты не хочешь установить какую-нибудь магическую сигнализацию от воришек на свой скипетр? Что-то вроде… смертельного разряда током или покрытия из серной кислоты…

Когда Блум размышляла об этом вслух, её жутковатый взгляд напрягал остальных фей.

— Ого! Блум, а ты беспощадна, — поразилась Муза, чувствуя мурашки на коже.

— Я ещё добра, — Блум скептично изогнула бровь. Её лицо помрачнело, а на губах появилась ещё более пугающая улыбка: — Учитывая, что это именно они стояли за нападением на мою семью.

Стелла поёжилась, почувствовав себя неуютно. Похоже, это не Блум завела нового врага в лице трёх злющих ведьм, а это у Трикс появился новый опасный противник. Она видела, как её земная подруга вчера по возвращении в Алфею спрашивала библиотекаря и Гризельду о пособиях по магической самозащите и « _не калечащих насмерть легальных заклинаниях_ », и Гризельда направила её к профессору Палладиуму, который, с её слов, будет преподавать предмет целенаправленных заклинаний на втором курсе. Блум ещё даже не освоила магию первого курса, а уже рвалась к учебникам по серьёзной магии со второго! Это действительно пугало Стеллу. Не говоря уже о том, что случилось в Гардении. Ситуация же не настолько серьёзная: это всего лишь три ведьмы-первокурсницы! Они не могут причинить никому непоправимый вред! То же самое она пыталась объяснить вчера Блум, отговаривая её от посещения дополнительных занятий у Палладиума. Но… Блум не согласилась. А мисс Гризельда ещё и поддержала её рвение, подтвердив, что у Блум есть разрешение от самой мисс Фарагонды. И когда только мисс Фарагонда успела **это** одобрить?

Стелла вздохнула. Фея думала, они вместе будут веселиться этот год, и это она будет показывать Блум волшебный мир, в котором сама живёт с детства. Но… похоже, Блум идёт своим путём. Она не могла отделаться от мысли, что Блум оказывается та ещё зануда. _«Решение поселить её с правильной-из-себя-Флорой было ошибкой! Лучше бы она жила с Музой или Текной»_. Фея звёзд пыталась уверить себя, что первопричина всех зол в цветочной фее, которая уже одним своим существованием дурно на неё повлияла. Но… ей всё ещё нравились и Блум, и Флора. Хотя бы будет, у кого списывать домашнее задание - нужно искать во всём плюсы.

— Ой, — Стелла вдруг осознала.

Похоже, даже услышав о том, что огр явился к трём ведьмам, чтобы передать скипетр, она не заметила ничего странного, не поняла или даже не стала задумываться о том, **что** это значит для Блум. Они наконец выяснили, на кого работали два великана! И… наверное, именно поэтому Блум созвала всех в кабинет мисс Фарагонды, ведь это напрямую касалось инцидента в Гардении. Получается… это ведьмы весь прошлый год нападали на неё? Но как? Они же тогда даже не учились в Облачной Башне! Стелла понемногу смирилась с мыслью, что Блум права — в этом деле замешано нечто большее.

Думая, что Трикс приобрели нового врага, Стелла была как никогда близка к истине. Блум действительно рассуждала в этом ключе: _«Я сегодня добра к ним только потому, что благодаря ним я узнала, что мои родители — волшебники. При следующей встрече пощады не будет. Я уж об этом позабочусь»_. Блум приняла решение начать изучать боевые заклинания, чтобы расквитаться с тремя ведьмами. Как ни как… она же обещала Митси, что те, кто будут её обижать, за это поплатятся, иначе ей самой придётся отвечать перед Митси. Не говоря уже о том, что это была её личная вендетта за родителей.

— Мисс Фарагонда готова вас принять. Заходите, девочки. — Из кабинета директора выглянула мисс Гризельда, а затем открыла для них дверь, отойдя в сторону. Когда все зашли, она закрыла за ними дверь и встала по левую руку от директора. Даже сейчас Блум видела по глазам этой женщины, что она нервничала. Похоже, студенты крайне редко сами приходят к мисс Фарагонде. Чаще их вызывают, и в таких случаях заместитель прекрасно знает, какую избрать линию поведения. Сейчас же она была сбита с толку.

— Девочки, Блум, что привело вас так рано утром ко мне? — Директор в это время пила утренний чай и разбиралась с отчётами. Несколько небольших бумажных стопок лежали перед ней, занимая почти большую половину стола. Вероятно, это были документы, связанные с абитуриентами, не прибывшими в Алфею, и письма от родителей студентов, а также какие-нибудь отчёты и формуляры, которые необходимо было заполнить и отослать в управление Магикса.

— Мисс Фарагонда… Кое-что произошло, и я думаю, вы обязаны об этом знать.

* * *

— ... и вот так я вернула кольцо Стелле.

— Ах, — Флора испуганно выдохнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Она и не догадывалась, _что_ произошло буквально у них на глазах.

Никто, кроме Стеллы, не имел ни малейшего представления, о чём таком важном хотела поведать Фарагонде Блум. Для них всех это стало пугающим сюрпризом. Их новая подруга столкнулась с тремя ведьмами из той самой Облачной Башни и вышла сухой из воды. Само по себе это звучало как невероятное чудо или даже как выдуманная неправдоподобная история для хвастовства. Но видя, что директор и заместитель очень серьёзно слушают Блум, скептично настроенным Текне и Музе пришлось признать, что это _на самом деле_ произошло, пускай поверить им было сложно. Они только видели, что Стелла потеряла сознание, но ничего больше. Если бы они задержались на том месте дольше... ведьмы могли нагнать их и отомстить?

Больше всего все переживали за Блум. Это было невероятная удача, что эта юная студентка с Земли смогла пережить эту встречу. Но также это было невероятно опасно. И странно.

— Спасибо, что рассказали, Блум. Происшествие очень серьёзное. — Деловым тоном подтвердила Фарагонда, нахмурившись, размышляя над тем, как эту ситуацию следует уладить и какие угрозы за ней скрываются.

— Верно. — Блум также кивнула. — Эти три ведьмы сказали, что ищут нечто, что называется… _«Огонь Дракона»_. Директор, вы знаете что-нибудь о том, чем бы это могло быть? Почему ведьм это так интересует?

Для Блум всё ещё оставалось загадкой, зачем ведьмы так легко сознались в этом. Она даже подумала, что это могла быть уловка, чтобы запудрить ей мозги. Но всё же не решилась скрыть эту деталь от остальных и директора школы. Что-то подсказывало ей, что это нечто очень и даже слишком важное. И реакция мисс Фарагонды не подвела — взгляд женщины после шока сменился мрачным выражением. Видя её такой, другие феи тоже напряглись, некоторые даже испугались, решив, что они влезли во что-то серьёзное и весьма опасное - впрочем, они оказались правы.

Фарагонда переглянулась с Гризельдой, будто пыталась принять какое-то сложное для неё решение. Ведь эта история не для детей и уж точно не для юных фей. А ещё… её слишком рано слушать Блум. Пожилая женщина сложила руки, переплетя пальцы, и наконец заговорила:

— Я полагаю, они следуют пути **Древнего Зла**.

На этих словах взгляд Гризельды стал печальным, и она незаметно сжала рукой локоть другой руки. История этих событий обычно преподаётся только на старших курсах из понятных для всех соображений — эти события произошли не так давно и для многих вспоминать о них всё ещё больно, это открытые не успевшие зажить раны.

— _Древнее зло_? — Переспросила Блум, так же, как и другие, не понимая, о чём идёт речь.

— Так называют трёх могущественных древних ведьм, положивших начало всем ведьмам, а также… ставших первым **Злом** во вселенной.

 _«О, так вот, откуда корень проблем взаимоотношений между феями и ведьмами! Матери всех ведьм заработали дурную репутацию, распространившуюся на всех последователей их учений»_. Казалось, один паззл начал понемногу складываться. _«Если это действительно так, то это требует реформ!»._

Загоревшись идеей реформации волшебного мира, Блум на минуту забыла, что в общем-то её этот мир не особо заботит. Если она найдёт способ вернуть утерянную магию на Землю, вот это будет круто, тогда она задумается о надобности изменения существующих законов и рассмотрит, как оно устроено в Магиксе. А до самого Магикса ей дела нет, ведь после обучения она собиралась вернуться в Гардению и забыть о волшебной вселенной. Она не мечтательница, а реалист и прагматик. Эта вселенная для неё бесконечно далека, она с огромным трудом понимает, что за абсурд вокруг творится. Нет, ну кто бы мог подумать, что обычный земной житель в подворотне встретит опасных смертоносных ведьм? Да никогда такого не было, это всё мифы. И кто-то мог бы опустить руки и вернуться в свой комфортный вакуум, называемый Землёй, где нет никакой непонятной и не объяснимой здравым смыслом опасности и где никто всерьёз не рассуждает о магии. Но этот кто-то - точно не Блум. Рассуждения Блум были достаточно просты и прямолинейны: _«Если что-то из этого мира потенциально может убить моих родителей или друзей, я обязана исследовать его и найти либо создать меры противодействия!»_.

— Я догадываюсь, что кто-то из вас вскоре наведается в библиотеку, чтобы найти упоминания о Древних Ведьмах, — взгляд Фарагонды скользнул по лицам девочек, на её губах сияла приятная шаловливая улыбка, — но уверяю, информации об этом вы не найдёте. — Блум, на которую явно намекала директор в своём примечании, хотела было уточнить, почему это так, но поняла, что директор всё ещё не закончила: — Большая часть имеющихся сведений хранится архивах Алфеи и Облачной Башни, доступ в которые _строго ограничен_.

Феи переглянулись, спрашивая друг друга, кого бы могла иметь в виду директриса. Но под это описание подходила не только Блум, но и Текна, и Флора. Даже Муза заинтересовалась тем, чтобы поискать какие-нибудь упоминания о древнем зле в библиотеке. Только Стелле не потребовалось больше трех секунд, чтобы понять, о ком идёт речь, но она сделала вид, что ничего не знает.

Блум нахмурилась, хоть и пыталась это скрыть. Но раздражение в ней было слишком сильным. Когда ты родился в эпоху интернета, крайне сложно смириться, что кто-то монополизирует и закрывает доступ к «драгоценной информации», которая «могла бы спасти тысячи жизней», конечно же в том случае, если бы Блум узнала о ней сразу, а не спустя долгие и кропотливые поиски способа попасть в эти архивы. Если она не найдёт то, что ищет, в библиотеках Алфеи, тогда ей останется только вскрыть этот ящик Пандоры, именуемый архивами Алфеи и Облачной Башни. Она, конечно, сначала вежливо спросит разрешения, но если получит отказ, то… у неё же не будет выбора, верно?

Она чувствовала в своих рассуждениях нечто неправильное. Словно она разбойник, вторгшийся на чужую территорию и принявшийся грабить то, что не отдают ей добровольно. Алфея и не должна способствовать ей в поисках её родителей, это только её личное дело. Она не могла винить директора за то, что та хранит какие-то особо опасные знания в «запретных секциях». Может, если она заработает несколько или с десяток очков на счету у мисс Фарагонды, ей разрешат хотя бы раз оказаться в секретном архиве.

Тем временем, пока Блум занималась моральной дилеммой «не укради» и «не укуси руку дающего», Фарагонда продолжила свой рассказ:

— Когда-то давным-давно…

Это была… интересная интерпретация образования существующей вселенной. По версии волшебников, мир произошёл от некого _Великого Дракона_ — самого первого из мифических _космических драконов_. Его пламя зародило всё живое, образовало города и реки, планеты и звёзды, звёздные системы, созвездия и туманности. Вся магия во вселенной произошла от Великого Дракона. Но также вместе с великим драконом образовалось и _Древнее Зло_. Три древние ведьмы. Самые тёмные и злостные создания во вселенной. Которые даже погибнув от рук фей-прародительниц, всё равно умудряются пакостить волшебному миру, принося хаос и смерть.

Блум правда старалась не сравнивать Древнее Зло с одним знакомым ей персонажем детско-подростковой литературы, чьё имя стало вторым известным во всём мире. Она скрипела зубами, но держала себя в руках. Но всё же не выдержала, прервав директрису на полуслове своим внезапным вопросом:

— Простите, директор, эта история очень интересна и важна, и мы безусловно обсудим её прямо сейчас, но сначала, — она быстро тараторила стандартные вежливые фразы, прежде чем выдать главное: — Ответьте, вы случаем не знакомы с таким человеком как _Джоан Кэтлин Роулинг_?

Мисс Гризельда хотела было сделать Блум выговор за то, что та перебивает речь многоуважаемого директора Алфеи, но мисс Фарагонда одним взглядом пресекла её попытку. Она в очередной раз загадочно улыбнулась, с каким-то непонятным удовольствием отвечая:

— Ни малейшего представления, о ком идёт речь. С чего вы так решили?

Блум долго вглядывалась в лицо директора, но никак не могла разгадать, о чём эта женщина думает, сколь долго бы не смотрела. Её ответ звучал так загадочно и двусмысленно, будто бы она одновременно подтвердила её догадку и уклонилась от вопроса. Волшебники же точно не знают значение слова «сарказм», верно? Даже то, что высказывает Муза, всего лишь колкие замечания, когда речь идёт о достаточно завуалированном и неприметном, красивом сарказме. Блум решила, что без преувеличения признает гением того, кто разгадает все мысли мисс Фарагонды, ведь в её глазах директор Алфеи уже поравнялся по мистичности и загадочности с Дамблдором.

Она вздохнула и наотмашь произнесла, поняв, что всё равно ничего не добьётся:

— Да нет, ничего. Просто как-нибудь ознакомьтесь с экземпляром « _Гарри Поттера_ ». Вы удивитесь. Похоже, на Земле есть пророк, зревший в корень всего этого места, — как бы она не хотела, у неё не получалось произнести это без нотки сарказма. _Всего этого злачного места, да._

Фарагонда наклонила голову набок, будучи приятно озадаченной, но затем вернулась к своей обычной снисходительной-спокойной улыбке, решив, что действительно стоит ознакомиться, раз об этом говорит Блум. Кто знает, может, когда Блум в следующий раз войдёт в этот кабинет, что неизменно случится, она заметит несколько знакомых книг на книжной полке?

— Чтобы одолеть ведьм-прародительниц и навеки запечатать их, Магиксу пришлось заплатить огромную цену. Многие погибли в тот день, так и не вернувшись. Целое королевство стало печатью, заковавшей древнее зло в месте, называемом... _Обсидиан_.

От звука этого слова по комнате разошлось неприятное эхо. На Блум это подействовало сильнее других, она оцепенела, почему-то подсознание кричало ей о том, что упомянутая тюрьма для ведьм-прародительниц очень страшное и ужасное место, куда ей **никогда** не следует соваться. У неё и так не было подобного желания, но это было довольно... загадочно. Может, само название этого места было проклято так, что те, кто его слышат, страшатся его? _«А что, это была бы неплохая мера защиты. Что-то вроде — да только тот, кто преодолеет естественный страх пред сим, сможет сие найти! Хах, глупо, конечно, но я даже мысленно не могу повторить это название. Всё внутри меня будто… кричит из-за него. Как мисс Фарагонда только смогла его произнести?»_.

Директор целенаправленно смотрела на Блум, подмечая, что при упоминании Обсидиана фее стало плохо, она едва могла стоять и резким движением скрестила руки, будто пыталась защититься от чего-то или кого-то. Голубые глаза постоянно бегали взглядом по комнате, не в силах успокоиться, она чаще моргала, чем несколько мгновений назад, не говоря уже о том, что даже рыжие волосы местами приподнялись, будто кошка угрожающе распушила шерсть. Эта реакция... была вполне ожидаемой. 

— Блум… с вами всё хорошо?

Блум вздрогнула, посмотрев долгим взглядом в ответ на Фарагонду. Она только сейчас почувствовала, что её бросило в холодный пот. Что, чёрт возьми, с ней происходило? Остальные девочки тоже взволнованно посмотрели на подругу, но они выглядели нормально.

— Я… не знаю, директор. У меня как будто предчувствие… что упомянутое вами место — _чудовищно_ _страшное_.

— Если хотите, мы можем отложить этот разговор до той поры, пока вам не станет лучше, Блум, — Фарагонда обнадёживающе улыбнулась, стараясь вести себя как можно мягче с ней. Сейчас её больше всего волновало душевное состояние этой феи, нежели их предмет разговора. Эта история может и подождать своего часа, когда… Блум наберётся сил, чтобы выслушать её.

Но Блум так не думала. Она не хотела заканчивать их беседу. Всё ещё оставался нерешённым вопрос, связанный с молодыми ведьмами, нападающими на Стеллу уже второй год подряд. Это не терпело отлагательств, и ей было всё равно, в каком она психологическом или физическом состоянии. Если ведьмы угрожают безопасности студентов, с этим необходимо разобраться!

— Нет, прошу, мисс Фарагонда, давайте вернёмся к нашему вопросу. Вы сказали, что те ведьмы следуют по пути древнего зла, то есть… Они следуют пути ведьм-прародительниц.

— Боюсь, что так. Но не беспокойтесь. — Женщина говорила уверенно, что на взгляд Блум было неуместным в таком контексте, когда речь шла о существах, угрожавших всему волшебному измерению. — Пока они не совершили ничего действительно непростительного, на них всё ещё возможно повлиять и вернуть на сторону света. Я поговорю с мисс Гриффин, директором Облачной Башни, чтобы она разобралась с этим вопросом, поскольку вопрос поведения учениц Облачной Башни находится под её юрисдикцией.

Другими словами выражаясь: _«Защищать моих учеников от сумасшедших не в моей компетенции»_. Блум это раздражало. Почему в Магиксе нет правомерных санкций против волшебников, совершивших нападение на других людей? Если ты устроил драку в школе или между учениками разных школ, ты должен за это ответить и принести извинения, а в случае отказа — выполнить общественные работы. В мире Магикса достаточно сказать « _а-та-та, плохой мальчик!»_ и плохой волшебник может свободно гулять? Это как-то неправильно. Если эти три ведьмы перед кем и извинятся, то точно не перед Блум и даже не перед Стеллой. Если они и понесут общественное наказание, то в Алфее об этом даже не узнают.

— Вы правда считаете, что этого будет **достаточно** , мисс Фарагонда? — Блум не хотела сдаваться, пока не добьётся более адекватного решения по этому вопросу. — Эти ведьмы весь прошлый год донимали Стеллу, если верить её словам. Я лично видела, что прихвостни этих ведьм **чуть не убили** её в Гардении. Вы правда полагаете, что это нормально — после совершения таких действий отделаться просто жалобой их директору? Мадам, — мисс Гризельда напряглась, почувствовав, что эта ученица Алфеи забывается и переходит границы, — я не считаю эти меры достаточными! Существует ли в Магиксе суд? Есть ли у этих ведьм опекуны, которые обязаны нести ответственность за их поступки? В то время, если я не ошибаюсь, эти девушки даже не учились в Облачной Башне! Их прошлые преступления не покроются извинениями от мисс Гриффин!

— Блум! — Стелла испуганно взмолилась. — Пожалуйста, успокойся!

Блум резко повернулась к ней, нахмурившись ещё больше:

— И ты с этим согласна? Речь идёт **о твоей жизни**! Даже не так, — она снова посмотрела на директора и коснулась рукой своей груди, выпрямив спину, — речь идёт также о моей жизни и жизнях моих родителей! Я тоже пострадала от этих ведьм и требую справедливости!

— Блум. — Фарагонда попыталась призвать девушку к порядку, но она уже не слышала её.

— В Магиксе вообще знакомо кому-либо понятие справедливости? Моральной компенсации? Санкций? Или все здесь живут средь цветочков и едят радугу?!

— Блум!

Блум замолчала, когда голос Фарагонды оглушительно громко задрожал среди стен. Она не поднимала голос, но казалось, её слова должны были быть слышны в другой части Алфеи. Не только Блум вздрогнула и оцепенела.

— Вы забываетесь, где находитесь.

Блум исподлобья посмотрела на директора. Она очень испугалась её голоса. Да, возможно, она переборщила со своей тирадой, позабыв, с кем разговаривает и кем является. Её плечи поникли. _Значит, у земных жителей нет права голоса?_

— Да. Я забываю, как сюда попала. — Блум горько усмехнулась. Её голос звучал надрывно: — Ведь чтобы _землянке_ попасть в великую Алфею, просто необходимо, чтобы её родителей чуть не убили.

— Блум! — Директор широко раскрыла глаза и попыталась протянуть к ней руку, но Блум уже выбежала из кабинета. Последним, что она видела, был не только гнев, но и… слёзы на щеках юной феи.

Флора снова от ужаса прикрыла рот рукой, а затем быстро и без раздумий поднялась и побежала вслед за ней.

— Не знаю, что вы об этом всём думаете, — печально и со злостью начала Стелла, — но я сегодня же напишу своему отцу. Он точно этого так просто не оставит.

Стелла с гордо выпрямленной спиной, как подобает королевской особе, поднялась и прошествовала к выходу, а стоило двери за ней закрыться, как она также побежала вслед за едва заметной фигурой Флоры. Кажется, им троим сегодня будет совсем не до лекции профессора Уизгиса.

— Полагаю… нам тоже стоит уйти? — Осторожно спросила Текна, посмотрев на опечаленных и сконфуженных директора и заместителя. Она кивнула Музе, и они вместе покинули кабинет, оставив женщин наедине.

— Это всё зашло слишком далеко. — Пока они медленно шли, решила высказаться Муза, чувствуя недовольство.

— Да. Но я не могу не согласиться с Блум. — Текна посмотрела на Музу. — В Алфее на учениц совершают нападения. Это никак не может быть нормальным. Нас предупреждают не контактировать с ведьмами, но я сомневаюсь, что ведьмы придерживаются того же правила.

— Ха? О чём ты?

— Я дружу с одной ведьмой-второкурсницей. Она говорила, что леди Гриффин с первых дней настраивает их против фей. Приучает думать, что феи противные и с нами невозможно поладить.

— Но ведь… — Муза была удивлена и пыталась найти этому оправдание. — Но ведь это суть ведьмы — черпать силу из негативных эмоций. Ненавидя нас, они черпают свои силы. Разве это не _нормально_?

— Нет. Подумай вот о чём: кто станет их источником негативных эмоций после окончания учёбы? Это не самый рациональный подход.

— Хм, — она несколько секунд обдумывала вопрос прежде, чем дать ответ, — наверное, люди? Я не знаю, Текна, и честно мне не хочется этого знать. Я просто хочу учиться и стать феей. После этого мне будет уже всё равно на этих ведьм.

Текна на это ничего не ответила. Но процесс заражения уже пошёл: она собиралась снова связаться со своей подругой из Облачной Башни и провести независимые исследования этого вопроса. Для фей и ведьм казалось немыслимым дружить, и тем не менее, у неё это получалось. Не только Блум додумалась до того, что отношения между школами выстроены очень сомнительно. Ведьмам прощают преступления только потому, что « _ну они же ведьмы, им это свойственно_ ». Но девушка, с которой дружит Текна, не такая. И окружение этой ведьмы тоже не такое. Они бы ни за что не совершили преступление, оправдываясь своей природой. Человек либо хороший, либо нет. Ведьмы в своём абсолюте плохими не были. Если не все равны перед законом и кто-то обладает какими-то особыми привилегиями, то вопрос Блум очень существенен — где здесь справедливость? И как им следует защищать себя в мире, лишённом справедливости? Текна была благодарна не побоявшейся заявить о проблеме Блум.

Муза чувствовала себя смущённой и сконфуженной. Её одну беспокоит, что это только первый день занятий, а на горизонте революционеры-реформаторы и борцы с системой? Боже, может, стоит сменить комнату и переселиться на этаж поспокойнее? Ей это всё не нравилось. И её раздражало, что Блум без разрешения её в это втянула. Она была шокирована, как и все, узнав, что родители Блум оказались в опасности и именно так она оказалась зачислена в Алфею. Но, признаться честно, её всё ещё это мало волновало. _«Если тебе не нравится в Алфее или Магиксе, что тебе мешает его покинуть?!»_. Она не хотела быть исключённой из Алфеи только из-за того, что кто-то — сорвиголова.

А тем временем в кабинете директора две женщины напряжённо молчали, вглядываясь в дверь, за которой исчезли пятеро виновников сегодняшней головной боли мисс Гризельды. Директор Фарагонда была очевидно расстроена, и из-за этого завуч очень беспокоилась.

— С ней будет непросто. — Скорее она констатировала для себя, чем для Гризельды.

Она ожидала, что Блум будет импульсивной и своенравной, ведь шестнадцать лет — это тот возраст, когда у подростков в разгаре переходный возраст. Поэтому в Алфее всё было так строго с дисциплиной — иначе настала бы анархия. Заместитель директора и заведующая по учебно-воспитательной работе всегда должна быть строгой и бдительной, прививая и доказывая свой авторитет в отношении всего, что не касалось учёбы. Поэтому у студенток Алфеи обычно и мысли не возникает о том, чтобы поспорить или в открытую поругаться с директором, даже если причина серьёзная. Фарагонда поначалу очень обрадовалась, что Блум и её подруги первым делом пришли сообщить о случившемся ей, но конец их беседы словно облил её холодной неприятной водой. Начало казаться, что если бы она рассказала Блум правду о её происхождении, последствия не были бы столь плачевны.

— Директор, почему вы позволяете этой ученице подобное к себе обращение?

— Не сердитесь на неё, Гризельда.

Фарагонда криво улыбнулась. Скорее всего дело не только в возрасте Блум, её происхождении и родословной. Ей стоило, только заметив слабое и испуганное состояние Блум при упоминании Обсидиана, сразу прекратить этот разговор и отложить на время, хотя бы до окончания занятий. Блум была серьёзно напугана на подсознательном уровне, видимо, сущность дракона, таившаяся в ней, прекрасно понимала, что такое «Обсидиан». В таком состоянии воспринимать любые слова Блум серьёзно нельзя. Чувствуя опасность, она пыталась защититься, только и всего. Она просто испуганный ребёнок.

— Гризельда, вы ещё помните, что произошло пятнадцать лет назад? — Уклончиво ответила вопросом на вопрос Фарагонда.

— Да... — Женщина отвечала неуклюже, поскольку это были довольно болезненные воспоминания. Для всех. — Спустя много лет Магикс… наконец одержал победу над великим Злом… Но…

— Но королевская семья Домино отдала за это не только свои жизни, но и жизни всех жителей Домино. День поражения Древних Ведьм ознаменовал конец жителей Домино и… хранителей Огня Дракона.

Гризельда сжала руки на груди. Это была обычная реакция любого волшебника, помнившего те события. Одна планета заплатила за всё волшебное измерение. Только благодаря жертве этих людей все могут жить свободно и в мире. Только спустя пятнадцать лет после тех чудовищных событий Магикс наконец смог вновь зажить как раньше, но все также следовали негласному табу на любого рода распри. Траур понемногу отходил, уступая надежде на светлое будущее.

— Как вы думаете, Гризельда, сколько бы сейчас было лет пропавшей принцессе?

Гризельда не понимала, к чему ведёт директор. Ещё прежде, чем она успела озвучить своё предположение, Фарагонда ответила на свой же вопрос:

— Шестнадцать. — Внимательный взгляд Фарагонды обратился к заместителю директора. — В таком возрасте она бы поступала в Алфею.

— Вы хотите сказать... — Гризельда закрыла рот рукой, сдерживая подступивший ком к горлу. Она догадалась. Уголки её глаз покраснели, но в них ещё не собрались слёзы. Если бы заместитель начала плакать перед директором, она потеряла бы лицо.

— Да. Девушка, которой не было в списках, это она.

Теперь мисс Гризельде стало понятно покровительственное отношение директора, которая раздавала свои разрешения для Блум направо и налево и сносила грубости от этой девушки. _Последняя жительница Домино_. Единственная выжившая наследница рода, которому покровительствует сам Великий Дракон. Если эта девочка когда-нибудь узнает, что стало с её семьёй... Ох, боже...

Мисс Фарагонда в своих мыслях начинала беспокоиться по другому поводу. Да, узнав правду, Блум может зазнаться, не понять всего или получить психологический шок и травму. Но сегодняшняя беседа также прибавила ещё один исход, пускай и ничтожно маловероятный — принцесса могла бы _возненавидеть_ Магикс. Поэтому стало ещё более важно держать Блум как можно дальше от правды, пока она не повзрослеет и не... полюбит Магикс. Пускай шанс был невелик и это лишь промелькнувшая на секунду и казавшаяся глупой мысль, но что если... Ах, возможно, это правда лишь глупость и испуг. Пока для этого слишком мало предпосылок, чтобы менять курс действий.

— Вы не расскажете ей?

— Я не могу. — Вздох. — Я дала обещание. Вы сами только что слышали, кто-то вновь охотится на Огонь Дракона, следуя пути Древнего Зла. Я не могу подвергать Блум опасности. Боюсь, мне придётся отказать Блум в её просьбе. Отныне она сможет покидать Алфею только на зимних и летних каникулах.

— Но... директор, откуда вы знали, что она.... что принцесса сама явится на порог Алфеи в нужный день?

Фарагонда загадочно улыбнулась.

— Как я ранее сказала, я связана обещанием оберегать Блум до поры, когда она сможет сама о себе позаботиться. Это обещание... я дала нимфе озера Роколуччи.

Однажды спустя много лет после печального завершения Первой Огненной Битвы* к директору Алфеи явился образ прекрасной золотой сверкающей нимфы, сообщивший, что вторая принцесса Домино жива и находится на Земле в небольшом городке Гардения. Она попросила позаботиться о ней. И до шестнадцати лет Блум спокойно жила в своей семье, но… настало время ей вернуться в Волшебное Измерение.

Фарагонда чувствовала себя виноватой в произошедшем. Слова Блум больно резанули ей по сердцу и совести. Это те вещи, которые Блум не должна узнать **никогда**.

— Гризельда, вы не должны как-то по-особенному относиться к Блум. Продолжайте делать вид, будто ничего не знаете.

— Да, директор.

— Но... защитить её от ведьм или других возможных угроз необходимо. Огонь Дракона не должен попасть в неправильные руки. По крайней мере, пока её опекунами являемся мы. — Фарагонда улыбнулась, когда в её голове всплыла подходящая кандидатура на роль тайного защитника принцессы: — К тому же... я знаю, кому мы можем доверить её защиту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Первая огненная битва. Пока читала винксопедию, я иногда видела мелькающие названия вроде первой и второй огненных битв. У них не существует отдельных страниц и непонятно, откуда взялись эти названия. Но допустим, пускай битва Команды Света №1 против Прародительниц будет Первой, а битва Винкс против тех же - второй.


	7. Волшебное платье

— Блум… Блум, всё хорошо, всё в порядке, тебя никто не обидит! — обнимая сидящую на коленях сгорбившуюся девушку, шептала Флора. Они были в их спальне.

Пурр проснулся, стоило ему заслышать звуки знакомых шагов ещё вне жилого блока. Он ждал Блум, будто чувствовал, что нечто подобное произойдёт. Этот котёнок всегда был очень умным, намного умнее других. Он будто мог чувствовать, что с его хозяйкой что-то случилось, у неё плохое настроение или кто-то её обидел. Котёнок быстро подбежал и легко запрыгнул к ней на плечо, начав как обычно облизывать шершавым языком кожу, до которой доставал, вызывая щекотливые и тёплые ощущения. Совсем скоро Блум успокоилась и крепко заснула. Флора и Стелла вместе уложили её на кровать и накрыли одеялом. Флора удивилась: Блум была столь опечалена и рассержена, но смогла так быстро уснуть беспробудным сном, будто... кто-то наложил на неё заклинание сна. Она случайно бросила короткий взгляд на котёнка, но не придала этому особое значение, возможно, ей просто показалось это странным.

— Стелла, можешь объяснить, что с вами двумя случилось? — Флора села на стул своей соседки аккурат напротив сидевшей на кровати подле спящей феи Стеллы, которая выглядела встревоженной. — Что случилось с Блум и её семьёй?

Солнечная фея взглянула на Флору, а затем снова опустила взгляд на земную подругу. Со вздохом она начала рассказывать о том дне, когда собиралась отправиться в Алфею, однако… попала в неприятности. Впрочем, ничего нового.

Она была в Магиксе, прогуливалась в последний раз по магазинам перед началом учёбы, когда ей пришлось впопыхах убегать от великана и его прихвостней, оставив свои дорогущие покупки валяться где-то на улицах города. Стелла вбежала в первый попавшийся на глаза портал Магикса, надеясь, что так сможет оторваться и спастись — у неё не было времени, чтобы обдумывать, куда он её выведет, или хотя бы прочитать набегу табличку. Очевидно в последствии, этот портал вёл на Землю, за много световых ли от Магикса.

— Сейчас я думаю... что это немного странно. — В голосе Стеллы звучало сомнение — совсем непривычное для неё чувство. Она всегда старалась быть оптимисткой и видеть в случающихся с ней неприятностях только положительные знаки. Но подозрительность и излишняя серьезность Блум понемногу заражали её сомнениями и мнительностью, которые ей были не присущи. — Кому в Магиксе понадобился бы портал в такую далёкую и абсолютно неволшебную дыру как Земля?

— Взрослым феям и волшебникам. — Быстро ответила на ее вопрос Флора, чем изрядно удивила её. Знания феи природы действительно поражали. — Я читала, что некоторые известные феи обожают посещать Землю. Одна там даже поселилась*.

— Для них это что-то типа курорта?

— Может быть, — она улыбнулась на забавный вопрос Стеллы.

Но такой ответ расслабил излишне напряжённую Стеллу. Если дело в том, что Земля — место отдыха для чудаковатых волшебников, то в том, что она туда случайно попала и там же встретила Блум, больше нет ничего странного или необычного. Её вполне устраивало это объяснение. Возможно, она просто не желала искать второе дно у таких вопросов, сочтя это разыгравшейся паранойей. Она снова начала улыбаться, напоминая яркое солнышко, и в комнате ощутимо потеплело.

Стелла продолжила свой рассказ, в красках описывая, как в момент отчаяния, когда она уже думала, что погибнет, её спасла чудесная землянка, сразив врагов наповал всего одним мощным ударом! Даже без превращения в фею! Флора удивлённо выдохнула: Блум действительно способна на нечто подобное? Но, вспоминая, что эта девушка недавно противостояла трём ведьмам в одиночку и выбралась, не поранившись и даже не испугавшись, она кивнула. Это было похоже на ту Блум, с которой ей довелось познакомиться. Флора с трудом, но могла сопоставить тот меланхоличный и немного мрачный образ Блум, что она наблюдает перед собой уже два дня, с той героиней, побеждающей огров и ведьм. Ей бы хотелось увидеть это собственными глазами! Казалось, это зрелище должно быть поразительным и неописуемым. Но… она не желала, чтобы её новые друзья снова угодили в опасность.

— _Блум была такой крутой!_ — Восхищённо взвизгнула Стелла, но затем вспомнила, что прямо сейчас Блум спит совсем рядом, поэтому нужно вести себя тише, и успокоилась, вновь заговорив, но более тихо: — Ты бы только это видела!

— Думаю, мы ещё не раз сможем увидеть её способности вновь, Стелла, — Флора поднялась со стула, а затем игриво улыбнулась подруге: — А сейчас нам стоит пойти в класс, пока мы не опоздали.

— У-у-у, — Стелла наигранно захныкала, притворившись расстроенной и опечаленной, но в глазах подруги она просто капризничала, — Флора, любишь же ты испортить всё. Сдалась тебе эта учёба? — Неожиданно её озарила идея, заставившая её снова ярко улыбнуться: — А хочешь, я расскажу тебе всю программу этого семестра наперёд? Она не меняется год от года. Ты всё выучишь заранее и тогда тебе не придётся ходить на все эти лекции! Здорово я придумала, да? Это вроде называется «домашнее обучение»!

— Да, звучит неплохо. Сделаешь это, когда мы вернёмся. — Они вместе вышли из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. — А потом мы будем ходить на занятия вместе и задавать дополнительные вопросы! — Флора вдохновлённо всплеснула руками, но затем скептично посмотрела на Стеллу, подшутив над ней: — Мы обе знаем, что ты _не будешь_ заниматься самостоятельно. Так что, если не хочешь получить выговор от мисс Гризельды, пойдём вместе.

— Флора!

— От теории мало пользы, — послышался вздох. — Я начала читать список литературы ещё до начала учёбы и поняла, что без практики это пустая трата времени. Только в аудитории под надзором учителя мы можем безопасно творить заклинания без опасности причинить себе или окружающим вред.

— У-у-угрх, это ответ настоящего ботаника!

Когда голоса наконец стихли, Блум смогла спокойно уснуть глубоким безмятежным сном. Во сне она перевернулась на другой бок, снова уткнувшись половиной лица в мягкую подушку и крепко сжав ладонью одеяло. Пурр, почувствовав её движения, приподнял голову и посмотрел, но затем, поняв, что его фея не проснулась, снова спрятал голову, свернувшись клубочком на прикроватной тумбочке и охраняя её сон. В комнате царила спокойная атмосфера гармонии и было слышно лишь размеренное дыхание двух живых существ.

_Блум…_

Этот навязчивый голос вернулся вновь.

Блум моргнула, осознавая, что находится в очередном «чудесном» сне с до боли и скрежета зубов знакомой ей женщиной, сияющей золотым светом, который, на удивление, никогда не ослепляет. Похоже, он тут только как спецэффект, придающий таинственности, загадочности и пафоса. Ну, образ этого призрака уже не мог удивить Блум, ведь за более чем двенадцать лет таких осознанных сновидений она видела её слишком часто. Иногда незнакомка что-то пыталась ей сказать, но чаще лишь загадочно сияла в центре пустоты, пытаясь невербально что-то показать или подать какой-то знак. Разумеется, что раньше, что сейчас — Блум не понимала её.

Она снова скептично взглянула на навязчивое видение и вдруг обратила внимание, что в этот раз она парила напротив неё. Что-то изменилось. Привычная пижамная одежда была заменена непонятным блестящим костюмом, похожим на тот, что был на Стелле в образе феи. А слухом и кожей она слышала и чувствовала, как за спиной шелестят крылья, быстро-быстро делая взмахи. Взглянув за спину, она смогла краем глаза их даже разглядеть. _«Это левел-ап? Мне было мало просто постоянно оказываться в этом месте, теперь я ещё буду летать и смогу видеть это надоевшее лицо ещё ближе?_ — К сожалению, она была в плохом настроении, чтобы оценить новые возможности. — _Что ж. По крайней мере, теперь у меня есть, что спросить у этого призрака-сталкера, видевшего каждый этап моего взросления_ ».

Женщина в золотых маске и платье появлялась не всегда. Она будто чувствовала моменты наибольшей уязвимости Блум и приходила к ней только тогда. Дни, когда Блум расстроилась из-за того, что родители ей подарили кролика, и плакала, что непонятная вселенская субстанция снова вмешалась в её семью. Дни, когда она впервые дружелюбно пообщалась с Митси и была счастлива. Дни, когда она хандрила из-за того, что не могла найти никакого упоминания о своих биологических родителях, плакала и билась в истерике. День, когда она осознала свою любовь к Энди, и те редкие дни, когда она погружалась на самое дно своего отчаяния, не представляя, как правильно донести эти чувства, чтобы её возлюбленный всё правильно понял, а не счёл всё милой шуткой. Даже те дни, когда она проигрывала в соревнованиях, конкурсах, чемпионатах и из-за этого печалилась, или наоборот — выигрывала и радовалась. Даже в такие моменты во снах к ней являлась **она**. Эта таинственная незнакомка. Иногда она пыталась утешить её, иногда улыбалась вместе с Блум, а иногда просто парила в одной точке, безмолвно и одиноко. Блум никогда не понимала, что ей от неё нужно. И чаще всего она воспринимала эту женщину как часть своего подсознания, которая пытается утешить её, либо что-то сказать, о чём-то... напомнить. Возможно... о её родителях?

Только сейчас, когда она впервые появилась после того, как Блум узнала о Магиксе, до неё наконец дошло, что возможно эта женщина в маске — волшебное создание? Она решила спросить об этом напрямик:

— Что вам от меня нужно? Кто вы? — Она неосознанно хмурилась, впервые за столько лет вновь чувствуя угрозу от этого призрака. — Зачем вы являетесь в моих снах? Вы же из Магикса, верно?

Но дева в золотой маске не отвечала, продолжая парить в воздухе, слегка покачиваясь. Ленты на её руках, локтях и платье покачивались вслед движениям. Она выглядела очень эстетично. Блум часто думала, что ей никогда не сравниться по красоте с этой чарующей загадочной красавицей, чья внешность была неописуемо прекрасна. В какой-то момент её подростковой жизни это даже привело её в ярость, когда она переживала из-за своих отношений с Энди. Но сейчас ей было уже всё равно, как эта женщина выглядит. Она просто желала от неё наконец избавиться. Даже если частично Блум испытывала некоторое родное чувство и привязанность к этому призраку, она устала мучиться бессонницей и чувствовать усталость после сна всякий раз, как эта женщина является.

— Не хочешь отвечать?

От нервозности её бровь рефлекторно дёрнулась. Она старалась сохранять спокойствие, но едва ли могла, когда каждый день по нескольку раз на дню приходится сталкиваться со стрессовой ситуацией, и даже во сне ей нет покоя!

— Тогда ты же будешь не против, если я от тебя избавлюсь? — Блум вызывающе улыбнулась. — Я ещё не научилась использовать свои способности, но уж изгнать тебя из своего разума, думаю, сумею. Это же работает так? Ты приходишь только в момент моей слабости. Если я приду в себя, ты исчезнешь.

Призрак продолжал молчать, лишь наблюдая за Блум. Хотя из-за маски не было заметно, есть ли у этой женщины вообще глаза и смотрит ли она.

— Пожалуйста, уйди, — она почувствовала, как на неё накатывает усталость. Блум смягчила своё выражение лица и попыталась уговорить призрака: — Я зла не на тебя. Если ты не уйдёшь, я действительно могу причинить тебе вред. А я этого... не хочу.

— Ты не причинишь мне вред, Блум. — В глубоком женском голосе, казалось, был слышен приятный смех. Она пыталась её утешить? Или она над ней насмехалась?

 _«И откуда только такое самомнение?»_ — Блум недовольно нахмурилась. Её немного бесило, что эта незнакомка так пренебрегла её предупреждением. Но она решила промолчать на это, поскольку призрак наконец-то пошёл на контакт и что-то ответил! Это был существенный прогресс, поскольку Блум не любила разговаривать со стенкой. Собственно, поэтому Блум ненавидела писать сочинения в школе, поскольку это примерно то же самое. В это время сияние стало ярче, а на губах женщины, скрывавшей лицо за маской, появилась улыбка.

Она произнесла до боли знакомую и приевшуюся фразу:

— Найди меня, Блум. — И когда Блум думала, что на этом сон вновь закончится, она ошеломлённо застыла, услышав следующее: — Ищи меня... в сердце Магикса.

— Сердце Магикса? Что это? Что ты имеешь в виду под сердцем Магикса? Стой! Нет-нет-нет! Не смей уходить в этот момент! — Блум отчаянно тянула руки к усиливавшемуся свету, пытаясь долететь до источника, но всё слишком быстро заливалось белейшим и ослепляющим светом. — Постой!

Она в отчаянии выкрикнула:

— Да как ты можешь оставлять меня, сказав лишь это?!

Блум внезапно осознала, что сидит на кровати, вся промокшая от холодного пота. Как и всегда, путешествия в это непонятное пространство были очень изматывающими для тела. Её руки крепко сжимали одеяло, всё ещё пытаясь что-то схватить. Увы. То, что она хотела поймать, вовсе не одеяло.

— Сердце Магикса... и что это должно значить? — Бормотала вслух девушка, чувствуя, как её голова раскалывается на части. — Ох, лучше подумаю об этом немного позже, когда приду в себя.

Она подняла взгляд, всё ещё держась рукой за гудящую голову и вздрогнула.

— Мисс Фарагонда?!

Блум удивлённо вскрикнула, когда заметила женщину, находившуюся в её комнате уже некоторое время. Что директор делает в её спальне? Она же не собирается исключить её за утреннюю выходку? Только этого ей сейчас не хватало! Блум нахмурилась, ожидая худшего и уже размышляя, как она может задержаться в Магиксе. Она ещё даже не выяснила, как защитить свой дом от нападения огров и троллей, не говоря о ведущемся расследовании по делу своих биологических родителей. Ещё рано покидать школу!

Пожилая женщина мягко, но серьёзно смотрела на свою ученицу и тем же голосом осторожно произнесла:

— Блум... вам снятся сны, мешающие спать? Это кошмары?

Блум несколько раз моргнула, тупо уставившись на женщину. Лишь секундой позже до неё дошло, что возможно Фарагонда находится в комнате намного дольше и видела, что Блум плохо спала. А потом она наверняка слышала, как Блум что-то говорила про «сердце Магикса». Фея постаралась выдавить дружелюбную улыбку, всё ещё ощущая неловкость рядом с директором, с которым накануне разругалась из-за того, что не смогла совладать с эмоциями. Блум понимала, что была не права, но не хотела пока что признавать это вслух. У неё было такое чувство, будто она выпустила свой накопленный за пару дней гнев на ни в чём не повинном человеке. Ведь мисс Фарагонда не виновата в том, что три ведьмы напали на её семью и охотятся за кольцом Стеллы. Единственные, на кого нужно злиться, это эти ведьмы, а не директор Алфеи, которая пыталась ей помочь тем, чем могла. Блум чувствовала себя виноватой перед этой женщиной.

— ...Да, но я к ним привыкла. Мне снится один и тот же сон, сколько я себя помню.

— Сон? Какой сон?

Почему-то директор Алфеи не хотела останавливаться, желая вызнать у неё подробности. Кому понадобится расспрашивать студентку о её снах? Ах, этот директор действительно странный. Она решила побить рекорд по чудаковатости у Дамблдора?

— Эм-м-м, — Блум нервничала. В том, что она расскажет о загадочной женщине из снов, ведь не будет ничего дурного? Это же не должно ей как-то аукнуться в будущем? Вряд ли директор Алфеи узнает, о ком идёт речь, если эта женщина в маске вообще существует и не является плодом её воображения. Это было бы слишком странное совпадение. — В этом сне ко мне является... женщина, одетая... вроде бы как танцовщица? На её лице всегда надета маска, поэтому я не знаю, как она выглядит. Я думаю... — Блум произносила слова медленно, стараясь подбирать их правильно. Ей не хотелось, чтобы мисс Фарагонда усомнилась в её здравомыслии и адекватности, найдя это причиной исключить её из Алфеи. Она полагала, что директор сочтёт её странной, если она озвучит вслух свои предположения насчёт того, что женщина из снов может быть реальной. — Это всего лишь плод моего воображения или часть подсознания. По крайней мере именно так мне объясняли детские психотерапевты.

Если бы Фарагонда знала, о чём думает Блум, она бы поняла сразу, что эта девушка ей абсолютно не доверяет. Жители Земли сильно отличались от жителей Магикса степенью доверия к незнакомцам. То, что директор считала самим собой разумеющимся, в глазах Блум таковым не было. Поэтому она была заранее убеждена, что Блум ей доверяет, и расценивала утренний визит также как демонстрацию этого доверия. Фарагонда хотела помочь Блум и пойти навстречу, забыв о недавней ссоре.

— Блум, вы ходили к психотерапевтам?.. — Пожилая женщина была неподдельно удивлена.

— Да! А вы как бы поступили на моём месте? Я вижу этот призрак наверное… с двух или трёх лет по сей день. Это довольно пугает, знаете ли!

Блум видела, что директор испытывает смущение. В волшебном измерении это такое странное или редкое явление? Или что? Здесь психотерапевтов считают прокажёнными? Но это перестает быть удивительным, если речь идёт о Магиксе, где кажется, что у людей не может быть проблем или стресса, все живут в мире и гармонии. Этот мир умудрился разделить вещи на чёрное и белое, и поэтому светлым созданиям не нужна психотерапия, ведь весь негатив был сброшен на тех, кого заклеймили «злом».

 _«Кстати, я всё ещё должна вызвать этих ведьм в суд! Ведь устраивать правосудие и линчевание — это не методы хороших ребят, да? По крайней мере я должна добиться, чтобы они принесли извинения и выплатили компенсацию. Может, с суммой этой компенсации мне не придётся искать подработку...»_. Эти «далеко идущие» планы действительно радовали Блум. Она уже ухмылялась в предвкушении, но праздновать победу заранее нехорошо, ведь впереди ещё предстоит битва за эту компенсацию, поскольку она была уверена, что в Магиксе все будут стоять у неё на пути. Вызвать злодея в суд — как это? Злодеев можно судить обычными социальными институтами здравомыслящего человека? У Блум в мыслях представал карикатурный образ жителя Магикса, почему-то похожего на Стеллу, который расслабленно отмахивался от её вопросов словно она навязчивая муха. И это при том, что у неё не было особо много знаний об этом мире, но то, как реагировала на всё директриса, было красноречивее любой сводки местных новостей: директор школы для около-совершеннолетних отказалась поднимать вопрос нападения студенток Облачной Башни на студенток Алфеи под предлогом, что «так дела не делаются» — что для этого мира это _адекватное_ явление. Возможно, она излишне не доверяла так называемой леди Гриффин, директору школы ведьм, но она никогда и не видела её, чтобы со спокойным сердцем передавать ей это дело. Может, ей следует попросить мисс Фарагонду о встрече с ней? Так бы она смогла сама увидеть, что из себя представляет директор столь страшной Облачной Башни.

— Блум, если хотите, я могу выписать вам лекарство. В лазарете каждый вечер вам будут его выдавать. Это снотворный эликсир. Принимая его, вы будете видеть только хорошие сны.

— Снотворный эликсир?.. — С явным сомнением переспросила Блум.

— Да. — Женщина кивнула. Несмотря на улыбку, в её голосе появилась непонятная для Блум тоска. — Их часто принимают, чтобы не видеть кошмары или плохие воспоминания во время сна.

 _«Но..._ — размышляла мисс Фарагонда. — _Обычно их незачем выписывать детям или подросткам»_.

Блум прикинула: _«Полезное лекарство для грешников и жертв, да? Существуй подобная невероятная вещь на Земле, многим людям стало бы легче жить. Преступники не видят кошмаров, связанных со свершёнными ими преступлениями и жертвами, не мучаются во снах совестью. А те, кто пережил какие-либо страшные события или очень мнителен, наконец могут засыпать без страха встретиться с тем, чего они боятся больше всего на свете. Как и у любой вещи, у этого эликсира есть как положительное, так и негативное применение, что только подтверждает его ценность. Тот, кто это придумал, действительно гений! Благодаря нему, я наконец смогу мирно спать по ночам»_.

— Я согласна. — Фея вымученно улыбнулась. — Я очень устала от этого. Так что прошу, мисс Фарагонда, сделайте это.

Когда этот неожиданный вопрос был решён, наступила неловкая тишина. Им больше не о чем было говорить, как предполагала Блум. Разве что ей стоило бы извиниться, наверное?..

— Мисс Фарагонда, я бы хотела... — да, это определённо правильное решение. Ей ещё несколько лет учиться в этом месте и портить отношения с директором — не самая лучшая идея. Добиться своего можно и иными путями, более безопасными.

— Блум. — Директор перебила её. Она знала, что Блум пыталась сейчас сказать. Но это... явно лишнее. — Мне следует извиниться перед вами.

— А?!

— Вы были правы. — Она действительно выглядела виноватой? — Мне не следовало пренебрегать этим вопросом, поэтому я связалась с мисс Гриффин. Завтра три ученицы Облачной Башни принесут свои извинения вам и Стелле, принцессе Солярии во время праздничного банкета.

 _«Правда… насколько он будет праздничным, если в начале года кто-то уже успел провиниться?..»_ — мрачно размышляла Фарагонда, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. В этом она видела единственный способ остановить Блум и вернуть всё в мирное русло. Её жаркие слова этим утром и то, чем всё закончилось, красноречиво дали представление о том, что могло бы произойти дальше. А именно... Блум наверняка покинула бы Алфею, если бы не добилась справедливости в этом вопросе. Пускай директор хотела видеть в людях только лучшие качества и хорошие черты, она не могла полностью отрицать, что отчего-то сомневалась, точно ли эта девушка желает именно _справедливости_.

Глаза Блум засияли от восторга: правосудие свершится! Это не материальная компенсация, но тоже сойдёт.

— С нетерпением жду этого бала, директор Фарагонда, — Блум улыбалась, однако её улыбка не приносила никому радости и не вызвала искреннего ответа.

Фарагонда ушла, оставив её и напоследок напомнив, что прогуливать занятия в начале учебного года — дурной тон. Она понимала, что путь феи для Блум только начался и всё только впереди. Этот мрачный ребёнок, видящий радость в том, что кто-то получит по заслугам, однажды изменится. Алфея изменит её. Обязательно.

 _«Хм, что это?»_ — Блум заметила, что на том месте, где только что сидела директриса, лежала небольшая коробка, завязанная голубой подарочной лентой. К ней также прилагалась открытка:

> «Это волшебное платье — подарок по случаю начала учебного года. Надеюсь, вам оно не раз пригодится. Наряды Земли вряд ли подойдут для завтрашнего бала».

Волшебное платье? Что ж, её уже ничего не удивляло — она же находилась в Магиксе! Блум отложила пока коробку, решив, что откроет её вечером или завтрашним утром, когда все начнут подготовку к балу. Объявить о нём должны, наверное, утром? Если администрация сделает это вечером, многие девушки не смогут уснуть, волнуясь перед столь торжественным днём. К тому же, судя по тому, что об этом абсолютно никто не упоминал ранее, это должен был быть сюрприз. _«Эх, я вынудила мисс Фарагонду рассказать мне об этом раньше из-за нашей ссоры. Но с другой стороны… я не люблю сюрпризы, так что это только к лучшему»_.

Улыбнувшись после приятного разговора с директором, Блум решительно поднялась с кровати. Пурр, мирно дремавший, резко поднял голову, немного испугавшись, и вопросительно мяукнул.

— Мы идём в библиотеку, Пурр. Так что просыпайся, — расчёсывая непослушные рыжие волосы расчёской-розовым гребешком, она игриво посмотрела на котёнка. Он скорчил недовольную гримасу, но поднялся на четыре лапки и, пока ждал, пока его хозяйка соберётся, стал мыть свою бежевую шёрстку.

Блум решила отправиться в библиотеку, где уже успела побывать недолгое время вчера. Раз она пропустила урок по метаморфосимбиозу, ей следует изучить пройденную тему и даже больше. Ей нравилось читать книги по магии, она часто делала заметки в тетради, выписывая незнакомые понятия и отдельные части целых ритуалов. Одной из первых тем в учебнике было «простое» невербальное заклинание изменения цвета и формы волос. Поскольку в библиотеке было запрещено колдовать, ей оставалось делать всевозможные заметки, чтобы потом их проверить в своей комнате. _«Было бы неплохо, если бы девочки помогли мне с этим»_. Большинство заклинаний начального этапа строились на том, чтобы «почувствовать энергию, текущую внутри» и «высвободить свои силы», что для человека с Земли звучало чрезвычайно непонятно. Даже навскидку, не покидая библиотечного зала, Блум могла предсказать, что у неё не получится и что эти «простые» заклинания затребуют от неё очень много моральных сил. _«Разве они не чувствуют себя идиотками, когда подносят зеркало к лицу и ждут какого-то чуда? Вот я чувствую! Особенно, когда у меня ничего не получается!»_. В параграфе по этой теме было примечание, что «если фея излишне напряжена и сосредоточена, у неё может ничего не получится», заклинание не сработает. _«Автор учебника сейчас так пошутил? Он всерьёз утверждает, что магия работает по принципу: взмахни и посмотри, что будет?»_ — она с сомнением уставилась на страницы учебника, перечитывая этот параграф ещё несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что точно ничего не упустила. Но текст волшебным образом не менялся, как следовало бы ожидать от этого безумного мира. В учебнике не предлагалось научное объяснение, как устроено волшебство, по каким законам оно работает, из чего состоит — но это девушку и не особо-то интересовало.

Продолжая читать про особенности фей помимо учебников по метаморфосимбиозу от разных волшебных авторов, ей на глаза попалось утверждение:

> «Фея отличается от ведьмы тем, что всегда использует магию во имя добра»**.

Блум задумчиво разглядывала это высказывание некоторое время прежде, чем захлопнуть книгу и с раздражением подумать: _«Похоже, я всё же переоценила интеллект волшебников»_.

Начитавшись в течение нескольких часов, пока не стемнело, Блум усвоила важную для любого студента вещь — следует изучать по одной и той же теме разные источники, в том числе и совершенно не похожие друг на друга, чтобы получить более полную картину, с которой можно было бы работать. Поэтому она знала, что эта цитата принадлежит паршивой книге. Ей не нужно проводить эксперимент, чтобы доказать, что это ложь. Если она найдёт в истории магии хотя бы одну фею, использовавшую силу в злых целях, это обратит утверждение автора в пыль. Нет никакого резона, почему бы ведьма не могла использовать силу во имя добрых целей и наоборот. Разве что на фей и ведьм налагается непреложный обет. Но... вряд ли что-то настолько жестокое и деспотичное существует в мире бабочек и радуги.

Сложив все книги ровной стопкой и оставив на столе, Блум покинула библиотеку. Библиотекарь мисс Барбатея должна сама с помощью волшебства разложить книги по местам в ближайшее время, за это она не беспокоилась. А сейчас... подходило время её дополнительных вечерних уроков по самозащите у профессора Палладиума. Профессор должен знать об этом, а ей оставалось только найти его кабинет, в чём заключалась главная загвоздка. Что ещё хуже... она понятия не имела, как её учитель выглядит! Так что даже встретившись в коридоре, она бы не узнала его. _«Что же, я надеюсь, что всё обойдётся!»_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *да, Флора упомянула крёстную фею, Элдору.  
> **цитата из одного из первых выпусков журналов Винкс. Моя гипотеза, что журналы делало российское издательство, потому всё, кроме комикса, что там есть, это хедканон редакторов. Это небольшой стёб и камень в чей-то огород.
> 
> К слову о волшебном платье. По канону комиксов оно лежало в хранилище бальных платьев Алфеи. Любопытно, откуда подобное место в Алфее, наверное, мисс Фарагонда коллекционирует платья?  
> Выглядит оно примерно так, если кому интересно, хотя в следующих главах всё равно будут его описания:  
> http://img.comicsonline24.ru/comics2/1/winx/200702/40.png  
> http://img.comicsonline24.ru/comics2/1/winx/200702/41.png  
> (Winx Club 2007 # 2 Секреты Школы Фей, страницы 40-41)  
> (Да, Блум "одолжила" без разрешения платье. Хорошая добрая фея. Да-да. Версию с креативным подходом к дешевому платью по версии сериала я одобряю больше.)


	8. Путь нейтралитета

— Эта школа точно не бесконечная?..

Блум блуждала по коридорам, обгоняемая Пурром, который уходил вперёд, чтобы разведать. Котёнок смотрел за угол, высматривая кого-нибудь, похожего на упомянутого Блум «профессора», но в коридорах если кто и был, то только редкие молодые феи. Это была печальная ситуация. Только сейчас Блум задумалась, что стоило попросить мисс Гризельду проводить её или хотя бы сказать, в какой аудитории чаще всего бывает профессор. Но уже было поздно. Она понятия не имела, где искать даже завуча. А время первого дополнительного урока приближалось… _«Кажется, она говорила, что кабинет неподалёку от взорванной лаборатории…»_ — это была единственная подсказка.

Тем временем профессор Палладиум раскладывал папки с документацией по местам, сортируя по дате. В его кабинете всегда было чисто и опрятно, но услышав от директора, что он будет проводить дополнительные занятия и учить волшебству земную девушку, он решил прибраться на всякий случай снова, перепроверив, что всё подготовлено. Директор дала разрешение на вольное проведение занятий, поэтому он был очень взбудоражен и взволнован, стараясь не насвистывать мелодию во время уборки. Дело в том, что в рамках оговоренных школой курсов не получалось пройти все самые интересные темы и изучить какие-либо действительно необычные заклинания — их было слишком много, на их изучение в аудитории ушли бы ещё лет десять как минимум, а школа предлагала только пятилетнее обучение. Всё остальное оставалось для дополнительной литературы, которую, он был уверен, мало кто читал. Ему нравилась магия и ещё больше ему нравилось обучать ей других. Палладиум надеялся, что студентка, просившая о дополнительных занятиях в первый же день поступления в Алфею, окажется столь же заинтересованной в изучении тонкостей волшебного ремесла. Загадывая наперёд, в этом он угадал.

Мужчина оглянулся, посмотрев на настенные часы. У него было хорошо с ориентированием во времени, он мог бы и без этого взгляда сказать, что Блум опаздывала. _Может… она заблудилась?_ Это не мудрено, он сам в первую неделю часто терялся в стенах Алфеи. Однажды его даже занесло в подвальные помещения. Скажем, если вы теряетесь на верхних уровнях - рядом всегда найдётся милая фея, которая всё объяснит, то внизу вас и вовсе никто не сможет найти, и вы будете блуждать там до скончания времён. Особенно, если вам не повезёт не прочитать табличку « _лабиринт_ » и зайти в _**эту**_ дверь. Палладиум нервно рассмеялся. Если бы кто-то из преподавателей не обеспокоился, куда он пропал, он бы точно стал призраком Алфеи…

Так или иначе. Профессор в последний раз взглядом обвёл помещение, в котором им предстояло заниматься следующие несколько часов, и вышел в коридор, чтобы… попытаться найти девушку, лица которой даже он не видел. _У директора интересные шутки_. Профессор нервно улыбался, оглядывая коридор. Поскольку уже был вечер, а солнце склонялось к закату, фей в коридорах не было, особенно в этой части школы, где были расположены аудитории, лекционные залы и лаборатории. Поэтому найти одну единственную фею, блуждающую с потерянным взглядом, должно быть проще простого.

И он был прав. Пройдя пару коридоров по направлению к главному холлу Алфеи и случайно скользнув взглядом по коридору, ведущему в другую часть Алфеи, он увидел ученицу, неуверенно бредущую вперёд вслед за маленьким зверьком. Он улыбнулся, узнав один из тех пяти коридоров, в которые заходил по ошибке в свои первые рабочие дни, и, недолго думая, направился следом за феей.

— Вы, должно быть, Блум? — Неловко остановил заплутавшую фею профессор. Его голос немного дрогнул. Совсем скоро, буквально в ближайший год ему предстоит пережить метаморфозу и отринуть эту свою неуверенную и излишне «юную» часть, из-за которой многие его знакомые и даже собственные ученицы любили над ним подшучивать. Это был вопрос времени.

— Профессор Палладиум?.. — Также неуверенно переспросила Блум, повернув голову и осторожно развернувшись навстречу. Пурр быстро вернулся назад, несколькими прыжками оказавшись впереди и встав между ними, он уверенно задрал голову, разглядывая высокого длинноволосого эльфа и запоминая его запах.

Профессор с облегчением радостно улыбнулся:

— Да. Приятно познакомиться.

Всё же потеряться и так и не встретиться в первый же день было бы верхом неловкости. Если бы он так и не вышел и не отправился искать её, кто знает, куда этот коридор Алфеи её завёл? Оглянувшись на конец коридора, куда эти двое направлялись, Палладиум посмотрел с сомнением, пытаясь вспомнить, что же в нём.

— Алфея действительно странное место, — начал профессор излагать свои мироощущения, дабы уменьшить неловкость, и заодно делая жест, приглашающий пройти за ним по обратному пути до кабинета. — Здесь очень легко заплутать и попасть в самые неожиданные места. Вы знали, что здесь есть лабиринт? Повезло, что вы до него не добрались!

Блум молчаливо слушала истории профессора, следуя за ним. Это были забавные случаи из его жизни, призванные рассмешить или хотя бы заставить улыбнуться. Похоже, профессор тоже нервничал и так пытался избавиться от напряжения.

— Блум, что именно вас интересует? — Когда они зашли в небольшую аудиторию, Палладиум встал за свой стол, положив руку на подготовленные ранее документы с материалами. Блум остановилась напротив стола, внимательно разглядывая профессора.

Она впервые видела эльфа вживую. Обычно они представали только в кино, сериалах и книгах. Как бы она ни старалась, но оторвать своего неприличного взгляда от ушей профессора Палладиума у неё не получилось за всё время его монолога. Профессор замечал этот взгляд и оттого количество его заиканий только возрастало.

— Ах, скорее всего мисс Гризельда уже говорила — меня интересует самооборона. — Она с раздражением бросила в сторону: — Меня преследуют _неприятности_.

Палладиум не был в курсе всей ситуации вокруг этой ученицы, он лишь знал, что директор одобрила её желание, а значит, у этого должна быть веская причина. Но знать о ней ему вовсе не обязательно. Разве что эта причина не повлияет на способность Блум к обучению.

— Хорошо, Блум. — Решив, он щёлкнул пальцами, и на обычном вытянутом аудиторном столе, за которым студенты слушают лекции, появились с дюжину свеч. — Я слышал, что вы специализируетесь на пламени. Сможете зажечь их поочерёдно?

— Зажечь?..

— Да. Это ваше первое задание на сегодня. Это простое упражнение. Когда вы справитесь с этим, мы перейдём к чему-нибудь потруднее и будем увеличивать уровень сложности. Мне необходимо понять, каков ваш уровень владения собственными силами.

— Ам… я бы не сказала, что особо высокий, — Блум нервно улыбнулась, рефлекторно почесав волосы на затылке — этот жест выглядел очень небрежным.

Палладиум улыбнулся более уверенной улыбкой и сел за свой стол, принявшись изучать формальные отчёты касательно начала учебного года:

— Что ж. Вот и постарайтесь, Блум. Я буду вас поддерживать отсюда.

— Это разве настолько сложно? — Осторожно поинтересовалась Блум. Поведение учителя, будто он заранее готовился, что они пробудут здесь не один час, её настораживало.

— Для опытного мага или ребёнка, пользовавшегося даром с детства — нет. Для вас — **да**. — Просто ответил, кивнув, профессор.

Блум вздохнула, сгорбившись от досады, но быстро пришла в себя и сосредоточилась на свечах. Для удобства она села за парту. К сожалению, что бы она ни делала, ничего не происходило. Даже сосредоточив всё внимание на одной единственной свечи, она никак не могла заставить фитиль загореться, и это очень расстраивало её. Что она вообще должна делать? Пока она пробовала смотреть на него, надеясь, что сможет выполнить этот квест силой мысли. _Однако… может, попробовать руками?_ Блум неуверенно подняла руку и приблизила к фитилю, но не коснулась. Опять ничего не происходило.

 _«Может, мне следует разозлиться, чтобы что-то произошло?»_ — вспоминая инцидент в Гардении, фея всерьёз задумалась. Она с сомнением и тревогой оглянулась на профессора, но он не отрывал взгляда от бумаг. — _«Будет поддерживать, ха? Больше похоже, что он вовсе не верит, что у меня получится!»_ — мысль, сквозившая обидой, под конец стала звучать злобно.

_«Когда в прошлый раз я воспользовалась этими непонятными силами, Пурру угрожала опасность. Может, мне следует думать в этом ключе? Представить, что свечи — это монстры, напавшие на моего котёнка?..»._

Она на протяжении ещё получаса настраивала себя видеть вместо свечей наглые и ухмыляющиеся морды краснотелых монстров, а также жуткие лица тех троллей. Воздух в комнате ощутимо становился холоднее, но свечи продолжали ровно стоять на столе, не подавая и намёка на жизнь. Блум в отчаянии рухнула на стол головой, зарывшись руками в волосы: _«Что я делаю не так?! Ну что?! Почему у всех получается, а у меня — нет?»_. Она чувствовала отчаяние.

В какой-то момент профессор начал делать заметки в тетради, пока незаметно наблюдал за своей студенткой. В последний раз Блум использовала весьма сомнительный и не одобряемый никем в Алфее приём. Он буквально чувствовал кожей потоки негативной энергии, закружившие в воздухе. Но такое бывает, когда заклинание пытается сотворить ведьма, а не фея. В этом кардинальная разница между колдовством ведьм и чарами фей, и об этом им придётся поговорить, когда Блум окончательно сдастся. Он действительно не надеялся, что у неё на первом же занятии что-нибудь получится. «Земная фея» — это уже о многом говорит. На Земле магия была потеряна много столетий назад. Если оттуда приходят волшебники, то обучать их приходится с самого нуля. Это упражнение призвано научить «желторотика» как чувствовать свою энергию и направлять её, не говоря о терпении. Но похоже… что у Блум с этим проблемы.

Эти свечи не были обычными. На них целенаправленно стояла магия, не позволяющая негативным чарам на них воздействовать. Так, скорее всего, если бы свечи были самыми обычными, Блум сумела бы их поджечь. Но Палладиум предусмотрел этот вариант. Блум была не первой, кто нашёл подпитку своей магии в ярости. Но это - лёгкий путь, который ничему её не научит. Ярость сложнее контролировать, и она не может быть стабильной. Не говоря уже о том, что это - не путь феи.

Заметив, что уже прошло три с половиной часа, а успехов у девушки никаких, Палладиум взглянул ещё раз на часы и задумался, что уже пора заканчивать их встречу. В том, что прогресса сегодня нет, не было ничего страшного. Он уже собирался это озвучить, когда, подняв взгляд, увидел, что в этот же миг одна из свечей неуверенно вспыхнула. Он так и замер с приоткрытыми губами, не желая нарушить этот момент триумфа Блум. Даже профессор довольно улыбнулся, заметив, как его ученица с восторгом смотрит на единственную зажжённую свечу, уверенно горящую среди нетронутых свечек.

— А теперь зажгите остальные. И можете идти спать. — Профессор тем временем заварил какао на две чашки, а затем мановением пальца чашка мягко взлетела в воздух и приземлилась на столе перед лицом Блум и горящей свечой. Сам Палладиум вернулся к себе за стол в удобное кресло. Это было чем-то вроде награды. Он подумал, что нечто шоколадное для перетрудившихся мозгов самое то.

Блум поблагодарила профессора и, сделав пару осторожных глотков, увлечённо продолжила выполнять задание. Теперь она чувствовала себя скорее экспериментатором, нежели идиотом, повторяющим одни и те же действия и надеющимся на разный результат. В случае магии разный результат вполне возможен. Повторить свой результат было сложнее, однако это не заняло уже пройденные четыре часа. А с оставшимися свечами после закрепления она справилась без особого труда. Блум не заметила, в какой момент пустая чашка из-под какао исчезла.

— Профессор, у меня получилось! — Восторженно воскликнула Блум, причём так громко, что её должно было быть слышно вне кабинета. — А что мы будем делать завтра?

Профессор, в свою очередь, хоть и разделял её энтузиазм и радость, но думая о завтрашнем дне, немного понурил голову.

— Давайте подумаем об этом завтра, Блум. — Он нервно улыбался. — У нас нет строгого плана. Так что решим по ходу занятия. А сейчас уже довольно поздно, Блум.

— Ох, простите, — она вспомнила о времени, взглянув, насколько темно за окном, — я сильно задержала вас.

— Ничего страшного. — Он лёгким движением махнул рукой, и с волшебным мерцанием на столе возникли несколько тарелок с закусками вроде бутербродов, и ещё пара чашек какао. — Поскольку мы пропустили ужин, не составите мне компанию?

— С радостью, профессор! — Блум села напротив Палладиума на появившийся также по волшебству стул перед его столом. _«Эх, я тоже хочу быть взрослым волшебником и делать всё по щелчку пальцев! Это так круто!»_ — с завистью подумала Блум, взяв в руку сэндвич.

Возможно, это было не совсем нормально или правильно ужинать в компании преподавателя — кто-нибудь мог подумать что-то странное — однако они оба не придали этому значения. Уже было очень поздно, Блум пропустила общий ужин в банкетном зале, да и профессор тоже хотел хоть чем-то перекусить прежде, чем отправиться в преподавательскую жилую часть Алфеи и лечь спать.

— Кстати, Блум, я слышал, вы поругались с директором? — Как бы невзначай начал беседу профессор, вынудив Блум насторожиться.

— Да. С этим что-то не так? Вы теперь откажетесь обучать меня? — Поскольку они уже вроде как помирились с мисс Фарагондой, Блум решила немного подшутить над ним, ответив уклончиво вопросом на вопрос и заставив эльфа поволноваться лишний раз.

— Нет, что вы! — Мужчина взволнованно замахал руками, отрицая её предположения. — Я всегда рад помочь ученикам, которые во мне нуждаются. Просто поссориться с директором Алфеи — непростая задача.

— Правда? — Она удивлённо моргнула.

— Директор Фарагонда весьма неконфликтный человек. — Профессор нервно перебирал пальцами края чашки, издавая пальцами глухой звук. Похоже, его это успокаивало. — В Магиксе людей, способных устроить ей неприятности, можно сосчитать по пальцам одной руки. Поэтому я был удивлён, когда на сегодняшнем собрании поднялась тема, что завтра… Ах, вы знаете, что завтра за день? Может, мне не стоит портить сюрприз…

— Вы о бале первокурсников? — Блум отсекла попытки Палладиума уклониться от темы, которую он уже поднял. — Да, я услышала об этом лично от директора.

— Похоже, это вы то _«непредвиденное обстоятельство»_ , — как-то даже саркастично ухмыльнулся профессор, однако следом вновь вернул дружелюбную, немного чудаковатую улыбку. — Но в общем да. Все были шокированы этим событием. Но возможно… это и к лучшему.

— Профессор?

— М? — Эльф неожиданно очнулся, выплыв из своих размышлений и воспоминаний о чём-то далёком. — Ах, я просто вспомнил, что… даже когда я только начинал здесь работать, никто и помыслить не мог, что однажды три школы соберутся вместе. Стоит ли мне поблагодарить за это то «непредвиденное обстоятельство»?

— Вы теперь всегда будете меня так называть? — Блум нахмурилась. — Как вы вообще поняли, что инициатором была я?

— Блум, вы излишне серьёзно настроены. Это просто дружеская беседа. — Он махнул рукой, с улыбкой уклоняясь от излишней серьёзности разговора. — Не стоит воспринимать всё в штыки. Уже весь преподавательский состав в курсе того, что земная студентка вынудила бесконфликтного директора Алфеи действовать. Мисс Фарагонде пришлось на многое пойти и многое поставить под удар, чтобы завтрашняя встреча состоялась и прошла как надо.

 _«Такое ощущение, будто профессор укоряет меня за это. Будто и он думает, что я в этом виновата. Но я всего лишь защищаю общечеловеческие права. Разве это плохо?»_ — С раздражением пронеслось в мыслях Блум. — _«Этот мир просто безумен!»_.

— Профессор Палладиум. Вы знаете, почему между феями и ведьмами такая непримиримая вражда?

Это был очень тяжёлый и резкий вопрос даже для миролюбивого и безобидного эльфа. Блум спросила его ещё и потому, что эльфы по мнению жителей Земли славятся своей мудростью. Ей было любопытно проверить, действительно ли это так или это очередная выдумка. Но нельзя было исключать и того, что ей может понравится только тот ответ профессора, который она субъективно сочтёт приятным. Такова проблема людей. И она понимала это, и постаралась настроиться максимально нейтрально к тому, что услышит.

Профессор, в свою очередь, долго размышлял над тем, _как_ ему следует ответить на такой вопрос. Ему, как представителю эльфийского народа, не были интересны человеческие распри. Он знал, что люди обожают воевать и сражаться друг с другом, потому и конфликт представителей доброй и злой магий его мало волновал. Как и его коллега, профессор Уизгис, он верил, что эти две силы должны сосуществовать в гармонии, да и просто существовать. Как бы политики не кричали в унисон об уничтожении тьмы и избавлении вселенной от зла, это никогда не произойдёт, поскольку магия тени и магия негативных эмоций — это такая же часть жизни, часть природы.

— Не уверен, что смогу ответить на ваш вопрос. Но я уверен, что с вашей тягой к знаниям однажды вы и сами доберётесь до сути и решите, какого мнения вы придерживаетесь. — Это был по истине мудрый ответ, как показалось Блум. Пускай профессор снова увильнул от ответа. Но, видимо, в этом вся природа эльфов? — Я предпочитаю не выбирать чью-либо сторону.

— В играх это обычно называют третьим путём. Путём нейтралитета.

— Хм? Может быть. В волшебном мире много кто придерживается нейтральной стороны. Но не все из них мыслят одинаково и узколобо.

Блум рассмеялась, поняв, что профессор только что прямо сказал, что те, кто поддерживают чью-то одну сторону в этом вопросе, глупы. Она ещё не знала всех причин этих многовековых распрей, но была уверена, что придёт к той же позиции. Ей повезло столкнуться с таким хорошим учителем.

Блум прощалась с профессором, когда вся Алфея уже давно погрузилась в сон. Она шла по коридорам вслед за котёнком, который по запаху помнил дорогу и хорошо ориентировался в темноте. Вернулась она намного быстрее, чем пришла. Вспоминая, как она заблудилась и как Палладиум нашёл её, Блум неловко улыбнулась. Это было о-о-о-очень неловко. Но что поделать? Алфея действительно странное место, в котором легко заблудиться и свернуть не туда.

Она тихонько на цыпочках прокралась в свою комнату, скользнула взглядом по спящей соседке и залезла в свою постель, укрывшись одеялом. Поставив будильник на мобильнике и положив его рядом на тумбочку, она постаралась уснуть. Но сон после такого насыщенного дня долго не приходил к ней.

 _Сегодня был такой же странный день, как и предыдущие два_. Она поругалась с директором, узнала легенду о зарождении вселенной, побывала в библиотеке и… научилась управлять своей энергией, зажигая свечи. Теперь, когда она могла чувствовать и понимать свою магическую энергию, текущую по всему телу и витающую в воздухе вокруг неё, Блум чувствовала себя намного увереннее. Теперь ей будет немного, самую чуточку легче на занятиях. _«Пожалуй, с утра я попробую выполнить то упражнение по метаморфосимбиозу!»_ — решительно настроилась фея, сомкнув глаза. Но была вынуждена быстро открыть их снова: _«Ах, да, лекарство!»._ Блум резко села, вспомнив, что если она сейчас заснёт, то, скорее всего — нет, сто процентов! — увидит в очередной раз ту даму в маске. Ей этого очень не хотелось. Но что делать? Лазарет должен быть закрыт в такое время.

Когда она уже начала разводить панику, Пурр тихонько мяукнул, стукнув лапкой по записке. Только сейчас Блум заметила, что рядом с котёнком лежит ещё одна записка и маленький флакончик. _Когда он только там появился?_

— Ах, спасибо, — Блум прошептала и погладила умного котёнка.

Приняв снотворный эликсир, она наконец смогла со спокойным сердцем вернуться под одеяло.

_«Сердце Магикса… Что же это может быть?»_

Это была вторая ночь Блум в Алфее. И самая спокойная и мирная за всю её жизнь. В этот раз женщина в маске не появилась, и Блум приснился нормальный счастливый сон, в котором она, Митси и Энди вместе играли рок-группой в их любимом баре. На самом деле Митси не умела обращаться ни с одним музыкальным инструментом, даже наоборот, у неё был талант расстраивать инструменты, которых она касалась. Но в этом сне она так блестяще играла на электрогитаре, что они вдвоём с восхищением на неё оглядывались. Блум пела на сцене, а Энди играл на своей обычной любимой гитаре, с которой не расставался уже несколько лет - она имела особый рисунок в форме нескольких фиолетовых звёзд, а также такой же фиолетовый ремень и была сделана из желтой древесины. Их образы были именно такими, какими она их помнила. После концерта, эти двое привычно обменялись хмурыми взглядами. Они всегда ведут себя как кошка с собакой. Блум ярко улыбнулась, обнимая их обоих за плечи.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Блум была в необычайно хорошем расположении духа. Пускай это лишь волшебный сон, позволяющий забыться и увидеть то, чего она так хочет, окунуться в мир грёз, но он прекрасен. В том маленьком мире существовали только они, _её родители и её любимая Земля_.

Однако наступал новый день, мелодия будильника громко звучала на всю комнату, оповещая, что пора просыпаться и лениво тянуться в сторону банкетного зала за завтраком. Сегодня будет сделано важное объявление. Блум не терпелось услышать его, пускай она единственная из всех учениц-первокурсниц Алфеи, кто точно знал, о чём оно будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут в основном были отсылки к схожести между Алфеей и Хогвартсом. Поскольку Алфея по комиксам действительно имеет самые странные помещения и коридоры. Хотя бы... зачем там лабиринт?.. о, не важно (это просто комната, перед входом в которую написано, что это лабиринт. И это просто лабиринт). Несмотря на то, что внешне это обычный замок, есть описание, что Алфея по желанию может увеличивать число тех же жилых комнат для фей. То есть... внутри она больше, чем снаружи (позовите Доктора, кто-то опять украл ТАРДИС).  
> А трюк с использованием силы на чём-то поочередно довольно популярен. Совсем недавно видела схожее упражнение по уничтожению деревянных брусков силой тьмы (Княгиня чудовищ и принцесса по контракту).


	9. Приготовления к балу

— Вам говорят что-нибудь имена… Стелла и Блум?

Голос леди Гриффин казался усталым, и это не удивительно, ведь буквально вчера словно гром с ясного неба на неё обрушилось межшкольное совещание, напрямую касавшееся первокурсников, которые едва успели войти в её школу. Как приличному директору, ей следовало прояснить ситуацию и наказать провинившихся, но… Они говорят, эти зелёные первогодки уже второй год травят принцессу Солярии и напали на земную фею? Ох, как же это забавно! Гриффин на протяжении всего собрания сохраняла каменное выражение лица, чтобы потом уединиться в своём кабинете и хорошенько рассмеяться. Чтобы три ведьма-подростка смогли довести директора Алфеи до такой белой горячки - Гриффин действительно хотела посмотреть на их лица! Они явно достигнут больших высот под её началом! Поэтому сейчас она не злилась на трёх девушек, выстроившихся в линию напротив её стола с напряжёнными выражениями лиц и этими глупыми ухмылками — жалким, но милым подражанием коварным улыбкам настоящих ведьм. Пускай они пытались скрыть, что напуганы, но Гриффин имела представление, что обычно чувствуют в таких ситуациях. Как ни как… она любила запугивать своих милых ведьмочек _иногда_ и знала, какой образ внушает другим. Более всего в этой ситуации её даже подбешивало, что эти девицы так решительно настроены на то, чтобы получить наказание. Они даже не задумались о том, что она могла бы их защитить. _Бывшая легендарная ведьма, наводившая ужас на весь Магикс, для вас посмешище, что ли?_

Первой подобралась и отошла от сковывавшего их страха Дарси, неуверенно пролепетав:

— Да… мы встречались с ними… однажды.

— Хм? — Женщина изогнула бровь. Это не сходилось с её данными. По словам Фарагонды, эти встречи происходили неоднократно. С земной девчонкой, может, и «однажды». Но принцессе Солярии они доставили много хлопот, даже не учась в её Облачной башне. Что ж, это сейчас не было важным. — Тогда у меня для вас не самые приятные новости. Эти феи нажаловались на вас директору Алфеи, уважаемой мной мисс Фарагонде, и та требует, чтобы вы трое принесли свои _искренние_ извинения, — на этих словах её губы нервно дёрнулись, — лично Стелле и Блум. Для этого нас всех даже пригласили на балл фей, что пройдёт сегодня вечером. Так что будьте любезны сделать всё, от вас зависящее, чтобы урегулировать этот конфликт.

Ведьмы поражённо уставились на директора. Эти феи посмели… нажаловаться на них?!

— Что стоите? Возвращайтесь! На этом всё. — Леди Гриффин отвернулась, устремив свой взор на мрачный пейзаж за окном, всем своим видом показывая, что говорить ей с ними больше решительно не о чем. Ни наказания, ни выговора, ни предупреждения.

Девушки неуверенно покинули её кабинет и зашептались, стоило двери за ними закрыться и самим отойти в безопасное от нежелательного подслушивания место.

— Раз Гриффин не наказала нас, значит, мы делали всё правильно! — Сторми улыбнулась, смахнув пепельный волнистый локон назад.

— Эта Фарагонда… — низко зарычала Айси. — Сердобольная старая мымра… У этих фей даже **нет** никаких доказательств нашей причастности, но она так просто поверила им и даже устроила этот цирк!

— Ты сама знаешь, эти феи вгрызутся в глотку за своих. — Дарси была спокойна по сравнению со своими сёстрами. — Меня больше беспокоит, почему леди Гриффин ничего не спрашивала и не упомянула Кнута? Если Блум им всё рассказала, то она должна быть в курсе о том, что мы держим в качестве питомца огра.

В Облачной башне было запрещено иметь личных питомцев и, тем более, держать их в своих комнатах. В последний раз, когда Гриффин застала ведьму, осмелившуюся держать певчую птицу у себя в спальне, она выкинула эту девушку через окно в столовой прямо вместе с птичьей клеткой. Что говорить, что эта ведьма-нарушительница потом отбывала суровое наказание — ей повезло, что она не вылетела из школы в переносном смысле, ей сделали поблажку и позволили остаться, поскольку у неё были кое-какие таланты.

— Может, ей не сказали? Или она подумала, что мы приручили дикое животное из леса и живёт он всё ещё в лесу, а мы его иногда подкармливаем? А что, неплохое объяснение! — Айси взмахнула рукой. Её глаза сузились, когда она продолжила: — У того, что Фарагонда так легко поверила, должна быть веская причина. Возможно она знает местонахождение того, что мы ищем, и предприняла против нас меры.

— Думаешь, она знает об _этом_ хоть что-то? — С сомнением спросила Сторми, нахмурившись.

— Конечно! — Айси воскликнула. — Думаешь, бывший участник Команды Света не в курсе того, за что билась противоположная сторона в прошедшей войне? Было бы глупо считать иначе! Эта мигера лишь прикрывается своими благочестием и правильностью, когда говорит, что просто хочет помирить фей и ведьм. — Ведьма понизила голос: — Полагаю, она знает, у кого Огонь дракона или где он спрятан. И у нас будет идеальный момент, чтобы проверить эту догадку.

— Извиниться перед феями… — бормотала нервничающая Сторми. Она была уверена в том, что _никогда_ не сможет сделать нечто подобное.

— Не беспокойся. — Айси хлопнула ладонью её по плечу. — Гриффин ни за что не согласилась бы на публичные извинения, так что скорее всего нас куда-то выведут в сторонку от толпы. Приносить извинения феям, даже если тебя поймали за руку — это худшее наказание ведьмы из всех возможных. И Гриффин знает об этом лучше всех. Она бы не допустила подобного. В противном случае эта сцена унизит не только нас, но и её, и всех ведьм Облачной Башни.

Дарси и Сторми почувствовали от этих слов облегчение. Да, орден ведьмы непременно защитит их. Никто не должен знать об этих извинениях, за исключением Трикс, двух фей и двух директоров школ. Даже если феи что-то разболтают между собой, никто в подобную чушь не поверит.

Айси с мрачной задумчивостью и раздражением в голосе произнесла:

— Фарагонда сошла с ума. Такое ощущение, будто она даже не представляет, насколько сильно вся эта ситуация унижает всех ведьм Магикса.

Она напряжённо всматривалась в одну точку, размышляя, что же задумала эта директриса. Не может же Фарагонда и в самом деле желать публично унизить ведьмовской орден? Зачем ей это? Это не похоже на того расчётливого взрослого, каким она представляется в глазах общественности. Если бы это был способ ограничить их деятельность, эти извинения пришлось бы принести на глазах у всех, тем самым уничтожив свою репутацию и опустившись на самое дно пищевой цепи среди ведьм. Больше похоже, что директор Алфеи даёт понять, что в курсе их истинной цели и может легко их раздавить. Это лишь _демонстрация_. И им троим ничего не остаётся, кроме как смириться и принять чужие правила. По крайней мере… временно.

Дарси и Сторми с волнением наблюдали, как выражение лица Айси стремительно меняется от мысли к мысли. Они никогда особо не задумывались ни о чём серьёзном, слепо следуя за ней, поэтому чувствовали сейчас себя беспомощными, вновь вверяя все заботы негласной главе их трио. Как бы кто из них не хотел занять пост лидера, одно очевидно — Айси намного лучше для этого подходит, она холодный мозг их группы и задающий цели. Без Айси они бы ничего из себя не представляли.

— А сейчас пойдёмте, нечего терять время.

* * *

Огромные просторные залы, соединённые аркой, десятки высоких книжных шкафов, несколько таких же высоких деревянных лестниц и около дюжины просторных столов, за которыми удобно читать, раскладывать сразу несколько географических карт и пить только заваренный чай либо кофе — это кому как по вкусу. Запах дерева, книг, пыли и… лёгкого аромата чистящего средства, который чувствуется в те особые дни, когда библиотекарь мисс Барбатея проводит генеральную уборку. Такое же сказочное место, как и остальные знаменитые залы Алфеи. Здесь собраны сотни тысяч, если уже не миллионы, копий книг, документов и фолиантов, старинных свитков со всех уголков необъятной вселенной — разных планет, галактик и созвездий, а также… с разных измерений. В библиотеке Алфеи в том числе хранятся очень ценные подлинники некоторых документов и копии свитков с опасными знаниями, которые расположены за золотыми воротами — в запретной секции внутри библиотеки, куда ученикам можно попасть только начиная с третьего курса и имея на то специальное разрешение.

— Мисс Барбатея.

Библиотекарь отвлеклась от своего привычного дела — расстановки книг по их законным местам после того, как их оставили ученицы — она любила этим заниматься, когда стопки были не такого уж большого размера, если же книг было слишком много, библиотека сама расставляла их по волшебству, — и затем повернулась, всё ещё удерживая стопку книг прижатой к груди. Для неё книги были чуть ли не ценнее жизни, она не была готова их выпустить из рук даже на секунду, не удостоверившись, что они лежат там, где и должны быть. Серьёзный вид мисс Фарагонды вынудил её нахмуриться, приготовившись услышать нечто неприятное. В целом, Барбатея была готова исполнить любой приказ директора касательно библиотеки — будь то неожиданная полная перепись каждой имеющейся книги или даже заказ какого-нибудь редкого издания из далёкого измерения. Но то, что она услышала, шокировало её.

— Я вынуждена попросить вас изъять все книги с упоминанием нимфы Дафны из общей секции и перенести за золотые ворота.

Она хотела сделать это ещё вчера после разговора с Блум, однако… некоторые обстоятельства вынудили её отложить этот вопрос аж на целые сутки. Ей нужно было срочно провести совещание, затем поговорить о случившемся с Гриффин лично и снова устроить ещё одно заключительное совещание, касающееся распоряжений и приготовлений к балу. Фарагонда беспокоилась, что за это время Блум могла что-нибудь найти в библиотеке, но, как оказалось, Блум не стала ничего искать даже об Огне дракона, возможно вняв предупреждению, что информации об этом в доступной части библиотеки нет, либо же… её просто не интересовал этот вопрос, что странно. Но всё же вчера были студентки помимо Блум, делавшие запрос об этом. Скорее всего, кто-то из её соседок по квартире.

Если Огонь дракона Блум и не интересует, то вопрос мучающих её кошмаров слишком личный, чтобы оставить его в стороне. _«Сердце Магикса»_. Она определённо явится, чтобы выяснить, что это такое. Фарагонда догадывалась, что под этим так или иначе подразумевалось озеро Роккалуче. Поскольку это напрямую связанное с Дафной место. Но… что-то не сходилось. Даже придя на озеро, Блум ничего не найдёт. Не сейчас. Не при данном уровне знаний, опыта и навыках. А значит у загадки должно быть второе дно. Дафна не глупа. Но у неё недостаточно жизненных сил, чтобы подробно что-либо объяснять. То, что она может являться к Блум во снах и приглядывать, это уже своего рода чудо волшебного измерения.

Поскольку она не могла с ходу разгадать этот небольшой ребус от призрака, она решила, что лучшим выходом будет перекрыть ближайший возможный путь к разгадке. Блум умная девушка. Прочитав нужные книги, она бы не только разгадала, что подразумевалось под сердцем Магикса, но и наверняка узнала, что она и есть потерянная принцесса Домино. С неё станется сложить этот паззл. Поэтому Фарагонде пришлось принять очередное трудное решение, влекущее за собой последствия.

— Но директор! — Барбатея даже подняла голос, чувствуя негодование за всех учеников. — Многие студенты старших курсов всё ещё пишут свои дипломные работы и учебные проекты. Им нужны эти книги!

Барбатея с сомнением задавалась вопросом, не сошла ли директриса с ума. Такой приказ был просто абсурден и не поддавался объяснению. В волшебном мире запретными считались только те знания, которые могли существенно навредить, приведя к непоправимым последствиям. Нимфа Дафна — знаменитая личность, персонаж множества легенд и фольклора нескольких народностей, включая Магикс, в котором она и по сей день значится как верховная нимфа.

— Я знаю. Тогда… так же, как и в случае других книг за золотыми воротами, требуйте от студентов предоставленное курирующими их преподавателями разрешение. Либо разрешение от завуча или меня лично. В любом ином случае, если студент будет настаивать, отказываясь пойти и получить разрешение или даже угрожать и шантажировать, — Фарагонда не сомневалась, что Блум может к этому прибегнуть, — незамедлительно докладывайте об этом мне, либо мисс Гризельде и профессору Уизгису.

— Да, директор… — Неуверенно ответила библиотекарь, всё ещё сомневаясь в правильности этого решения. Но она не имела права его оспаривать или требовать объяснить ей причины. Её работа была в том, чтобы исполнить его.

Барбатея неслышно вздохнула, представляя, сколько человек начиная с завтрашнего утра придёт к ней, чтобы пожаловаться на это сомнительное решение. Студенты обычно и сами не уверены в том, какие книги им необходимы для написания работы, а теперь их выбор ещё и ограничили. Не говоря о том, что для получения разрешения им придётся ходить туда-сюда, когда ещё недавно они могли взять книги без лишних телодвижений.

Разобравшись с этим вопросом, директор покинула библиотеку. Её очень беспокоил ещё один момент, связанный с Блум: _как_ она узнала планы Айси, Дарси и Сторми? Никто даже будучи не в своем уме не признается в том, что охотится на Огонь Дракона, поскольку это равносильно признанию, что ты следуешь пути разрушения, пути тьмы, пути… _Даркара_. Фарагонда не знала точно, как Блум это сделала, но исходя из ее слов, все время стычки в Магиксе она была в сознании. Это мог быть жест или слово, если бы Блум знала заклинания. Какая-то спонтанная магия?

Зрачки Фарагонды сузились, когда на неё снизошло озарение, чем бы это могло быть. У неё появилась догадка, которую следовало проверить, обратившись к нескольким автобиографическим книгам о волшебниках, которые сейчас хранились в тайном архиве Алфеи. Она лишь однажды слышала от прежнего директора, как та, чертыхаясь, упоминала о ком-то, кто, как и Блум, был способен вызнавать информацию, не обращаясь к привычной большинству магии. Женщине очень не хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Ведь тогда сдерживать Блум будет сложнее. Иногда Фарагонда задумывалась о том, что поселила в Алфее тикающую бомбу замедленного действия, а ведь не прошло и нескольких дней.

Директриса хмурилась, когда направлялась на завтрак в банкетный зал. Ей предстоит ещё как минимум три года каким-то образом сдерживать Блум. Пока она в Алфее, следить за ней проще, но стоит ей отправиться в тот же Магикс, как она улизнёт из-под всевидящего директорского ока. Хорошо, что она подумала о её безопасности. Придётся попросить вызванного ею человека не только последить, чтобы Блум не влипла в неприятности, но и не совала свой нос, куда пока что не следует. Если бы мисс Фарагонда не наблюдала за ней практически с самого детства, она бы могла совершить глупость, позволив этой девушке разгуливать тут и там, ведя своё «невинное» расследование и подвергая свою жизнь опасности. Она прекрасно знала, что Блум здесь вовсе не ради того, чтобы становиться феей - для неё это не было секретом. Но её это ничуть не напрягало. Это работа школы — вселить в ученицу _желание_ стать феей, показать, что этот путь — лучший. Всё придёт со временем. Да. Это лишь вопрос времени.

Она мазнула взглядом по вытянутым обеденным столам и быстро нашла пять теперь очень хорошо знакомых ей лиц. В будущем эти четверо могли бы сослужить хорошую службу, обезопасив Блум и ограничив её деятельность. Создать свою Команду света, например. Вели девушки себя довольно шумно, ругаясь из-за того, что случилось с волосами Блум. Ах, Фарагонда не удержалась от полуулыбки: _должно быть, она опробовала заклинание по изменению цвета волос и допустила ошибку_. Рыжие волосы были беспорядочно «заляпаны» черным цветом, будто на них кто-то пролил краску. Студентки вокруг хихикали и улыбались, особенно старшие курсы, находившие первокурсниц очень милыми и забавными.

— О-о-ох, Блум! — Стелла раздражённо выдохнула. Этот кошмар на голове подруги очень мозолил ей глаза и даже портил аппетит. — Ты можешь уже убрать **это**? Смирись, что у тебя не получилось! Если не вышло сейчас — попробуешь потом, это не конец света!

Блум упрямо стояла на своём, что она не хочет пробовать заново, а хочет завершить заклинание, которое с таким трудом сотворила. С каждой её попыткой, количество пятен действительно становилось больше. Но выглядело это всё ещё ужасно, будто кто-то опрокинул на её голову чернильницу.

— Нет, я хочу закончить! Я хочу завершить заклинание! Я добьюсь, чтобы волосы стали полностью чёрными!

— Ради Дракона, зачем тебе это так надо? Это просто лёгкое упражнение. То, что оно у тебя вообще как-то получилось, уже невероятно! — Полным возмущения голосом выпалила Стелла, но затем, поняв, что Блум наотрез отказывается к ней прислушиваться, сдалась, с остервенением схватив круассан с общей тарелки и начав усиленно его пережёвывать, чтобы хоть на чём-то выместить свой гнев, лишь бы только не смотреть в сторону подруги.

Блум не могла ответить на её возмущения честностью. Она и сама могла представить, насколько глупо выглядит в глазах своих соседок. _«За пару дней ты не освоишь магию»_ , _«упрямство не компенсирует отсутствие опыта»_ , _«почему ты не можешь просто подождать немного, пока тебя не научат, дабы не портить настроение нашей мисс моднице?»_ — всё это она слышала с самого утра. Блум понимала, что девушки правы, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ей хотелось как можно скорее освоить этот приём также, как она научилась зажигать крошечный огонёк пламени для свеч Палладиума. Нет… всё же это было не совсем то желание.

Почему именно _**чёрные**_ волосы? И почему она так вцепилась в этот вопрос, что без отдыха колдует уже несколько часов, тратя ту энергию, которая может пригодиться ей на занятиях? Блум знала ответ. И этот ответ ей абсолютно не нравился. В её голове постоянно всплывал образ, насмешливая улыбка и едкие слова её драгоценной подруги: _«Ты полностью безнадёжна и до жалости отчаянна в своей влюблённости. Как жаль, что он этого не ценит!»_. Рвать на себе волосы и вылезать из кожи, лишь бы ему понравиться — в этом была вся Блум. Она так страдала от ревности все эти годы, не желая подпускать никого к этому человеку, что это доходило до смешного, например, волос. И даже решив расстаться, она всё ещё зачем-то хотела сделать себе чёрные волосы, дабы гармонировать рядом с Энди, быть с ним одного цвета, хотя бы визуально представляя идеальную пару. Это было чертовски глупо. Но что поделать? Мы не выбираем, в кого влюбляться. В тайне Блум наивно надеялась, что, вернувшись из Алфеи, полностью сменив свой обычный стиль, она сможет поразить Энди. Она решительно не понимала, что его не устраивало в ней как в девушке, в возлюбленной, в партнёре. Неужели из этой френдзоны таки невозможно никак выбраться, если её угораздило туда провалиться? Посмотрим! Поэтому одной из первых идей, попав в такое чудесное место как Волшебный мир, была мысль сменить внешность и попробовать потом снова. Это стало её третьим пунктом в «автостопом по Магиксу», после пунктов о своем происхождении и развития магических сил. _«У всех должны быть свои маленькие хобби. Моим станут поиски идей, как соблазнить человека, меня отвергшего. По крайней мере, до той поры, пока моё сердце окончательно не охладеет и не переключится на кого-то другого»_. Однако Блум знала, что… это вряд ли произойдёт.

Блум задумывалась, что ей бы следовало рассказать Стелле о том, зачем она это делает. Но… даже в этом пустяке как то, что кто-то узнает об Энди, проявлялись её ревность и неуверенность в себе. _«Этот парень падок на женщин. А в Магиксе учатся сотни, если не тысячи настоящих красавиц,»_ — иными словами, она абсолютно не доверяла своему партнёру, но также и не верила, что сможет сама его удержать. Поэтому идея поведать Стелле о своей любовной проблеме была отрезана на корню. Уж лучше пускай ругается и не принимает её, чем она познакомит его с ослепительной сияющей блондинкой, чья красота повалит любого земного мужчину на лопатки.

Существовал и такой исход, что, узнав правду, эта прекрасная принцесса высмеет её чувства. Ведь попадая в сказку героини обычно отбрасывают своих бывших в угоду всяких принцев, великих магов, герцогов и прочего сброда смазливых мордашек со сладкими речами. Ведь правда — _как можно_ сравнивать прекрасного принца и обычного землянина? Эти размышления вызвали у Блум, которая всегда была помешана на своём возлюбленном, горькую усмешку: _«Этот простой землянин стоит как минимум тысячу таких принцев»_. Её «подруга», принцесса, явно запала на принца Ская, появлявшегося в Гардении, дабы спасти их от тролля. Уж ей-то… явно не понять.

Блум с мрачной решительностью продолжала смотреть в зеркало и представлять, как её огненно-рыжие, заляпанные чёрными пятнами волосы окрашиваются в чистый чёрный цвет. Магия была штукой чрезвычайно упрямой и непредсказуемой — как бы она ни старалась, эта волшебная субстанция постоянно «барахлила» или вовсе отказывала проявлять своё действие хоть как-то. Если бы эти выражения услышал профессор, он наверняка бы рассмеялся, ответив, что _это не магия упрямится, а её хозяйка_. К тому же, Блум опять прибегла к использованию негативных эмоций в качестве подпитки, когда всё положительное в ней иссякло. Поэтому было не удивительно, что заклинание вело себя безумно. Но к счастью, рядом не было преподавателя, который бы близко посмотрел и заметил эту явную ошибку Блум.

Тем временем директор лукаво улыбалась, сидя за преподавательским обеденным столом. Но заметив появление своей заместительницы в проёме дверей, она отвела взгляд и сделала непроницаемое выражение лица, более присущее директору благородной школы с многовековой историей, наблюдающему за спокойной мирной атмосферой в зале.

Раздался щелчок пальцами, и волосы Блум снова стали прежнего рыжего цвета, а магия рассыпалась искрами и растворилась в воздухе. Блум шокировано уставилась в зеркало и почувствовала разочарование. То, что она делала в течение нескольких часов, пропало без следа! _Кто это сделал?!_

— Хватит шуметь, девочки, — аккурат в это время мимо них прошла мисс Гризельда. Казалось, даже её шаг был таким же строгим, как и выражение её лица. Раздражение Блум схлынуло словно вода. Сложно злиться на заведующую дисциплиной. Ей правда не следовало заниматься такими глупостями в общественном месте… Стелла на это закатила глаза: ей что теперь придётся звать эту надоедливую мисс Гризельду, чтобы отвадить Блум от глупых затей?!

С появлением завуча в зале стало намного тише. Все также переговаривались, но старались особо не шуметь, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать к себе внимание. Эта картина радовала её слух. Она уверенным шагом важно прошествовала через весь зал, кивнула директрисе и заняла своё почётное место за одним с ней столом. Перед ней тотчас появилась чашка с блюдцем, наполненная свежим чаем, а следом возник и завтрак. Лишь краем глаза заметив это, Блум в очередной раз уверилась, что быть взрослым волшебником невероятно круто — еда сама появляется перед тобой, ты можешь менять прическу хоть каждые пять секунд, исправить все дефекты своей внешности, при этом не нужно применять какие-то сложные заклинания или даже что-то произносить. Действительно опытные маги могут делать множество удивительных вещей, просто щёлкнув пальцами или даже бросив мимолетный взгляд!

Заметив глаза, горящие энтузиазмом, Фарагонда лишь уверилась в том, что момент, когда Блум примет этот мир и не захочет отпускать, лишь вопрос времени. То, что доступно жителям Магикса с самого рождения, для неё представляет не вообразимый ни одному другому присутствовавшему в зале интерес. Никто не сможет понять Блум, к сожалению, даже сама Фарагонда. Но она знала, что этим детским любопытством можно воспользоваться, если направить в правильное русло. Пускай смотрит и дальше, и однажды она определённо больше не сможет покинуть этот мир. Ах, чай сегодня обладал очень душистым ароматом.

Спустя около четверти часа наступило время, когда большинство фей закончило со своим завтраком и приступило к разговорам, и тогда же был идеальный момент для того, чтобы сделать объявление.

— Прошу минуточку внимания. — В банкетном зале раздался стук чайной ложки о стеклянную поверхность бокала, заставивший большинство отвлечься от своей трапезы. — Директор хочет сделать важное объявление!

Фарагонда кивнула, поблагодарив Гризельду, а затем вышла из-за уединенного преподавательского столика, располагавшегося в нише, и поднялась на миниатюрную сцену, стоявшую перпендикулярно вытянутым в линию столам фей. Множество разноцветных голов оглянулось на неё.

— В нашей школе издавна существует традиция. Сегодня вечером в этом зале пройдёт ежегодный бал, посвящённый нашим дорогим первокурсникам. Во время этого мероприятия специалисты из соседней школы — Красного Фонтана — прибудут в нашу школу, чтобы отметить начало учебного года. Тем, кто учится не в первый раз, знакомо это мероприятие. Однако… — Женщина старалась улыбаться, но всё же улыбка её едва заметно дёрнулась, что не укрылось от цепкого взгляда Блум. — В этом году бал будет особенным… Обычно мы не приглашаем ведьм, но в этот раз впервые за несколько сотен лет все три школы соберутся вместе! — Она торжественно подняла руки, указывая на стены, в которых они находились. — Надеюсь, этот опыт зародит новую традицию между нашими школами. Так что по случаю этого праздника давайте украсим наш замок. Уроков сегодня не будет!

Сказав свою стандартную фразу _«Начинайте работу, мы хотим вами гордиться»_ , женщина прикрыла глаза в удовлетворении, по виду наслаждаясь воодушевлёнными и… испуганными вздохами учениц. Если бы Блум не знала истоки этого вопроса, она бы поверила, что мисс Фарагонда рада этому событию. Но увы, она лишь очень хорошо умела скрывать внутреннюю панику и напряжение. Ни один директор не сможет сохранить спокойное выражение лица, когда ему говорят, что все приготовления к завтрашнему мероприятию оказались бессмысленны и нужно срочно адаптироваться к ситуации и составлять новый план действий. Блум было любопытно, что Алфея и Красный Фонтан собираются делать с ведьмами. Что бы кто ни говорил, а их пригласили чисто случайно, буквально накануне, в то время как договорённость между феями и специалистами существует многие века. _Что же вы будете делать, мисс Фарагонда?_

Феи взволнованно начали переговариваться. Перспектива провести вечер с мальчиками из Красного Фонтана их очень обрадовала, однако… _ведьмы_? Это никак не укладывалось в голове. Разве это не опасно? Ведьмы ненавидят фей, они мерзкие и злые, а ещё у них дурной вкус в одежде. Но раз уж они феи, они решили честно постараться вести себя достойно и смиренно. Ведьмы хотят посетить наш бал? Ради Дракона! Пока здесь есть мисс Гризельда, она не позволит им разнести их любимую школу или обидеть кого-либо из учениц!

Неожиданно авторитет мисс Гризельды возрос среди первокурсниц.

— _Ведьмы…_ — взволнованно выдохнула Блум. — Это будет круто!

Она ещё не видела ведьм в этом измерении, помимо уже знакомых ей Трикс. _Нельзя судить всю школу по трём экземплярам._ Она надеялась, что найдёт на балу кого-нибудь, с кем сможет подружиться. Обмениваться опытом было бы прекрасно! Кто знает, может, здесь найдутся ведьмы вроде тех, что предсказывают будущее, гадают судьбу, готовят любовные снадобья или насылают проклятья? Ей даже не приходило в голову, что магия ведьм может отличаться от волшебства фей только цветом и источником энергии. Она очень хотела расспросить об этом профессора Палладиума, поэтому решительно настроилась на то, чтобы сразу после окончания завтрака найти его. К тому же, необходимо было уточнить, могут ли они провести занятие раньше, если уж вечернее время займёт бал. Ей не хотелось терять даже лишнюю минуту, которую можно было потратить на изучение колдовства, поэтому она решительно переложила все обязанности по украшению зала на других фей, более ответственных и творческих чем она. Смотря на своих соседей, она сомневалась, что та же Стелла поступит как-то иначе. Блум могла предсказать, что её солнечная подруга первым же делом потащится в свою комнату, чтобы вытрясти весь дух из гардероба. Похоже, у неё был пунктик на моду и внешний вид. В этом она безумно напоминала ей Митси, может, поэтому Блум было достаточно комфортно в её компании. Потому что хоть что-то в её жизни не поменялось.

Фарагонда так не радовалась. Её коллега много лет чинила ей мелкие неприятности за то, что её ведьм, согласно общепринятым традициям, не приглашали. Гризельда уже подсчитала приблизительный ущерб от мелких магических стычек между подростками. Спасало только то, что приглашенные ведьмы — первогодки. Они еще не владеют сильной разрушительной магией и могут лишь проказничать. Если бы это были курсы постарше, от школы остались бы руины. Никто особо не надеялся, что вечер пройдёт мирно.

— _«Круто»_? Ты с ума сошла? — возмутилась Муза, явно недовольная таким развитием событий. — Блум, ты вообще задумываешься о ком-то, кроме себя? Совсем недавно из-за тебя мы чуть не влипли в неприятности, однако ты же угодила в самую гущу событий, едва не погибнув от Трикс! Тебе мало этого?

Муза была настолько разозлена, что её крики расходились по всему залу. Как бы кто ни старался, не услышать их было просто невозможно. В зале разом наступила тишина, прерываемая лишь шепотками, большинство присутствующих повернуло головы к Музе, воззрившись на неё с любопытством, удивлением и шоком. Заметив десятки взглядов, Блум неосознанно напряглась, выровняв спину, и приготовилась ответить, но…

— Простите мою подругу, она сегодня плохо спала, видать, несварение из-за вчерашнего ужина! — Стелла вмешалась, принявшись объяснять и натянув глупую улыбку: — У неё жу-у-у-утчайшая аллергия на арахисовое масло… Ха-ха…

Муза попыталась было опровергнуть её слова, смутившись, но Стелла сильно ущипнула её за бок. Глядевшие на них феи тотчас потеряли интерес и разочарованно вернулись к своим бурным обсуждениям. Очевидно, более ничего интересного они не услышат.

— Молодец, Муза, — Стелла раздражённо повернулась к ней, зашептав, — ещё бы немного, и эта история стала бы достоянием общественности!

— Извините… — Она смутилась, неохотно признав свою вину, но в сердце всё ещё испытывала злость из-за Блум.

— А почему об этом никто не должен знать? — Спросила Текна, как ни в чём не бывало поедая свой бутерброд и не сводя глаз с экрана мини-компьютера, на котором быстро мелькали, убегая вверх, строчки текста. Блум уже обращала внимание, что в последнее время фея технологий увлеклась изучением «феечата» — социальной сети, предназначенной… для фей, как бы банально это ни звучало. Она активно переписывалась с многими феями, и не только из Алфеи.

— Конечно же потому, что у нас из-за этого будут проблемы! — Брови Стеллы раздражённо взметнулись вверх. — Это хорошо, что директор в курсе событий, но другим знать об этом вовсе ни к чему. Если кто-то узнает, что мы стали мишенью ведьм, нас начнут избегать. А я пекусь о своей репутации, знаете ли!

Блум ошеломлённо уставилась на неё: _это что… Стелла беспокоится о чём-то действительно важном?_ Неужели она ранее не просила помощи у школы, опасаясь того, что этот конфликт станет достоянием общественности, а не из-за своей легкомысленности? А что, довольно кричащий заголовок: «Три безбашенные ведьмы покушаются на принцессу Солярии прямо в чертах Алфеи! Репутация школы под угрозой или это начало войны между Магиксом и Солярией?!».

Вскоре завтрак подошёл к концу, и Блум попрощалась со своими соседками, решив, что у неё всё ещё есть кое-какие дела. Они остановились неподалёку от выхода из обеденного зала, прощаясь между собой. Флора и Муза решили остаться, чтобы помочь своими талантами с приготовлениями к балу - одна будет украшать, другая займётся живой музыкой. Стелла, ожидаемо, поспешила от всего отвертеться, чтобы навестить свой гардероб.

— Ты опять собралась к этому профессору-заике?

— Стелла! — Флора бросила на неё неодобрительный взгляд, призывая повежливее относиться к преподавателю.

— Что? — Фея закатила глаза. — Это всего лишь правда! На него дунь — он растает. Ну так что?

 _«Дунь — растает?»_ — Блум удивлённо нахмурилась. Это не очень похоже на профессора, с которым она виделась. Но… одно дело, когда занимаешься с учеником наедине, и совершенно другое, когда вещаешь на большую и саркастичную аудиторию. Похоже, у профессора Палладиума есть с этим какие-то проблемы.

— М-м, да, — задумчиво отозвалась Блум, потеснее прижав к груди взятый ею учебник по заклинаниям начального уровня, чувствуя к этой книге некую сентиментальную привязанность. — Я беспокоюсь из-за нависшей встречи с ведьмами. Стелла, не хочешь пойти вместе до комнат? Мне нужно кое-что забрать и попросить тебя об одолжении.

Остальные девушки с интересом взглянули на свою рыжую подругу, но объяснять она ничего не стала. А Стелла без лишних вопросов, лишь отпустив лёгкую шуточку напоследок, направилась с ней, по пути болтая обо всём, что только приходило в голову, но в основном, конечно же, о бальных платьях.

 _«Этот бал, на котором будут присутствовать ведьмы… отличная возможность для кого-то, чтобы украсть скипетр,»_ — на ходу размышляла Блум, обдумывая эту ситуацию. — _«Было бы неплохо принять кое-какие меры»_.


	10. Танцы на балу

В лекционной аудитории уже несколько минут стояла оглушительная тишина. Занятий сегодня в ней не проводилось, но она не пустовала — двое смотрели друг на друга, каждого одолевали разные эмоции. Юная девушка улыбалась, выглядя нежно и беззаботно, а высокий эльф в костюме приятных зелёных оттенков с трудом сохранял спокойствие. За прошедшую минуту его лицо сменило эмоции около пятнадцати раз. Наконец оправившись от первого шока, он набрался храбрости попросить у неё:

— Можете повторить ещё раз? Что именно вы сделали…?

Блум принялась объяснять, активно жестикулируя:

— Поскольку я не знаю, как в Волшебном Измерении работает магия привязки предмета к хозяину или какие-нибудь охранные чары, — она любезно повторила, припоминая разные способы сохранить свои вещи от злоумышленников из прочитанных фэнтэзи и фантастики. — Я взяла образец ДНК Стеллы, собрав волосы на её подушке, в надежде что вы, профессор, сможете что-то придумать и помочь мне. Как-то вот так!

— А как вы принесли **это**?

Профессор указал на небольшую коробочку, предназначенную для хранения украшений, обычно серег, ожерелий, браслетов либо… колец. Она аккуратно лежала на кафедре, поскольку какое-то время назад именно Блум достала её из своего небольшого рюкзачка и выложила сверху, словно передавала через посредника или же позволяла профессору сначала рассмотреть предмет прежде, чем его взять.

— _Позаимствовала_ , пока Стелла была увлечена своим гардеробом?.. — Беззаботно, но немного неуверенно ответила Блум, наклонив голову вбок.

В целом оно так и было — она напросилась пойти вместе со Стеллой, чтобы во время разговора, пока фея солнца и луны будет отвлечена выбором платья, можно было незаметно взять шкатулку с кольцом. Блум подозревала, что даже если Стелла что-то и заметила, то она специально не подала виду. Она уже не раз доказала, что способна не только взять этот явно _**проклятый**_ скипетр, но и вернуть его законному владельцу, поскольку этот артефакт ей не особо интересен.

В этом ответе было прекрасно всё. Плечи мужчины ещё с минуту содрогались от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Нет, конечно, правильный преподаватель должен был сейчас осудить эту ученицу за кражу и нарушение личного пространства другого человека, но… Если бы этот «правильный преподаватель» увидел это глупое выражение лица, с которым Блум любезно отвечала, эту безграничную уверенность даже не в правильности, а в _праведности_ своих действий, отражающуюся в глазах, он бы тоже не выдержал. Это было так… бестактно! Да, именно это слово хорошо описывало Блум, даже два - вопиющие наглость и бестактность. Но... он не мог не признать, что это было по-своему очаровательно.

Успокоившись, профессор сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и затем криво улыбнулся:

— Теперь я понимаю, почему мисс Фарагонда с вас чуть ли не пылинки сдувает.

В ответ на это Блум недовольно нахмурилась. Ей не очень лестно было слышать, что человек вроде директора Фарагонды ею «дорожит». Пытавшаяся замять явно граничащее судом дело директриса школы не внушала ей более никакого доверия. Хотя Блум пока что всё ещё уважала её, пускай и не особо понимала причину этого чувства. Возможно, дело в том, что феи вокруг массово культивировали уважение к директрисе за её прошлые регалии, и это чувство передавалось и ей. Наверняка в этом есть смысл.

— Блум, с вашим креативным подходом вас ожидает блестящее будущее в Магиксе.

 _Будущее? В Магиксе?_ Ей было сложно представить нечто подобное. Если она волшебница, то, исходя из внешности и слухов о мадам Дю Фор, следовало, что ей предстоит прожить как минимум сто лет, сохраняя вид шестнадцати-двадцатилетней. Но её приёмные родители — обычные земляне. Они от силы проживут восемьдесят-девяносто лет. Если Дю Фор считается самой молодой преподавательницей, то можно предположить, что Блум ничего не потеряет, если вернётся на Землю после обучения, чтобы прожить отведённое Майку и Ванессе время, заботясь о них. Поэтому Магикс ей был не кстати, особенно в ближайшие пятьдесят или семьдесят лет после завершения обучения в Алфее.

Её всё ещё впечатляло это открытие. Обычные люди, проживая свои скоротечные жизни, стараются не задумываться о смерти, будто она их ещё не скоро коснётся. Лишь ближе к старости принимаешь её как нечто естественное и неотвратимое, неизбежное. Тем более, мало кто думает, что она может подстерегать кого-то завтра или даже через минуту, не считаясь с их грандиозными планами и еще не свершенными «безумно важными» делами. Теперь же этот вопрос для одной рыжей девушки был отодвинут неизвестно насколько далеко. Но сейчас её это не заботило, её волновала только тема естественной смерти обычного человека. Жители Магикса живут намного дольше, чем каких-то сто лет. Но тогда сколько должно быть той же мисс Фарагонде, если мадам Дю Фор — самая молодая? Если эти люди живут в мире, где магией можно исправить любые изъяны внешности, то, простите… зачем намеренно сохранять лицо старухи с морщинами и седыми волосами? Блум предполагала, что это может быть специально создаваемый преподавателями образ, предназначенный для того, чтобы ученики испытывали к директорам уважение. Ведь все знают, что волшебники живут долго, а раз мисс Фарагонда так старо выглядит, значит, ей гипотетически должно быть больше трехсот лет как минимум, да? Либо же нечто подобное пытаются внушить студентам. «Старый мудрый волшебник с седовласой бородой и радикулитом». Этакий сказочный Мерлин от мира магии. ...Или быть может дело вовсе не в этом, кто знает?

Так или иначе, карьеру в Магиксе она сможет построить в любое оставшееся время, если ей вдруг станет это интересно.

— Меня это мало интересует, профессор. Когда я закончу обучение, я собираюсь вернуться на Землю.

Она поздно задумалась о том, что возможно её тон звучал излишне отстранённо и равнодушно. Профессор скорее всего не поймёт. Она произнесла это так, как обычно говорят старшеклассники своим учителям, заверяя, что их _бесполезный_ предмет им точно в жизни ни разу не пригодится.

— Что?! — Профессор был ошеломлён. Он даже не знал, что на это ответить. Это серьёзное заявление, так небрежно слетевшее с губ первокурсницы, успевшей отучиться от силы три дня! Он нервно прокашлялся, по возможности осторожно подбирая слова: — Блум, вы ещё юны и неопытны. Быть может, по прошествии этих лет вы ещё не один раз измените своё решение. — Его улыбка была очевидно снисходительной.

 _«Только в том случае, если Земля станет частью Магикса,»_ — с непреклонным равнодушием в мыслях ответила Блум, но не стала озвучивать, подозревая, что развивать этот спор абсолютно бессмысленно. Каждый всё равно останется при своём мнении, а взрослые, к тому же, любят унижать тех, кто младше, задирая нос с высота своих лет. Оно ей надо? А даже если профессор и не стал бы так делать, это всё ещё бесполезная тема.

— Кто знает, профессор. Поживём — увидим. — Она пожала плечами, выбрав нейтральный ответ.

 _«Даже правда о моих биологических родителях, какой бы она ни была, вряд ли пошатнёт мою уверенность. Не важно, кто я или откуда родом, мой настоящий и единственный дом — Земля. Мои настоящие и законные родители — земляне. Мои лучшие друзья — земляне. Это никто и ничто не сможет изменить»_.

Профессор оставалось только вздохнуть и вернуться к главному вопросу. В его ладони лежал небольшой футляр для драгоценностей, он легко поднял крышку, и его взгляду представилось прекрасное кольцо из голубовато-серебристого металла, с небольшим оранжевым камнем в форме солнца, от которого исходили выгравированные серебром лучи. Блум всегда казалось, что оно по форме больше напоминает ромашку, чем лучистое солнце, но это как посмотреть, и озвучивать своё видение она не собиралась.

— Это артефакт, принадлежащий Солярии, кольцо меча, также известное как меч Соляриса или же «меч власти». — Спокойным тоном изрёк Палладиум, внимательно рассматривая кольцо, будто он был мастером-ювелиром, хорошо знающим своё дело. — По легендам оно было выковано из камня, освящённого потоком вечного света. Его также считают одним из даров Священного огня. Об этом артефакте мало что известно, ведь ему тысячи лет, а королевские семьи редко делятся своими сокровищами ради изучения или научного исследования. Это кольцо даже старше, чем сама Алфея, намного старше.

— Священный огонь? — Блум вскинула брови, пробуя угадать: — Это случаем не другое наименование огня дракона?

Фарагонда на днях рассказывала историю о сотворении Волшебной Вселенной: о мифическом драконе, чьё пламя разожгло жизнь в неживой Вселенной, наполнило её светом, теплом и магией. Было вполне логично, что подобное существо в этих местах приравнивается к тому, что на Земле именуют «божеством». Некоторые феи даже использовали аналог «ради бога» — «ради дракона», что звучало довольно непривычно, но подчёркивало важность «Великого дракона» в сердцах жителей Магикса. При этом сказки о богах, по словам Текны, здесь тоже имелись, но… это скорее легенды о людях, подобных Геркулесу — нечеловечески сильных и могущественных, способных поделить мир на две части при желании. Блум задумалась, что на Земле их бы наверняка так и именовали бы — «полубогами», но в Магиксе они считались полноценными, но излишне романтизированными «божествами», либо хранителями великой божественной силы. Таким образом, огонь Великого дракона мог быть приравнен к священному огню.

И эта догадка объясняла главное — почему те три ведьмы решили, что огонь Дракона находится в кольце Стеллы, чья семья никак не связана с огненной магией. Оказывается, предыстория её маленького, но могущественного наследства пересекается с тем, что ищут Трикс. «Огонь дракона» это нечто большее, чем необычная разновидность огненного волшебства. Это магия самой жизни. А кольцо Стеллы создано из этой магии и носит название дара огня Дракона. В общем-то всё сходится.

— Верно. — Профессор кивнул. — Как вы возможно уже могли слышать на уроках, волшебная вселенная была создана Великим драконом — мифическим существом из вида космических драконов. Космические драконы настолько малочисленны и редки, что не удивительно, что их считают богами, творцами нашей вселенной. Благодаря своей силе они способны создавать миры, наделять их жизнью и магией. Но за последние тысячи лет никто не встречал ни одного живого космического дракона.

 _«Иными словами, доказать существование космических драконов также невозможно, как и то, что волшебное измерение было создано так называемым Великим драконом, если, конечно, тот вообще существовал. Это просто легенды и мифы. Это измерение действительно дремучее… Хотя если так посмотреть, кажется, что никого не заботит вопрос первопричины, того, как их вселенная образовалась. Иначе бы наверняка было много религиозных ответвлений, но за последнее время я слышала только о религии поклонения Дракону. Либо иные религии были вытеснены, либо их некому было организовывать, ведь все верят в Дракона. Неужели это только земляне не могут спать спокойно, пока не решат этот вопрос - как мир появился?.. Или же…»_ , — для Блум это было немыслимо, — _«Они полностью удовлетворены таким недоказуемым объяснением!»_. Немного раздосадовавшись и испытав лёгкое чувство разочарования, Блум решила, что этот вопрос её не касается. Её ничто не связывало с Драконом, кроме подруги, извечно попадающей в беду.

— Ведьмы, которые пытались украсть скипетр, утверждали, что в нём содержится огонь Дракона.

Блум подумала, что перед профессором Палладиумом нет смысла это скрывать. Он давно работает в школе и на хорошем счету у мисс Фарагонды. Конечно, разглашение подобной информации всё ещё оставалось опасным, но… мисс Фарагонда же не говорила никому об этом не рассказывать, верно? С чего бы ей это вообще скрывать?

— Хм? — Профессор с сомнением взглянул на Блум, но всё же задумался: — Это не исключено. Меч Соляриса способен хранить и накапливать энергию. Он не смог бы вместить в себя всю силу огня Дракона, но какую-то малую её часть — вполне возможно. Всё в этом мире создано из огня Дракона, вся магия, которую мы знаем, основана на пламени Великого дракона. Поэтому с какой-то философской точки зрения можно утверждать, что в этом кольце содержится огонь Великого дракона, — мужчина шутливо развёл руки в стороны, улыбнувшись, словно закончил своё доказательство теоремы перед студентами.

— Профессор, — Блум вздохнула и бросила на учителя укоризненный взгляд, — это не забавная ситуация. Эти ведьмы угрожают жизням учениц Алфеи! Вашим ученицам! Они пойдут на всё, чтобы заполучить скипетр, даже если в нём, как вы сказали, — она спародировала его интонацию: — _нет никакого огня Дракона_.

Перед глазами Блум проносились сцены нападения прихвостней ведьм на её семью. Если они зашли настолько далеко, вряд ли их остановит необходимость от кого-то избавиться, ведь они могут это сделать чужими руками. Они преследовали Стеллу на протяжении прошлого года, даже не учась в Алфее, а недавно напали на непричастную к их делу семью землян. Это не нормально. Что мешало им подождать, пока Стелла покинет семью Блум, и продолжить преследование, подкараулить её и оглушить? Блум решительно этого не понимала. Если бы у неё не было этих странных магических сил, природы которых она пока не знала, не исключено, что и она, и Майк с Ванессой были бы убиты в ту ночь, и об этом никто бы не узнал! Никто бы из землян никогда бы не раскрыл это дело и не нашёл виновников, сколько бы лет они на это не потратили!

Палладиум не говорил, что в скипетре совсем нет огня Дракона. Это вынудило его сделать вывод, что «охотницы за сокровищами» не привыкли довольствоваться малым, а хотят откусить самый большой кусок из возможных. Звучит как безумие, либо… как нечто весьма пугающее и в потенциале своем опасное. Скипетр сам по себе был мощным артефактом, от которого бы не отказался ни один тёмный волшебник. Но эти ведьмы хотели большего...?

— Что вы предлагаете? — Его улыбка стала натянутой, а лицо напряглось. Похоже, упоминание об опасности для его любимых учениц всё же проняло его, вынудив перестать относиться к этой ситуации небрежно и шутливо. Ни один учитель не останется спокойным, узнав, что его ученикам грозит опасность. Он был готов выслушать план Блум. Ведь не зря же она попросила его взглянуть на эту вещь?

Блум удовлетворённо улыбнулась, и следующие полтора часа они потратили на подготовку небольшого, но весьма неприятного сюрприза для воришек. Сама фея не могла осуществить эту идею — для неё требовался заклинатель, искусно владеющий своим ремеслом. Она предполагала, что учителю придётся создавать новое заклинание на основе её описаний о том, что оно должно делать, однако… всё оказалось даже проще! Откуда-то в арсенале Палладиума нечто схожее уже было.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что вы на такое способны! — Восторженно произнесла Блум, когда все приготовления были завершены, и она вернулась в лекционный зал после того, как отнесла футляр с кольцом обратно в сокровищницу Стеллы. Солнечная фея немного удивилась, что Блум снова пришла, ведь ранее она предупреждала о занятии с профессором, но особого значения этому не придала, вернувшись к подбору туфель для выбранного ею платья. Даже если она заметила её действия, думала Блум, то раз ничего не сказала, то и не стоит об этом заморачиваться. Это на её благо. _«Ну, и ради небольшой мести»_.

— Не хотелось бы рассказывать о чём-то таком, но в юности меня часто задирали. Несколько ребят подшучивали надо мной, вытаскивая мои вещи.

— И в какой-то момент вам это надоело? — Поняла Блум, сверкнув глазами в интересе. Этот преподаватель Алфеи ей нравился всё больше и больше.

— Можно… сказать и так. К сожалению, — он развёл руками, печально улыбнувшись, — не все эльфы добры. Но, к счастью, нехорошие представители моего рода не так часто покидают эльфийское царство.

— Вы радуетесь тому, что вряд ли повстречаете их в Магиксе? Поэтому вы работаете вдали от ваших родных мест?

Мужчина замялся. Это были очень грубые и малоприятные слова, произнесённые наивным ребёнком — он это понимал, но чувство горечи всё же отразилось в глубине его сердца. Стараясь не показывать того, что его это задело, он мотнул головой и нарочито расслабленно произнёс:

— Вовсе нет. Я преподаю в лучшей школе волшебного измерения вовсе не от того, что пытаюсь от кого-то убежать. Только лучшие из лучших достойны стать преподавателями трёх величайших школ Магикса. — Он торопливо и небрежно поднял руку: — Не подумайте, что я хвастаюсь!

— Конечно нет, — Блум помотала головой с пониманием.

Она была удивлена, когда узнала, что поступила в не просто обычную волшебную школу, а в самое престижное учебное заведение для фей во всём Волшебном Измерении. Вот так удача, не находите? Но она не чувствовала, что это на самом деле хорошо. Да, здесь больше шансов найти нужную информацию, но также… здесь странное чувство неотвратимой судьбы давило на неё намного сильнее. Это ощущение навязчиво напоминало ей о том, что в этой школе вовсе не безопасно. Нечто угрожающее её жизни начало наблюдать за ней с того самого момента, как она переступила порог школы. Возможно по большей части именно из-за этого Блум в срочном порядке попросила записать её на эти дополнительные занятия по самозащите. Она не ощущала себя в безопасности, находясь в Алфее. И всё же Блум начинала понемногу смиряться — вдали от родителей и Земли это неизвестного происхождения предчувствие беды не должно больше навредить её семье и близким. Теперь перипетии судьбы связывают только её… и её соседей по комнате, а также директора и трёх ведьм. Загадочная комбинация! Теперь она догадывалась, что у этого предчувствия должно быть волшебное происхождение — оно либо досталось ей от биологических родителей, либо, если уж вдаваться в фатализм, что-то ведёт её к заведомо определённому финалу. Но поскольку семья от этого не пострадает, можно спокойно окунуться в этот неизведанный мир и посмотреть, что же будет в конце, куда её приведёт этот путь. Это чувство, преследовавшее её большую часть жизни, было похоже на то, будто приближалось нечто плохое и неприятное, не сулившее ничего хорошего. Волшебное предчувствие неприятностей? Может быть. Благо, следующее несчастье произойдёт ещё не скоро. А значит, у неё ещё есть время на то, чтобы подготовиться.

— Профессор, чему бы вы хотели научить меня сегодня?

— Принимая в расчёт ваш рассказ о ведьмах, думаю… — эльф задумчиво потёр пальцами свой подбородок, лукаво улыбаясь, — вам пригодится пара хороших заклинаний!..

* * *

 _«Что же, сюрприз подготовлен, урок проведён, осталось… Ах, да! Бал же вот-вот начнётся!»_ — девушка шла по коридору весёлым лёгким шагом, когда вдруг увидела за окном собирающихся людей — половина фигур была в бело-голубых костюмах с плащами, похоже, это стандартная форма специалистов, _ух, они даже не приоделись!_ А другая половина… в общем, выглядела достаточно готично — так их можно описать одним словом. Ведьмы одевались на свой уникальный, но мрачноватый вкус, поэтому чего-то общего, кроме готичных элементов, не наблюдалось. Среди них были и те, на ком не было ничего из чёрного цвета, но всё же их было меньшинство.

Блум быстро заметила даму с зеленоватым оттенком кожи в тусклом бордовом платье с высоким воротником, она выглядела внушительно, вызывая трепет, и резко выделялась на фоне других своей аурой и возрастом. _«Это, наверное, леди Гриффин»_ , — верно догадалась Блум, её сердце на несколько секунд замерло от страха. _«Что это? Я впервые её вижу, но всё равно почему-то испытываю перед ней ужас. Ха-ха, это подсознательное предчувствие, что у неё довольно тяжёлая рука, да?»_. Она усмехнулась, вспоминая нескольких преподавателей из своей земной школы, которые могли позволить себе остроумно проучить учеников.

Сместив взгляд, Блум заметила три знакомых причёски — длинный конский хвост из ста тысяч серебряных прядей, пышную милую тучку и прекрасные прямые длинные тёмно-русые с зелёным отливом волосы. _«Ах, не могу не отметить, что волосы этой ведьмы потрясают, »_ — мысленно вздохнула девушка, а затем помотала головой, пытаясь вырваться из плена очарования Дарси: _«Впрочем, если они попробуют ещё раз меня задеть, эти волосы могут стать моими... Ой! Пора бы уже поторопиться!»_ — она оторвалась от разглядывания прибывающих гостей через окно и побежала обратно в другую часть Алфеи, где располагались все жилые комнаты фей.

— Так, девочки и мальчики, спокойно по три человека проходим внутрь, не задерживаемся, — донёсся до её ушей громоподобный этим днём голос Гризельды, но что там происходило дальше, Блум уже не особо волновало, ведь главным было успеть на вечеринку.

Мисс Гризельда была сегодня особо взвинчена и требовательна, за любое нарушение её приказов можно было сильно схлопотать. Феи, уже попадавшие сегодня под горячую руку, вели себя очень дисциплинированно, но… заметив, как парочка ведьм решила бунтовать, пытаясь ободрать бедное растение, стоявшее в вазе на столике около входа, они не сдержали садистских ухмылок. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Гризельда хладнокровно наложила на них заклинание молчания и волшебным вихрем бросила в толпу других ведьм, остановившихся внутри парадного зала. Ведьмы попадали словно домино, фыркая друг на друга, они поднялись, переругиваясь между собой и бросая яростные взгляды в завуча Алфеи.

— Дружеский совет — если хотите остаться со зрением, то ведите себя прилично! — Донёсся до них голос со стороны, звучавший провокационно и раздражённо.

Ведьмы перевели взгляд, и увидели старую «подругу» Стеллы, девушку с короткими светло-русыми волосами и зоркими зелёными глазами, известную как Амарил. Эта едкая и острая на язык особа любила цапаться с принцессой Солярии, впрочем, она везде искала себе врага и знала себе цену, поэтому никого не удивило, что первой, у кого лопнуло терпение при взгляде на этих самодовольных ведьм, оказалась именно Амарил, ставшая негласным лидером мнений.

Но Амарил решила не продолжать этот спор и отвернулась ещё до того, как одна из ведьм успела произнести хоть слово. Фей чётко предупредили до праздника, что, если они развяжут конфликт этим вечером, их ждут дисциплинарные взыскания, и Амарил это помнила. Она и другие феи полагали, что леди Гриффин должна была о том же предупредить и своих учениц. Однако они всё равно осмелились вести себя так, будто у себя дома. Прошло всего несколько учебных дней, так откуда у этих зелёных ведьм столько спеси?

Однако, даже если ведьмы хотели ответить на едкое и несправедливое замечание в адрес их всех, они видели, что некоторые их сёстры уже замолчали под действием заклинания. Это вынудило их притихнуть с возмущениями. Похоже, действительно придётся просто спокойно провести вечер… а ведь ведьмы со старших курсов утверждали, что они смогут делать всё, что им заблагорассудится. Какое разочарование!

Дарси, наблюдавшая вместе с сёстрами за произошедшим, посмотрела на Айси и Сторми, молчаливо одной мимикой выражая своё отношение к этому. Разумеется, никто не был доволен. Но им придётся повести себя как хорошие детки сегодня. Ведь Гриффин любезно об этом попросила: _«Сегодня постарайтесь продемонстрировать себя с лучшей стороны. Мы не будем пакостить феям. Воспринимайте этот вечер так, будто пришли на экскурсию в церковный музей, иными словами — не спорьте и не провоцируйте, это всё равно бессмысленно и бесполезно. Лучше выпейте и съешьте всё, что у них есть, заставив их поработать — это будет забавнее»_.

— Агрх, — раздражённо выдохнула Сторми. — Неужели мы не можем ничего сделать с этой старой вешалкой?

Не приходилось и уточнять, что она имела в виду Гризельду. Фарагонда ещё не объявлялась, так что конкурировать в этом звании было не с кем.

— Расслабься, Сторми, — Айси невесело улыбнулась, — мы же пришли сюда повеселиться и отметить новый учебный год.

— Ты серьёзно?!

Сторми показалось, что в её подругу кто-то вселился. Среди них троих, Айси была той, кто больше всех ратовал за общество ведьм. И видя, как феи предвзято к ним относятся и не принимают их даже за людей, она так спокойно на это смотрит?

Ведьма льда не стала отвечать, её лицо так и осталось спокойным и расслабленным. Дарси и Сторми переглянулись, обменявшись едва что-то понимающими взглядами. Они обе понимали, Айси что-то задумала и чего-то ждала.

Тем временем феи, ведьмы и специалисты начали собираться в бальном зале. Как и положено для такого вечера, феи и ведьмы принарядились. Место стало похожим на поле, полное самых разных и красочных цветов — от прекрасных и невинных до опасных и ядовитых, но так и манящих к себе. Некоторые ведьмы решили помочь феям с украшениями и музыкой, дополнив уже ими проделанную работу своей магией. Если не вдаваться в подробности и на миг позабыть о разногласиях, это было по-настоящему чудесно.

— Что ж, всё выглядит лучше, чем я думала, — отметила наблюдавшая за ведьмами Стелла, стоя в компании своих соседок — Музы, Флоры и Текны. Блум с ними пока не было. — Их наряды всё ещё безвкусные и просто «бе-е», но терпимо. Кстати, кто-нибудь видел Блум? Она всё ещё не появлялась?

— Ты слишком много концентрируешь на этом внимание. — Текна нежно улыбнулась. Заметив в её руке мини-компьютер, Стелла нахмурилась, бросив в неё неодобрительный взгляд. — Если постараешься, сможешь завести интересные знакомства. Разве тебе не любопытно обсудить моду с какой-нибудь ведьмой, помешанной на готике или викторианской эпохе?

— М-м-м… дай-ка подумать… — Она сделала вид, что задумалась, прежде чем резко и громко ответить: — Нет. Не-а. — А затем продолжила своим обычным шутливым тоном: — Я лучше пойду флиртовать с мальчиками! — Текна закатила глаза. Как ни в чём ни бывало, Стелла снова переключила тему, вернувшись к своему предыдущему вопросу: — Только не говорите мне, что Блум всё ещё у мистера заики?

Муза отреагировала первой, с сомнением ответив, постукивая указательным пальцем по нижней губе:

— Кажется... Палладиум не так давно вошёл в зал. Да, — она быстро пробежалась глазами по бальному залу, обнаружив мужчину среди других профессоров, и указала на него пальцем. — Вот он! Видите?

— Если он здесь, то Блум скоро появится. — Констатировала то, что все и так уже поняли, Текна.

— Говоря о Блум и об этом вечере… А кто-нибудь спрашивал её, _что_ она собирается надеть? ..у неё вообще есть подходящий костюм для бала? — С сомнением спросила Муза, взглянув на лица девушек.

Остальные только сейчас осознали важность этого вопроса. Наряды друг друга они хотя бы видели перед торжеством, когда переодевались, но Блум в это время с ними не было. И она ничего не говорила об этом с самого утра — ну, по большей части потому, что её рядом с ними всё также не было. Ой… ой-ой...

— Ох, боже мой! — Флора резко выдохнула, прикрыв рот руками и нахмурившись.

Но больше всех была испугана Стелла.

— Если это так… это… это катастрофа!!! — Прошептала она голосом, полным ужаса.

— Если ей нечего надеть, она либо придёт в обычной одежде, либо не придёт вообще. — Текна взмахнула рукой, опустив взгляд, пока проговаривала казавшиеся ей очевидными вещи. — Разумнее всего было бы не приходить в таком случае.

— Но Текна, бал первокурсников бывает лишь раз! — Флора бросила на неё осуждающий взгляд.

На лице феи технологий будто бы был написан вопрос: _«А что, это действительно так важно? Без этого никак?»_. Но потом она вспомнила, откуда Блум родом, и тактично закрыла рот. Возможно, для землянки это действительно великое событие. Флоре виднее, они ведь вместе делят комнату.

— Даже если она придёт в уличной одежде, это не так страшно. — Сказала Муза, пожав плечами. — Взгляните туда.

Девушки проследили за её взглядом. Муза смотрела на ведьмочек, смущённо собравшихся небольшими кучками по углам в стороне от основной процессии. Что характерно, все они не были одеты в бальную или хотя бы нарядную одежду, похоже, они пришли в своих обычных костюмах. Это были ведьмы, которые по тем или иным обстоятельствам не смогли вовремя приобрести наряд, либо у них не было на это средств. Всё же предупреждать о празднике в тот же день — не самый вежливый поступок со стороны администрации.

Текна отметила, что среди фей подобных случаев нет. Скорее всего это потому, что феей Алфеи стать далеко не так просто, как могло бы показаться той же Блум, являющейся скорее исключением из правил.

В Алфее много как талантливых, так и не очень фей, но все поголовно являются либо выходцами из аристократии, либо дочерями политиков, чиновников и других известных и важных в обществе персон. В то время как общество ведьм, по сути, даёт шанс каждому вне зависимости от их статуса и средств получить образование в стенах величайшей школы.

Может, в такой разнице важную роль сыграло происхождение леди Гриффин, чья кровь не славится благородством, и сама она в прошлом печально известна как приспешница Древнего Зла. Ходят слухи, что она позволяет любой маломальски способной девушке обучаться в стенах её школы, дабы частично искупить свои грехи и послужить на пользу обществу. Текна читала, что после исчезновения Древних Ведьм, некому было возглавить и направить общество ведьм, и Гриффин стала одним из лидеров их общины. Общество ведьм принципиально отличается от ордена феи — в нём соблюдается строгая и нерушимая иерархия, по которой сильный повелевает слабыми. Если в Волшебном Измерении среди директоров учебных заведений для фей абсолютно нормальна дружественная конкуренция, либо полный нейтралитет друг к другу, то более мелкие по сравнению с Облачной Башней школы ведьм строго опираются на неё как на пример для подражания. И это не удивительно, ведь по слухам замок ведьм в Магиксе был создан самими прародительницами ведьм, а леди Гриффин является одной из самых могущественных ведьм, ныне живущих. Отчасти по этой причине о школах ведьм, помимо Облачной Башни, редко что можно услышать, ведь они не так часто бывают замешаны в скандалах или публичных межшкольных соревнованиях за звание лучшего учебного заведения. Они просто не видят в этом пустом фарсе смысла и считают подобные мероприятия ниже собственного достоинства. Это те вещи, за которые Текна действительно уважала как леди Гриффин, так и ведьминский орден. _«Возможно… по сравнению с ними орден фей излишне политизирован»_.

Феей Алфеи стать не так просто, однако «фея Алфеи однажды — фея Алфеи навсегда». Быть исключённой из Алфеи — скорее нонсенс, в то время как в Облачной Башне — это обыденность. Если ведьму исключили из _самой Облачной Башни_ , она никогда не станет этим хвастаться, ведь сам факт исключения означает, что она — слабое звено. Облачной Башне нет необходимости строго отбирать студенток — лишние либо уйдут сами, не выдержав беспощадной программы обучения, либо будут выброшены самой школой — и это имеется в виду буквально, вокруг здания возведён волшебный барьер, который не впустит однажды изгнанную ведьму обратно. И то, чтобы довести леди Гриффин до состояния, что она захочет кого-то изгнать, это нужно действительно постараться, поскольку обычно ей плевать, что бы ни вытворили её ученицы, она закроет на это глаза или отыграется позже, устроив им какое-нибудь очень позорное и унизительное наказание. За всё недолгое время работы директором она ещё ни разу не изгнала ни одну ученицу, но это право всегда закреплено за ней.

В итоге всё это привело к такой неприглядной ситуации, когда непонятно, кто же опозорился — феи, выбравшие свои самые лучшие наряды, или ведьмы, не приложившие и толики усилий ради этого вечера. Так или иначе, это не было ни для кого особенно важным. Целью мероприятия было празднование, и потому вовсе не важно, кто как одет, пока атмосфера торжества сохраняется. По крайней мере, так считала администрация двух школ, и поскольку в обеих школах соблюдалась жёсткая диктатура, ни у кого не было желания с этим в самом деле спорить.

— Нет! Это будет ужасно! Я решительно не приму такой исход! Это катастрофа!

— Стелла!!!

Несмотря на окрики, фея солнца уверенным и тяжелым шагом направилась к выходу из зала, чем привлекала к себе ненужное внимание. Она собиралась найти Блум и вместе с ней быстренько подобрать ей платье из её собственного гардероба. Даже если оно не подойдёт по фигуре, у неё есть особое заклинание в арсенале, способное это исправить за долю секунды. И даже если Блум откажется, Стелла найдёт способ уговорить её. Всё ради Блум!

Но прежде, чем она успела пройти оставшуюся треть пути, она услышала удивлённые возгласы и перешёптывания и резко подняла голову, оторвав взгляд от пола. Её глаза быстро нашли причину шума и сплетен — ведь настолько яркое пятно крайне сложно было не заметить даже в море цветочных платьев фей. Цвет был подобран так, что его ни один другой не был способен затмить. Да и, честно говоря, ни одной другой девушке в зале он бы не подошёл так идеально.

 _«Рыжие волосы не совсем сочетаются с красным, но… ладно, родственные цвета тоже неплохо смотрятся. Всё лучше, чем ничего. Да и… выглядит она просто потрясающе!»_.

На пороге бального зала наконец объявилась их припозднившаяся пропажа. Девушка в блестящем алом длинном платье с глубоким декольте и разрезом от бедра выглядела просто сногсшибательно! Платье на талии украшал позолоченный пояс с драгоценным камнем глубокого фиолетового оттенка, на шее был тонкий красный чокер из атласной ленты с серебряным камнем, а руки были в длинных серебристо-белых перчатках по локти. Прекрасная завораживающая фея шла между рядами застывших зрителей прямо к ней, выглядя уверенно и величественно, будто она шла не через бальный зал, а по ковровой дорожке как многоуважаемый член королевской семьи или знаменитость. В такие моменты Блум в очередной раз радовалась тому, что проводила время с Митси — ведь держаться в обществе научила её именно она.

Стелла невольно раскрыла рот, но, заметив, что Блум улыбнулась ей, сдерживая смех, закрыла его рукой. Когда они пересеклись, Стелла молча отвела её к остальным, сохраняя абсолютную тишину, насколько у неё хватало сил себя сдерживать. А сил ей для этого требовалось по истине много, это можно было заметить по подрагивающим плечам и напряжённым пальцам. Она хотела тотчас же закричать на весь зал, но сдержалась ровно до того момента, пока все успокоились, а они вдвоём подошли к их маленькой компании.

— Ради Дракона, Блум, в каком магазине ты нашла это потрясающее платье?! — Этот вопрос отчаянно не давал ей покоя. Неужели в земных бутиках настолько потрясающая и освежающая взгляд мода?! Тогда она завтра же вернётся туда, чтобы пройтись по всем знаменитым магазинам!

— О, этот вопрос наконец сорвался с её губ! — Усмехнулась Муза, считая реакцию солнечной феи очень забавной. — А я гадала, сколько пройдёт времени.

Но Стеллу сейчас в последнюю очередь волновали её подначки, она чуть ли не трясла Блум, заваливая вопросами о платье.

— Стелла, Стелла, ну же, успокойся! — Блум всё же не сдержалась и рассмеялась, но постаралась не привлекать к ним слишком много внимания и не мешать другим людям. — Я всё тебе объясню! Прямо сейчас!

— Блум, ты выглядишь изумительно, — тепло улыбнулась ей Флора, когда Стелла наконец отошла на шаг в сторону, перестав нарушать личное пространство своей земной подруги.

— Благодарю, Флора, — она смущённо улыбнулась, а затем неловко взглянула на свои руки: — Простите, что я заставила вас поволноваться. Я не знала, что это платье… это платье. — Она даже не знала, как это правильно объяснить. По любому получалось, что ей придётся рассказывать с самого начала, и этот рассказ будет длинным.

— Ну, ладно. Давай ты расскажешь об этом после праздника? — Флора ткнула локтем в бок начавшую было возмущаться Стеллу. — А сейчас хорошенько повеселись.

— Хорошо.

— Скоро должны начаться танцы, — Муза с улыбкой взглянула на возвышавшийся на небольшой сцене оркестр. — Но ещё есть немного времени. Можешь оставаться с нами или поболтать с кем-нибудь ещё.

Блум наконец выдохнула с облегчением. Честно говоря, она шла очень быстро, так как думала, что сильно опаздывает. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что подарок директора Фарагонды окажется _настолько_ необычным? Ей потребовалось как минимум ещё полчаса, если не весь час, на то, чтобы «отрегулировать» это платье. А она-то ещё ломала голову, что имелось в виду в записке под _«вам оно не раз пригодится»_.

Как оказалось, это — изменяющееся под желания владельца платье — отрегулировать можно буквально всё, по волшебству исполняются все требования. Дошло до того, что Блум было достаточно представить желаемый наряд, как ткань на глазах изменялась, разрастаясь по телу, меняя материал и форму. Также оно довольно ловко реагировало на команды вроде «короче», «шире» и им подобные. Ей было жуть как интересно: если взять обычные ножницы и попытаться разрезать эту «живую» ткань, она разрежется или сломает ножницы? Но, к сожалению, проверять и экспериментировать времени уже не было, оставалось только довериться сомнительному волшебному артефакту и отправиться на праздник. Да и… если эта ткань действительно живое органическое существо, будет живодёрством пытаться её разрезать чисто из желания узнать больше. Как-то даже немного жаль.

Блум ощущала на себе множество пристальных взглядов и чувствовала себя неуютно. Не то чтобы она не привыкла быть в центре внимания — как ни как, Митси права, ей приходилось однажды играть в школьной пьесе главную роль, — но некоторые взгляды были очевидно агрессивными, а другие, полные жара, бросали в её сторону парни. _«Да уж, кто бы мог подумать, что красный цвета крови окажется самым непопулярным цветом в Магиксе?..»_ — её улыбка немного подёргивалась от нервов. Она понимала, что дело вовсе не в платье. Нет, конечно, платье было прекрасно, как-никак оно волшебное — ему и положено сиять и быть неповторимым. Но Блум также осознавала, что её внешность далека от эпитетов «средняя» или «неброская». Если, увидев её лицо и цвет волос, завтра воздыхатели завалят её письмами, она вовсе не удивится.

Раньше людей, которым нравилась внешность Блум, отпугивала либо она сама своим поведением, либо Митси, которая не менее заинтересована в том, чтобы ни с кем не делить своих подруг, в том числе с их парнями. _«Скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу тебе, кто ты»_ — отлично описывало Блум. Как сама она временами вела себя ненормально, когда дело касалось близких и важных ей людей, так и те отвечали ей тем же. Кроме её бывшего парня. Он, казалось, был невинным ангелом, который до последнего ничего не замечал, пребывая в окружении демонов. По крайней мере, Блум иногда казалось, что над его головой действительно летал нимб, настолько он наивный. Она улыбнулась при этой мысли, и в этот раз эта улыбка была очень душевной и трогательной.

Как раз в этот момент кто-то постучал пальцем ей по плечу, пытаясь привлечь внимание. _«Что, уже? Кто тот смельчак, что хочет пригласить меня на танец?»_ — она плавно развернулась, не питая каких-либо особых надежд, а подняв взгляд, от неожиданности выдохнула.

Перед ней стоял неписанный красавец, по всем канонам — голубоглазый блондин. Всё в той же не подходящей для этого мероприятия форме специалиста он невинно моргал, разглядывая её лицо в ответ и слегка улыбаясь. Блум чувствовала, что он нервничает, отчего сама ощущала себя, напротив, увереннее. Она всерьёз задумалась, слегка нахмурившись: _«Почему у меня такое чувство, будто этот парень латентный подкаблучник? Впрочем, неважно. Таким проще манипулировать и лепить из него то, что нужно»_. Эта мысль ей не особо нравилась, поскольку сама Блум считала, что она скорее из типа «хранителей», нежели «манипуляторов»: она всеми возможными силами старалась на протяжении многих лет беречь светлый характер своего бойфренда, ограждая от зла этого мира. Не факт, что он был этому рад или вообще будет когда-либо ей благодарен, но её это и не особо волнует. Не теперь. Теперь всё равно всё кончено. Поэтому почему бы не попробовать с кем-нибудь из этих так называемых «специалистов»? Всё равно интересный опыт. Раньше она отшивала землянских мудаков, а теперь придёт черёд магических. Чем не веселье?

— Эм… привет? — Парень попытался заговорить с ней, когда понял, что Блум довольно глубоко ушла в себя, забыв о его существовании.

— О, теперь я вспомнила, — вслух удивилась она, начиная припоминать: — Тебя зовут Тимми, да?

Когда лицо молодого человека застыло, Блум не сдержала улыбки.

— Ах, я шучу, просто шучу. Скай, верно? А, нет… тогда, наверное, Брендон?

— Ты собираешься все имена перебрать? Ну, давай, остался ещё Ривен. — Он старался не показывать своей злости, но это у него плохо получалось. По тону Блум было слишком очевидно, что она по непонятным ему причинам над ним подшучивает. — Я Брендон!

— Какой ты злой! — С наигранной печалью вздохнула Блум, но продолжила издевательски улыбаться. — Так что тебе от меня нужно?

— Я… кхм, не желаешь потанцевать со мной?

— Танцы ещё не начались. — Она увернулась от прямого ответа, невинно моргнув несколько раз.

— Они совсем скоро начнутся.

— Вот когда начнутся, тогда и подходи с этим вопросом. — Блум изогнула брови, пытаясь взглядом донести до него, чтобы он проваливал до тех пор. От такой наглости молодой человек на мгновение опешил.

То, как она выражала абсолютную незаинтересованность в его персоне, изрядно его смутило и, похоже, сильно задело. Блум видела краем глаза, как парень сжимает кулаки, но старается вести себя достойно. _«Нет,_ — окончательно убедилась она, — _всё же он мне не нравится. Сорвиголова, ветер вместо мозгов, да ещё и агрессией несёт за версту»_. Кто-нибудь из её знакомых наверняка, услышав эту причину, рассмеялся и упрекнул бы её в том, что это всё равно что отшить саму себя.

Блум помнила, что во время спасения её семьи этот человек не приложил и толики усилий. Возможно, ему не предоставился шанс — кто знает. Однако определённые выводы она сделала. И уже знала, с кем хочет потанцевать этим вечером. К его несчастью, не его имя вертелось в её голове.

— Ха… — Он выдохнул, но послушно развернулся, произнеся более-менее спокойным сдержанным голосом: — Я ещё подойду.

Блум с серьёзным выражением наблюдала за напряжённой выпрямленной спиной Брендона. Девушки испуганно расступались в сторону, когда он шёл сквозь них к своему другу, Скаю, который, взглянув на Брендона, побледнел. Похоже, его лицо сейчас выглядело очень неприглядно и устрашающе, жаль, что перед Блум он его не показал. Может, хоть так он привлёк бы её внимание.

 _«Он серьёзно ожидал, что я вот так с ходу соглашусь? Парень, да после моего дебюта тут найдётся дюжина претендентов на этот танец, поумерь своё эго!»_. Блум искренне полагала, что даже если не из-за её привлекательности, то ради экзотики с ней захочет пообщаться масса парней — как-никак, она девушка с Земли. И поскольку, как она успела заметить, все специалисты либо красавчики, либо неогранённые алмазы вроде того же милашки Тимми, она с этим отказом вообще ничего не потеряла.

— О, кто это? — К ней подошла Флора, лукаво улыбнувшись и подмигнув, явно на что-то намекая. Но Блум эти намёки не понравились. Она скуксилась и, скрестив руки, резко ответила:

— Понятия не имею. Этот парень был в команде тех, что спасли мою семью.

— Ого. — Она вновь взглянула на Брендона, который одарил её в ответ холодным нейтральным взглядом. — Что он хотел? Потанцевать с тобой?

— …верно. — Блум бросила ещё один взгляд на фигуру специалиста прежде, чем с безразличным лицом отвернуться. Больше в его сторону она не смотрела. — Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

— Хм-м, — Флора понимающе кивнула, согласившись сменить тему разговора, — тогда… о чём был сегодняшний урок?

Блум улыбнулась, и Флора это сразу заметила. Ах, эта фея природы прекрасно знала, как найти подход к людям, обходя их острые углы. Магия — это то, о чём Блум обожала говорить с ней и могла это делать часами напролёт, загораясь энтузиазмом. Они взяли по бокалу какого-то напитка, похожего на фруктовый сок, и встали около стены, где было поспокойнее, чтобы продолжить беседу и одновременно не мешать другим.

— Вспышки. — Увидев, что Флора не сразу поняла, что Блум имела в виду, она объяснила: — Это обманный приём, когда накапливаешь магическую энергию, а затем резко выбрасываешь её, создавая вокруг себя взрыв небольшого радиуса. Она как ранит всех, кто находится рядом, так и может ослеплять на некоторое время. Профессор назвал это «энергетическим взрывом» или, если проще и не вдаваться в подробности, «шаром света», но на мой взгляд это скорее именно вспышка.

Она опустила подробности, как на уроке сравнивала этот приём со светошумовыми гранатами точечного и легко контролируемого радиуса действия. Вряд ли Флора поняла бы этот момент, поскольку даже профессор просил объяснений, что она имела в виду. Либо в этом измерении не были распространены светошумовые гранаты, либо они уже очень давно вышли из оборота, что простые люди о них не слышали. Это на Земле не так давно отгремела последняя Мировая Война. Здесь же Магикс. Может, у них совсем иные методы и средства ведения военных действий.

— Профессор сказал, что мне пока рано учиться чему-то более серьёзному вроде волшебного барьера или магического шара. А ещё он сказал, что если вдруг, ну, _чисто теоретически_ , на меня нападут злые и недипломатично настроенные ведьмы, то я смогу подгадать момент и ослепить их этим приёмом, а затем… сбежать. — Вспоминая его слова, её тон стал сам по себе ворчливым, когда она спародировала его снова: — Вместо того, чтобы геройствовать и вести себя как «глупая сорвиголова».

— Он знает о произошедшем? — Догадалась Флора, её лицо стало испуганным, поскольку она вспомнила, что Блум чуть не пострадала, в одиночку отбирая у ведьм кольцо Стеллы.

Блум хотела сказать, что в этом вопросе необходимо уточнение — о чём именно знает? Но… профессор знал уже об обоих случаях.

— Да. Что-то вроде того. По мере наших занятий я рассказываю ему всё больше. Это… своего рода плата за обучение, я это так воспринимаю. — Блум слегка нахмурилась. — Профессор хороший человек, но если не давать ему что-то взамен, он замыкается и нервничает. Может, именно из-за этой черты кто-то вроде Стеллы любит над ним подшучивать. Он обнажает свои секреты только через обмен. Впрочем… мы все так делаем.

— Ох, вот оно что… Но я очень рада, что вы поладили, Блум, — девушка тепло улыбнулась. — Когда ты рассказываешь о ваших занятиях, ты будто светишься. Я рада, что ты нашла хоть что-то приятное здесь.

В этом была доля правды. Флора уже говорила ей, что ощущает то, что Блум не очень-то счастлива в этом измерении. И это можно понять. Всё они покинули свои родные края и отправились в неизвестный мир Магикс, чтобы вместе учиться волшебству. А в случае Блум, она ещё и шагнула из немагического мира в волшебное измерение. Это всё равно что пересечь Вселенную вдоль и поперёк, оказавшись очень далеко от дома, и не быть уверенным, что сможешь вернуться. Как-то так...

Блум улыбнулась уголками губ, а затем мягко, но настойчиво поправила её:

— Кого-то. Профессор — не вещь.

Они вместе рассмеялись тёплым смехом. Пока только Флора понимала её тёплые отношения с Палладиумом. Возможно потому, что она была с ним знакома и ранее.

Флора — одна из немногих фей, которая проходила вступительные испытания, и профессор был среди её экзаменаторов. Она запомнила его как серьёзного, но дружелюбного и внимательного эльфа, который беспокоился за абитуриентов во время написания тестов. По отношению к учащимся Палладиум во многом имел сходства с Дю Фор, но замечали это лишь внимательные студенты, которых впоследствии дружба между эльфом и учителем этикета не удивляла. Но многие относились к нему как к «профессору заике» только из-за шуточек фей вроде Амарил и Стеллы. Это было вовсе не весело. Что весёлого в том, чтобы подшучивать над эльфом, который нервничает и искренне переживает, надеясь, что всё пройдёт гладко?

— Но знаешь, — через недолгий промежуток времени Флора снова стала серьёзной, — профессор прав! Ты — сорвиголова, Блум. Ты задумывалась о том, **что** бы с тобой случилось, если бы твои силы в тот раз не сработали?

Блум вздрогнула, услышав, что тон голоса соседки становился с каждым словом всё более нравоучительным, угрожающим и… _злым_. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего! Поэтому она поспешно замахала руками, пытаясь остановить её тираду:

— Стой-стой-стой! Погоди! Я всё поняла! Пере-

— _Блум!!!_ — Флора нахмурилась, резко обернувшись к ней, её голос поднялся всего на несколько тонов, но звучал настолько повелительно, что Блум застыла, ощутив, будто перед ней не знакомая ей нежная и милая фея, а её собственная мать. — Ты хоть представляешь, как мы все волновались за тебя?! Если бы твои силы не сработали, эти ведьмы убили бы тебя!

Блум смотрела на выражение лица разозлённой Флоры, застыв с бокалом в руке. Вот от кого, от кого, но от неё она не ожидала этого услышать. Ещё больше её поразило то, что после этой пламенной речи Флора как ни в чём не бывало подошла к ней и крепко обняла.

— А?

Блум не знала, что ей следовало делать. Она ощущала тепло и крепкие объятия, а также… она испытывала укол совести. Её губы задрожали, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь произнести, чтобы расслабить накалившуюся между ними атмосферу, и она старалась крепко держать ножку бокала, чтобы случайно не выронить.

— Тс-с-с, — настойчиво прошипела Флора. Её тон звучал немного обиженно: — Глупая сорвиголова.

Сердце Блум защемило. Она чувствовала себя такой виноватой, что хотела провалиться сквозь землю. Ещё никто, кроме её матери, никогда не доводил её до такого состояния. С самой их первой встречи Флора странно на неё влияла. Может, дело было в том, что они делят одну комнату — и это их сблизило? С Флорой намного легче общаться и находить общие темы для разговора, нежели с остальными жильцами их апартаментов, с которыми Блум виделась пусть и ненамного, но реже.

 _«Похоже, в моём небольшом списке намечается пополнение. Никогда не думала, что кто-то сможет войти в мою жизнь настолько быстро»_. Она всё ещё не была уверена в Флоре. Но она уже стала важным кандидатом. Оправдает ли она ожидания и оказанное ей доверие — покажет время. Но как показывал опыт… Блум ещё никогда не ошибалась с тем, кого впускать в свою жизнь. Кто-то вроде Флоры мог делать это играючи, руша её невидимые барьеры и видя её насквозь. Она просто такой человек. Спокойная, миролюбивая, дипломатичная и очень чуткая. _«Эти черты… Этот характер… Самую малость напоминают **его** »._

Они продолжали обниматься ещё какое-то время, привлекая к себе абсолютно ненужное внимание. Феям, в большинстве, было всё равно на эту сценку в уголке, ведь они часто так делают, в этом нет ничего необычного. А вот некоторые ведьмы даже присвистывали. Блум не могла отделаться от мысли, что эти овации её раздражают. Она отстранилась от Флоры, будто этого момента и не было, но ощущение тепла и заботы ещё какое-то время оставались на её коже.

Ровно до того момента, как не заиграли первые ноты. Брендон вернулся, и выглядел он так, будто настроен решительно. Видимо, его братья по оружию дали ему несколько советов. Жаль только, что клеится он совсем не к той девчонке. Чем больше человеком не интересуешься, тем больше он хочет привлечь к себе твоё внимание, да? В этот раз, зная, что Флора рядом, Блум больше не чувствовала себя неловко, ведь когда с тобой рядом товарищ, чувствуешь себя намного увереннее и безопаснее.

— Не соблаговолите ли принять моё приглашение на танец?

В этот раз он подошёл более вежливо. Видимо, успокоился, охладился и осознал, что злиться абсолютно бессмысленно. Он галантно протянул руку, даже в этом простом жесте прослеживалась невиданная ни у кого в этом зале грациозность и элегантность. К сожалению, если Брендон успокоился, то Блум после бурных оваций со стороны ведьм была немного взбешена, поэтому очень внимательно и придирчиво оглядывала молодого человека с ног до головы. Она пыталась найти подходящую причину, чтобы отшить его ещё раз. Он ей просто не нравится. Это никак не изменить. Если она и хотела бы вступить с кем-то в отношения, её партнёр должен проявлять к ней уважение, а не делать вид, что согласен с ней и подчиняется.

Её глаза внимательно следили за его движениями. Ей показалось, что то, как он протянул руку, было как-то чересчур выверенно, словно он делал это далеко не в первый раз. Но это не идеальное повторение за преподавателем, а профессиональная привычка. В её голове прозвенел новый звоночек — она уже сбилась со счёта, в который раз ей кажется личность этого специалиста подозрительной.

Какова вероятность, что сквайра принца Эраклиона будут часто приглашать на официальные балы и ему выпадет неоднократный шанс потанцевать с настоящей аристократкой? Если Блум правильно поняла бурные рассказы Стеллы о _«её любимом принце Скае»_ и его сквайре, Брендоне, то этот _мальчик на побегушках_ отвечал только за охрану кронпринца, а аристократия его даже не замечала. Иными словами, он никто, единственное, на что годится его жизнь, это защита принца, в остальном он бесценен (в плохом смысле этого слова) и бесполезен. Так откуда простой работяга, который горазд управляться только с мечом и быть в авангарде, имеет столь очевидные навыки умелого танцора и может выглядеть столь прекрасно и величественно даже в лохмотьях?

Её глаза опасно сузились, когда она произнесла опасно низким голосом:

— Почему мне кажется, что ты хочешь выбесить меня своей ложью?

— А? — Молодой человек дёрнулся от удивления, но быстро собрался, с искренним недоумением переспросив: — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Как тебя зовут?

Он повторил имя — Брендон.

— Ответь же мне, «Брендон». Стоит ли девушке связываться с человеком, который насквозь пропитан ложью?

— Какое это имеет к нам отношение? Я всего лишь хочу потанцевать с тобой! Почему ты всё усложняешь и устраиваешь эти сцены?! — Молодой человек занервничал, на несколько тонов повысил голос, который теперь звучал то ли угрожающе, то ли истерично — сложно понять. Очевидно одно — он защищался.

Блум ядовито улыбнулась: _«Нет, милый, ты разозлил меня, поскольку не понимаешь, что значит «отвали». Так что я сделаю так, что ты сам от меня сбежишь, поджав хвост»_.

Прекрасные золотые волосы, причёска короля льва и глубокие пронзительные голубые глаза, что сейчас метали молнии от ярости из-за чувства несправедливости. Блум бросила ещё один взгляд на Ская, который танцевал со Стеллой — светлый и искренний, простой по характеру и не демонстрирующий абсолютно никакой величественной ауры, которой разбрасывается этот блондинчик. _Какое же… прискорбное зрелище_ _._

Больше всего в этой ситуации Блум жалела Стеллу, что уже давно знакома с этим дуэтом лжецов. Возможно, она даже может понять, почему они это делают. Будь она на месте короля и возжелай её сын отправиться в место, подобное Магиксу, она бы тоже велела ему скрывать свою личность, обменявшись именами со своим телохранителем, чтобы в случае чего целились именно в него, пока настоящий принц будет неохотно защищать подделку. Даже нет, вероятнее всего она отправила бы его инкогнито. Так или иначе это разумное решение.

Только… что вообще мешает убийцам убить их обоих? Или убийцы Волшебного Измерения столь благородные люди, что убивают только свои цели, избегая лишних жертв?

В любом случае, её это не заботило. Она не находила проблемы в том, чтобы кронпринцесса Солярии общалась со сквайром принца Эраклиона. Разве что, если этот молодой человек однажды погибнет, ловя своей грудью стрелу или меч, сердце Стеллы будет разбито. Но это уже крайности, на которые ни Блум, ни кто-либо в этом мире повлиять не сможет, кроме самого Брендона. Настоящего Брендона. Или его имя — это тоже подделка?

Она горько улыбнулась, и непрошеные слова случайно и очень тихо сорвались с её губ:

— Пускай эти слова прозвучат наивно, я бы лучше подарила свой первый танец сквайру, что рискует своей жизнью каждый день, чем принцу, отсиживающемуся в тылу.

Они были настолько тихими, что Флора, стоявшая рядом, их не услышала. Но специалист, ожидавший её ответа и пребывавший в ярости, был обучен читать по губам. Стоило ему понять, что она только что прошептала, как его глаза округлились, а лицо застыло от удивления. Эти слова… действительно поразили его. Они определённо звучали как провокация, однако, это было именно то, чего он желал услышать хотя бы от одной здешней девушки - что её не интересует его статус.

Уже громче она произнесла, подняв дерзкий взгляд, будто слов ранее не говорила:

— А ты знаешь, что во всех рассказах, где девушка попадает в мир фэнтэзи, она выходит замуж либо за кронпринца; либо за могущественного волшебника — неважно, какая у того родословная, главное, чтобы он был самым сильным по вселенной; либо, на худой конец, за главу рыцарского ордена — иными словами, самого сильного и пустоголового парня в той же вселенной? Прости, но ты не подходишь ни под один пункт. Ты не принц, не могущественный маг и не великий воин! Так что сначала добейся, а потом попробуй повтори своё предложение снова, — Блум лукаво улыбнулась, подмигнув ему, а затем оттолкнулась от стены, на которую всё время опиралась, похлопала Флору по плечу, пожелав хорошо провести время, и направилась через весь зал к своей заветной цели. — У меня уже есть планы на этот вечер!

Пока она произносила эту речь, Блум параллельно размышляла над тем, что ни в одной из прочитанных ею историй о слащавых главных героинях, которые всегда получали всё самое лучшее и лучшего парня, она никогда не слышала, чтобы эти дамы бросали всё ради лучшего друга их детства — простого, самого обычного и непримечательного парня. Возможно, ей просто не попадалась по-настоящему хорошая история. Однако если бы эти шаблоны были реальностью, то на их основе Блум и Энди не суждено быть вместе. Скорее, её попробуют выдать замуж за принца Ская, либо же она действительно встретит самого могущественного в волшебном измерении колдуна, и тот чудесным образом очарует её. Ну, опять же на худой конец, специалисты здесь представляют местный популярный орден рыцарей, поэтому третий вариант — это самый сильный и умелый специалист за всю историю Красного Фонтана, и который при этом ненамного старше неё самой.

Но есть и четвёртый путь. Стать чудесной принцессой, самой сильной феей волшебного измерения, которая снизойдёт с небес до простого землянина и примет в свою семью. И пока, судя по замечаниям других девочек и странному поведению директрисы, у этой перспективы есть свои шансы. Куда более реальные и осязаемые, чем уже занятый Стеллой принц Скай (или не принц Скай, тут сложно, непонятно и запутанно, лучше не лезть) или пока не виданный ею лучший ученик Красного Фонтана. Чего говорить о маге, с которым она вряд ли пересечётся просто потому, что мужчины этого измерения любят острые штуки и зелезать в пасть драконам — _да, драконы тут сродни питомцам и ездовым животным, Красный Фонтан даже устраивает цирк по праздникам_.

_«Есть также и пятый путь. Можно открыть собственный бизнес и послать романтику к чёрту, завести сорок кошек и в старости пить с ними какао у волшебного камина»._

Губы специалиста дрогнули, растянувшись в подрагивающей улыбке. Блум хотела, чтобы он от неё отстал и возможно даже возненавидел, но этот парень не любил так просто сдаваться. Он и сам не был уверен, когда подходил, что это хорошая идея. Но выслушав эту самодовольную тираду и острые словно мечи слова, ему даже… понравилось? Так или иначе, он не желал её отпускать, поэтому схватил за руку:

— Постой!

— Ну, что ещё? — Блум резко выдернула свою руку и пошла дальше, не замедляя темп. — Ты что _серьёзно_ не понимаешь значения «нет» и «отвали»? — Больше она не искала вежливых фраз, чтобы отшить его, грубя напрямую.

Брендон преследовал её ещё какое-то время, пока не заметил, куда она направляется или, вернее, к кому. Поняв, он остановился как вкопанный, неверящим взглядом следя за её удаляющейся спиной.

 _«Почему? Почему он?! Почему из всех людей именно он?!»_. С кем угодно другим он мог бы договориться. Но не с ним. Этот парень точно не уступит ему.

Поняв, что сталкер её больше не преследует, Блум замедлила шаг до обычного, а подходя к человеку, изменила свою обычную походку на соблазняющие шажки. Благо разрез на её платье позволял, поэтому при каждом шаге она как бы невзначай оголяла часть бедра, привлекая к нему внимание. Её настроение при взгляде на этого человека изменилось, она больше не испытывала злости, но наоборот — была игривой. _«Ах, прости, Энди, но только на этот вечер я забуду о тебе и постараюсь найти интересную замену,»_ — в мыслях она произносила сотни извинений перед своим бывшим.

Она бы ни за что не подошла к нему сама, если бы не заметила, что он уже долгое время невзначай стрелял в неё определёнными взглядами. Любая другая девушка испугалась бы его хмурого лица, но… только не Блум. Если он не желал делать первый шаг, но подавал признаки заинтересованности, она не гордая - снизойдёт до него сама.

— Тебя вроде зовут Ривен. Давай потанцуем.

— С тобой? — Он едко усмехнулся, весьма положительно оценив её «предложение», которое было утверждением. — Что ж, давай, я не против.

Ривен видел сцену ранее от и до. Даже если он не слышал, он догадался, что эта фея разругалась с Брендоном. И разумеется, ему очень льстило, что девушка, которую так хотел его соперник, выбрала его. А её не волновало, что у него уже была другая подле него. Да и его это, к слову, тоже. Он быстро избавился от маленькой ведьмы, приютившейся под его боком, и выбрался из своего тёмного угла ближе к центру зала, встав напротив Блум.

— Это не было предложением.

— Да. Я понял.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что касается платья: упоминается платье из начала 3 сезона. Мне показалось оно даже слишком современным и приземлённым по сравнению с нарядами из 1 сезона, что вполне подходит, когда речь идёт о фее с мышлением землянина.  
> https://vk.cc/awAvdG (скриншот)
> 
> Я, которая начинала писать фанфик только ради этого момента с тем, как Блум отшивает Ская и уходит к Ривену: Открываю приём стульев, тапков и помидоров, спасибо!  
> По первой черновой версии этого диалога Блум отшивала его, в лоб сказав, что подозревает в том, что он принц и у него есть невеста. По этой опубликованной версии Блум хотя бы старается в дедукцию.


	11. Старые друзья

Заиграла прекрасная чарующая музыка, и люди начали танцевать. Хороводы платьев и длинных волос, а также голубых плащей пестрили перед глазами. Когда церемонию обсуждали в первый раз, предполагалось, что зал будет залит ярким светом, но на финальной стадии разговоров благодаря неожиданному вмешательству ведьм было решено, что на празднике свет будет приглушённый и не раздражающий. Так действительно выглядело лучше, одно это решение изменило всю атмосферу, сделав её более расслабленной и ни к чему не обязывающей, какой и должна быть атмосфера на празднике. 

— Похоже, вечер проходит лучше, чем все мы ожидали, — с приятной улыбкой обратилась к коллеге леди Гриффин, держа бокал. Она стояла в стороне от танцующих пар, находясь подле Фарагонды и Саладина, своих старых друзей, среди наблюдающего преподавательского состава. 

Преподаватели не танцевали, но пили напитки и вели дискуссии между собой. В первую очередь они были приглашены наблюдать за безопасностью и регулировать конфликты на стадии их зачатка. От их глаз ничего не скроется. Разумеется, наблюдали они не только за ведьмами, но и феями – никогда не знаешь, что придёт в голову той или иной юной особе, только за этот вечер большинство предупреждающих волшебных жестов пришлось делать в адрес именно фей, а не ведьм. Ведьмы в отличие от учениц Алфеи понимали и умели наблюдать, поэтому они заметили, что администрация за всеми зорко следит – ни один трюк не пройдёт. 

— Может, будем проводить балы вместе каждый год? — Высказал опасное предложение Саладин, директор Красного Фонтана. Ему, в общем-то, было всё равно на эти существовавшие в обществе распри. Он не накладывал никакого вето на взаимодействия своих учеников ни с феями, ни с ведьмами.

Фарагонда усмехнулась вместе со всеми, но это не прозвучало так уж естественно, и Гриффин обратила на это внимание. Ведьма прекрасно понимала, что изменить отношение общественности крайне тяжело, и одними балами этого не сделаешь. Фарагонда в этом не виновна, она лишь поддерживает тот хрупкий мир, что существует – а он призывает запихнуть общину ведьм в самый далёкий и неприметный угол. 

Сама популярность Облачной Башни вызывала неудовольствие у многих властей и политиков. Ни один король в здравом уме не примет дочь-ведьму – так звучат их лозунги. Кто-то даже в открытую кричал, что существование учебных заведений для ведьм — это ересь, что эти места плодят злых колдуний, которые потом устраивают разрушения в волшебных мирах и плодят раздор, смерть и разруху. Гриффин усмехнулась, вспоминая, как один из таких особо религиозно и фанатично настроенных сограждан пришёл к ней на порог её Облачной Башни и кричал под окном целое утро, пока его не ударила молния. Причём насколько она знала, эта молния была не волшебной природы. После этого она решила расширить область системы «свой-чужой» волшебного купола, чтобы такие идиоты орали свои бредни хотя бы в нескольких километрах от её окна. Да, она могла наколдовать звуконепроницаемость своему кабинету, собственно, это заклинание всегда работало в утренние и дневные часы, однако она не могла отказать себе в удовольствии иногда выглядывать в окно и видеть, как какой-то узколобый кретин что-то вопит с плакатом в руках, стоя подле леса, пока за его спиной подкрадываются оголодавшие тролли. Это зрелище слишком бесценно. 

Гриффин была по-настоящему благодарна, что существуют места вроде административного центра Магикса, работники которого очень твёрдо продолжают стоять на той позиции, что планета Магикс – это нейтральная зона, на территории которой политическая дискриминация по отношению к ведьмам под запретом. Таких зон в Волшебном Измерении можно насчитать с дюжину, но все они для ведьминского сообщества невероятно ценны. Ведь только такие маленькие мирки действительно помогают ведьмам улучшать свою репутацию и протягивают руку помощи в этом океане настоящего поствоенного безумия. Гриффин считала разумным и очевидным, что все ведьмы не обязаны нести ответственность за действия тех нескольких человек, что совершали ужасные деяния, нося имя их ордена, но к сожалению, существовали люди, которые были с этим решительно не согласны. Однако эти же люди неловко молчат, когда кто-то напоминает им о тех феях, что добровольно перешли на сторону Зла и по сей день не раскаялись в своём поступке. Используя положительные эмоции, творить ужасные вещи… даже для Гриффин это казалось безумным и непостижимым. Когда она в своё время перешла на сторону Света, она сдала имена каждого участника Зла, которых встречала лично или упоминания о которых ей доводилось слышать. Таким образом она заслужила прощение от общества, не говоря уже о том, что она и в дальнейшем приложила все усилия, чтобы помочь Магиксу одержать победу в прошедшей войне, и была полноправным участником Общества Света. Сейчас никто не сомневался в её авторитете и её заслугах, но к самим ведьмам люди всё ещё относились весьма предвзято, что не могло её не злить и расстраивать, даже если она могла понять эту неприязнь. Людям… больно. Они ещё много лет будут испытывать боль и горечь. В этой войне погибли слишком многие, слишком многое было разрушено и безвозвратно утеряно.

Поэтому ей оставалось только опустить руки, не прося чего-то большего для своего сообщества. Ей было по-настоящему страшно представить, что происходит с её сёстрами вне таких безопасных мест вроде Магикса, но это уже совсем другая история.

Женщина вдохнула поглубже, успокаиваясь, и сказала своим обычным задорным голосом, полным дружелюбия и ехидства:

— Что вы, коллега, если мы будем собираться так каждый год, боюсь, что дорогая Гризельда этого не переживёт. — Они перевели взгляд на женщину, что казалась моложе них по возрасту, однако мешки под её глазами и нервный тик значительно старили её на десяток другой лет. 

— Охохо, вы правы. Гризельда, вы уверены, что не хотите отдохнуть? Насколько я наслышан, вы весь день на ногах.

Гризельда, стоявшая с прямой спиной чуть поодаль от учителей и ближе к стене, резко повернула к ним голову, посмотрев немигающим жутковатым взглядом. Казалось, она даже не моргала, чтобы ничего не упустить из виду. Гриффин заподозрила, что возможно женщина использовала особое заклинание – орлиное зрение – чтобы видеть весь зал одновременно. И это не говоря уже о синяках под глазами. Она подозревала, что завуч Алфеи не спал уже двое суток как минимум – уж директору Облачной Башни, страдающей от бессонницы, хорошо известны отличительные черты себе подобных. Да уж, причинили ей беспокойств. 

— Со мной всё в порядке. Я прекрасно справляюсь! Не волнуйтесь, директор. — Оттараторила она назубок заученные за десятилетия стандартные фразы.

Фарагонда сочувствующе вздохнула. Но она ничем не могла помочь Гризельде. По крайней мере, всё, что можно было сделать, Гризельда уже по отношению к себе сделала. Ей мог помочь только настоящий отдых.

— Фарагонда, есть ли у тебя какие-то нарекания к твоему завучу? — Гриффин серьёзным взглядом рассматривала спину Гризельды. — Когда уволишь её, обязательно сообщи мне. Я бы не отказалась от такого квалифицированного сотрудника. Даже если она фея.

— Тогда мне самой придётся искать столь же умелого сотрудника. Нет. Не дождёшься. — С улыбкой и высоко задрав нос, мотнула головой довольная её словами Фарагонда. Она и сама знала, что второй такой Гризельды просто не существует.

— Хм, какая жалость, — женщина грустно хныкнула, но не особо расстроилась, ведь это была просто шутка. 

Чуть позже она всё же пообщалась немного с Гризельдой и даже смогла посоветовать ей несколько книг о методах поддержания дисциплины из своей личной коллекции. Обменявшись опытом, женщины почувствовали себя заметно лучше.

Гриффин снова прошлась взглядом по танцующим парам и остановилась на девушке в красном платье, серьёзно и с некоторой долей восхищения вглядываясь. Однако привлекло её вовсе не платье – хотя то, что это было волшебное платье, она разглядела с первого взгляда. Она не помнила, когда в последний раз видела у феи настолько густую и мощную негативную ауру. Кто-то вроде неё мог с лёгкостью достичь серьёзных высот в ведьминском ремесле. Задумавшись на миг, Гриффин выискала в толпе нетанцующих своих знакомых первокурсниц и убедилась. Похоже, личность девушки в красном принадлежала то ли Блум, то ли Стелле, потому что Айси, Дарси и Сторми хмуро поглядывали на неё. Директор Облачной Башни неприятно улыбнулась, не обнажая зубы, и опустила взгляд, больше не смотря на учениц. 

Кто-то вроде той девушки однажды может перейти учиться в её школу. Так уж сложилось в волшебном измерении, что если у человека сильная склонность к негативным эмоциям, то он будет отличной ведьмой, но весьма никудышной феей. Вместо того чтобы тратить время в месте, подобном Алфее, этой девушке стоит задуматься о переходе уже сейчас. Но… если Гриффин предложит эту идею Фарагонде, далеко не факт, что та просто возьмёт и согласится, то же касается самой феи – у директора ведьминской школы было подозрение, что ни одна ученица Алфеи не станет даже обдумывать идею смены школы фей на школу ведьм. Так или иначе, когда это так или иначе случится, у этой девушки уже будут заклятые враги из трёх перспективных учениц и их соратниц. Не самая благоприятная ситуация для раскрытия таланта. Хотя… это как посмотреть.

Заметив, на кого обращён взгляд Гриффин, и её улыбку, Фарагонда забеспокоилась. Палладиум ей уже сообщил, что у Блум есть определённый талант как к светлой магии, так и к тёмной. Эта девушка имеет как широкое, способное всё объять сердце, так и разрушительные вспыльчивость и ярость. Кто-то вроде Гриффин мог с лёгкостью распознать задатки к тёмной магии. Если бы эта ведьма знала, кто такая Блум на самом деле, она скорее всего с утроенной силой предлагала ей сменить направление обучения. К счастью, она не знала.

Проверив, как там Блум и её друзья, Фарагонда радостно улыбнулась: _«Если бы Марион могла видеть сейчас свою дочь, она была бы счастлива. Они так похожи. Блум унаследовала красоту своей матери»_.

Тем временем первый танец должен был скоро подойти к концу, судя по звучанию музыки, и дать возможность танцующим парам немного передохнуть или сменить партнёра. Наблюдая за танцующими Ривеном и Блум, Брендон раздражённо стучал пальцем по плечу, скрестив руки. Заметив стоявшую неподалёку Флору, он решил подойти, чтобы спросить:

— Слушай, ты же с ней близка, так? Можешь сказать, что я сделал не так? Почему она мне отказала?

Цветочная фея вздрогнула от удивления, что к ней обратились, да ещё с таким агрессивным тоном, но затем, поняв, о чём говорит Брендон, ехидно улыбнулась. Это не было насмешкой, но её забавляла эта ситуация, поскольку она и сама знала не больше Брендона.

— Может, ты знаешь, что ей нравится?

— М-м, я не уверена. Я знаю только то, что она увлекается магией.

— Она увлекается магией?.. — с недоумением повторил Брендон, явно не понимая, что она хочет этим сказать. Это же волшебная школа. Разумеется, тут все увлекаются магией. Что это должно значить? Ему следует подарить ей учебник?

Но он был недалёк от истины. Если бы Брендон нашёл какую-нибудь очень редкую книгу заклинаний, единственную в природе, и подарил её Блум, она бы была чрезвычайно ему благодарна.

— Да. И даже очень. Похоже, это единственный её явный интерес. — Улыбнулась Флора. — А ещё у неё очень милый и обаятельный котёнок! — Фея цветов сложила руки вместе и поднесла к щеке, вспоминая что-то очень милое.

— Котёнок… магия… хм-м…

Во время их разговора к ним подошли Скай и Стелла.

— Что, Брендон, проблемы с девушкой? — А вот он, похоже, даже не скрывал того, что пришёл посмеяться над своим товарищем.

Брендон хоть и понял, что Скай над ним подшучивает, но ему сейчас было не до того.

— Я впервые ухаживаю за кем-то. — Сказал он. — Это нормально, что с первого раза ничего не получилось.

Со стороны это больше походило на самоубеждение. Однако он действительно впервые ухаживал за кем-то, кто не с Эраклиона и не знает о нём ничего. Это был словно глоток свежего воздуха, но не без горечи. Он впервые узнал, что знакомиться и находить общий язык с кем-то — это не так-то и просто. Если на конфронтации с Ривеном он мог смотреть сквозь пальцы, считая, что тот просто немного помешан на соревновании и неуравновешен, то Блум – это девушка, которая привлекла его внимание ещё с их первой встречи в Гардении, когда с огнестрельным оружием в руках сражалась наравне со всеми против тролля, преодолев свой страх ради защиты близких. Она впечатлила его. И она же… не желала иметь с ним ничего общего по какой-то непонятной причине, которую он и хотел узнать.

— Она тебе пока не доверяет, — осторожно произнесла Флора, вспоминая ту сцену, что эти двое устроили ни с того, ни с сего. 

Было такое чувство, будто Блум за что-то взъелась на Брендона. Более того, она в открытую сказала, что сомневается в его статусе, в чём-то подозревая. 

— Ой, да расслабьтесь. Не нравишься и не нравишься. Вокруг полно как мальчиков, так и девочек, — присоединилась к их разговору Стелла. — Меня сейчас больше беспокоит, что две мои подруги заинтересовались одним и тем же парнем. Ничего хорошего из этого, скажу из своего опыта, не выйдет.

— Две подруги? — Скай приобнял Стеллу за плечо, между ними была абсолютная гармония, отчего Брендон невольно чувствовал себя неприятно. Это зависть чьему-то счастью?

— Блум и Муза. Она тоже на него посматривала, но не успела подойти. Похоже, им обеим приглянулся Ривен. — Она нахмурилась, состроив губки: — Хотя я не понимаю, что они в нём нашли. Неужели аура нехорошего мальчика настолько привлекательна? Я не понимаю…

— Ну, не всем же быть такими же разборчивыми, как ты, солнышко.

Издав сладкое _«Ах, Скай»_ , эта пара вновь потерялась в своём мире, позабыв о проблемах других. Флора наблюдала за ними с приятной улыбкой, искренне радуясь, а Брендон всё ещё раздражённо следил за одной конкретной танцующей парой, даже когда музыка закончилась. Он собирался подойти к ним и попробовать на второй мелодии стать кавалером Блум, однако не успел сделать и шага.

— А это ещё кто? — С возмущением спросил Брендон, видя, как к Блум и Ривену подходят несколько ведьм.

Флора, Стелла и Скай тоже обратили внимание, заметив эту группу. Их взгляды стали нахмуренными и серьёзными. С самого начала праздника ведьмы посматривали на Блум с какой-то злостью и завистью. Было вполне возможно, что эта группа могла подойти для того, чтобы устроить конфликт. Но в зале было много учителей, которые следили за порядком. Поэтому подходить пока что не имело смысла, нужно прежде понаблюдать.

— Блум?

Блум застыла, а затем с не менее удивленным лицом уставилась на подошедшую к ней ведьму. Русые волосы с зелёным отливом, игривые карие глаза и этот неповторимый готический стиль… да это же Селина! Ещё одна девушка с короткими темно-малиновыми волосами, тёмно-зелёными сверкающими глазами она уставилась на Блум с едва скрываемой улыбкой. Эта ведьма была одета в простое красное короткое платье. Она держалась серьёзно и даже строго, но похоже едва сдерживалась, чтобы не удариться в слёзы и не заобнимать очень хорошо знакомую земную соотечественницу до хруста костей. Это была не кто иная, как Дарма, лучшая подруга Митси. А вот третью девушку Блум не могла вспомнить. У неё были тёмные глаза и фиолетовые длинные волосы, заплетённые в низкий хвост, на конце переплетённый резинкой ещё раз, она надела длинное узкое платье голубого цвета с высоким воротником. В целом, эта незнакомка также не выглядела агрессивно настроенной, она улыбалась, будто тоже знала Блум. Может, они уже встречались, только Блум этого не помнит? Учитывая количество друзей Митси, это не было удивительным.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Блум подошла к ней навстречу, и они одновременно схватили друг друга за руки, переплетя пальцы. Это был их особый жест, они всегда были очень близки, но в последние месяцы Селина отдалилась от их компании. — Ты же говорила, что готовишься к поступлению в старшую школу. Неужели… ты имела в виду Облачную Башню? — Быстро догадалась Блум.

— Аха-ха, ты как всегда проницательна. — Наклонив голову набок, девушка улыбнулась. — Прости, я не знала, что ты знаешь о Магиксе, поэтому…

— Ничего! — Блум замахала руками. — Всё в порядке. Я лишь пару дней как в курсе всей этой темы. Так что я понимаю и прощаю вас с Дармой, что вы не сказали мне.

— Замечательно. Мы очень беспокоились, что если бы ты узнала обо всём _этом_ , — она многозначительно оглянула глазами округу, — ты бы рванула сюда, не раздумывая, грабя библиотеки и привнося хаос в здешний полицейский участок.

Блум рассмеялась, но из весёлого её смех заметно становился нервным. _«Если бы я могла, я бы действительно так и сделала»_.

— А ты изменилась. Этот готический стиль… невероятно крут! — Восхищённо произнесла Блум.

— Что ж, девочки, полагаю, я тут лишний? — слабо улыбнулся Ривен, о котором все забыли.

Блум повернулась и отвесила шуточный поклон, быстро бросив:

— Да, это был прекрасный танец. Большое спасибо. Если у тебя есть дела, конечно, можешь идти.

— Не то чтобы у меня были дела… — на самом деле он и сам не особо хотел уходить, но не был уверен в том, что ему можно продолжать слушать их разговор.

— Всё в порядке. — Блум подняла голову. — Если ты хочешь остаться – оставайся. Мы всем рады.

— Блум, точно ли всё в порядке? — С сомнением спросила Селина, чувствуя, что эта ситуация какая-то натянутая. 

Она, как и Дарма, знала о том, что Блум встречается с довольно милым и безобидным Энди, а ещё они знали, как Блум ревностно охраняет его, поэтому видеть, как кто-то вроде Блум проводит недвусмысленное время в компании другого парня было очень дико.

— В полном! — Она намеренно проигнорировала намёк Селины, и та кивнула, поняв, что эту тему лучше обсудить с глазу на глаз. — Что ж, позвольте представить, это Ривен.

Специалист с залакированными вверх малиновыми волосами кивнул в знак приветствия.

— А это мои друзья – Селина и Дарма. — Она поочерёдно указала на знакомых ей ведьм.

— А я – Шилли. Приятно познакомиться. — Кивнула незнакомая ведьма.

— Что-то у тебя многовато друзей-ведьм для феи, — ухмыльнулся Ривен, чувствуя в этом какую-то иронию.

— Слушай, я феей стала только пару дней назад! — В шутку огрызнулась Блум. — Это мои друзья из моей прошлой криминальной жизни землянки. Я и сама только сейчас узнала, что вокруг меня были одни ведьмы. Причем... даже не только в переносном смысле.

Они дружно рассмеялись.

— Да уж, представь, если бы Митси тоже стала ведьмой, — усмехнулась Дарма, взмахнув рукой в предлагающим жесте.

— Спорю на что угодно, что Гриффин выбросила бы её из окна уже на третий день.

— У вас директор выбрасывает учеников из окна? — Ахнула Блум.

— Оу, да. Это что-то вроде традиции. Когда Гриффин очень зла, она может выбросить ученицу из окна, но это бывает редко. Она часто превращает провинившихся учениц в лягушек на целую неделю. — Развела руками в стороны Дарма, принявшись объяснять. — На прошлой неделе той, кому не повезло, стала Селина. Она наверняка с радостью расскажет, из-за чего это произошло.

Дарма и Шилли едва сдерживали смех, а Селина выглядела так, словно слушает эту историю уже в сотый раз. Она вдохнула поглубже и с тяжёлым вздохом устало начала рассказывать явно не в первый раз:

— Я не знала, что в Облачной Башне запрещено содержать питомцев. Да и та птица – это результат ошибки в сотворении заклинания. Что я могла с ней сделать? Убить? Скормить змеям? Мне было её жаль.

— Ты могла отпустить её на волю, — ответила Шилли так, будто это было очевидно.

— Это _домашняя_ птица. В неволе она бы погибла. — Селина закатила глаза.

— Так что ты с ней сделала? — Спросила заинтересовавшаяся этой историей Блум.

— После того как леди Гриффин выбросила меня вместе с клеткой из окна в кафетерии, я просто съездила в Магикс и запросила отправку птички домой на адрес Рокси. Я более чем уверена, что эта маньячка где-то содержит целый зоопарк.

— Ну, она может себе это позволить. — Задумчиво произнесла Дарма. — Её семья не из бедных, и отец управляет очень прибыльным баром, зарабатывая немалые деньги. Радуйся, что у нас есть такой друг, которому всегда можно сбагрить какую-нибудь животинку, из-за которой сердце обливается кровью, зная, что этот друг о ней позаботится.

— Так я и рада. Я люблю Рокси, — Селина хитро улыбнулась.

— Любишь _использовать_ Рокси, — поправила её Дарма.

— Ой, а есть какая-то разница? — с искренним удивлением спросила Селина, но очевидно, что этот вопрос не требовал ответа.

— Ты неисправима… — они вместе покачали головами, вздохнув.

— Интересные у вас порядки. — Хмыкнул Ривен. — В Красном Фонтане можно держать питомцев и даже договориться, чтобы за ними присматривала школа. Однако… я не понимаю смысла заводить животное, когда мы часто целыми днями находимся на миссиях. Я ведь правильно понимаю, что им нужны забота и внимание? Получается… хозяева заставляют их страдать, когда надолго уходят.

Девушки печально посмотрели на Ривена, представляя эту ситуацию, что какой-то зверёк в одиночестве ожидает возвращения хозяина изо дня в день и очень грустит.

— Я согласна. — Блум кивнула. — В школах вроде Алфеи ты пропадаешь всего на полдня. Поэтому всё остальное время можно проводить в компании питомца, и он не чувствует себя одиноким. Хотя… у меня всё равно кот, поэтому я… честно говоря, никогда не замечала, чтобы он по мне сильно скучал.

— Ох, Блум… — Дарма обнадеживающе похлопала её по плечу, хотя Блум и не испытывала по этому поводу тоски или раздражения. — В Облачной Башне категорически запрещено заводить домашних животных. Я не знаю, почему, возможно у леди Гриффин аллергия на них или какая-то травма. Ну, или у кого-то из персонала нечто подобное.

— Кстати, я никак не могу понять один момент. — Неожиданно перевела тему Блум. — Вы все так говорите, словно у вас учёба началась не пару дней назад.

— А? Ну да.

— У нас учёба началась двумя неделями ранее. В основном это были тренировочные миссии с преподавателем, где нас обучали основам выживания, — припомнил Ривен.

— У нас день посвящения проходил двадцать третьего августа в дьявольский час. Да и занятия начинаются по вечерам, а не как у вас – утром.

— Дьявольский… час? — переспросила Блум, очень удивлённая такими странными традициями и столь сильной разницей между школами.

— А, да. — С безразличием кивнула Дарма. — Это три часа ночи. Ну, и может ещё пять минут, когда как. И до окончания ведьмовского часа, то есть до четырех часов ночи. Я думаю, тебе бы такая церемония посвящения очень понравилась. — Ведьма усмехнулась, оглядывая зал: — Она сильно отличается от этой _абсолютно нормальной_ церемонии.

Ривен усмехнулся, о чём-то вспомнив:

— Вы что, правда ходите в лес и рисуете там пентаграмму, вокруг которой водите хороводы при свечах? — В ответ ему кивнули, издав короткое «ну, можно и так сказать». — О? Серьёзно? Наверное, весьма жуткое зрелище для кого-то, кто неудачно заблудился в это время в лесу.

Блум попыталась представить церемонию посвящения ведьм и кивнула. Её глаза загорелись. Да, это жутковатое и мрачное зрелище, но будоражащее. Ведьмы определённо знали толк в веселье.

Тем временем перерыв подходил к концу, поскольку люди начинали образовывать пары, а музыкальный оркестр готовился сыграть новую мелодию. Селина быстро схватила Блум за руки, взмолившись:

— Ты же не откажешь мне в танце? — она очень ярко улыбнулась, прекрасно зная ответ. 

Ривен с удивлением нахмурился и кашлянул, «намекая», что вообще-то он всё ещё здесь. Подходивший с тем же предложением к их группе Брендон опешил, услышав слова этой ведьмы и последовавший ответ феи.

— Конечно, Селина, — без раздумий кивнула Блум и проследовала за ней к другим парам.

Ривен и Брендон встретились взглядами, будто почувствовав присутствие друг друга, а затем столь же резко отвернулись, издав отчаянный вздох. Дарма и Шилли хмыкнули, наблюдая за Блум и Селиной. Дарма знала, что эти двое довольно близки на каком-то ином уровне, которого Митси никогда не достичь, как бы та ни старалась. Поэтому такие вещи её не удивляли. Они всегда на своей волне. А Шилли с удовлетворением отметила, что ярко-красное изысканное платье феи очень даже сочетается с готическим тёмным нарядом Селины. По крайней мере, такое сочетание в сотни раз больше радовало глаз, чем красивое бальное платье с безвкусным костюмом специалиста. Возможно, многие её сёстры по ордену не стали изысканно наряжаться сегодня как раз потому, что мужчины тоже не приложили и толики усилий ради этого вечера.

Странная пара из готической девушки и роковой феи кружила по залу, они улыбались, получая от этого истинное удовольствие и не замечая взглядов вокруг. Заметившая их Стелла поначалу удивилась, но затем поплотнее прижалась к Скаю, захихикав. _«А почему нет? Этот вечер и создан для веселья, а не непонятного официоза и мрачных личиков»_. В этой паре феи и ведьмы ведущая и ведомая роли периодически менялись, вызывая лёгкий дискомфорт у наблюдателей из тех, кто не любил свободные танцы.

Когда второй танец закончился, а музыка стихла, Блум и Селина вернулись к их небольшой группе. Она хотела продолжить весело общаться с теми, кого давно не видела, но неожиданно услышала голос, заглушивший шум вокруг. Судя по отсутствующей реакции подруг, слышать его могли не все.

 _ **— Блум.**_ — Это был голос директрисы Фарагонды. Блум повернула голову по направлению к учительскому уголку и заметила смотрящую на неё женщину, которая кивнула, когда они встретились взглядами. Рядом стояла леди Гриффин и, похоже, тоже кому-то отправляла телепатическое послание. **_— Пора. Следуйте за нами._**

Фея нахмурилась, вмиг её хорошее расслабленное настроение испарилось. Селина и Дарма забеспокоились, увидев решительный взгляд подруги, и поинтересовались, что могло случиться. Попросив их не беспокоиться, Блум помахала рукой на прощание и направилась через зал к директору. Боковым зрением она видела, что Стелла и знакомая тройка ведьм делали то же самое. Сейчас их должны вывести куда-то за пределы бального зала, чтобы провести переговоры, результат которых сложно было предсказать, по крайней мере Блум. То, что директор неожиданно согласилась пригласить к празднованию ведьм, только подкрепляло её опасения, что Фарагонда – не тот человек, чьи поступки легко просчитать. 

Стелла попрощалась со Скаем, обещая, что скоро вернётся, но выглядела при этом пугающе печальной и серьёзной, не похожей на обычную себя. Ей вовсе не нравились эти разборки и конфликты. Точнее, _такие_ конфликты. Если бы они подрались, это было бы куда лучше. Подобные же моменты напоминали ей аудиенции у её отца в тронном зале, во время которых ему приходилось решать чью-то судьбу и вставать на чью-то сторону. А такие воспоминания не могли приносить ей ничего, кроме боли, пускай она и старалась улыбаться.

Айси удовлетворённо хмыкнула, чем снова вызвала недоумение у своих пока ничего не понимающих сестёр. Близился момент, когда они смогут проверить кое-что важное. Пускай Фарагонда очень осторожная и расчётливая гарпия, в этом деле она уже повела себя несколько предвзято. И причина этому явно не только в том, что они следуют разрушительному пути, не одобряемому никем, даже орденом ведьм. Возможно… сегодня она проговорится о том, что знает местонахождение Огня дракона. Это стоило того, чтобы принести извинения. Сегодня они склонят головы ради того, чтобы приблизить тот час, когда им больше никогда не придётся делать это снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ○ Гриффин советует Гризельде несколько книг по дисциплине - это отсылка на игру, где был доп-квест - найти в ОБ книги для Гризельды.  
> ○ Дарма – подруга Митси наряду с Шилли, студентка Облачной Башни, родом с Земли, учится в одном классе с Айси, Дарси и Сторми.  
> ○ Если верить одобренной Радугой книге "Лунные цветы", церемония посвящения и поступление первокурсниц у ведьм начинается 29 октября в 17:17. Но эта информация не вяжется с 1 сезоном сериала, где ведьмы собирались всем студенческим потоком ещё до начала фейского бала, чтобы обсудить стратегию. Начало 1 сезона приходится на земные каникулы, о чём говорит Блум. Сезон похож на летний. И гугл утверждает, что учеба в Италии начинается в сентябре, как и у нас. Так что феи, вероятнее всего, начинают учиться в сентябре. И даже если бал отложили на пару недель (это, кстати, косяк этого фанфика, ведь здесь бал проводится на третий день, хотя исходя из реплик Флоры в сериале, получается, что между балом и походом в Магикс было как минимум несколько учебных дней или даже неделя), то явно не на пару месяцев. Исходя из всего этого я решила выдумать свою дату посвящения-поступления перваков, и это 23 августа. 2, 3, 8 в сумме дают 13.  
> ○ Ведьминский час и дьявольский час - это то, что можно нагуглить, но историю чего я, увы, не знаю. В случае с ведьминским часом (3-4 утра), в это время никаких церковных служб не проводилось, из-за чего считалось, что в эти часы распоясывается нечисть и это неудачное время.


	12. Дискуссия

Селина и Дарма с мрачными взглядами наблюдали, как их подруга идёт вслед за директорами двух школ в компании ещё одной феи и трёх хорошо знакомых им ведьм, покидая праздничный зал. У них в голове крутилась одна и та же мысль – чтобы это проверить, телепатия не требовалась:

— У неё проблемы.

— Она снова ввязалась в неприятности.

Эти реплики были высказаны почти синхронно. Шилли удивлённо моргнула. Она мало что знала о Блум, так как не так давно присоединилась к группе Митси, а знаменитая в их кругах _рыжая бестия_ в последние года большую часть времени пропадала в полицейском участке либо в архивах, редко выбираясь на вечеринки. Они не успели столкнуться, но Шилли часто слышала о некой «Блум» от Митси, которая всегда ворчала и злилась на неё. Увидев её теперь, ведьма наконец смогла понять, о ком всё это время шла речь. В целом, раз её подруги-сокурсницы и Митси так тепло относятся к этой девушке, наверное, она не может быть плохим человеком.

— Прошло только три дня, включая этот. Что она успела натворить? — Со всей серьёзностью, но и ворчливостью в голосе спрашивала Дарму Селина, желая услышать её предположения.

— Блум часто попадает в неприятности? — С любопытством спросила Шилли.

Ведьмы решительно кивнули, ответив, что им бы не хватило их четырёх рук, чтобы сосчитать количество раз, когда Блум влезала в неприятности – по собственной ли инициативе или ради того, чтобы кому-то помочь. В этом отношении она и Митси были как два сапога пара. Только если рыжая девушка имела около-благородные мотивы, то их знакомая брюнетка делала всё, что только хотела её душа, игнорируя писанные и неписанные правила, что ей не нравились. Было абсолютно обыденным явлением, если из-за шумных и безбашенных вечеринок к ним наведывались полицейские, получившие донос от соседей. Ещё более обыденным – если во время вечеринки случался пожар, врывались бандиты или ещё какая непонятная чертовщина. Митси имела много неприятелей, но ещё больше их имела Блум, которая своим острым языком и высокомерным нравом успела обидеть очень опасных людей. Её даже несколько раз похищали, скручивая и заталкивая в машину посреди людной улицы. Именно после таких случаев Митси и её компания стали серьёзно заботиться и беспокоиться о ней. Даже если она каким-то чудом сама выбралась из плена – никто не знал, как у неё это получалось – это не означало, что получится повторить это снова. Поэтому в насколько бы поздний час Блум ни покидала полицейские или городские архивы, её всегда кто-то сопровождал до дома – была ли это Митси или кто-то из её людей или же Энди.

Слушая их рассказы, Шилли шокировано выдохнула: _«Да уж, насыщенная жизнь. Никогда бы не подумала, что подобное может происходить в нашей повседневной реальности, а не в каком-нибудь подростковом сериале-триллере. Фантастика, да и только. Хотя… ещё не так давно я и в существование ведьм не верила»._

— Может, организуем небольшой клуб по защите этой дурочки? Что-то вроде «хранителей Блум».

— Не. Звучит пафосно и глупо, — мотнула головой Селина, а затем приподняла указательный палец, привлекая к своим словам внимание: — Да и, я бы лучше вступила в _организацию по защите Магикса от Блум_ , а не наоборот. Ты видела, как _эти трое_ смотрели на неё весь вечер? Жуть. — Она нервно улыбнулась. — Они ещё не в курсе, что с ней лучше не связываться. Пускай Блум стала феей – что я вообще считаю самой абсурдной шуткой этой Вселенной – по натуре ей всё ещё больше подходит орден ведьмы.

— Если не Красный Фонтан. — Дарма усмехнулась, представив рыжую подружку в форме специалиста и с мечом, перекинутым через плечо. — Думаю, это место ей подошло бы даже лучше.

Селина была с Блум дольше кого бы там ни было, чуть ли не с трёх лет их жизни. Она очень многое знала о «предмете» их обсуждения: начиная от переживаний новоиспечённой феи о неких загадочных «предчувствиях», продолжая её школьной жизнью и проблемами в отношениях с бойфрендом. Селина знала, что Блум с детства была… странным ребёнком. Тогда это казалось забавным, но, повзрослев, она поняла, что с её подругой всегда было что-то не так. В ситуациях, когда любой ребёнок, даже самый толстокожий и сильный духом начинал плакать или злиться, эта девочка словно «охладевала», её злость и ярость испарялись, сменяясь холодными чересчур здравыми рассуждениями и расчётами. Бесспорно, эта особенность характера очень полезна, ведь она редко принимала решения на горячую голову. Но… это сильно выделяло её среди других детей, превращая в маленького изгоя, с которым ссориться было неинтересно. Однако с процессом взросления эта особенность то ли исчезла, то ли адаптировалась к новым условиям. После того, как её рыжая подруга узнала о факте удочерения, девушка начала меняться, стала вспыльчивее. Казалось, в ней зародился страх. Селина догадывалась, о чём в глубине сердца беспокоится Блум, но не могла и не хотела ничего по этому поводу предпринимать – это не её дело.

Она не удивилась встретить Блум в Магиксе. Как будто так и должно было быть – такое возникло у неё чувство, словно всё на своих местах. Словно Блум самое место среди этого сброда странных людишек с разноцветными кричащими причёсками и крылышками. Несмотря на то, что она выразила удивление при встрече, оно не было таким уж сильным. Да, Блум не подходит этому месту своим характером, но личностью – вполне. Эта девушка добрая, отважная, храбрая и любит протягивать руку помощи всяким отребьям – и всё это, увы, записывает её в орден феи.

Однако... с любовью Блум пользоваться любыми подручными средствами ради достижения цели, она вполне могла бы стать специалистом. Возможно... наземные действия ей будут поприятнее полётов. Селина задумалась, что необходимо попозже узнать контакты Блум и когда та собирается впервые перевоплотиться в боевое фейское обличье. Она горела желанием посмотреть, как её земная подруга впервые в жизни взлетит в небо. Это должно быть... весьма _увлекательное_ зрелище. Правда если Блум узнает раньше времени, что летать не так-то просто, это будет уже не так смешно.

— А вы точно… подруги Блум? — С сомнением спросила Шилли. Весь этот разговор больше походил на то, будто они насмехались и ругали земную фею, едва ли с их языков срывались приятные слова о Блум.

— Разумеется, — обе кивнули. — Только настоящие друзья говорят правду в лицо.

Как раз в этот момент они услышали голос со стороны:

— Вы друзья Блум?

Повернувшись, они увидели группу фей, отчего рефлекторно скривили лица, будто смотрели на нечто отвратительное, и специалистов. Феи всегда получают всё самое лучшее. Феи всегда впереди. Феи всегда притворяются такими нежными и ранимыми, корчат из себя альтруисток. Но все ведьмы знают, что все они родом из богатых и прославленных семей. Оттого они и вызывают такую реакцию. Это извечная пропасть между богатыми и нищими. Селина, Дарма и Шилли могли нормально относиться к Блум, без предвзятости, поскольку знали её достаточно давно. Но это не означало, что они будут столь же вежливы и обходительны с её новыми «друзьями». Уважение и признание необходимо заслужить.

Флора, Текна, Муза, Брендон, Скай и Тимми. Они решили всё же подойти к незнакомой группе ведьм, что вела весёлые беседы с Блум и Ривеном ранее. Ривен всё ещё находился подле них, слушая разговор, но не вмешиваясь, он скучающе пил напиток, прислонившись к стене, и наблюдал за подошедшей к ним группой Брендона. Вряд ли блондин собирался разговаривать с ним, было больше похоже на то, что у него есть какие-то претензии к Селине и её друзьям. Ривену нравилось видеть мрачное лицо обычно самодовольного сквайра. Он ухмылялся, сверкая глазами, всячески демонстрируя, что вмешиваться не будет. Ривен ожидал возвращения Блум и его не заботили ни эти ведьмы, ни другие феи.

Той, кто начала осторожно говорить, была Флора. Она беспокоилась за Блум. Изначально у земной феи не было здесь никого из знакомых, но вдруг выяснилось, что она знает аж трёх ведьм. В этом не было ничего плохого. Ровно до той поры, пока ведьмы не настраивают Блум против фей, чем они, конечно же, не занимались. Флора надеялась, что все смогут найти общий язык и подружиться, чтобы вместе поддерживать юную земную фею на её пути. Хотя… честно говоря, Селина сомневалась в том, что Блум вообще нуждается в чьей-либо поддержке. По крайней мере, до той поры, пока она не вляпается в неприятности пострашнее похищения. Да и изнеженные феи – явно не лучшая компания для Блум.

— Тебе что-то надо? — Селина не ответила на заданный вопрос, вместо этого холодно «поприветствовав» их резким выпадом. Голос, который ещё недавно был тёплым и нежным, стал безразличным и отстранённым.

Краем глаза она заметила, что Дарма и Шилли занервничали, пускай и изо всех сил старались держаться уверенно и неприступно. Однако намётанный глаз прекрасно изобличит слабое звено. Только также как Дарма и Шилли были слабы, так и пришедшая фея, начавшая разговор, не была кем-то внушительным, скорее, по ней было заметно, что она пацифистка. А вот другие… вот с ними может быть сложно. Брюнетка не была похожа на кого-то, кого легко задеть, она буравила их взглядом, словно ожидала от ведьм неприятностей. Другая девушка, с розовыми волосами, выглядела спокойной и уравновешенной, тем не менее, она напоминала того, кого сложно обмануть простыми трюками. Если бы Селины здесь не было, Дарма и Шилли наверняка бы прогнулись, начав лебезить перед феями, лишь бы не иметь с ними проблем. Но необходимо также иметь чувство собственного достоинства.

Флора вздрогнула, слегка испугавшись взгляда зеленоволосой ведьмы, но взяла себя в руки. Муза ободряюще коснулась её руки, давая понять, что если что – она её поддержит. Текна была спокойнее всех, поскольку всегда помнила о том, что учителя за ними внимательно наблюдают. Никакой драки не произойдёт, да и громкие ссоры во время бала тоже были под запретом. Но да, никто не налагал вето на обычное психологическое запугивание, которое ведьмы любили не меньше ломания фейских крылышек.

— Эй, а нельзя ли быть повежливее? Она всего лишь спросила. — В пассивно-агрессивной манере ответила Муза.

— А задавать вопросы незнакомцам, не представившись или не спросив позволения, это – проявление вежливости? — Селина закатила глаза.

Когда Муза собиралась было что-то ответить и уже набрала побольше воздуха в лёгкие, её жестом остановила Флора. Она, как от неё и ожидалось, покорно согласилась:

— Меня зовут Флора. Простите, что так грубо обратилась к вам. Мне действительно жаль.

Если бы она не видела перед собой шестнадцатилетнюю девушку, Селина бы подумала, что слушает извинения первоклассницы. Ладно, это не так уж и плохо, пускай феи даже в таком, казалось бы, обычном жесте умудрились выставить себя жертвами.

— Я Селина. — Спокойно произнесла она, чем дала понять, что контакт вполне возможен. — А это Дарма и Шилли. Мы ведьмы из Гардении.

— Гардения?

— О, да, — Селина ответила с равнодушием и полной незаинтересованностью, — захолустье с Земли, вам, должно быть, не интересно. Эта маленькая планета в самой далёкой части галактики вряд ли сравнится с чудесатым Магиксом.

— Почему ты так ведёшь себя? – с недоумением спросила Муза, которой порядком надоели колкие пропитанные ядом слова ведьм. – Ты не умеешь разговаривать нормально? Да, мы не знали о Гардении. Никто не обязан знать всю галактическую карту наизусть, лишь бы ненароком не обидеть каких-нибудь ранимых и излишне мнительных существ! — Она артистично указала руками на пространство вокруг. — Мир не вращается вокруг вас.

Земные ведьмы, дослушав возглас феи музыки, синхронно закатили глаза и решили не удостаивать её ответом. Смысл вести дискуссии с полоумной?

— Мы – друзья Блум. — Кивнула Селина. — Но если вы общаетесь с Блум, это ещё не значит, что мы станем друзьями. Феи и ведьмы несовместимы. Уж скорее однажды мы станем соперниками или даже заклятыми врагами.

Казалось, от этих слов между группами пробежала искра. Что-то в них было... нечто пророческое. Но цветочная фея отказывалась верить, что это действительно сбудется. Будущее определяют не сложившиеся нормы общества или предчувствия. Будущее создают они сами.

— Нам необязательно враждовать, — она рефлекторно сложила руки вместе, прижав к груди – этот жест был очень в духе нежных фей, из-за чего глаза некоторых ведьм дёрнулись от нервного тика. _Разве эта девчонка не просто строит из себя мессию?_ — Даже если вы не хотите дружить с нами, мы можем просто поддерживать контакт. Мы же обе заботимся о Блум, не так ли… Селина?

Взгляд Флоры оставался тёплым, а улыбка располагающей, вызывая у кареглазой ведьмы, лидера их маленькой группы, приятные ассоциации. Некто, кого она давно не видела, имел такую же улыбку. Возможно только из-за ощущения их схожести Селина решила дать этой маленькой цветочной фее крохотный шанс.

— Это неплохие слова. — Кивнула земная ведьма, улыбнувшись лишь одним уголком губ. — Так и быть, я не против с тобой переписываться. Но особо ни на что не рассчитывай.

И так они обменялись своими данными – номерами телефонов, электронной почтой и аккаунтами в социальных сетях Магикса. Помимо феечата, узконаправленной сети для светлых волшебниц, существовали также ведьмочат, другие специализированные площадки и несколько общих космических социальных сетей. Как раз на одной из таких площадок, охватывающих максимально широкую аудиторию, они и «подружились».

— К слову, — Селина оглянулась на Флору сразу после того, как они закончили добавлять друг друга в друзья в соцсетях, — можешь объяснить мне, что происходит? Куда пошла Блум под конвоем Трикс и директоров?..

*** * * * * ***

Блум сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, готовясь к новой битве. А именно это по ощущениям её и ожидало – ожесточённое словесное сражение за свои интересы в этом конфликте. Она понимала, что это всего лишь очередное школьное разбирательство с участием директора, в котором не было ничего страшного – ей часто приходилось в подобном участвовать благодаря Митси - но то было на Земле, а сейчас она в Магиксе – измерении, где действовали совершенно иные законы и правила. Из мира, где даже за случайную царапину ребенка человека мог ожидать суд, она шагнула в мир, где переломанные кости считались «легким дурачеством». И на то есть причины, как она успела незадолго до этого часа узнать. Это измерение… сильно отличается от привычного ей мира, населённого _обычными_ людьми. Именно из-за этого «маленького» нюанса предстоящие переговоры не окажутся простыми. Но Блум намеревалась сражаться до самого конца, она не желала уйти с пустыми руками и позволить своим обидчикам уйти безнаказанными.

Если у неё не получится доказать виновность трио ведьм и директора не встанут на сторону потерпевших, всегда остаётся возможность воспользоваться планом «Б», который как ничто другое хорошо показывает её происхождение. При плохом стечении обстоятельств она подумывала организовывать митинги и забастовки. Для начала можно будет начать в Алфее. Если мисс Фарагонда это проигнорирует или даже попробует применить санкции, тогда Блум продолжит свою деятельность в выходные на городских площадях, где сотни и тысячи людей узнают о произошедшем. Да, город Магикс населён в основном работягами, среди которых едва ли найдется дюжина человек, чьи дочери учатся в Алфее. Алфея _слишком_ престижная для них школа, поэтому, если преподносить произошедшее как _«трагедия, произошедшая с ученицей Алфеи»_ , то им будет всё равно, это не затронет их сердца. Однако! Блум выросла в обществе более циничном и социально развитом, чем внешне _счастливое_ волшебное измерение. Достаточно всего лишь немного сместить вектор истории с того, что пострадавшая – ученица Алфеи, на то, что _из-за_ ученицы Алфеи пострадала семья немагов. Иными словами, это прозвучит в духе: _«Любой, кто окажется рядом с ученицами Алфеи, будет втянут в неприятности»_. Если не концентрировать внимание на том, что Блум стала ученицей престижной школы фей и что сама она родом из далекого места, никак с магией не связанного, то круг потенциальных жертв, которые гипотетически могли оказаться на её месте, неожиданно расширяется до «всех». Под таким соусом это происшествие наделает немало шума, уж она об этом позаботится. И тогда - хочет мисс Фарагонда или нет - судебного разбирательства им не избежать.

Но этот вариант событий принёс бы Блум немало неприятностей и порвал бы отношения с директором Алфеи окончательно. Ей не хотелось к нему прибегать, поэтому она собиралась хорошенько поработать, чтобы закончить всё сегодня, здесь и сейчас. Она хотела не только получить компенсацию за проступок ведьмочек, но и «зарыть топор войны». Со стороны Блум единственная причина её вражды с ведьмами заключалась именно в том, что они напали на её родителей. Если Трикс это компенсируют, у неё больше не будет к ним претензий, и они смогут начать всё с чистого листа, будто ничего не было.

Пять девушек и две женщины в возрасте покинули бальный зал, желая избежать лишних глаз и ушей. Они прошли по коридору и зашли в небольшое уютное помещение, похоже, предназначенное для чаепитий между взрослыми: в центре комнаты находился небольшой стол, вокруг которого располагались три прямоугольных вытянутых дивана, а по стенам стояли книжные шкафы. Как только они зашли, мисс Фарагонда наложила заклинание вокруг комнаты, чтобы никто не смог подслушать их разговор, а леди Гриффин – заклинание отвода глаз, чтобы комнату не замечали посторонние и не побеспокоили их в разгар беседы. Конечно, это были не самые мощные варианты этих заклятий, но против любопытных школьниц или непрошенных гостей они надёжно обезопасят комнату.

— Итак, — после завершения небольших магических операций, женщины сели на тот диван, что располагался между двумя другими, стовяшими друг напротив друга, тем самым будто обозначая, что они здесь нейтральная сторона. Блум и Стелла заняли один диван, ведьмы Айси, Дарси и Сторми – другой. Блум задумалась, что это действительно выглядит так, словно сторонам потерпевших и обвиняемых приходится сидеть друг напротив друга, а директора выступают независимой третьей стороной, судьями. Первое слово взяла леди Гриффин: — Расскажите ещё раз, что произошло и по какому такому поводу мы здесь собрались. Мне объяснили произошедшее лишь в общих чертах, но судя по поведению мисс Фарагонды, дело может принять серьёзный оборот.

Все присутствующие в помещении заметно напряглись. Никто не хотел начинать этот разговор, в особенности, красноречиво отмалчивались ведьмы.

— Хорошо, раз никто не хочет, тогда начну я. Можно, директор? — Блум взглянула на Фарагонду и, получив разрешение, продолжила с тем же серьёзным решительным тоном: — То, что я расскажу, очевидно не является началом истории, а лишь её частью. Я не знаю, с какого момента это началось, но знаю, что преследование принцессы Стеллы ведьмами Айси, Дарси и Сторми зашло слишком далеко. Я – фея, всю сознательную жизнь прожившая на Земле, мои родители – _немагические существа_ , земляне, — представляясь, она положила руку на грудь, указывая на себя, как сделала это в прошлый раз перед директором в ходе печально закончившегося разговора.

Фарагонда едва заметно дёрнулась. _«Этот термин… немагические существа. Похоже, она подготовилась, расспросив об этом Палладиума. Для студенток Гриффин это может плохо закончиться»._ Директор задумалась, что эта беседа уже с самого начала приняла не тот оборот, на который все они тайно рассчитывали. Она в очередной раз недооценила упорство Блум, с которым она идёт к намеченной цели. Что ж… это удивило пожилую женщину – так и быть, замять этот инцидент не удастся. Приняв определенное решение, она продолжила спокойно слушать и наблюдать.

Гриффин криво усмехнулась. Ей понравилось начало речи этой феи, и она догадалась, что будет сказано далее. Да уж, теперь она понимает, почему её позвали сюда и ради чего было разыграно это представление с приглашением ведьм на праздник. Фарагонда хотела как можно мягче уладить последствия произошедшего. Если бы директора ведьм вызвали в школу фей, все бы об этом узнали и это стало бы жаркой темой для дискуссий. Однако благодаря общему празднику Гриффин находится здесь как гость. Но это только часть. _«Да уж, земные ведьмы мне никогда не приносили столько проблем, сколько смогла устроить одна земная фея»._

— Как вам должно быть известно даже лучше меня, в отношении немагических существ действуют иные правила нежели те, что используются для разрешения конфликта двух магических существ. То, что произошло, — Блум решительно посмотрела на Айси, — это покушение несовершеннолетних волшебниц на семью немагов, неспособных дать отпор или как-либо защититься. — Блум отвернулась, опустив взгляд. Сжав руки в кулаки так, что пальцы немного впивались в кожу, она старалась сдержать накапливающуюся в ней ярость при воспоминании о произошедших событиях. Инцидент в Магиксе не вызывал у неё никаких чувств в отличие от случайного нападения на её семью. Этого она никак не могла простить. Быстро успокоившись, Блум продолжила говорить: — Но они не совершали этого собственными руками. Они использовали для этих целей своего слугу-огра и тролля-охотника, которые всё также считаются магическими существами. Тролль-охотник был пойман командой специалистов в день инцидента. А огр-слуга был замечен в компании Айси, Дарси и Сторми в тот день, когда я и Стелла отправились поужинать в Магикс вместе с другими девушками. Огр напал и оглушил Стеллу, украл кольцо-скипетр, являющееся знаменитым артефактом – мечом Соляриса, чтобы принести его в итоге своим хозяевам – Айси, Дарси и Сторми. Так я узнала, на кого этот огр работал!

Ведьмы слушали этот обличительный монолог со спокойными непроницаемыми лицами, будто речь шла вовсе не о них. Спокойствие директоров ещё можно понять – даже если они волнуются, они взрослые, потому могут скрывать свои эмоции. Но что происходило в головах Трикс понять действительно сложно. Отчего-то у Блум закралось предположение, что ведьмы почему-то уверены, что смогут избежать наказания за совершённое преступление. Но она не понимала, почему бы всё могло пройти по их плану.

И Блум была права. Пускай времени было не очень много, Айси успела подготовиться. Даже если её доводы не будут столь сильными, в подобном разбирательстве решает вовсе не сила аргументов, а расположение слушателей. Директорам заранее известно, кто не прав и виноват, так что единственное, что они сейчас могут, это максимально смягчить своё наказание. Поэтому они не боялись Блум. Пока эта девчонка будет доказывать их вину, они не станут этого отрицать, а будут давить на другой не менее важный момент…

— Так вот, значит… что произошло, — директор Облачной Башни мрачно вздохнула. Она взглянула на своих студенток, лениво поинтересовавшись: — Ну, и зачем вам сдался этот скипетр? Вы ещё первокурсницы, даже если он попадёт к вам в руки, для вас это бесполезный кусок металла. А если вы продолжите за ним охотиться с той же маниакальностью, уже на вас откроют охоту жители Солярии и союзных им планет.

— Мисс Гриффин, почему вы верите словам этой феи? — Спокойным тоном спросила Айси.

Блум вскинула брови. Это было похоже на нападение, словно Айси просила доказательств, но… для неё представить их не составит никакого труда.

— Я верю не в её слова, а в то, что сейчас мы сидим за этим столом отнюдь не без веских на то причин. Вы думаете, на стороне этой девушки только слова? — Женщина усмехнулась. — Вспомните, в котором веке живёте. Камеры видеонаблюдения – излюбленный метод землян вести судебные разговоры. И на стороне этих девушек стоит каменной стеной мисс Фарагонда, которая наверняка уже получила по первому же своему прошению все данные с камер наблюдения Магикса, которые следят за происходящим круглосуточно в каждом уголке города, даже самом тёмном и мрачном. Если они доведут дело до суда, вы столкнётесь уже не с нами, а предстанете перед межгалактическим судьёй, который, тем более, не будет вас, идиоток, даже слушать просто потому, что вы – безродные ведьмы, а на стороне оппонента королевская семья Солярии, директор Алфеи и… маленькая обиженная и угнетаемая землянка. Против такой коалиции даже если _я_ выступлю вашим адвокатом – чего я делать не буду, это заведомо проигрышное дело – это никак не спасёт вашу ситуацию. Худшее, что вы можете сейчас сделать, это настаивать на своей правоте. — Она перестала улыбаться: — Знаете, какое наказание несут волшебники, напавшие на немагов?

Юные ведьмы продолжали просто смотреть и слушать. Они понимали, что мисс Гриффин озвучила всё это без злого умысла, среди всех присутствующих она единственная, кто на самом деле сохранял нейтралитет. Её слова были призваны не напугать их, а предупредить и направить. И девушки были благодарны своему директору, что она так о них заботится, хотя они знакомы всего ничего. Леди Гриффин вызывала восхищение у всех ведьм умением как сохранять непредвзятость, так и осторожно покровительствовать своим ученицам.

— Раньше, когда речь заходила о Земле, в те давние времена, когда Земля состояла в межгалактическом магическом сообществе, земные феи настаивали на смертном приговоре, — с мрачной серьёзностью ответила за коллегу мисс Фарагонда. — Но поскольку Земля давно покинула состав Магического Измерения, судить вас будут по общим законам Магикса. Однако не думайте, что отделаетесь лёгким приговором. В Магиксе к волшебникам, злоупотребившим силой и властью, относятся не намного мягче, чем к вам отнеслись бы земные феи. Особенно если в ходе разбирательства вскроется _причина_ , ради чего вы пытались заполучить скипетр принцессы Солярии.

Леди Гриффин заметила, как при упоминании этой «причины» лица и её учениц, и Фарагонды с феями помрачнели и напряглись, словно они были готовы вступить в битву в любой момент. Ха-а, и что же ещё они утаили от неё? Это разбирательство начинало раздражать. Ей не особо нравились подобные вещи именно из-за того, что информацию приходилось вытягивать клешнями.

— Мы поняли, что были неправы, — казалось, искренне признала за своё трио Айси. Положение было таково, что ни у Дарси, ни тем более у Сторми не было причин этому возразить. Смертная казнь – довольно убедительный аргумент, почему Гриффин просила их принести феям извинения. — И просим прощения за причинённые неприятности. Нам искренне жаль…

_…что пострадала не одна только Стелла._

— О, так быстро? — От удивления у Блум это вырвалось непроизвольно, но она не почувствоала смущения, даже когда все на неё оглянулись. — Я думала, мы успеем обсудить ваш интерес к Огню дракона, но вы так быстро сдались, Айси?

Гриффин раскрыла глаза чуть шире, а её зрачки сузились. _Причём здесь вообще огонь Дракона?_

Поскольку Фарагонда не запрещала поднимать этот вопрос – да и с чего бы это запрещать? – Блум просто взяла и подняла эту тему на поверхность. Ей всё ещё было интересно, зачем ведьмам понадобилась мифическая сила бога. Но ещё больше она хотела раз и навсегда прояснить тот момент, который объяснил ей профессор – в таком маленьком колечке не может содержаться могущественная энергия самого Великого дракона. Если они прояснят это здесь и сейчас, в будущем у Трикс не будет поводов вновь пытаться красть это злосчастное кольцо.

Директор Фарагонда старалась сохранять невозмутимый вид, но её веко всё же подёргивалось от нервного тика. _«Вот так легко взять и раскрыть заговор перед всеми… ах, это точно дочь Оритела,»_ — кто-то бы наверняка решил, что это комплимент, не зная, что из уст тех, кто был знаком с королем Домино, это определённо было нелестное замечание, если не прямое оскорбление. Старая волшебница надеялась, что этой Блум передалась по наследству мудрость её матери, однако у судьбы были на это свои взгляды, которые наградили – или же прокляли – эту девушку бестактностью и сорвиголовой её отца. К счастью, как и в случае Оритела, слабые и проблемные черты характера могло компенсировать хорошее разношёрстное окружение талантливых людей. Фарагонда незаметно вздохнула, мысленно понадеявшись и переложив груз ответственности на соседок Блум.

Айси, заслышав слова рыжеволосой девушки, закатила глаза. Да уж, «в каждой бочке затычка» – это точно про эту фею. Но благодаря этой несносной девчонке ей самой не пришлось окольными путями затрагивать это.

— Так вы охотились за принцессой Солярии потому, что думаете, что в скипетре заключён огонь Великого дракона?.. — с сомнением спросила Гриффин, сложив всю известную информацию. — Вздор! В мече Соляриса не может быть огня Дракона. С чего вообще вам пришло подобное в голову?

— Но мисс. У нас есть основания предполагать обратное. — Айси наконец подала голос, полагая, что скрывать это уже не имеет смысла. — Эта девушка смогла использовать скипетр, чтобы защититься от сильнейшей атаки моих сестёр. И при этом на ней не осталось ни царапины, а она ведь даже колдовать не умеет!

Её довод заключался в том, что Блум – новоиспечённая фея, которая, только открыв в себе магические способности, никак не смогла бы защититься от объединённой атаки весьма искусных в бою сестёр Айси. «Зеленая фея» для них не противник, а всего лишь жучок, которого очень легко раздавить. Однако, получив в руки скипетр, Блум сумела спастись. Очевидно, что всё дело в скипетре.

— Вздор! От ваших заклинаний смог бы защититься любой взрослый волшебник, а артефакт Солярии – это предмет, способный в руках ребёнка уравнять его шансы против взрослого, и только. Это вовсе не значит, что в нём содержится что-то настолько мощное как огонь Дракона.

— Не говоря уже о том, что Блум умеет колдовать! — Активно закивала Стелла, а затем с чувством мести провокационно спросила: — Разве ваш любимый огр не рассказал, что с ним случилось? Как Блум поджарила его до угольков?

— А?

Что Айси, что Блум одновременно посмотрели на Стеллу. Только одна одарила её взглядом будто смотрит на умалишённую, а другая – ошеломлённым выражением, потому что слышала об этом впервые.

Это был тот фрагмент происшествия, который она никак не могла вспомнить. Она кого-то поджарила? Такое действительно произошло?.. Или Стелла приукрашивает? Магия Блум давалась весьма плохо, ведь она впервые сталкивалась с подобной эзотерической материей. Она пока не в состоянии даже маленький взрыв света сотворить, что уж говорить об атакующей магии.

Этот момент в рассказе Кнута смущал и Трикс. Исходя из данных Блум, они были уверены, что огр чего-то недопонял или попросту так напуган собственной тенью, что лжёт. Не могла новоиспечённая фея использовать сильнейшие атакующие чары – это полный невозможный бред! Они скорее поверят, что и в том случае эта землянка взяла в руки скипетр Стеллы, из-за чего у неё получилось избить до потери сознания их питомца. А из-за того, что этот увалень опять забыл надеть свои очки, он не видел в руках рыжей скипетра. Всё гениальное просто.

Мисс Фарагонда испытывала напряжение, вслушиваясь в беседу. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь здесь усомнился в происхождении Блум, её личность была бы легко раскрыта. К счастью, смерть обеих принцесс Домино и наследниц силы Великого дракона – это неоспоримый общеизвестный факт, в котором никто не сомневался. У трёх юных ведьм вряд ли возникнет мысль усомниться в этом, но их рвение найти силу огня Дракона впечатляет и вынуждает напрячься. Было бы хорошо сместить вектор их интереса на какую-нибудь иную могущественную силу, если дело только в том, что очередные ведьмы жаждут власти.

— Вы хотя бы имеете представление, насколько огонь Дракона мощная магия? — С сомнением спросила Гриффин, проигнорировав слова солнечной феи. Молодые люди часто рассуждают на темы, о которых понятия не имеют, чувствуя себя экспертами. Реальность сильно расходится с их представлениями. В процессе обучения такие «воздушные замки» обычно сами собой разрушаются, стоит молодежи приобрести опыт, однако… этот конфликт возник слишком рано, отчего и казался Гриффин просто смешным и нелепым. — К тому же, за весь прошлый год мы ни разу не слышали ничего о _самой сильной фее во Вселенной_. Если бы в скипетре был огонь Великого дракона, его обладательница превзошла бы всех на своём курсе, но вместо этого, насколько мне известно, принцесса Стелла была оставлена на второй год и речь шла об исключении. Вы всерьёз считаете, что будь в этом кольце такая великая сила, она бы так легко проиграла вашему ручному огру?..

Леди Гриффин откровенно улыбалась, стараясь не смеяться. Это такие простые вопросы, но их всё же приходится обговаривать. Что ж, она сама выбрала путь преподавателя.

Об этом Блум не задумывалась – а ведь огонь Дракона, судя по словам присутствующих и объяснениям Палладиума, это чрезвычайно могущественный артефакт! Уже на основании этого нельзя кого-то вроде Стеллы, кто хорошо владеет скипетром в реальном бою не на жизнь, а на смерть, назвать хранителем сильнейшей магии во вселенной. Будь у неё этот артефакт, огр не стал бы угрозой, а скорее… шуткой? Будь в скипетре заключена такая магия, Стелле бы не пришлось спасаться бегством. Разве что… она не знает о способностях скипетра? Но чтобы подобное предполагать, нужны основания. Нечто подобное нельзя просто слепо утверждать. Доказывают существование, а не отсутствие.

— Если эта девчонка не понимает, что у неё в руках, то почему нет? — Искренне спросила Айси, буквально озвучив, что считает Стеллу полной дурой, которая играется с могущественным артефактом.

Что ж, с этим спорить было трудно. Если разговор начнёт затрагивать умственные способности того или иного человека, это однозначный тупик. Поэтому все дружно проигнорировали этот выпад.

— Хорошо. Подойдём к вопросу с другой стороны: _почему_ вы решили, что в мече Соляриса заключен огонь Дракона?

Леди Гриффин не спрашивала, зачем эта сила вообще нужна ведьмам. Для жителей Магикса очевидно, что любая амбициозная ведьма мечтает об артефакте великой силы, чтобы стать сильнее, могущественнее. Если ты силён, то у тебя есть власть и влияние, с тобой считаются и ты нужен этому миру. За эгоизмом и алчностью где-то глубоко внутри почти каждой ведьмы скрывается элементарное желание быть нужным обществу. В этом не было ничего плохого или предосудительного. Пока речь не шла о психопатии, разумеется.

В глазах Блум заявление Дарси тогда, что они хотят приобрести самую могущественную силу во вселенной, чтобы править – а не управлять – Магиксом, было типичным признанием картонного злодея из мультипликационных сериалов для детей. Этакий классический антагонист, который делает паузу и рассказывает протагонисту о своих планах, чтобы тот всё понял, выбрался из ловушки и одолел его. Что, собственно, и произошло, только это клише воплотилось в её вполне реальной и осязаемой жизни. Подверженная фатализму Блум находила это несколько ироничным, но старалась не заострять внимание, чтобы лишний раз не тревожиться. Ведь когда ваша жизнь становится похожей на набор клише из литературы и медиа, это довольно сильно напрягает.

— Потому что меч Соляриса – известный артефакт, один из даров, созданных из огня Великого дракона. Если огонь Дракона был утерян, возможно, что его прибрали к рукам и спрятали в одном из известнейших даров-артефактов, связанных с Великим драконом. — Айси пыталась говорить в своей обычной самоуверенной манере, но голос всё же дрогнул, издав слишком высокие ноты. — Такова наша гипотеза.

Блум задумалась, что это объяснение напоминает ей пословицу: хочешь спрятать дерево – спрячь его в лесу. Не каждый бы додумался до такой гипотезы, ведь сама суть прятать таким образом в том, чтобы никто даже не подумал это проверить. Но также здесь подразумевалось и «подобное к подобному»: возможность объединить и слить воедино две субстанции, которые были созданы из одного материала.

Гриффин не смогла сдержаться и улыбнулась, а затем и вовсе беззлобно рассмеялась.

— По такой логике вы должны искать не только меч Соляриса, но и другие дары священного пламени. А их охраняют далеко не маленькие девочки-принцессы. — Её глаза очаровательно блестели теплотой, когда она об этом говорила, хотя голос всё ещё оставался строг. — Я скажу вот что. Огонь Великого дракона – это сила, пробуждающаяся только в королевской династии Домино. Настолько могущественная энергия вряд ли найдёт себе пристанище даже в самом крепком артефакте Волшебного Измерения, для сохранения ей необходимо живое тело. Жители Домино несколько тысячелетий заботились о спящем Великом драконе, поэтому среди их королевской семьи всегда рождались носители силы пламени Дракона. Если бы вы подождали немного, то услышали бы об этом на специальном курсе о волшебных артефактах и могущественных силах Измерения.

 _«Она же наверняка хотела сказать **девочки-волшебницы** , да? Ох, такой момент упустили…»_ — Блум вздохнула, вспомнив сериалы с Земли, которые никак не относились к делу. Но затем быстро мотнула головой, прогоняя непрошенную мысль.

— Но вакуумы… — Дарси осеклась, вспомнив, как ранее директор угрожала строго наказывать тех, кто использует заклинания не своего уровня, тем самым подвергая окружающих и самих себя опасности. Благо, её голос был довольно тихий, и она надеялась, что её никто не услышал.

«Вакуумы?» — однако мисс Гриффин всё же услышала и изогнула бровь. Но поскольку Дарси не продолжила озвучивать свою мысль, женщина подыграла и сделала вид, что этот вопрос повис в воздухе.

Но она задумалась: _что же показали им вакуумы?_ Что сила огня Дракона где-то в Волшебном измерении? Но это невозможно исходя из двух вещей: свойств заклинания вакуумов и того, что обе дочери Оритела мертвы, из-за чего священному пламени элементарно не в ком зародиться.

Разве что… Иногда древние могущественные силы пробуждаются даже в ком-то, в ком вовсе не должно быть магии. Но вероятность такого события стремится к нулю. И всё же… украдкой взглянув на Блум, ведьма задалась вопросом – _каким образом на Земле, где о магии не слышали уже много десятков лет, вдруг появилась эта девушка?_ Хотя даже то, что магия фей на Земле возрождается спустя десятки лет, всё ещё намного вероятнее нежели, что именно в этой землянке оказалась сила Великого дракона. В такое невозможно поверить… но это бы объяснило, почему Фарагонда так обходительна с ней. История и репутация Алфеи позволяют им с равнодушием относиться к любой принцессе, даже будь она с Эраклиона. Если бы на Земле Блум сочли драгоценной единственной феей, для администрации Алфеи этот факт был бы ничтожен. Фарагонда могла без жалости отправить это дело в судопроизводство, но вместо этого предпочла решить спор лично, без лишнего шума. Это подозрительно, Гриффин ни капли не верила в альтруистичную сторону директора Алфеи – её коллега добра, но она не мессия, кто-то вроде неё не станет лично браться за проблему всякого незнакомца. А ещё момент со скипетром Солярии… Гриффин знала потенциал своих учениц, она наблюдала за ними чуть больше недели и имела поверхностное представление об их возможностях, как ни как, эти трое проявили себя лучше всех, войдя в десятку юных талантов своего потока. Даже со скипетром юная принцесса Солярии им не соперница, что говорить о фее с новоприобретёнными способностями. Слишком подозрительно.

Второй момент, связанный с заклинанием вакуумов, которое Трикс, очевидно, использовали (тот факт, что они смогли его успешно использовать и даже применить, снова доказывал, насколько эти трое талантливы и амбициозны). В обычной ситуации оно не способно указывать на конкретный источник магической силы вроде пламени Дракона. Разве что источник начнёт испускать огромное количество магии, либо же окажется заперт в ограниченном пространстве, из-за чего его концентрация повысится и будет проще его обнаружить – что-то вроде заклинания, которое не лишает волшебное создание силы, а запечатывает силу внутри тела. Резюмируя, вакуумы могут указать на конкретный источник могущественной энергии только в том случае, если он себя явственно проявит огромным всплеском энергии. Скорее всего, заклинание лишь указало трем юным ведьмам на источник мощной магии, коим скипетр Солярии действительно является, но не на сам огонь Дракона.

— Вы наверняка посещали уроки истории Волшебного Измерения в школе. Война пятнадцатилетней давности против Тьмы забрала с собой всю королевскую династию Домино вместе с жителями и самой планетой. Домино погибло. — Она знала, что тема Огненной войны многими поколениями изучалась детьми в школе, каждый знал эту историю, но только пятнадцать лет назад у неё наконец появилось завершение, эпоха войны с тёмными колдунами и армией чудовищ закончилась, наступил долгожданный мир. — Но незадолго до того, как эта трагедия окончательно наступила, королевская чета объявила о гибели своих дочерей от рук Трёх Древних ведьм. Из королевской линии никто не выжил. А даже если и выжил, он заточён в Обсидиане. И нет никакой надежды, что это изменится.

Закончив говорить, леди Гриффин ощутила пустоту на душе. Её ненадолго посетило старое тёплое, но отдающее болью потери воспоминание о так редко встречаемых в этом измерении добрых людях, короле и королеве Домино, которые так несправедливо заканчивают остатки своих жизней в ужасном холодном измерении тьмы, где ничто светлое не способно выжить. Если они всё ещё живы спустя столько лет, это чудо не продлится долго. Когда-то именно эта пара супругов приняла решение относительно судьбы Гриффин, даровав ей шанс на искупление. Ей было бесконечно жаль, что в этой войне пострадали эти двое, а не она, но, увы, уже ничего с этим не сделаешь. Старая ведьма предполагала, что так же рассуждают и многие другие, кто лично участвовал в кампании против Тьмы. Все они любили короля и королеву Домино, этих прекрасных людей, которые отдали свои жизни за этот мир. Она почувствовала, как старость навалилась на неё, а мешки под глазами, скрываемые слоем косметики, обвисли ещё больше.

Фарагонда также на короткое мгновение предалась ностальгии. Люди, которых она уважала, боролись за правое дело, стремясь защитить этот мир от злых и разрушительных идеалов темной стороны, и были похоронены вместе со своим врагом. А Тьма даже не исчезла из этого мира полностью. Как несправедливо! Князь Тьмы не был убит главой ордена тамплиеров, поскольку этот старый дурак никогда бы не согласился на убийство. Но он был отправлен в глубокий сон. Однажды он проснётся, и к тому времени они обязаны подготовиться, чтобы дать ему отпор вновь. А до той поры Блум должна спокойно и усердно обучаться, чтобы стать лидером, за которым пойдут другие люди. Даже без поддержки из армии тьмы, победить его будет непросто.

Поэтому директор Алфеи не могла позволить каким-то тинейджерам и далее нарушать мирные дни её подопечной. Её глаза сузились, а взгляд стал пронзительным, когда она угрожающе произнесла:

— Вам троим очень повезло, что эта история не вышла за пределы этой школы. Ради вашего же блага больше не ищите огонь Дракона.

Зрачки Айси расширились, но она не подала виду, что слова директора Алфеи привели её в дичайший восторг. Склонив голову, девушка притворилась, что раскаивается в содеянном, когда на деле она всего лишь прятала свои сверкающие пугающей радостью глаза. _«Вот оно!»_ — мысленно возликовала ведьма. _— «Так и знала! Чего и следовало ожидать!»._ Дарси, уловившая изменение настроения Айси, нахмурила брови в сомнении, но также не подала виду, что что-то было не так.

Хотя Гриффин всегда предпочитала сторону своих учениц, она знала свои пределы допустимого, на какие проступки можно закрыть глаза, а на какие – нет. Сейчас юные ведьмы ударились в поиски того, что им в данный момент не то что не нужно, а даже опасно иметь. Женщина была полностью на стороне своей коллеги, хоть и не разделяла её гнев, но понимала чувства – если бы её ученицы подверглись опасности из-за учеников других школ, конечно, это было бы позорно, но как их негласная приёмная мать она бы никому не позволила несправедливо обидеть своих милых ведьмочек, оставшись безнаказанным. Ключевое – «несправедливо». Если её студентки сами вляпывались в неприятности по собственной глупости и невежеству, она могла только смягчить обстоятельства наказания, но не стала бы отмывать их репутацию.

Айси, Дарси и Сторми напали на семью неволшебников, они также устроили потасовку с девочкой с Земли, чей статус в волшебном обществе ещё не определён четко в том плане, действуют ли на неё правила обращения с немагами или же она признаётся полноценным волшебным созданием. Этого достаточно, чтобы даже в суде их признали виновными.

— Если бы хоть слово просочилось вовне, ваша школьная жизнь закончилась бы. Пятнадцать лет назад закончилась многовековая война Магикса против Даркара. Последнее, что он возжелал и что стало камнем преткновения, оборвавшим его жизнь, был огонь Дракона королевской семьи Домино. Огонь Дракона это сила жизни, создавшая наш мир. Любой, кто попытается присвоить её себе, не получив её от законных владельцев добровольно, будет презираем и отвергнут магическим обществом. Вы должны были это знать, вам обязаны были говорить об этом на уроках истории. Но… как я понимаю, мало кто хорошо учится в школе, особенно глупые ведьмы.

Голос Гриффин был наполнен презрением, хотя говорила она со снисходительностью, как и раньше, словно поучала несмышлёных малышей. Юные ведьмы чувствовали стыд из-за того, как обвинительно звучал голос женщины, перед которой они невольно испытывали благоговейный трепет, всё же, она была сильнейшей в Магиксе и известнейшей во всем волшебном измерении ведьмой. При взгляде на их смущенные и немного испуганные лица старшая ведьма просветлела, смягчившись, и позволила себе слегка улыбнуться. Эти трое всё ещё подростки… если уделять им достаточно времени и внимания, их асоциальные черты личности можно было исправить. Хотя ей действительно не нравились ведьмы, которые пренебрегают собственным образованием ради лёгкого пути. Сила и навыки, развитые самостоятельно, навсегда останутся с тобой, в отличие от артефактов, которые любой колдун сильнее тебя норовит отобрать.

Блум зачарованно слушала происходящий перед её глазами разговор. Ещё недавно она была той, кто возглавлял беседу, но события так быстро развиваются! Домино, королевская семья, владевшая легендарной силой Дракона, а теперь ещё и некий Даркар, похоже, возглавлявший местное Абсолютное Зло… ух, аж дух захватывает от информации для размышлений! Но, она решила мысленно записать это и отложить в ящичек своей памяти, нежели заваливать женщин вопросами сейчас. Конечно, возможно, что директор Фарагонда собиралась рассказать им об этом ещё вчера утром, когда Блум выбежала из кабинета, оскорбившись от её слов, но… также верно и то, что Фарагонда не похожа на человека, любящего всё подробно рассказывать и объяснять. Было подозрение, что эта женщина из типа «загадочных колдунов», которые обожают говорить загадками и утаивать важные факты от героя. Это ещё одна причина, по которой ей не был симпатичен этот персонаж. Но если у них будет свободное время… она обязательно попробует её расспросить. Леди Гриффин, которая, не тая, выложила столько интересных фактов об истории этого измерения словно для неё это были пустышки, ей очень понравилась. Блум также сделала мысленную зарубку о том, чтобы вновь наведаться в библиотеку и выяснить о последней войне больше. Ей было любопытно узнать, сильно ли волшебные войны отличаются от войн, происходивших на Земле.

Но поняв, что женщины не станут более ничего говорить и ожидают какой-то реакции от ведьм, которые, казалось, тоже не особо понимали, что следует сказать, и тушевались, Блум пришлось оторваться от своего интересного занятия – наблюдения – и снова стать спикером:

— Давайте подведём промежуточный итог всех этих очень громких и пугающих слов о прошлом, настоящем и возможном будущем, — она специально взяла шутливый тон, чтобы расслабить очень мрачную и напряжённую атмосферу. Удручённое выражение лица Стеллы её сильно напрягало. Хотя как принцесса эта девушка должна была привыкнуть к таким обсуждениям, ведь в скором будущем ей придётся самой участвовать на аудиенциях и дипломатических встречах, однако не стоит забывать, что пока она всё ещё наивный и светлый подросток и не привыкла к вопросам серьёзнее выбора наряда или туфель для выхода на публику. — Во-первых, все уже пришли к соглашению, что Айси, Дарси и Сторми напортачили настолько, что в суде их бы признали виновными и наказали согласно строгости закона Волшебного Измерения. Во-вторых, скипетр принцессы Стеллы не имеет никакого отношения к огню Дракона… кроме исторического разве что. Всё верно?

— Да… — кивнула леди Гриффин практически единовременно с мисс Фарагондой.

Айси осмотрелась, взглянув сначала на директоров, а затем на фей. Самоуверенное лицо Блум действительно немно-о-ожечко раздражало. Но она готова была признать, что личность этой феи моментами ей даже чуть-чуть импонировала, совсем капельку. Губы ведьмы изогнулись в ухмылке, заметив которую, Блум напряглась, быстро поняв, что время козыря Трикс наступило. Что же Айси подготовила? Что способно перевернуть ход этого разбирательства?!

— У меня есть возражения, мисс Гриффин. Есть кое-что, с чем я определённо не могу согласиться, и кое-что, что я обязана всем напомнить.

Директриса школы ведьм изогнула брови, ожидая, что же она сейчас услышит. Сегодня её уже впечатлила Блум, рассмешила вся эта детская, полная абсурда ссора, что же дальше?

— Вы утверждаете, что если бы это дело дошло до суда, то я и мои сёстры понесли бы суровое, но справедливое наказание.

Все внимательно следили за Айси, которая была холодна и спокойна, когда начала объяснять свою позицию, даже под таким давлением из авторитета двух директоров. Её вера в то, что её доводы окажутся правильными, была сильнее нервозности или страха. Она с абсолютной уверенностью в голосе произнесла:

— В этом вы… _наполовину_ правы.

_«Наполовину»?_

Блум застыла после этих слов, быстро вспоминая всё сказанное ранее. Возможно, она была слишком предвзята в этом деле, ею овладевали эмоции, поэтому она не могла увидеть чего-то очевидного. Что же это? Ей оставалось только в напряжении слушать, что произнесёт ведьма далее. На самом деле у неё была одна догадка.

— Даже если эта история дойдёт до суда, вы не сможете добиться серьёзного наказания, — высокомерно задрав подбородок, бросила Айси. — Все знают, что огры и тролли – глупые создания, которых легко контролировать, однако, они могут натворить дел. Приказ был четкий и ясный – припугнуть фею и забрать у неё скипетр, а затем отдать его нам. Однако _**никто**_ не мог предположить, что эту фею занесёт на далекую планету, где есть немагические существа. Это был _**несчастный случай**_. Нас нельзя наказать в полной мере, поскольку мы этого не планировали, и в суде осветить, что это была череда несчастных случайностей, не составит никакого труда.

Блум нахмурилась, припомнив, что нечто в рассказе Айси не сходилось:

— Ненамеренно, да? Тогда как вы объясните, что сначала на Стеллу напал один огр, но вечером их было уже двое? Это тоже была «незапланированная случайность»?

Вполне очевидно, что после первой неудавшейся попытки огр согласовал свои действия с хозяевами и только потом вернулся, прихватив с собой большого друга. Этот перерыв в нападениях точно вызовет вопросы.

Айси закатила глаза:

— Ну да! Огры слишком глупы, чтобы врать своим хозяевам. Услышав, что наш слуга столкнулся с ещё одной феей – которой оказалась ты – мы приняли решение послать тролля, дабы уравновесить силы. Нам не было известно, что огр оказался на немагической планете. А то, что ты применила силу, только его запутало и всё испортило. Ты вообще не должна была быть втянута в эту историю!

Это что за обвинения в её адрес? Так она ещё и виновата в том, что оказалась не в том месте и не в то время?!..

— Что ж… — Блум с неудовольствием была вынуждена кивнуть. — С этим я согласна.

Всё это было чередой случайностей. Только ей почему-то казалось, что что-то всё ещё не так в этой истории. Точно ли все эти события были случайными? Какова вероятность того, что хаос вселенной выстроит всё именно в такой последовательности и с такими переменными? Она могла понять по позиции, отстаиваемой Айси, что ведьмы здесь действительно ни при чём. Но раз так… то у всей этой истории мог быть кукловод. Однако доказать его существование по тем данным, что имеются, не представляется возможным. Блум чувствовала, что права в своих подозрениях, но и что с того? Пока что это тупик.

— Ты намекаешь, что в перерыве между нападениями Кнут мог согласовать с нами свои дальнейшие действия. Что ж, это действительно было так. — Легко призналась Айси. — Но и что с того? Тролль присутствовал на протяжении всего нашего небольшого разговора с выдачей указаний. В судебной системе работают не дураки и недоучки, эти ребята легко вытянут необходимые воспоминания из головы этого увальня, и всё станет ясно.

Подперев подбородок рукой и задумавшись, Дарси припомнила:

— Кнут не говорил нам, что оказался на неволшебной территории…

— Всё потому, что этот идиот забыл свои очки и не прочитал, куда вёл тот портал, — взмахнув рукой и хмыкнув, ответила Сторми.

— Если фея спасается бегством и ищет помощи, зачем ей бежать в место без капли магии, где ей никто не сможет помочь?

Этот вопрос ледяной ведьмы погрузил комнату в гробовое молчание. Блум нахмурилась, задумавшись об этом. Поняв, что на неё охотится огр с приспешниками, Стелла могла обратиться за помощью к любому жителю Магикса или даже отправиться прямимом в полицейский участок, где бы её защитили. Но вместо этого она сиганула в портал, ведущий на территорию без волшебства. Она сама себя загнала в тупик и потому была вынуждена принять бой, когда оказалась в парке Гардении. Если бы Блум не появилась вовремя, Кнут без проблем одолел бы Стеллу и забрал скипетр. Судя по поведению и словам самой Стеллы, без кольца у неё нет магических сил. В самом печальнейшем исходе она осталась бы на Земле навсегда, потому что никто бы не поверил в сказки о магическом измерении и её упекли бы в психиатрическую больницу. Ей даже слишком повезло повстречать ещё одну фею. Словно всё это чей-то хорошо разыгранный спектакль…

— У меня не было выбора.

Серьёзный и грустный голос Стеллы разорвал тишину. Все обратили на неё внимание. Лицо девушки было неестественно бледным, из-за чего Блум и два директора начали беспокоиться, но они не могли сейчас что-либо сделать, прервав серьёзную дискуссию.

— В тот день… работал всего один портал из нескольких тысяч.

Услышав это, глаза присутствующих расширились от удивления. Разве подобное вообще возможно в Магиксе, где каждую секунду кто-то прибывает и уезжает в места за много световых лет отсюда? Как могли все порталы сломаться?!

Даже Блум, не знающая всех принципов работы этой планеты, напряжённо хмурилась, сравнивая это место с достопримечательностью космического уровня. Туристов здесь должно быть десятки тысяч. Всем им нужно каждый час передвигаться. Магикс – это сердце Магического Измерения, самая средняя его точка, откуда удобно отправляться в любом направлении. Как мог в подобном месте сломаться основной способ передвижения, причем, именно в тот роковой день? Это заговор!

— Ты спятила! — Выпалила Сторми. — Чтобы в Магиксе не работали порталы? Да это невозможно!

— Точнее, это событие с крайне малой вероятностью осуществления, — поправила её Блум. — Иными словами, это неестественно. Кто-то наверняка это подстроил!

Лицо Гриффин приняло эмоцию отчаяния, она начинала испытывать головную боль от происходящего. Как от обсуждения нападения на землян и связи с огнем Дракона они перешли к заговору?.. Что за чертовщина творится в этой истории? Даже если предположить, что кто-то действительно отключил все порталы на несколько минут, пока принцесса и монстры пройдут через один-единственный неиспорченный портал, то этот кто-то должен быть чрезвычайно могущественным и влиятельным, либо невероятно наглым и самоуверенным! Эта история выходит из-под контроля!

Айси и её сёстры озадаченно нахмурились. Подробности истории вскрылись совершенно неожиданно. Всё озвученное говорило о том, что помимо двух сторон конфликта существовала ещё и третья. Не только одна Блум испортила их план, но и кто-то ещё вставил им палки в колёса. В отношении этого вопроса они были готовы даже временно объединиться с феями и директорами, чтобы найти обидчика и знать его в лицо. Дабы потом преподать урок не только надоедливой землянке, но и этому неизвестному, что не стоит вмешиваться в их планы.

— Директор Фарагонда, директор Гриффин, — Блум взглянула на женщин, спрашивая: — Можем ли мы каким-либо образом узнать, кто вмешался и отключил все порталы?

Эту неисправность в работе системы должны были заметить сотрудники, отвечающие за исправность работы устройств. Они также должны были это хотя бы запротоколировать как факт, даже если не смогли вычислить злоумышленника. Если же сведений об этом действительно не будет, то это обозначит могущественную третью сторону, способную либо надавить на администрацию, либо взломать базу данных. При любом исходе они что-то да узнают об этом загадочном манипуляторе.

Какова цель этого человека? Он сломал все порталы кроме того, который вёл на Землю. Что случилось после того, как Стелла попала на нужную планету? Ответ очевиден – она встретила Блум. Вероятность этого события была также низка, как и вероятность её «падения» в Гардению.

— Куда обычно ведёт портал, помогающий перейти на Землю? Это какой-то конкретный город же, да? — Продолжала спрашивать, попутно размышляя над этим, Блум. — Стелла, когда ты вышла из портала, где именно ты оказалась?

— Я… — девушка пыталась вспомнить. — Мне кажется, где-то неподалёку от того места, где мы встретились впервые…

— Значит, это место неподалеку от центрального парка Гардении…

— Блум, какое это имеет отношение к этому делу? — Изогнув бровь, озадаченно спросила директор Фарагонда. — В работе порталов на Магиксе иногда случается технический перерыв. Если Стелла попала именно в это время, нет ничего удивительного в том, что там работал всего один портал. Скорее всего, работники забыли, либо не успели его отключить.

Блум посмотрела на директора недоверчивым подозрительным взглядом. Это рассуждение, пытающееся отрезать версию с третьей стороной. И что хуже всего, похоже, что леди Гриффин согласна с коллегой.

— Удивительно то… — в голосе девушке чувствовалась провокация и угроза, — что это всё таким чудесным образом совпало.

Поглядывая то на Блум, то на директора Алфеи, Айси заподозрила, что эти двое не особо-то ладят. Она могла ощущать искрящуюся ауру негативных эмоций, плотно окружавшую эту землянку. Если бы только она стала ведьмой, а не феей, наверняка представила им нешуточную конкуренцию на курсе. Это впечатляет.

— Мне тоже кажутся все эти совпадения странными и невероятными, стоит вас послушать, — слабо пробурчала Стелла. Она постаралась приободриться и улыбнуться: — Давайте вернёмся к основной теме и поскорее закончим. Бал же не будет длиться вечно, верно?

Кивнув, Айси продолжила с того момента, на котором остановилась, пока её не перебили:

— Второй и основополагающий момент, помимо того, что это несчастный случай, заключается в том, что это дело несовершеннолетних. Подростка нельзя наказать по всей строгости закона, хотите вы того или нет. Максимум, что нас ждало бы по завершении настоящего суда, это отработки и штраф. И приговором стало бы то, что нас осудили бы за преследование кронпринцессы Солярии и неумышленное нападение на неволшебников. Это не так страшно, как вы заверяете.

Слова Айси были явной провокацией при том, что звучали равнодушно. Думавшая их напугать судебным разбирательством Фарагонда проиграла, поскольку эти юные ведьмы, очевидно, как и Блум, были готовы идти на высшую инстанцию, чтобы разрешить этот спор, если то потребуется. Единственный человек в комнате, кому огласка происшествия невыгодна, была сама директриса Алфеи. Это в очередной раз ставило её в неудобное положение наряду с прошлым шквалом вопросов от Блум. Только отобьёшь одну атаку, как приходится справляться с новой…

— На основании этого их действительно нельзя серьёзно наказать? — изогнув бровь и нахмурившись, спросила Блум у директоров. Честно, её уже не особо волновал ответ, ведь она подсознательно догадывалась, что всё так и закончится.

Слушавшей их Стелле он и не требовался, она понимала, что Айси говорит правду. Отчасти в этом заключалась причина, по которой принцесса Солярии не желала, чтобы всё это приняло такой оборот. Даже если ведьм накажут, это будет мелкое наказание, которое им будет максимум немного неприятным, но не более того. Зато шуму создаст достаточно, и некоторые люди будут их с Блум высмеивать за то, что они столь мелочные. Блондинка нахмурилась, продолжая испытывать сильный дискомфорт от всего этого.

Фарагонда, немного подумав и что-то взвесив в своих мыслях, кивнула:

— Взрослый волшебник был бы обязан выплатить крупный штраф в качестве компенсации, а также подобный случай испортил бы ему репутацию в обществе.

— Но для ведьм плохая репутация в порядке вещей, — мрачно улыбнулась и усмехнулась Гриффин.

— Опекуну несовершеннолетних нарушителей также придётся выплатить компенсацию вместо них. Магическое сообщество заботится о том, чтобы у неволшебных созданий не было претензий, во избежание конфликтов в будущем.

Блум быстро прикинула типичные конфликты между волшебниками и обычными смертными, которые показывают в кино и литературе. «Неволшебные создания» – вроде тех же землян – чтобы компенсировать отсутствие магических способностей, ударяются в развитие науки, техники и оружия. Военный конфликт между магами и «магглами» был бы соревнованием, чьи методы эффективнее в подчинении или убийстве. Геноцид в таких историях обычная тема. Волшебное измерение, судя по всему, не привыкло сталкиваться со смертью, даже о войнах они говорят несколько иначе, чем это делают земляне, словно здесь речь не идет о гибели тысячи или миллиона человек, а скорее… о героической эпопее без крови и насилия. Блум жестоко усмехнулась. _Наверное, эти люди Магикса даже вообразить не могут такую расу, которая способна уничтожить население целой планеты с помощью пары кнопок на пультах управления разного вида бомб. Военная техника или магия? Было бы любопытно на это посмотреть._ Но она предпочтёт ознакомиться лишь с модуляцией этого конфликта, её не интересует реальное воплощение ужасающих событий.

Землянка задумалась, что возможно раз Измерение беспокоится о таких вещах и уделяет неволшебным созданиям столько отдельных прав и примечаний в законодательстве, то вероятно в прошлом уже были прецеденты, когда немаги возненавидели магов и развязали кровавый конфликт. О чем-то таком ей уже вскользь упоминал профессор Палладиум на их прошлом занятии, но он не углублялся в подобные истории, зная о них максимально поверхностно. Следует наведаться в библиотеку за подробностями. Ей было интересно, какие причины приводили к эскалации конфликта.

Помимо этого вторым, но от этого не менее важным, вопросом для неё стала вышеупомянутая «компенсация». Её глаза невольно загорелись при мыслях о деньгах, что не оказалось незамеченным присутствующими. Трикс было всё равно, поскольку их личных денег в любом случае не хватит, чтобы покрыть штраф. Как они и предполагали, если дело дойдёт до этого, то этим придётся заниматься школе как их временному опекуну. Блум решила уточнить, стараясь при этом сдерживать и не выказывать излишнюю радость в голосе:

— Я могу рассчитывать на компенсацию?!

Но как бы она ни старалась, всем и так было очевидно, что такой исход дел её осчастливил. Земная фея планировала устраиваться на работу как раз из-за неимения достаточного количества средств. Её карманных денег, накопленных за последние десять лет, едва ли хватит на покупку одного здешнего платья, что говорить о полноценной самостоятельной жизни.

Тема разговора впервые за всё время стала приятной для мисс Фарагонды. Это тот вопрос, в котором точно не всплывёт подводный камень и в очередной раз не сломает её планы. Она заметно расслабилась, приятно улыбнувшись от того, что хотя бы что-то находилось под контролем. Если эта юная леди умудрится и здесь найти способ шокировать, то придётся отдать ей должное, её способности выводить человека из равновесия впечатляющие.

Женщина заранее знала, чем завершится их дискуссия, и подготовилась ещё этим утром. Блум с зачарованным выражением лица наблюдала, как директриса подняла руку, сделав лёгкий жест: с кончиков её пальцев осыпались сотни волшебных искр, а между указательным и большим пальцами оказалась зажата бледно-голубая именная карта с двумя горизонтальными линиями на верхней стороне. Её взгляд быстро зацепился за само имя – «Bloom». Это была её первая банковская карта в этом измерении.

Блум выхватила её из рук директора прежде, чем та успела что-либо произнести, и стала внимательно разглядывать, невольно сравнивая с банковскими картами Земли и не находя между ними особой разницы. Это даже как-то разочаровывало. Но… а что она вообще ожидала? Что карточка из волшебного мира будет «выдыхать» пламя? _«Хм-м, а кстати неплохая была бы охранная система, если бы важные вещи могли нападать на воришку, это было бы неплохим уроком,»_ — на секунду очень серьёзно поразмыслила об этом девушка.

Директриса улыбнулась, в очередной раз вспоминая, что имеет дело с обычным любознательным ребёнком. Не стоит на выходки дитя слишком бурно реагировать.

— Откуда средства на этой карте? — Осторожно поинтересовалась леди Гриффин у своей коллеги.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом. Мне известно, что для Облачной Башни финансовый вопрос всегда болезненный. Алфея имеет достаточно резервных средств, которые столетиями не используются, чтобы покрыть этот штраф. — Она мягко похлопала Гриффин по плечу, призывая не слишком волноваться об этом. — Поскольку у Айси, Дарси и Сторми нет законного опекуна, школа временно выплатит пострадавшей стороне физическую и моральную компенсации. Однако, когда три юные ведьмы повзрослеют, им придётся однажды выплатить этот долг перед своей школой.

Разумеется, речь шла о том, чтобы составить официальный документ, подтверждающий эту сделку. Все понимали, что в противном случае всегда можно обратиться и провести судебное разбирательство, которое узаконит это решение и призовет ведьм к ответственности силой. Фарагонда не собиралась избавляться от собранных доказательств в любом случае. Не столько потому, что ей было важно добиться справедливости, сколько она прекрасно понимала, что если эти три юные ведьмы однажды не расплатятся по счетам, то их настоящий кредитор, Блум, придёт за ними сама, в обход мнения директора Алфеи. _С этой феей действительно непросто уживаться…_

Хотя Трикс не задумывались и не знали того, что было известно директору Алфеи, они не видели причин противиться. Благодаря нелегальному бизнесу, которым девушки промышляли уже несколько лет, у них было достаточно средств, чтобы выплатить этот штраф. Но если бы они сделали это сейчас, возникли бы ненужные вопросы – откуда у них эти деньги. Так что пускай всё будет так как есть. В данный момент Айси и её сестёр больше заботил вопрос, кто же вмешался в их дела.

Гриффин была очень гордой женщиной и хотела было отказаться от помощи Фарагонды, но после недолгих пререканий она всё же проиграла словесный поединок и сдалась. Ей было неприятно принимать помощь не потому, что эту услугу оказывала фея, а из-за того, что она испытывала стыд.

Раньше, в темном и далеком прошлом у неё никогда не было недостатка в деньгах и власти, но пост директора ведьминской школы вынудил её столкнуться с этой стороной реальности. В отличие от школ для фей ведьминские учебные заведения не поддерживаются богатыми покровителями из родителей учащихся. Банально потому, что среди всех студентов можно найти максимум пару человек из таких семей. Гриффин и учителям приходится дополнительно зарабатывать, чтобы покрывать расходы школы – благо это можно делать, не покидая стен замка, путем создания и продажи уникальных зелий и трав, рецептов магических ритуалов и прочего. Это место является для них вторым домом. Конечно, и космическая ведьминская ассоциация оказывает финансовую поддержку всем учебным заведениям. Но всё это не отменяет того, что в любой ведьминской школе, даже в знаменитой Облачной Башне, денежный вопрос причиняет головную боль. Если политика однажды не изменится – чего по мнению Гриффин не следует ожидать в ближайшие два столетия – то школа ведьм вряд ли когда-либо сможет разбрасываться деньгами так, как это делает даже самая малоизвестная школа фей. В том, чтобы принимать деньги у тех, у кого их куры не жуют, не должно быть ничего зазорного, это можно воспринимать даже как благородство – ты опустошаешь карманы, помогая этой изливающейся золотой бочке. Но всё равно ощущение не из приятных.

Закрыв этот вопрос, взрослая ведьма повернулась, чтобы хмуро взглянуть на своих учениц. Она строгим тоном произнесла:

— Не слишком расслабляйтесь. По возвращении вас троих всё ещё ждёт наказание за проступок.

Раз они не могут выплатить долг, пусть трудятся в школе. Благо Гриффин всегда в состоянии найти мерзкую работёнку для своих студенток. Например… давненько никто не чистил крыши башен старого замка. Или можно послать их собирать ингредиенты для зелий в сумрачном лесу. Идей много…

— Как вы уже догадались, Блум, — директриса Алфеи постаралась привлечь к себе внимание девушки, которую уж очень заинтересовала выданная карточка. Голубые глаза горели от интереса, а вокруг сияло несколько магических искр – физическое воплощение эмоций. Увидев это, директор фыркнула, усмехнувшись. — Это… именная карта, привязанная к вашему лицевому счёту. Этим утром на неё была переведена определённая сумма, обговоренная совещательным комитетом и бухгалтерией Алфеи. Вы можете тратить эти средства как сочтёте необходимым. Это покрывает физический ущерб, моральную компенсацию и… некоторые трудности, возникшие из-за случившегося.

Женщина не стала подробно объяснять, о чём именно идёт речь, подразумевая, что они ещё обговорят это наедине. Гриффин понимающе моргнула, догадываясь, что «некоторые трудности» должно быть связаны с особым статусом Блум как земной феи.

Стелле тоже была назначена компенсация за причинённый ущерб, но у неё это не вызвало ни толики эмоций. Как принцесса, она владела практически безграничными средствами и никогда не задумывалась о том, сколько тратит или сколько ей нужно денег на карманные расходы.

Поняв, что вопрос исчерпан и стоит вернуться на праздник, участники встречи со своих диванов. Солнечная фея почувствовала, что этот кошмар наконец-то подходит к концу, при мысли о том, что совсем скоро вернётся в зал к своему принцу, она обнадёжено выдохнула и улыбнулась. Её новая подруга не чувствовала от конца встречи такой же радости, напротив, земная фея нахмурилась и окинула всех взглядом, жёстко произнеся:

— Я всё ещё считаю, что они недостаточно пострадали за то, что совершили с моей семьей, но… так и быть, мы в расчёте, — только закончив говорить, Блум наконец сделала глубокий вдох и выдох, успокоившись. Да, она решила примириться с таким исходом. Эти слова должны зарыть топор войны между ней и Трикс. У неё больше нет причин злиться на них и считать своими врагами. По крайней мере, именно так она себя убеждала, но чувствовала, что ещё не до конца выговорилась. Однако то, что она желала сказать, не должно быть озвучено в присутствии директоров...

Дарси и Сторми синхронно издали звук удивления. Ведьмы знали, что эта фея очень смелая и самонадеянная, но это уже переходило все рамки, это было нагло! Кто она такая чтобы им так открыто угрожать? Девушки разозлились, едва слышно зарычав, пока их средняя сестра с невозмутимым холодным выражением лица сверлила Блум взглядом. Айси была согласна с тем, что эта фея излишне самоуверенная, но… она не могла отрицать, что у этой землянки впечатляющие способности и неплохой интеллект. Она опасна. И самое опасное в ней то, что она не чурается использовать все доступные средства, чтобы добиться своего. При этом общество всегда будет на её стороне, ведь она – фея. _Как омерзительно._

Когда они покинули комнату, Гриффин резко оглянулась, посмотрев вдоль пустого коридора внимательным взглядом. Заметив странное поведение ведьмы, Фарагонда спросила её об этом. Задумавшись ненадолго о том, стоит ли озвучивать, через некоторое время она всё же ответила:

— Ничего такого, просто… показалось, что я ощутила что-то знакомое.

Обе директрисы нахмурились, но решили пока не придавать этому какого-то особого значения. Когда снимала заклинание отвода глаз, наложенное на комнату, Гриффин заметила едва уловимые крупицы чужеродной магии, которая выглядела смутно знакомо. Но они были такими крохотными, что другой, менее опытный в боях волшебник наверняка бы их не заметил. Кто-то их определённо подслушивал… и этот кто-то достаточно искусен, чтобы не оставить никаких следов. Даже по этим крошечным осколкам магической энергии она не смогла бы разыскать их владельца. Для поиска по следам магической энергии след должен быть крупнее. Эти крупицы совсем скоро исчезнут, ещё до того, как какой-либо волшебник успеет прочитать и сотворить заклинание. Был ли это тонкий расчёт или случайность?

— Вы кому-нибудь проболтались об этом происшествии?

— Нет, госпожа, — отрицательно помотали головами три юные ведьмы, выглядя невинно, напоминая птенцов-желторотиков. Всё-таки её маленькие ведьмочки самые милые.

— …да. — Когда на неё обратили взгляд, Блум твёрдо сказала, не видя причин лгать: — Моя соседка кричала об этом на весь обеденный зал. Полсотни фей были в курсе, что что-то происходит. А что?

Трикс сразу посмотрели на Стеллу с презрением. Заметив их взгляды, Блум решила уточнить:

— Другая соседка.

Стелла фыркнула и отвернулась. Чего ещё следовало ожидать от ведьм? Даже из-за такой мелочи они устроили сцену!

— Что-то не так? — Обеспокоенно спросила у Гриффин Фарагонда, подойдя ближе.

Повернув голову, Гриффин долгим взглядом смотрела в лицо Фарагонды. Пускай директриса Алфеи тоже искусный боец, она не специалист в тёмной магии. Феи намного самонадеяннее ведьм, они зачастую считают бессмысленным глубокое развитие навыка ощущения чужеродной магии. Из этого с опаской можно предположить, что в заклинании, которое накладывала на комнату и мгновение назад развеивала Фарагонда, также были следы этого человека. Нет никакого смысла находить комнату, если ты не собираешься подслушивать.

— Кто-то подслушал весь наш разговор. Это не были мои ведьмы и не были ваши феи. Проверьте потом список гостей.

Пятеро девушек напряжённо уставились на Гриффин. Недавно они обсуждали вмешательство третьей стороны в их конфликт, а теперь выясняется, что кто-то третий подслушивал всю беседу, может ли это быть просто совпадением? Или этот неизвестный настолько могущественен, что смог проникнуть на территорию Алфеи, затесавшись среди гостей?

— Конечно. — Со всей серьёзностью кивнула директриса Алфеи. Когда речь шла о таких вопросах, она всецело доверяла своей коллеге.

Фарагонда вытянула руку и повела фалангой пальца, от лёгких движений замерцали волшебные искры, и магический огонёк цвета жемчуга соскользнул с её указательного пальца, полетев вдоль коридора, оставляя за собой светящийся след, который совсем скоро исчезал. Проводник, которого Блум уже видела у Палладиума, когда тот желал ей о чем-то сообщить, отправился в сторону бального зала, чтобы доставить послание. Помимо проверки списка гостей было не лишним разузнать у учителей, кто в ближайшие два часа покидал и входил в бальный зал. Таким образом количество подозреваемых сильно сократится.

— Кем бы ни был этот человек, он либо очень смел, либо чрезвычайно глуп, — медленно произнесла ведьма, задумчиво оглядывая коридор снова, словно подозревала, что этот человек мог за ними наблюдать в данный момент. _Хотя нет. Это было бы весьма глупо и самонадеянно. Если он не желает раскрываться, скорее всего он уже в бальном зале вместе с другими гостями._

Два заклинания, наложенных на комнату, которые они ранее использовали, не были высокоуровневыми сложными чарами. Однако ни фея, ни ведьма с первого курса точно не смогла бы их даже увидеть. Тот, кто смог не только заметить чары, но и вмешаться в сложную сетку заклинания, практически не оставив следов, был профессионалом, опытным волшебником. И поскольку навык сокрытия своего присутствия также не являлся тем, что принято изучать магами света, не было сомнений, что тут поработал нейтрал или тёмный маг. Ни то, ни другое не сулило ничего благоприятного. Даже если Гриффин казался этот разговор бесполезным, они обсуждали огонь Дракона и юных ведьм, ведущих на него охоту. Если кто-то недобрый нацелится на её учениц с целью завербовать, может произойти нечто ужасное. Поэтому старая ведьма испытывала беспокойство.

— Думаю, какие бы мотивы он ни преследовал, он не предпримет ничего опасного, ведь сейчас на празднике присутствуют три директора школ и большинство учителей. — Прозвучал спокойный, полный рациональной холодности и невозмутимости голос со стороны.

Не стоило поворачивать головы, чтобы распознать, что он принадлежал Блум. Гриффин кивнула и усмехнулась, подтвердив её слова. Алфея сейчас самое безопасное место во всём Магиксе благодаря тем людям, что присутствуют на празднике. Шпион может подслушивать и подсматривать, но он точно не сможет причинить кому-либо неприятностей, оставшись неразоблаченным.

Директор Алфеи взглянула на своих учениц и на учениц школы ведьм, кивнув им:

— Вы можете идти. — А затем женщина повернула голову, взглянув на коллегу: — Мисс Гриффин, можете ненадолго задержаться? Мне нужно с вами обсудить кое-что ещё. Я бы хотела воспользоваться вашим профессиональным мнением как эксперта в области чар манипуляций над разумом.

— Чары манипуляций над разумом? — Дарси удивлённо моргнула, невольно обернувшись, когда она вместе с другими девушками двинулась вдоль коридора.

Её и саму интересовала эта тема после всей этой заварухи с феями. Почему тогда, в переулке, она ответила правду вместо того, чтобы солгать или проигнорировать глупый вопрос землянки? Дарси искусная иллюзионистка, без преувеличения носящая титул «восходящей королевы иллюзий», если её разум смогли подчинить и принудить выдать важные сведения, это может означать худшее. Для ведьмы, чьей основной стезёй являются иллюзии и темная магия, утратить контроль над собственным разумом опасно, может быть, даже смертельно. В худшем случае она сойдёт с ума, перестав быть той, кем является, осознавать себя. Поэтому ей было важно понять, что же это было. И, похоже… директор школы фей тоже заметила этот странный момент на видеозаписях камер Магикса. Она бы могла объяснить произошедшее, если бы в тот миг в руках Блум был скипетр Стеллы, но нет. Обычная земная фея, кое-как владеющая даром, смогла принудить талантливую иллюзионистку ответить на её вопрос. Как это стоит понимать?

— Дарси, вы можете быть свободны. — Заметив заинтересованность юной ведьмы, Фарагонда нахмурилась, желая прогнать её прочь.

Девушке ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. Сейчас она не в состоянии идти против воли директрисы. Но однажды… однажды они перестанут смотреть на неё и её сестёр свысока.

Директора вернулись в ту же комнату. Как только двери за ними закрылись, феи и ведьмы остались в коридоре наедине. После произошедшего они взаимно не желали разговаривать, предпочтя скорее вернуться в зал и забыть об этом. Но желаниям не всегда дано сбыться, особенно, если у кого-то острый язык.

Казалось, прошлой репликой-угрозой в адрес трёх гениев ведьминской школы Блум решила не ограничиваться, догадываясь, что эти девушки вряд ли учатся на своём печальном опыте. Поэтому она хотела конкретизировать свои слова, раз Фарагонды и Гриффин рядом более не было. Весь негатив и вся накопленная ярость, что до этого рационально скрывались за маской спокойствия и безмятежности на лице, вышли на поверхность. Негативная энергия, окутывавшая Блум, была столь плотной и широкой, что её было видно невооружённым глазом, а её концентрация вызывала мурашки по коже даже у ведьм, которые ежедневно использовали этот вид энергии для сотворения заклинаний.

— Я скажу это один раз и повторять больше не буду.

Лицо Блум помрачнело, в голосе послышалась физически ощутимая угроза, когда она проговаривала эти моменты, глядя в глаза Айси:

— Если кто-то из вас прикоснётся к моим близким ещё хотя бы раз, я размажу _тебя_ по стенке и раскрою твой череп без применения магии. Ты можешь вредить Стелле или кому ещё другому, мне на это всё равно. Но не смей трогать мою семью, иначе поплатишься.

Айси вздрогнула, но на лице страх не отразился. Однако волосы на теле стояли дыбом, а по коже пробежался неприятный холодок. Разумом она понимала и помнила, что девушка перед ней – добрая фея. Но интуиция ей подсказывала, что «добрая» явно должно быть в кавычках. Она не была уверена, что угроза Блум не станет реальностью. Ей сложно представить, как можно раскроить череп без применения магии, но наверняка эта девчонка знает способ. И судя по её решительному горящему взгляду – даже не один. Но… что ж… можно расслабиться, ведь угроза жестокой расправы им светит только в том случае, если они прикоснуться к её родителям, верно? Ведьма не знала почему, но эта мысль её приятно обнадёжила, позволив сделав вдох, хотя ещё несколько секунд назад казалось, что лёгкие перестали её слушаться.

— Она-

Ещё до того, как Сторми успела что-либо произнести в приступе шока и запоздалой злости, Айси схватила её за локоть и повела вдоль коридора. Ей не требовалось ничего говорить, чтобы Дарси послушно следовала за ними. _«Блум сумасшедшая. Лучше её сейчас не трогать»_.

Теперь в коридоре остались двое, прямо как и в начале этого волшебного приключения. Стелла, ставшая свидетелем этой сцены, была бела словно снег. Моргнув, Блум повернулась, вспомнив о ней, и осторожно взяла за руку, волнуясь о её здоровье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Феечат — интернет-портал, где общаются все феи Магикса. Там любят переписываться Винкс. Есть предположение, что там есть несколько подчатов по разным планетам».  
> В данном фф феечат, ведьмочат – это социальные сети для фей и ведьм соответственно.


End file.
